Deceived No Longer
by Trixfan
Summary: At the Netherfield Ball, after requesting Lizzy dance with him, Mr Darcy confesses his sister's almost elopement with Wickham, changing the course of the story we all know and love. This results in a journey of self-discovery, lost innocents and a very different view of the world around Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Chapter one re-written, however the basic plot remains the same.
1. And So It Begins - Revised

_**Chapter One - And So It Begins**_

**AN** – This is the same work with changes to every chapter as I get ready to think about publishing it in the future. As I rewrite each chapter they will appear with a new or updated title. I hope it makes reading the story a little better as the syntax and gramma have vastly improved thanks to my wonderful Beta's. So a huge thank you to Jim and Roxey, who have spent hour upon hour helping me revamp this work from the very beginning. Nothing major has changed in the plot, just the style and hopefully, the readability.

Thank you for your forbearance. This work is belongs to M. J. Twiss 2014 and may not be copied or reproduced without the authors expressed permission.

* * *

"I remember hearing you once say that you hardly ever forgave," Elizabeth frowned, recalling the words issuing from the mouth of the hateful man currently dancing with her.

When Mr Darcy requested her company for this set, Lizzy could not find a reason to decline, especially if she wished to enjoy the attentions of other men for the remainder of the night. After her friend Charlotte Lucas reminded Elizabeth not to slight a man of ten time's Mr Wickham's consequence, an idea entered her head. She would use this opportunity to question Mr Darcy as to his treatment of his father's favourite. Wondering how to word her query, she had attempted several openings, only to be irritated by Mr Darcy's almost insolent expression.

"You boasted that once your good opinion was lost, it was lost forever. In fact, I recall you describing your temper as resentful. Once your resentment has been created, it is implacable," Lizzy stated, carefully controlling her expression. However her antipathy shone through the facade. "You are very careful, are you not, in allowing your resentment to be created?"

Glaring at the woman, Mr Darcy's mind began to question her sudden interest in this topic. Given the recent subject matter, that of George Wickham, he could see where her thoughts tended. "I am," Darcy stated emphatically.

In the back of Lizzy's mind, she wondered at the absence of her admirer. After all, Mr Wickham had professed only a few days ago that he would not be driven away by Mr Darcy. Indeed, he claimed that it would be her current dance partner who would be shamed if there were to meet in public. Yet Wickham avoided this ball while Mr Darcy, who knew the militia's officers had been issued an open did not. Lizzy could not fathom why and it aroused her interest, for it did not show Wickham's character in a good light.

As the dance commenced, Elizabeth attributed her current feelings of hostility as being generated by Mr Darcy attentions and his obvious disdain of Meryton society. Earlier in the evening, Lizzy had noticed his unblinking appraisal of her upon entering the ballroom, and had determinedly ignored the gaze as she considered it one of censure. Charlotte also observed the unusual attentiveness but attributed a quite different meaning. Still, Elizabeth needed to force the stubborn, pride-filled man to open up to properly sketch his complex character.

At the next opportunity, Elizabeth continued her interrogation. "And never allow yourself to be blinded by prejudice?"

"I hope not," Darcy answered, well aware of the very great prejudice he witnessed in Miss Elizabeth Bennet's manner.

From the very first, his acquaintance with Miss Elizabeth had not been easy, because Darcy had not been easy within himself. This summer, with the events in Ramsgate but a few months in the past, Fitzwilliam Darcy could not forgive himself. His very young and naïve sister had almost been taken in by a rake and swindler. He had not protected her as he should. He, who knew the deceit of fortune hunters, had allowed Georgiana's reputation, and indeed her whole future life, to become endangered. Darcy could not think upon it without abhorrence.

With Georgiana now under the protection of his Aunt and Uncle, Darcy hoped to find some inner peace in the company of his good friend, Bingley. Then, to come face to face with Mr Wickham in the street, not a seven-night ago, while in the company of the Miss Bennets, vexed him greatly. Knowing George Wickham's character, Darcy understood the rake would impose himself on the young ladies in some fashion. This evening's conversation went a long way to discovering what influence he held over Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

"May I ask to where these questions tend?" he demanded when they once again met in the dance. Face becoming more severe by the moment, Darcy felt afraid. He needed to put the lady on her guard with respect to George Wickham.

"Merely to the illustration of your character," Elizabeth answered, attempting an easy countenance.

Yet her mind became struck with the wise words of her sister. The same night that Wickham happily shared his story of woe, Jane cautioned Lizzy to hold her opinion until she knew both gentlemen better. Elizabeth began to wonder, with Mr Wickham's sudden business in town and such a short acquaintance, should she believe in him so implicitly? True, Jane's character wanted to see the good in all people and give the benefit of doubt. Her sister's goodness and kindness outdid Lizzy in every aspect. Her dislike of Mr Darcy, voiced before Wickham told his tale, suddenly gave her much unease. Had she allowed his remark at the Meryton Assembly to colour her opinion of both gentlemen?

"I am trying to make it out," Elizabeth commented, a frown marring her brow.

Once again the dance took them from each other. Darcy cast his mind back to the reason for accepting Bingley's invitation. From the very first, Darcy had decided not to attend social functions while in Hertfordshire. He wished only for the serenity of the country not far from his sister in London. Bingley had been most insistent he accompany the party to the Assembly Rooms at Meryton and meet the local society. In his friend's house, Darcy could hardly refuse, particularly as he suspected Miss Bingley would then also choose to remain behind with him. He had managed to sidestep many of the young women attending the dance and hunting a rich husband with his sombre attitude.

After being pressed by Bingley to dance, and declining to do so in the most animated language, Darcy noticed Miss Elizabeth Bennett sitting not far away. He feared the woman overheard his caustic comments emanating from his foul mood and felt sorry, but not enough to make amends. She'd then moved across in front of him, not to gain his attention although she accomplished that task with her twinkling eyes and mocking smile. Going to her confidante, Miss Lucas, Darcy felt she laughed at him and his behaviour. He watched Miss Bennet the remainder of the night, only to understand her jovial nature better.

"And what is your success?" Surprised at this turn of events and the contemplative expression on his partner's face, Darcy dare not question his good fortune. It seemed Miss Bennet had doubts about the verity of Wickham's tale.

During the young ladies' stay at Netherfield, Darcy could see no interest in Miss Elizabeth's countenance towards him. Unlike woman of the ton, she didn't flirt or seek his attention, couldn't be swayed by his position in society and seemed ill-at-ease with his wealth. Given the chance, Miss Bennet flatly refused to stand up with him at Lucas Lodge, although in the most polite way possible. Her behaviour intrigued Darcy almost to distraction. Never had a woman treated him thus in his entire life. Her behaviour drew his attention and admiration.

Darcy began to watch the woman more closely every time they happened upon each other in company. He'd observed the distress her mother's vulgar behaviour caused the day she'd visited Netherfield. Darcy's eyes and sharp mind missed very little. The elder Bennet sisters would always suffer because of their relations' vulgarity and low connections.

Yet he questioned this sudden interest in his temper. Exactly what tale of woe had George Wickham inflicted upon Miss Bennet for her to hint at a slight on his character? Darcy looked deeply into the fine eyes he'd come to admire, and noticed confusion.

Conflict raged within him. Should he open his actions to this woman, allow her to see behind the polite manners of Mr Wickham. What if Elizabeth Bennet were his next target, or her foolish sisters? Darcy could not stand the thought of her being abused so, or her family ruined. Her character would surely forbid such behaviour. She'd seemed sensible, lively and quick of wit. Wickham could be just as deviously charming, but enough to tempt Miss Bennet into betraying her morals as a gentlewoman he doubted, but her younger sisters seemed easy prey? Darcy found the thought angered him further.

"I do not get on at all," Elizabeth confessed with a bewildered tone. Mr Darcy's answers were not what Lizzy expected. He seemed eager to talk and yet said nothing of any great importance. "I hear such different accounts of you as to puzzle me exceedingly."

"I wish, Miss Bennet, that you would not attempt to sketch my character at the present moment," Darcy felt impelled to make the request. With Wickham in the neighbourhood, his resentful temper appeared. Fitzwilliam did not want his feeling towards that man to colour his admiration for Elizabeth. Leading her from the dance floor, he initially intended to return the lady to her friend, Miss Lucas. "I fear the performance would reflect no credit on either of us," he stated, readying himself to escape her presence.

"But if I don't take your likeness now, I may never have another opportunity," Elizabeth responded. Dissatisfied with the conversation, she had not been given the time or chance to enquire about Mr Darcy's dealing with Mr Wickham in even the most general way. Still, Lizzy had only one side of this most puzzling story.

"I would by no means suspend any pleasure of yours," Darcy stated. Suddenly making a decision, one that might open him to ridicule, he changed the direction of both their destination and conversation. Remembering their discussion in this very house about pride, he found a quiet corner where they would not be easily overheard. "I fear there is more behind your words than a mere illustration of my character. Speak plainly, Miss Bennet, what is it you wish to know?"

"Your dealings with Mr Wickham," she hissed, finding her heart leaping into her mouth at this unexpected turn of events.

"I see," Darcy frowned, wondering where to begin. However, Elizabeth mistook his hesitation, if her expression was anything to go by. "Tell me how he gained your trust? Under what circumstance did he impose himself upon you," he demanded, suddenly on the offensive.

Taking in a deep breath, Elizabeth felt afraid. Something in Mr Darcy's countenance spoke of ill deeds and bad will. Only Lizzy wasn't sure she wished to know who the perpetrator was and who the victim. For the first time, she questioned her understanding of human nature by asking if Mr Wickham might have misled her.

"You played together as boys," she said, watching Mr Darcy's reactions carefully.

"Yes," Darcy agreed solemnly but with a hint of displeasure. "Do not trifle with me Miss Bennet. I have no patience where that man is concerned. He has caused my family a great deal of grief and I thought myself rid of him for good."

"You denied Mr Wickham the living your father wished for him," Elizabeth, angered by his pride, hissed.

To her great surprise, Mr Darcy laughed. Not a happy sound, but one steeped in anger and frustration. "And this is your opinion of me? That I am a man able to hold another's livelihood to ransom? Well, let me inform you of a few facts that I am sure Mr Wickham has withheld for his own nefarious reasons. George Wickham had no intention of taking orders and lacks the character beholden to a man of the cloth. When my esteemed father passed, his godson approached me, refusing the living and seeking immediate gratification; I compensated him amply, as my duty to my Father demanded. I felt it to be the best compromise under the circumstances. I could not, in all conscious, place a man with the lack of every moral decency in the position of minister to the people of Kympton. In return, I insisted on him giving up the living, which I had Wickham sign legal documents to that extent, so all association between us could be dissolved."

"How," disbelief and shock coloured Elizabeth's words, "did you compensate Mr Wickham?"

"With the sum of £3000," Darcy stated in a deadly tone. "Wickham expressed a wish to study the law which I hoped to be true. My father sent us both to be educated at Cambridge. His morals there left me in little doubt that his word could be trusted. Indeed, any young man with such an education could have easily made his way in the world. Wickham chooses the path of debauchery and indolence, reducing him to his current level of poverty, and leaving debts and ruined girls in his wake."

This bitterness, Elizabeth knew, extended from more than meeting Mr Wickham in Meryton. "What else?" she requested. A flash of pain crossed Mr Darcy's face and, suddenly, Lizzy wondered if she wished to know the full extent of her once favourite's misdemeanours.

"Last summer, Mr Wickham imposed himself on my fifteen year old sister," Darcy closed his eyes as he recounted the barest facts in a mere whisper. "She believed herself to be in love. Had I arrived one day later, he would have eloped, gaining access to Georgiana's fortune and ruining her life."

"Mr Darcy," Elizabeth cried. She understood the implications of such an act. Mr Darcy would never make such a slanderous accusation against his own sister. "Mr Wickham, then, is not a man to be trusted."

"Upon leaving Ramsgate," Darcy sighed, hoping he would not offend the sensibilities of a young woman, "more things were broken than could ever be fixed." Elizabeth's sharp intake of breath meant she understood his words and the meaning behind them. "I implore you to leave my sister's part in this out of any retelling. No shopkeeper or tradesman in Meryton should offer credit, nor any fathers allow him access to his daughters. Mr Wickham is a man without morals or sense."

"Mr Darcy," Elizabeth didn't quite know what to say at this most painful confession. As with Mr Wickham, the story had come out with little ceremony and there was honesty in all his looks. Yet, Lizzy truly believed Mr Darcy's version. Only the near loss of a beloved sister could force this austere man to demonstrate such heartfelt emotion. Needing to think upon this revelation, Lizzy curtseyed, mumbled her thanks and scurried to Charlotte.


	2. Realising the Pride in the Prejudice (R)

_**Chapter Two - Realising the Pride in the Prejudice**_

**AN** – This work is belongs to M. J. Twiss 2014 and may not be copied or reproduced without the authors expressed permission.

* * *

_Fool__, _Darcy berated silently_, turning his back on the crowded ballroom to hide his fierce self-mocking scowl. Why, _he demanded of himself_, did you tell Miss Bennet of Georgiana's troubles? What could possibly force such an imprudent account from your lips? What will she think of my sister, of me, now I have confessed this folly?_

Darcy's mind raced to locate a reason for his foolhardy and out of character confession. Only one explanation made any sense_. I cannot bear for Miss Elizabeth to be alive in this world and think ill of me, _he realised with somewhat of a shock. With it came the recognition of his devotion, in truth his love, for the completely unsuitable woman, and his need to depart Hertfordshire as soon as may be, lest his heart remain in danger of making a most unsuitable offer.

A sudden and unexpected maelstrom of feelings engaged Darcy's heart while his mind became stimulated to act beyond his usual cool logic and reason. Internally, he battled over the ultimate conflict, his adoration to a set of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman who should not be a consideration. Fitzwilliam realised, several weeks past, he admired Miss Elizabeth Bennet above any woman of his previous acquaintance. He also understood her aversion, her prejudice against him due, no doubt, to his behaviour whilst he fought in vain against losing his heart to the young lady so far beneath his social standing. So far Darcy refused to say or do anything to change the young woman's disinclination toward him. He had not wished to surrender to these most inappropriate emotions, nor the thought of the Bennet family's low connections. Miss Elizabeth could never be more than a casual acquaintance, a passing fancy.

"She can be nothing to me," he muttered under his breath. Angered by his emotions, Darcy's mood changed to one of irritation, directed at his misplaced affections. Coming to this same conclusion for the tenth time in the last hour did not change the facts. Resentment welled within him as he considered Miss Bennet's words of censure against him. It gave Darcy yet another reason to hate George Wickham.

_Wickham's story has slighted my character in Elizabeth's eyes_, he summarised, _deepening her prejudice against me. I had to address her misconceptions, to protect her from the most immoral man of my acquaintance. Had I not, I could never have forgiven myself were she to be ruined. Still, to give even the barest details of my sisters' folly is madness._ Sighing heavily, Darcy set his usual stoic expression on his face before turning towards the guests crowding Netherfield's well-lit ballroom. It would never do for people to see his inner conflict.

Returning his attention to the lively music and colourful dancers, his eyes sought and lingered upon Miss Elizabeth. She had scurried across the room, as far away from Darcy as possible, and yet avoided all association with her friends and family. Miss Jane Bennet continued to accept Mr Bingley's attentions quietly by the door to the balcony. It appeared she did not notice her sister's distress, which Mr Darcy could clearly see on Elizabeth's countenance. Miss Lucas took the arm of a gentleman with the intention of lining-up for the next set. It left Miss Elizabeth Bennet hiding in a corner to cope, alone, with his startling revelations. Cursing his ill-humour, Darcy once again considered what forced him to mention the unpleasant business between his sister and George Wickham.

_I should never have mentioned Georgiana,_ Darcy berated himself once again, still attempting to come to terms with his reasons for confessing such a personal topic. Only his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, Georgiana's co-guardian, apart from the participants knew of the incident and they all wished to keep it that way.

_Would it have been enough__, _Darcy's mind playing devil's advocate questioned,_ to merely correct Elizabeth's assumption in regard to the Living alone? _He knew her wit to be too sharp for that. Miss Elizabeth would need facts, hard evidence against the man who had insinuated himself into her affections.

_I know it would not__, _Darcy sighed as he continued to watch the woman from his position across the room._ That would have left her with my word against Wickham's. The man is able to appear gentlemanly, polite and trustworthy without the substance to make him so. The situation between us is such that she could hardly give credence to my assertions over his without compelling proof. How has it come to this? How did I allow it to come to this? Have I not warned Miss Elizabeth of her ability to wilfully misunderstand me as she accused me of pride and vanity in this very house?_

A scowl encompassed Darcy's face at the thought. Yet his conscious replied,_ by you remaining silent, Elizabeth may come to harm at the hands of Wickham. At least be honest with yourself. You informed Miss Bennet because you admire and esteem the young lady above anyone. She has obtained your regard on such a short acquaintance because she does not covet your position or wealth. You wish her to remain safe, and to discontinue the association with George Wickham. It displeases you to hear Miss Bingley state that Wickham has become her favourite when you know the truth behind his character. Yet you know Wickham capable of making a good impression on first acquaintance. Still, you have done nothing to inform the people of Meryton of his true character, believing such actions to be beneath your dignity._

"That man should be below her notice," Darcy muttered, now in a foul mood from his internal conflict. "I fail to see how Elizabeth could believe Wickham's character superior to mine in any way?"

And therein lay the rub, Darcy knew. Yes, he could admit to pride. After all, he had declared as much to Miss Elizabeth one evening at Netherfield. But he also kept his pride under good regulation. This level of anger and frustration were not his usual companions. He could be social, liberal minded, even talkative when the occasion presented itself. These darker emotions emanated from meeting with a worthless man, without morals, whom he wished never to see again. And now, to witness the woman he'd come to admire, nay love, taken in by a scoundrel and rake was not to be born.

On the other side to the room, Elizabeth didn't know what to think. Just as she'd considered the matter fixed in her mind, Mr Darcy set down all of her assumptions. Mr Wickham, it appeared, had lied to her, blatantly and without regard for the character of Mr Darcy, whom he'd misrepresented so vilely. Then again, Mr Darcy's manners and deportment allowed such a belief because he didn't take the trouble to notice those beneath his station. His behaviour since entering the district had been abominable.

_Who to believe,_ Lizzy cried silently, still trying to find some redeeming qualities in Mr Wickham's version of events_. Mr Darcy wouldn't make such a slander against his sister without truth in it, _Elizabeth realised. That he'd shared such a personal detail, trusted her not to spread gossip, spoke well of his character and more of his faith in hers._ If only Mr Darcy had confessed solely to the compensation, I should still be in two minds. But to involve his family name in such a disgrace, there can be no alternative, it must be true. Yet I can never tell anyone, it would injure his sister's, and indeed Mr Darcy's, reputation more than he has already tarnished his good name. How am I to convince the people of Meryton of Mr Wickham's contemptible character when he is so universally loved and Mr Darcy hated. And yet I must try to turn this tide to one of disgust for Mr Wickham. How am I to clear Mr Darcy's good name, when it is I who has actively participated in disparaging it?_

Glancing around the room, Elizabeth noticed Mr Darcy watching her from the position in which she'd left him. A scowl distorting his face, Lizzy understood he must feel exposed and vulnerable after his disclosures. She held the power to ruin him, which perversely made her feel closer to the man, a feeling she did not appreciate at this moment in time for she loathed him only a little less than before his confession. Further along the wall, Jane's eyes did not leave Mr Bingley as he continued his attentions to her. A delighted smile covered Jane's face.

_At least,_ Elizabeth carefully considered her options;_ my beloved sister might capture the heart of her young man and find true love._

"Oh Jane," Elizabeth whispered, fighting tears of frustration and self-recrimination, "how I need you now, to comfort me. I cannot wait for this ball to be over. I would willingly brave the displeasure of my family and quit this amusement immediately, only I fear it would mortally wound your chances with your excellent Mr Bingley. I will stay, but dance not another step. My mind is too taken up by the events of tonight. I need solitude to contemplate all I have learnt and know what to do with the information."

Elizabeth watched as the couples took to the floor for the next set, after which it would be time for supper. She needed to wait until the meal concluded before admitting to an aching head. Only then could Lizzy petition her father to call for the carriage. For now she would have to join Mary in the pleasures of observation and reflection. And reflect she did, coming to many painful conclusions.

_Mr Darcy has handed me the tools for his ruination, should I choose to use them. Why should he trust me with a secret regarding his sister when he must know how much I dislike him? Have I not shown my antipathy? Have I been so blind to his true character because he did not wish to dance the first time I met him? What does that say of my character and understanding?_

Elizabeth Bennet had held the belief that Fitzwilliam Darcy was incapable of the barest civility because he had given offence at the Meryton Assembly without provocation. She'd remarked that he shouldn't enter society as he only made people uneasy, loudly and without thought for the hurt her imprudent words might cause. A pillar of Meryton society, others had taken her opinion and allowed it to influence their own. Yet Mr Darcy singled her out twice, once at Lucas Lodge and again tonight and paid her the very great honour of requesting he stand up with her.

_Does Mr Darcy truly think so well of me__, _Lizzy found the thought astounding. She'd been determined to refuse him, but could now see the complement in a new light. Charlotte had tried to warn her not to dismiss a man of his consequence based solely on her dislike.

_How would I react, if it were one of my sisters whom Mr Wickham made his object,_ Elizabeth found herself trying to imagine Kitty or Lydia in the same situation. She did not get on at all with the result. If Mr Wickham had designs on her youngest sister, Elizabeth knew Lydia to be foolish enough to agree to an elopement simply for the fun of it, or allow improper liberties given sufficient encouragement and flattery. Since the officers came to Meryton, the youngest Bennet had little but flirtations and red coats in her head. Only Lydia didn't have Miss Darcy's fortune behind her to force a scoundrel's thoughts to marriage. Mr Wickham would never agree to save the reputation of a penniless girl, if Mr Darcy were to be believed. Blushing at the irreverent thought, Lizzy suddenly realised what Mr Darcy must be feeling towards his own sister.

_Oh__, _she cried internally_, how I have maligned your character, Mr Darcy, just as Mr Wickham undoubtedly intended. I have behaved no better than he; indeed I have done his work for him. I have allowed my prejudice to overrule my good judgement and befriend a worthless man, based solely on my hurt pride. Your behaviour is born of disappointment and a need to find time to recover after almost losing your sister to a most dreadful fate. You thought you could do that in the quiet of the country. Instead you come across the very reason for your seeking sanctuary in the last place you considered possible._

If his sister's almost elopement occurred the summer past, Mr Darcy must have accompanied his friend to Hertfordshire almost directly after resolving the issue. While staying at Mr Bingley's house, he would have no option but to follow the family into society. No wonder Mr Darcy acted in his current indifferent and reserved manner.

_I would not wish to be seen by anyone under such circumstances__, _Elizabeth realised._ Had it been our family affected, our life would be one of ridicule by our neighbours and acquaintances, should they learn the bitter truth. Yet here you are, trying valiantly to remain sociable in polite society, and hide your heartache, when a word of this scandal would ruin your family name._

_Still, I cannot forgive you for your comments at the Meryton Assembly__, _Lizzy remembered his words and the tone in which they had been spoken. They started her dislike of his character, which only grew every time they were in company. _It was wrong of you to speak so of any young lady, regardless of your troubles. I am sure you would not take kindly to a man speaking so of your sister. I believe you knew I overheard the conversation with Mr Bingley, yet you do not pay me the courtesy of an apology._

"Miss Bennet," Mr Bingley, suddenly appeared before her with Jane on his arm. Time, it seemed, had disappeared as Elizabeth continued her silent introspections. Offering his other arm, Charles Bingley requested, "Would you allow me the great pleasure of escorting you to supper?"

Securing a smile she didn't feel on her face, Elizabeth accepted. "Yes, thank you."

"Are you enjoying the ball?" Bingley asked, eager for a positive response.

"Very much," Elizabeth stated. How she kept her countenance, Lizzy would never know. Jane glanced at her, understanding something had occurred to take away her sisters enjoyment in the evening. Her look said they would talk later. "The music is lively, the company varied and the host everything pleasing," Lizzy complimented with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

"You are too kind," Bingley blushed, missing the glance between the sisters.

"I speak as I find," Lizzy suddenly felt better in the company of this man she hoped to soon call brother. Bingley's happy nature encompassed everyone, forcing them to join in his delight with life.

"Then I hope this is a pleasure we will often see repeated," he stated warmly. Bingley's glance tended towards Jane.

"As do I," Jane's cheeks became red, and she looked to the ground with embarrassment.

Seating the ladies at a table, Charles Bingley excelled himself as a host by engaging those closest to him in conversation as the White Soup course appeared on the table. Neither Jane nor Lizzy could talk openly as too many other guests crowded the table and demanded their attention. Unable to stay still with the thoughts swirling in her mind, Elizabeth declared the need to refill her punch glass before the main meal and the entertainments commenced. Jane watched with concerned eyes as her sister rose from the table, only to see Miss Bingley soon follow and intercept her.

"Miss Eliza," Caroline Bingley smirked. Jealousy oozed from every pore as she hoped to use her superior accomplishments to torment the only woman Darcy chose to dance with. Caroline had not missed the minutes after the dance when her favourite pulled the country chit to one side for a private moment. Neither seemed pleased with the outcome of their discussion, which only caused her curiosity to rise. "I hear you're quite delighted with George Wickham. No doubt he forgot to tell you, among his other communications, that he is merely the son of old Wickham, the late Mr Darcy's steward."

Chuckling haughtily, her eyes whipped around the room to see where Mr Darcy situated himself. He watched everything occurring from the safety of a corner. Far enough away, the gentleman would never hear their conversation, even if he seemed to be taking a keen interest in the women.

Impatient, Elizabeth glared at Miss Bingley with narrow eyes. Coming on top of her earlier revelations, Lizzy wanted to be as far away from the spiteful woman as possible. She'd told Jane she did not like Miss Bingley or Mrs Hurst at all. Four nights trapped at Netherfield cemented that opinion.

"But Eliza," Caroline continued in a superior tone, "as a friend, let me recommend you not to give credit to all his assertions. Wickham treated Darcy in an infamous manner."

"Has he?" Astonished, Lizzy tried to keep her emotions from showing as she arched an eyebrow. This could be a test, yet Mr Darcy treated Miss Bingley with the same blatant disregard he showed every woman. Perhaps, among his set, Mr Wickham's crimes were well known. "How?" she demanded with more heat in her word than seemed appropriate.

"I don't remember the particulars," Caroline offered, "but I do know that Mr Darcy was not in the least to blame. I pity you, Eliza, for the discovery of your favourite's guilt; but, really, considering his descent, one could not expect much better."

Furious at the woman's pomposity, Elizabeth did not guard her words. "His guilt and his descent appear, by your account, to be the same," heat and anger filled her tone. The emotions came from her confusion and need for solitude to think upon the events of tonight. Once again, Mr Darcy confession of his sister's folly entered her mind. He would never open these actions to Miss Bingley, so why did he trust her? Did Mr Darcy know her character well enough to realise she'd never repeat his words? "I've heard you accuse Mr Wickham of being nothing worse than the son of Mr Darcy's steward, and he informed me of that himself."

Irritation lacing her tone, Caroline stated in a hard tone, "I beg your pardon. Excuse my interference. It was kindly meant." With that, Miss Bingley stalked away from Elizabeth, offended and out of sorts. It seemed her ruse had not worked, for Mr Darcy only continued to scowl at both women.

Sighing, Elizabeth continued on to the punch bowl. A few moments later, Jane, having noticed her sister's confrontation with Miss Bingley, made her way to the refreshments table. Giving Lizzy a soft, pleading gaze, she filled both their cups.

"Insolent girl," Elizabeth muttered. An image of the night Miss Bingley forced her to take a turn about the music room while staying at Netherfield entered Lizzy mind. Unable to attract Mr Darcy's attention herself, Miss Bingley used Lizzy to tempt the man into conversation. Instead, they had ended up arguing over his pride and her prejudice. Further confused, Elizabeth knew she would have to think on this point later.

"Lizzy," Jane warned.

"I see nothing in her paltry attack but her own need to draw the attentions of Mr Darcy." The moment the words exited her mouth, Elizabeth Bennet knew she should never have said them. Once again, in the four nights she'd been forced into company while at Netherfield, Mr Darcy hadn't once paid special attention towards Miss Bingley. In fact he'd gone out of his way to converse with her and earn the lady's displeasure. She, on the other hand, acted abominably towards the gentleman.

"Yes," Jane agreed, "but Lizzy. Mr Bingley did say that, though he does not know the whole of the history, he fears that Mr Wickham is by no means a respectable young man."

"Oh, Jane, you are too good," Elizabeth cried, even more confused that Mr Bingley attempted to guard Jane from the wicked young man's attentions. "I fear your excellent Mr Bingley may well be right. I have been such a fool."

"Not now, Lizzy," Jane cautioned, looking around to indicate the crowded room.

"I do not want to suspend any pleasure of yours," Elizabeth managed a watery smile, which did not fool Jane at all.

"You wish to leave," Jane asked, astonished.

"As soon as may be," agreed Elizabeth. "More has occurred tonight than I can begin to tell you, but I do not wish to stop Mr Bingley's attentions toward you."

Before either woman could return to their seat, Mr Bingley stood. Around them, the servant's hurried to remove the soup course. There would be a pause of several minutes before the main dishes appeared on the table.

"Shall we not have some music?" Mr Bingley announced, capturing the Miss Bennet's attention and halting further conversation between them. He only wished to keep his guest entertained and so added, "I have a great desire for a song."

Jane and Elizabeth wore horrified expressions as the next minutes ticked by with the speed of a wet Sunday afternoon trapped at Longbourn. First Mary all but knocked Miss Bingley over in her rush to the pianoforte, then Mr Collins approached Mr Darcy without a proper introduction when he uncovered the relationship to his noble patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. As if that weren't enough, Mr Bennet approached his middle daughter, treating her with ridicule as he attempted to halt a second performance. In the background, their mother spoke loudly and unguardedly to the entire room with a mouth full of food. Her speech vulgar and inappropriate, Jane, Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy all looked shocked at her words of an expected marriage between Longbourn and Netherfield. Finally, Lydia outdid herself, flirting with the officers while inebriated. Mortified, Elizabeth couldn't keep her countenance.

_Maybe it would be better__, _Lizzy placed her head in her hands with shame as her headache became unbearable_, to have my youngest sister elope. Then everyone would shun the Bennet family. Oh, what must Mr Bingley and his party think of us? Whatever chance Jane once had with her most excellent suitor, tonight has mortally damaged her reputation and prospects._


	3. The Leave Taking of Mr Wickham - Revised

_**Chapter Three - The Leave Taking of Mr Wickham**_

**AN** – This work is belongs to M. J. Twiss 2014 and may not be copied or reproduced without the authors expressed permission.

* * *

"Well, I don't envy Charlotte Lucas in the slightest," Lydia declared, screwing up her nose. The very idea of Mr Collins' attentions proved enough to make the young woman roll her eyes in exasperation. At least his inclination towards his new fiancée kept him away from Longbourn most of the daylight hours, which pleased everyone in the Bennet family except the Mistress of the house. "Fancy wanting to marry a clergyman!" Lydia snorted, her eyes dancing as she watched for any sign of red on their path into Meryton.

"He'll be reading to her from Fordyce's sermons every night," Kitty added with a snicker, enjoying the freedom of walking without their very verbose cousin.

Miss Catherine Bennet felt secure in the ability to tease the man while not in her presence. Previously, Mr Collins had usually saved his plentiful conversation, or rather peroration, for Lizzy. However, after her sister's rejection of his hand three days past, the man sought solace at Lucas Lodge and the company of Charlotte Lucas in particular. In her heart, Kitty couldn't fault her sister for refusing their cousin, despite the ensuing uproar in the house.

"Before they go to bed," Lydia giggled as if it were the best joke.

The comment gave Elizabeth's conscience a twinge. Her youngest sister's thoughts bordered on impropriety, even if she though Charlotte was attaching herself to one of the stupidest men in all of England, who could have no true regard for her. After all, had not Mr Collins offered of his hand to her just three days earlier, demonstrating his indifference to the identity for his life partner. Worse still, Charlotte knew of that proposal. It demonstrated just how ridiculous Mr Collins' ideas were on the state of matrimony, and Charlotte's obligations as his wife. Yet still she'd accepted such a fate willingly, which Lizzy's mind found hard to accept.

"Oh, look at that hideous cloth!" Lydia cried, suddenly changing the direction of her conversation and movements to look in the haberdasher's shop window. "It would do very well for Mary, don't you think?"

Behind them, Elizabeth frowned as she became drawn out of her introspection. The insinuation against their sister, not the first by a long shot, found Lizzy angered on Mary's behalf. Such comments had never bothered Elizabeth before. Now she considered it a very mean art on Lydia's part. It demonstrated a disregard for Mary that needed to be curtailed. Coming on top of Lydia's remarks about Charlotte, and as the eldest of the party, Lizzy could not let the injustice continue.

"That is enough, Lydia," Lizzy admonished, a frown turning down her lips.

"I know you think as ill of Mary as I do," Lydia commented without a care. "It would have been better if she married Mr Collins. At least Mama would stop complaining about the hedgerows and giving way to Charlotte Lucas. Besides, I do not see that Mary could do better."

Not sure how to answer her sister, Elizabeth couldn't help agree with Lydia about their cousins' upcoming nuptials. Mary would have suited the role of pastor's wife very well, albeit Collins would not be an agreeable husband. Yet Lizzy looked upon Lydia's callous and thoughtless remarks with concern. Her father long thought Kitty and Lydia, two of the silliest girls in England, and had no hesitation in telling them so. However he did little to improve their situation, failing to discipline their improper behaviour or direct them and their mother to the improvement of their minds. Today she looked upon their conduct with less innocent eyes, finding the pair artless, bordering on vulgar. They really were thoughtless, selfish girls, inconsiderate of their behaviour and how it might affect their family's reputation. Never before had Lizzy realised how little Lydia thought of Mary, or Charlotte. It did not show her youngest sister's character in a good light.

Understanding Lydia's need to make a spectacle of herself at every opportunity, Elizabeth feared for her younger sisters' safety. Not from Mr Wickham in particular, but the society of any unscrupulous gentleman in general. They were, she realised today, silly enough for anything. Elizabeth found herself contemplating and reassessing many of the facts of life through a new perspective forced upon her by Mr Darcy and his illustration of Mr Wickham's hereunto hidden character. Elizabeth now knew herself to have been blinded by the very pride and arrogance she'd accused Mr Darcy of displaying. She had spent the nights since contemplating her understanding of the world around her and losing many hours sleep in the process.

_Perhaps_, Lizzy considered, as a frown marred her features, _Kitty and Lydia are too young to be out in company. What do they know of the world?_

Her expression of displeasure deepened as Elizabeth Bennet considered her own limited understanding of society. Mr Darcy deemed dining with four and twenty families unvaried and confining. Miss Bingley accused Elizabeth of not moving in society enough. To her utter distress, Lizzy began to see their point. Here in the country, they rarely troubled themselves to move beyond what was comfortable or, to challenge themselves.

Life in Hertfordshire contained nothing new, excepting the letting of Netherfield Park. That event caused quite a stir in the neighbourhood as it brought with it new and exciting acquaintances. Every spare moment, since the occupation of that great estate, had been spent by their mother in attracting an eligible match because Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy had been the only gentlemen of a marriageable age to enter the neighbourhood for many years.

One of the great house's occupants had caused more of a stir within Elizabeth than any other. Mr Darcy had turned her world upside down, not once but trice within the same month. The first time, at the Meryton assembly, he proved so severe in his countenance, refusing to dance and injuring her pride, that Elizabeth's thoughts on the gentleman had been set. No one in the village could ignore his aloofness and obvious disdain for those so far beneath his social standing. People were disgusted with his manners, allowing Lizzy to feel justified in her opinion. Then, while she nursed Jane, who remained at Netherfield, they argued over the definition of an accomplished woman. Lizzy now understood Mr Darcy described the refinements he sought in a wife. The list appeared daunting and she wondered if he would ever enter the marriage state. He'd accused her of wilfully misunderstanding him as they argued. Their last, and it seemed final, encounter at Mr Bingley's Ball brought home the message, causing Lizzy to question everything she'd ever considered true and losing many hours sleep in the process.

Lizzy believed herself to be well-read and intelligent. Yet Jane's more-tolerant opinions on the sudden engagement of Miss Lucas to Mr Collins forced an unexpected realisation. Miss Elizabeth Bennet had allowed her pride to cloud her understanding on more than one occasion in the recent months. Influences beyond a lady's circumstance sometimes intruded on reality. At seven and twenty, her good friend Charlotte Lucas could be considered an old maid, indeed was regarded so by many of their acquaintance. Marriage to Mr Collins, perhaps not the cleverest of men, gave her respectability, a comfortable home and a future where her ageing parents did not need to support her. As Mrs Collins, Charlotte would be the mistress of her husband's house and could give her younger sisters the opportunity to form attachments.

_Charlotte knows she is marrying one of the stupidest men in England_, Lizzy contemplated, her frown deepening as she finally understood her friend's desperation, _but it is an eligible match. Jane is too good and kind, considering Charlotte's opinions and needs for the future, while I could not get past the thought of Mr __Collins' ridiculousness. My sisters' understanding is often concealed by her quiet, reserved nature. Even I did not take care to think upon my friend's situation in life and prospects if she continued in Meryton. All I could see were the faults of my cousin and my inability to respect him as a life partner. Have I been so blinded by thoughts of love in matrimony that it has made me as silly as my younger sisters?_

Uncovering this particular understanding just this morning when she visited her friend, Elizabeth joined Kitty and Lydia as they continued from Lucas Lodge into Meryton. It gave her time to think, following behind as the pair constantly giggled and whispered about the Militia and flirtations. Jane, after the heart breaking letter from Caroline Bingley yesterday, chose to stay at home. Although they had not spoken openly of it, Lizzy could now comprehend the very great disadvantage the two girls walking before her presented to Jane's chances of securing Mr Bingley. She could not think of their behaviour at the Netherfield Ball without abhorrence. Indeed, with her new view of the world, Lizzy comprehended the sins of her entire family and felt them even more keenly on Jane's behalf.

"Look!" Lydia shouted, a wide grin spreading across her lips, "there's Denny and Carter!"

"With Wickham," Kitty stated, sneaking a sideways glance at Elizabeth for her reaction. When none came, she turned her gaze to the gentlemen. Catherine observed them signalling their intention to join the party and felt overjoyed at their obvious attentions.

"I suppose you'll keep Wickham all to yourself again, Lizzy," Lydia demanded in an irritated tone.

_Does either of my sisters show any particular devotion to that young man?_ Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, watching both Kitty and Lydia's reaction the young officers. The girls seemed more put out by Lizzy disinterested countenance than by her presence in the party.

"Well, of course she will," Kitty stated loudly as if it were a great joke, "she is violently in love with him."

"For heaven's sake," Elizabeth hissed, embarrassed by once considering Mr Wickham a favourite when she now knew the truth behind his character, "lower your voice."

If either girl bothered to look, they would have seen a frown marring Elizabeth's countenance. Unimpressed with Kitty and Lydia's behaviour, Lizzy had other reasons for the expression. She'd initially come on the outing in the hope of speaking with Mr Wickham and exposing her sentiments towards the man. Miss Elizabeth Bennet still could not completely resolve her opinion of Mr Wickham with Mr Darcy's account. Yet Lizzy knew Mr Darcy spoke the utter truth of his dealings with the young lieutenant.

Upon their first meeting, Lizzy had been impressed with Mr Wickham's open and apparently artless manners. He'd showed a merriment and easy conversation she'd longed for in a gentleman. Now she could see he flattered her vanity and played to her dislike of Mr Darcy, discerned after careful questioning. A single evening in his company at her Aunt Phillips and Elizabeth's opinion of the man, based on her prejudice towards Mr Darcy and Wickham's tale of woe at that gentleman's hands, allowed Lizzy to consider herself liking Mr Wickham very much. Once again good, respectful, and appropriate Jane warned her that on closer acquaintance, Mr Wickham might not be all he presented. Dearest Jane proved her intelligence and good judgement as always.

_When will I learn to not only hear my sister, but listen to her as well_, Elizabeth berated herself internally, _especially when Jane speaks words I do not wish to know?_

Walking into Meryton today, Elizabeth felt it necessary to engage the young man in conversation. If Lizzy were to accept Mr Darcy's truths in her heart, meeting Mr Wickham would cement this new view of his character in her mind. She had to force a confession of sorts out of him, or at least a hint of untruth in his character. Only then would she be fixed in her opinions.

Watching the three young men approach, they behaved as required of gentleman, and exchanged the normal pleasantries which politeness demanded. Lydia immediately took Lieutenant Denny's arm. Kitty accepted Carter's, leaving Wickham to accompany Lizzy. Elizabeth felt her stomach turn while her usual merriment refused to reach her expression as they started towards Longbourn. In that instant, she noted the unsettling smile Mr Wickham directed at her. Slightly amused, it seemed to mock her. His chocolate eyes, as they swept over her person, made Elizabeth shiver with unease. In that moment, she knew Mr Darcy spoke the complete truth about Mr Wickham's ability to ruin a young woman's reputation.

_How am I to make him confess, or at least trip over his story in regard to the living at Kympton?_ Lizzy wondered.

"We were hoping we would see you at the Netherfield ball," she offered as an opening gambit. Not sure how to proceed, Elizabeth realised this to have been the truth before her dance with Mr Darcy.

"And I was very sorry, indeed," Wickham announce in a soft voice, "to lose the pleasure of dancing with you there. But fate, it would seem," he paused, noting the intense stare from Miss Bennet. Something in that look forced him to tell the truth, at least as much as he would willingly part with. "No. With you I must be entirely open. I decided that it would be wrong for me to be there. I found as the time drew near, that I'd better not meet with Mr Darcy; scenes might arise unpleasant to more than myself."

Could this be the confession she longed to hear? Mr Wickham had, in effect, admitted to being in the wrong with his previous statement, or he should had nothing to fear, have held his head up and behaved in a gentlemanly fashion by attending the Ball. This acknowledgment of sorts only highlighted that he did not want to confront Mr Darcy, to earn his ire and possibly be removed from the amusement. Should that have occurred, it would lead to questions and gossip, as was the want of a small community like Meryton. It would expose Mr Wickham's character and, if Mr Darcy was to be believed, raise questions of the honesty of a man requesting credit from the shopkeepers. Elizabeth's heart lurched as her mind truly began to understand Mr Darcy's countenance on first discovering Mr Wickham to be in Hertfordshire.

"I do understand," Elizabeth managed, looking away to school her expression. She did not want to stop Mr Wickham's words, every one of which proved Mr Darcy's accusations against the man. "I must say, I admire your forbearance. Not that it would have given me a moment's concern to see Mr Darcy publicly set down." At this Elizabeth crossed her fingers behind her back as she deliberately used the past tense. Before their dance, Miss Bennet felt it would have been Mr Darcy's just deserts. Now she felt exactly the opposite and could only be ashamed of her thoughts toward the man. "But not in Mr. Bingley's house," she allowed the emotion she felt into her tone, "it would grieve me to see him embarrassed and discomforted."

"And, through him," Wickham stated with an unsettling smile, demonstrating his understanding of social etiquette and the general expectation of the people in Meryton, "your sister."

Looking up at Mr Wickham, Elizabeth openly displayed her surprise. "Yes," she answered. This only proved to Lizzy, he'd most probably known of the districts' violent feelings towards Mr Darcy before entering the Militia. In fact, her active mind went so far as to consider if he'd deliberately taken a commission because of Mr Darcy's tenure at Netherfield. Such premeditation displayed a want of character and propriety that astonished Miss Bennet, but would agree with a certain gentleman's accusations.

"I hear your cousin, Mr Collins, is engaged to be married," Wickham changed the subject, fearing he'd said too much if the expression on Miss Bennet's face were any indication.

"Yes, to my good friend, Charlotte Lucas," Lizzy announced. Suddenly she felt apprehensive. It appeared Mr Wickham's sources of information missed nothing that occurred in the district.

"I had thought that his intentions tended in another direction," Wickham watched for her reaction. On her turning her face up, he noticed her slight amusement at the statement.

"Perhaps his did, but they took a little turn for the better," Lizzy couldn't help but smile. In this, at least, she could be open, especially with her new understanding of the reasons behind Charlotte's acceptance.

Their conversation stalled until Lydia invited the entire party to Longbourn for Tea. The officers agreed readily and lead the party in that direction. Mrs Bennet received their visitors with all her usual effusions of joy and glad tidings. Mr Bennet joined the party when Wickham began to speak of his childhood in Derbyshire. While he did not dislike the man, Mr Bennet found his storytelling better than many novels, and probably equally fictitious.

"And how would you have liked making sermons," Lizzy tried for a light, teasing tone as he began his story of woe. Holding back her resentment proved almost impossible. Yet she needed Mr Wickham to tell his version before she could publicly set him down.

_Strange_, Elizabeth's subconscious stated with more than a little sarcasm, _that he waits until Mr Darcy and the party from Netherfield have left the area before telling all who will listen of his abominable treatment at the hands of a man who can no longer defend himself._

Mr Wickham gave Miss Bennet a curious glance. Astounded he looked around his audience for their reaction to her challenging words. "Exceedingly well," he simpered with a knowing smile.

"Oh," Elizabeth returned the action but it didn't reach her eyes. Her antipathy grew. _How dare you, _she thought_, until now you only shared this conversation with me and your fellow soldiers because you knew my opinion of the gentleman in question and could sway your colleagues. Mr Darcy has now left for London and you publicly air these lies. Do you have a shred of common decency, denouncing a man's reputation? _

"I had heard," she continued, unable to hold back her irony any longer, "you decided against taking orders, were compensated accordingly and intended to study the law."

"Ah," Wickham attempted to weasel his way out of the current conversation.

"Come now, Mr Wickham," Elizabeth baited, "should not the interest alone, given in lieu of the living, have allowed you to read Law at Cambridge and have started on a pleasing career. I understand you once studied there under the patronage of old Mr Darcy, your esteemed Godfather."

"Indeed," the young man paled as the room suddenly went quiet. He had boasted of Old Darcy's love of him and support of his gentleman's education.

"I believe you told me you are making your own way in this world," Lizzy smiled ever so politely as she moved in for the kill. "Perhaps, it would appear, you have made some bad decisions," pausing she let her meaning sink in, "in the business arena to be reduced to your current level of poverty."

Frowning, Mr Bennet didn't want to understand his daughter's meaning. However, watching the young man's reaction, it was apparent that Wickham wouldn't meet his, or any other gentleman's eye, and appeared to dissemble. It did not bode well for the veracity of his story. He waited until the officers left before calling his daughter into his office.

"Pray tell me," Mr Bennet demanded, "of what you were speaking with respect to Mr Wickham. I do believe you once trusted his tale of mistreatment at Mr Darcy's hands."

"I did, but no longer do I think so well of Mr Wickham. Respect," Lizzy stated forcefully to her father, "is something that young man should not be given by any reputable person for he has not a shred. Please, I would beg you make enquiries to the local shop keepers and merchants as to how much he owes them. I have come to believe it would not be the first time Mr Wickham has run-up considerable debts without the means to honour them. Ask also after any interest he has shown in their daughters, as I fear he would not respect their innocence."

"Lizzy," astonished, Mr Bennet fell into his chair, "do you know what you are saying?"

"I have come to see the word in a very different light this past week, Papa," Elizabeth grimaced. "The more I see of it, the less pleased I am with it and the people whom inhabit it." Letting out an unsettled sigh, she answered, "yes, I understand exactly what I accuse Mr Wickham of. He is the most vile, repugnant sort of man, trading on his appearance and good manners without the good sense to have any."

Mr Bennet did not ask from where this information originated. With Mr Darcy recently removed from the neighbourhood, and the only one named in the tales, he knew him to be his daughter's source and determined to establish its veracity although, given Wickham's reaction in the parlour, he feared the truth. Three days later, Mr Bennet with his brother in law Phillips' aid, discovered the extent of Wickham's treachery. Two young women had been compromised, one sent away to her aunt, and every business in town owed payment. However, Elizabeth's open attack of George Wickham's reputation while taking Tea at Longbourn had already sealed his fate. His colleagues, understanding they had been duped, and would never receive a penny from his gaming debts, took matter into their own hands. The man simply disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again.


	4. Gathering of Facts - Revised

**AN** – This work is belongs to M. J. Twiss 2014 and may not be copied or reproduced without the authors expressed permission.

* * *

"What do you think has become of him?" Jane asked as the sisters took a turn around the garden at Longbourn.

Three weeks passed since the night of the Netherfield Ball, and much had altered for the inhabitants of Longbourn while nothing changed in the daily lives of those inhabiting the village of Meryton. Dark clouds threatened rain in the distance. December brought bitter winds, trapping the Longbourn's occupants inside for days on end. Tempers frayed with the close quarters. Therefore, the Bennet Sisters gladly took the time to enjoy this splendid moment of sunshine before the winter closed in around them once again. For Lizzy, she felt the dreary weather of late to be a mirror image of her mind. It continued to deal with the sudden and unexplained disappearance of Mr Wickham, the loss of Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy's insights on her character and her sister's continuing sadness over broken dreams.

Mr Bingley and his party had removed to London for the duration two days after the fated Ball, without hope of them returning. Jane received a letter from Caroline the very day the party departed for the capital, suggesting they would not be returning anytime soon. It had been a calculated move in Elizabeth's opinion, demonstrating the lady's contempt for her sister and indeed all of Hertfordshire. Miss Bingley also hinted at an attachment between her brother and Miss Darcy. Jane chose to be placed on her guard with respect to the gentleman who had shown her such favour. Yet, Lizzy knew of Miss Darcy recent troubles and could not imagine any attraction between the pair, most especially after a failed elopement.

A second letter came from London yesterday. Miss Bingley avoided the subject of returning to Hertfordshire, or the whereabouts or doing of her brother. Jane's sad countenance proved enough for Lizzie to discern the contents which, undoubtedly, conveyed more of Miss Bingley's venomous sentiments. Her heart ached for Dear Jane who did not deserve such a disappointment. Currently the only additional anguish it created issued from the minds and voices of those closest to them, as the inclement weather had kept their verbally incontinent and wailing mother at Longbourn for the duration. Elizabeth alone kept her council while their mother and younger sisters complained incessantly of Bingley's loss and of his using Jane very ill. Thankfully, word had not yet reached Meryton, for the townsfolk would enjoy this piece of gossip at the Bennet's expense. Elizabeth did fear that none other than their Aunt Phillips would eventually spread the rumour after one of her visits.

Charlotte Lucas, now Mrs Collins, had left for Kent after spending her wedding night at Lucas Lodge a sevennight previously. Lady Catherine de Bourgh, it seemed, could not be without her parson for Christmas services or the weeks leading up to that great religious event. Sending a post rider to hurry the marriage along, Mr Collins presence had been demanded forthwith ensuring the couple would arrive to Hunsford early in December. That great lady had gone so far as to provide Mr Collins the funds necessary to purchase a common licence and remove them to Kent at the earliest possible moment by hired equipage suitable for a newly married man.

Charlotte, believing visits to her childhood home would be few and far between in the next few years, made Lizzy promise to accompany Sir William Lucas and Maria when they came to her in March. The night before her wedding, Charlotte insisted her friend write often and tell her all the news of Meryton. The soon-to-be bride seemed very nervous in the days prior her wedding. Elizabeth kept her council but understood why. The very thought of Mr Collins' touch was abhorrent to her in any socially acceptable situation, and she could not conceive of enduring the intimacies required of his wife. Still the marriage had occurred on time, and the new Mrs Collins would now be organising her home to her meticulous standards.

Still considering Jane's earlier words, Lizzy looked around the garden as she played for time to consider her answer on what had become of the rogue, Mr Wickham. Kitty and Lydia passed their time playing quoits in the corner. Mary sat with her nose in a book under a tree; she still couldn't understand why Mr Collins had passed Mary over as she would be eminently suitable as a parson's wife. The Militia no longer called as Mr Bennet refused to have the officers entertain his daughters. Mrs Bennet continued to lament the loss of four or five thousand a year and eligible men in red coats calling in a loud voice. Indeed the echoes could be heard even here in the garden. Mr Wickham's behaviour, which had become the talk of the town now he'd disappeared, found any gentleman of a soldiering persuasion barred from polite society. It made for a very long and unvaried start to December with the harsh, stormy sky constantly threatening a squall.

"Jane," Elizabeth looked to the sky with a concerned expression. She had hoped to hide the tumultuous feelings capturing her heart and mind.

One dissolute man gaining admittance to Meryton society had ruined the prospects for so many, just like the dark, gathering clouds. Although she could not place Mr Bingley's leaving, nor Mr Darcy's aloof nature at that man's feet, he rose like the spectre of darkness on the horizon, threatening and possibly destructive to all who stood in his way. Tempers frayed and suddenly flared with the prospect of a wild and vicious storm looming. _And that_, Lizzy had to admit, _is exactly what you are, Mr Wickham: a force of nature to be dreaded because of your ability to leave devastation in your wake._

With these continuing thoughts, Lizzy became even more disillusioned with the rigid propriety required of her station. She had learnt so much about herself, her misplaced-pride and prejudices, in the last weeks. Elizabeth took apart her life and examined every aspect of it. Miss Elizabeth Bennet came to comprehend she suffered a lack of understanding of the world in general, leading her to think better of herself and her wit than she demonstrated in reality. The confined environment and lackadaisical parenting added to her presumptions, allowing Lizzy to consider herself as better than her neighbours.

"I think it better not to enquire to closely after that particular gentleman, if he could be called so," Lizzy finally answered Jane's question. "I do believe nothing good can come from our assumptions and some of my speculations I find quite unsettling. We do not know all the circumstances and any thoughts on his whereabouts or fate would be purely conjecture."

"Do you speak of Mr Wickham, Lizzy," Jane asked, the light tone filled with intrigue. Indeed they had not spoken of that individual for some time, yet Jane knew he continued to plague her sister's thoughts.

"Is that not of whom you spoke?" Elizabeth asked with a confused expression.

"I comprehend your feeling in regard to that gentleman," pausing, Jane decided not to say more. Rather, she would allow Elizabeth to direct their conversation so she might better gauge her sister's mind.

They had discussed the sudden disappearance, and it's meaning for the town of Meryton, in the days after the event, but not since. The Bennet sisters declared to each other, Mr Wickham had come to some very disreputable ending, most probably at the hands of his fellow officers who now refused to utter his name. However, there were many other hands who would gladly give their opinions. Mr Champion, the baker, whose daughter had been meddled with, expressed his anger most vociferously, and described candidly what he'd do to Wickham should he ever have the opportunity. Indeed, every shopkeeper in town brayed for the man's blood as his debts were revealed. The sisters now understood Colonel Foster's remark about the Militia not finding a welcome reception everywhere. Anyone wearing a Red Coat no longer had admittance to society in Meryton, nor could they step into a shop without coin in their pocket.

"I was referring to Mr Bingley," Jane finally offered, and Jane's hesitant tone held a note of sadness she'd so far managed to keep locked deeply inside. Only with Lizzy could she admit the hurt lurking in her battered heart.

"Oh, Jane," Elizabeth stopped walking and turned her attention to her sister, offering a comforting embrace. The gloom had not abated in the days since the tenants at Netherfield removed to London. If anything, Miss Bennet's sadness deepened with the passing days as she lost all hope for their return. For her beloved Jane to mention his name, she must be at an extremely low ebb.

"I still think of him as the most amiable man of my acquaintance," Jane confessed, looking into the darkening horizon but not seeing the danger of rain. "But there, I have confessed my folly to you, and will think of him no more. He will be forgot."

"Let us hope the people of Meryton are allowed to forget the tenants of Netherfield just as quickly," Lizzy stated. She feared the damage her mother's imprudent words, and Aunt Phillips lips, would cause for Jane's sensitive heart and respectable reputation.

"You should not be afraid for me," Jane consoled, with a sad expression. "I am in no danger. It is other people's remarks I dread."

"Then I shall venture not a word and glare at anyone who dares mention his name," Lizzy tried to tease. Instead her words came out piteously. Looking to the sky once more, tears of frustration gathering in her eyes. "Our life seems full of such disappointments. These last weeks I have considered so many of the truths I held dear, taken them out and re-examined them. I find my world changing, evolving, and I don't want to face the consequences."

"Perhaps it is _**you**_ who has changed, Lizzy," Jane spoke quietly but, with such a determination, her words could not be ignored.

The entire family noticed the difference in Elizabeth Bennet. It started the night of the Ball. During the carriage ride home Lizzy had sat quietly in a corner, eyes closed, ignoring her loud and vulgar family. Not so much as a smile appeared, even with her father's diverting comments, which were aimed at forcing her out of her mood. Lydia's complaining increased in volume the farther the carriage travelled from Netherfield, eventually forcing everyone else to stop speaking. She could not understand why they had to leave so early and take her away from the officers. In the weeks since, Lydia blamed Elizabeth completely for the loss of all her fun. Resentful in temperament when she did not get her way, Lydia's behaviour had deteriorated to the point where even their father despaired of her.

"I fear you are correct," Lizzy smiled sadly. "I have had my opinions of Mr Wickham and Mr Darcy changed so suddenly and irrevocably. I find the change disturbing to say the least. To think that I myself have been filled with the pride that I accused Mr Darcy of displaying, mortifies me, Dearest Jane. How many of my thoughts are tainted by a lack of understanding regarding my own character? Am I so prejudiced as to make assumptions on a single meeting? Even you had a better opinion of Charlotte on accepting Mr Collins. I could not see past my dislike of the man to her situation in life and what it would mean to her family to have her so well settled. I am ashamed of my behaviour towards my friend."

"And yet," Jane smiled with that serene expression she'd perfected early in life, "Charlotte asked you to write and come to her in March, knowing that Mr Collins offered for you first and you had refused him. I think that speaks well of your enduring friendship, Lizzy."

"I could not have thought so well of Charlotte's decision," Elizabeth's cheeks coloured with mortification, "had Mr Darcy not shown me the errors of my ways."

"How do you feel about Mr Darcy, Lizzy," Jane asked now her sister had broached the topic. Clearly, Mr Darcy looked at her sister a great deal whilst in Hertfordshire and had paid many compliments by singling Miss Elizabeth Bennet out at Lucas Lodge, and then again at the Netherfield Ball. Both Jane and Charlotte pointed out that fact while Elizabeth continued to state he only made her feel uneasy and wished he would not come into society. While her mouth said one thing, the elder Miss Bennet perceived another from her body language. "I believe, under your hurt, you like Mr Darcy because he challenges you."

"I hardly know my feelings where that man is concerned," Elizabeth once again looked to the sky, confused and ill at ease. "I cannot think as ill of him as I once did. I find his pride and arrogance difficult to forgive, even given the truth of his history with Mr Wickham. Mr Darcy displayed his disdain for the townsfolk of Meryton long before Mr Wickham arrived. To call a young lady "tolerable" and "not handsome enough to tempt him" is a capital offence. He is no gentleman, for Mr Darcy has wounded my pride and I find I cannot forgive him for it."

"Oh, Lizzy," Jane commented, the sound contained a deep sadness. She could still see elements of that very pride in her sister. Elizabeth's mind, once made up, could not be easily swayed. "I think you protest too much. Indeed you allow your own stubborn conceit to speak when, in your heart, you know Mr Darcy did not want to come into society. What if you were to meet Mr Darcy again and he apologised for his remark? Would you think better of him then?"

"I will never have the opportunity to be in company with the likes of Mr Darcy," Elizabeth stated forcefully, her expression one of mystification, "We are never to know that gentleman well enough to form an opinion of his true character for we travel in very different circles."

"Think, Lizzy, if by some miracle you did?" Jane pushed the point, attempting to make her sister see what she observed.

"Mr Darcy confuses me," Lizzy conceded as she considered her sister's ideas. "He is all brooding, disdainful silence one moment, argumentative the next and then able to hold an intelligent conversation with those he knows well. Four days in the same house and still I have no real understanding of the man, nor do I ever wish too. Your point is moot."

"Perhaps," Jane offered without rancour, "because of that continuing prejudice causing you to look upon him with a negative eye. It is easy to find fault if that is what you intend to find, Lizzy. In order to truly become acquainted with someone, you must forgive them their faults, and see behind the socially acceptable façade we all wear, to the character hidden in their thoughts and actions."

"You have humbled me. I shall attempt to be more like you in the future, Dearest Jane," Elizabeth took her sister's arm once again and they began to move off. "I shall be angelic, and think well of everyone until there is absolute proof of their true character being incomprehensibly bad."

"I do not think so well of everyone, Lizzy," Jane commented with a sudden frown. "I simply do not say anything when I have doubts and so give them the possibility of proving me wrong."

"What," Elizabeth tried for a shocked expression. It failed as her smile reached her eyes and a genuine laugh escaped her lips. "It would take the likes of Mr Wickham and his abhorrent behaviour for you to speak ill of anyone. I shall refuse to believe it!"

There did not seem much to say after that. The sisters continued to walk around the garden for a few minutes in companionable silence. Both were lost in the many thoughts their conversation caused, when a grin erupted on Elizabeth Bennet's face.

"What if you were to go to London with Aunt and Uncle Gardiner after Christmas," Elizabeth suggested suddenly. "I'm sure they would be happy to have you."

"Lizzy, why would you have me go to London?" Jane's disappointment shone in her eyes. "Is it not plain enough? Mr Bingley no longer cares for me. Caroline wrote that he is much engaged with Mr Darcy and his sister in her last letter. But I confess I find it difficult to," stumbling, the elder Bennet sighed, "understand why he paid me such attention if this is indeed the case. What could he have meant by it?"

"That would have to be the meanest thing I have ever heard you say!" Elizabeth looked shocked.

"Perhaps," Jane managed a watery smile, "your new countenance is rubbing off on me Lizzy. I am having trouble accepting a man as amiable as Mr Bingley could pay attentions to a young lady without intent."

"You need a change of perspective and society, Dear Jane," Elizabeth comment sagely. "You are sad here and cannot get away from our Mother's constant retelling of your disappointment. A change in location is just what you need to take your mind off your troubles. I believe you will be all the better for a different, kinder, politer society without the constant reminders in Meryton, and with all the amusements our aunt and uncle can offer you."

"And you?" Jane enquired, understanding their mother would turn on Lizzy the moment she removed to London. When Mrs Bennet lost the opportunity to lament over Jane, she would focus instead on the refusal of Mr Collins and loss of Longbourn to Charlotte Collins. "Will you accept all the vexation of our Mother's nerves and cope with it alone?"

"You forget, I am for Hunsford in March," a short laugh bubbled up, catching Lizzie unaware. "Until then, I have the calm of Papa's library, and not a word of good sense between our younger sisters and mother to keep me company. I shall survive, Jane, and learn to overcome my pride and prejudice, as you would want me to do. Who knows, perhaps you will gain the opportunity to meet with Mr Darcy in town and take his likeness. Perhaps he will be in a mood to give you consequence."

Before Jane could reply, the first drops of rain started. The five young women made it inside as a flash of lighting split the sky, followed seconds later by a peel of thunder rolling overhead. The storm played out overnight, but a constant misty drizzle settled in until the Gardiner's arrived a few days before Christmas.

* * *

Thank you to my editor Jim for staying with me through this reonstructionreconstruction process.


	5. Darcy Thinks - Revised

**AN** – This work is belongs to M. J. Twiss 2014 and may not be copied or reproduced without the authors expressed permission.

* * *

In London, on the same day that Miss Elizabeth Bennet and her sister ran indoors to escape the rain, Darcy looked out the window of his townhouse contemplating a lonely future. He'd always felt uneasy in society, but never to this degree. The constant soft stream of water from grey skies seemed to mirror his own internal struggles since his return from Netherfield three weeks previously. Fitzwilliam Darcy, one of the richest and well-connected men in Derbyshire didn't want to go out, nor did he want to be confined indoors with the present company. A storm raged between what society dictated he ought to do and what he felt would be right for **_him_**. It left Darcy in a constant state of turmoil as he attempted to hide these disabling emotions from his friends and relations, making him seem even more severe than usual.

After Christmas, he would accompany Georgiana to the family estate well to the north of Town. They would spend New Year's Eve at Pemberley, without company, which suited the siblings very well. Brother and sister would pass the entire social season alone, neither needing the distraction of London society, nor the gossip, as they came to terms with their recent bereavements. Only the Bingley's visit in July would break the monotony. Apart from the obligatory Easter visit to Rosings, when he would be forced from his beloved country manor. Darcy would lament the company of his sister then, but he would not force Georgiana to face the wrath of their Aunt Catherine, for he intended spending all his time at Pemberley and nursing his broken heart back to some semblance of health.

The way Darcy felt at this present moment in time, the family's great estate would fall to his sister's first son because he'd almost made up his mind to never marry. Of course business would draw him back to London on occasion as the years passed and, no doubt, make him the prey of any mother wanting to palm off her daughters to any eligible young man of ten thousand a year. Actually, due to careful planning and investments, the incomes from his estate and industries exceed twice that. Not that Darcy allowed such information to be circulated. It would make him even more the hunted bachelor, not less.

Of course there would be the family obligations he could not refuse, especially those of his Aunt and Uncle, Lord and Lady Matlock. As if administering his own lands and investments weren't enough, Fitzwilliam had inherited the management of Lady Catherine's property as well. Darcy could ensure the commercial visits to London would be few and far between by using his man of business, Mr Gilliam, to transact on his behalf. Anything requiring his personal presentation would be of the shortest possible duration. He needed peace and quiet to establish the logic of his mind over his wayward heart. That could only be achieved at his beloved Pemberley, and, Darcy believed, many years of solitude.

For the last three weeks, Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst had called every second day under the guise of keeping his sister company. Each time they visited Leighwood House, Miss Bingley made a point of asking after Mr Darcy's whereabouts. Claiming business interests, Darcy avoided most of the calls by locking himself in his study, unless Charles accompanied his sisters. Then he felt honour bound to take tea with the Ladies. However, he had not been able to refuse the weekly dinners at Mr Hurst's London home. Georgiana needed the exposure to society and the company of others before her coming out two years hence. Stuck in London with only her brother and a companion, Darcy felt obligated to attend a few social functions. Thus he found himself hosting the Bingley's and Hurst's for the evening.

"Mr Darcy," Caroline walked up behind him, laying a predatory hand on his shoulder, which he instantly shook off. The woman was becoming more voracious and inappropriate in her familiarity the more time they spent time in each other's company. "I hope you are not out of spirits."

"Not at all," Darcy offered politely, hoping the woman would take his hint and re-join her sister's party. He did not want to call attention to her unwanted interest and embarrass his friend. In Darcy's mind, Charles should have rebuked his sibling long ago for her flirtatious behaviour.

He'd never sought Caroline Bingley's affections, yet she seemed to give them freely and determinedly. While the woman dressed well and had an adequate dowry, her conversation lacked any depth and her whole character was insincere. He doubted she felt any true affection or understanding of him, rather that she wished to elevate her position in society by marrying a gentleman of means. Her manners might be considered fashionable by the dubious standards of the Ton, but two decidedly negative factors went against her in Darcy's mind. He could have overlooked that her wealth was begotten in trade, but he could not bypass the fact his heart rejected her on every level, especially now it had been engaged by a set of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman.

"Finally, we are saved from the country and the tedious company of four and twenty families," she smirked. Darcy found the woman's tone of voice grated like nails on a board. "I would not have thought you as eager to return to Netherfield as Charles. I believe Hertfordshire holds little of value for you or my brother, although he does not see it that way presently."

"Indeed, I am not eager to go anywhere but Pemberley," Darcy stated with a steely determination. He didn't move a single muscle. Returning to Netherfield was not an option until he had his emotions under good regulation. Three weeks absence from a certain lady and she still invaded his dreams.

"So you are not missing a pair of fine eyes and the pert opinions of one particular lady," Caroline teased. Frowning when he didn't react to her taunt, she delivered her intended news in a slightly waspish tone. "I believe my brother is determined to return to Hertfordshire in the New Year and continue his attentions to Miss Bennet. Louisa and I are quite undone. What shall we do, Mr Darcy, to convince him otherwise?"

"Nothing," Darcy answered in a monotone, still looking to the grey sky in the deepening night.

"Nothing, Mr Darcy," shocked, Caroline shared her mortified expression with Louisa, who sat close enough to listen to the conversation. Initially they believed Darcy to be their fellow conspirator in this matter. It seemed the man disliked the country's company as much as they. He had gone so far as to speak out against Jane's relations, and challenge Charles' devotion towards his object of affection, early in their acquaintance with that family. Further, Darcy openly warned him against making a reprehensible connection that could damage his acceptance into refined society on their arriving in London. Changing tactics, Miss Bingley asked in a sultry tone, "I believe you witnessed the lack of decorum exhibited by the Bennet Family the last time we met at the Netherfield Ball. I'm sure you wouldn't wish your sister to be related to such a family?"

"Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet cannot be considered in the same fashion as the rest of their family," Darcy defended. The frown on his features deepened. "Their manners and deportment are more than respectable."

_Why_, he asked_, did I just defend the behaviour of a woman I wish to forget? Has she bewitched me as completely in the waking hours as her Spectre has in the night? Why can I not forget her when she can be nothing to me? She maybe a Gentleman's daughter, but her status in life forbids me from paying her any attention._ Keeping his heavy sigh internalised, Darcy added, "but their relations will always be a regrettable connection and disadvantage their chances of making a good marriage."

"I am all astonishment," Caroline tittered, shocked to the core by this sudden turn about. "May I take it you approve of Charles' association with Miss Bennet then? That you would see Louisa and I related to such a family?"

"Indeed not," Darcy finally turned to face the woman trying his patience. "Miss Bennet's charms may well fade on better acquaintance. She smiles too much and I fear her heart will not be easily revealed. I have counselled your brother, given Bingley my opinion. However your brother is a grown man and, as such, should make his decisions where his heart is engaged."

"You advance a union based solely on the heart, Mr Darcy," Caroline could not hide her shock, "rather than an equal in consequence? You would forgo wealth and connections in favour of affection?"

"I propose your brother should marry for both," Darcy countered. Understanding the poison behind her pretty words, he felt the loathing rise in his throat. Aware of Caroline Bingley's design to become Mrs Darcy, he felt little for the woman. The Master of Pemberley tolerated Bingley's sister only out of respect for his friend. Tonight she had picked her battles very ill, and Darcy felt it high time to remind Caroline of her position in society and his lack of interest. "I know I certainly shall. However, I have yet to meet a woman who is my equal in consequence and whom I can admire and respect enough to spend an entire life with."

Eyes wide, Caroline lifted her hand to her throat. Wounded by Darcy's harsh words, she took a step backward. The man nodded at her, dismissing her as if she were a servant. Thunderous and indignant anger erupted as she tried valiantly and failed to conceal her rage. Miss Bingley withdrew to sit beside her sister, her ill humour lurking for the rest of the evening.

"What," Georgiana asked once the visitors departed, "did you discuss with Miss Bingley before we sat down to dine, Brother, to place her in such an attitude? She barely spoke a word all night after your conversation by the window."

"No doubt you have heard me mention a young lady, a Miss Elizabeth Bennet, whom I met while I stayed in Hertfordshire," Darcy questioned, a faraway expression in his eye.

"Yes," the young girl, only just recovered from her own near elopement, suddenly noticed the signs of an engaged heart in her brother. To the best of her knowledge, Georgiana had never witnessed William react with such devotion to any woman. Miss Elizabeth Bennet, it seemed, affected his emotions, although he would never admit it to another living soul. "Miss Bingley has mentioned meeting the Bennet sisters while at Netherfield. She does not speak well of Miss Elizabeth, or her sister. I cannot believe you would hold someone in such esteem if they were as Caroline describes them."

"I would not," Darcy smiled down at his sibling, suddenly feeling a little better at her interest. Leading her back into the entry hall, he guided his sister upstairs to her chamber. "The two elder Miss Bennets are both perfectly amiable. However, their connections mean they can be nothing more to us but casual and indifferent acquaintances. We move in very different circles, Georgiana."

"I understood Mr Bennet held an estate which bordered Netherfield. Is the family so poor? Or have I been mistaken and they are in trade?" Georgiana asked innocently, a frown on her face as she tried to consolidate this new information.

Darcy managed to hold back a groan. Approaching midnight, he did not wish to engage in this conversation while hiding the emotion he felt from a most beloved sister. "Mr Bennet is a gentleman; however his estate is entailed upon a distant cousin. Mrs Bennet's family is in trade and the whole family's behaviour, excepting the eldest sisters, breaches propriety. It leaves the Miss Bennets in an unfortunate position with little in the way of dowry to attract eligible gentlemen. One of them, at least, must marry very well to improve their fortune. Yet, they have not the means to attract such a union. In short, they have little but their charms to recommend them, which is unfortunate for I find myself admiring Miss Elizabeth more than any woman of my acquaintance."

"I do not understand Miss Bingley's aversion to Miss Bennet if this is the case. While our friend Mr Bingley may be wealthy," observed the astute girl, "his fortune has come from trade. Did you not help him, Brother, in his endeavours when his father died and he had to take over the family business suddenly? I believe you felt particularly sorry for your friend, given that our own father similarly left you to run the estate at such an early age."

"I believe that is exactly why Bingley and I are such friends. We have much in common," Darcy marvelled at the woman beside him. Either his little sister had matured greatly or she spoke with complete innocence; he could not determine which.

"I understood from Mrs Hurst that Mr Bingley is considering making an offer to Miss Bennet, who is a gentleman's daughter," Georgiana bit her lip, trying to make sense of the evening's conversation. So many ideas whirled in her brain, not least her brother's solemn mood since returning to London. "Is that not a fortunate connection for Mr Bingley if they marry, even if she is poor? Would it not give him more respectability and a higher social standing? And what of affection? Surely a man the like of Mr Bingley is able to see through a woman who is only after the comforts of his home and income? I have seen you evade many such young ladies who only wanted the Darcy name and all it entitled. I would rather see you settled happily to a poor woman than with a wife you could not respect. I could easily welcome such a sister!"

Smiling genuinely for the first time in days, Darcy bowed to his sister as they stopped before her chamber door. "I believe you are correct on all accounts, Georgiana. It appears your recent troubles, time with your cousins at Matlock House, and the appointment of Mrs Annesley, has matured you beyond my expectations. I am prodigiously proud of you."

Embarrassed by her brother's words of praise, Georgiana offered a quiet, "thank you" while dropping him a curtsey.

"Goodnight," Darcy lent in and lovingly kissed the sister, who he considered more like a daughter, on the forehead. Watching as she entered her room, he sighed in weary resignation. "You have given me much to think about," Darcy whispered, making the move across the hall to his chamber.

On the other side of the door, the young woman almost collapsed at her forward behaviour. Georgiana had not meant to say so many words to her brother, especially as they could be taken as censure of his behaviour while in Hertfordshire. Usually shy, she'd known the Bingleys for years, and feared the hopes of Miss Bingley in particular. It gave Miss Darcy the insight to truly watch the interactions occurring around her tonight. After her own misfortunes, she'd become even quieter and more resistant to giving her opinions, as she coped with the shame of a near elopement no one knew about. It seemed the weeks of reflection away from her beloved brother had changed Georgiana. It also gave her a better understanding of his character and his needs.

"You need a wife," Georgiana whispered, finally seeing her sibling's loneliness. Just how she could entice William to elucidate on Miss Elizabeth Bennet's character, or become reacquainted with her, she didn't know. "But I must try. For any woman to make you stand up to Miss Bingley is well worth getting to know. I make this promise, I will never see Caroline as my sister or the Mistress of Pemberley."

* * *

Thank you to my editor Jim for staying with me through this reonstructionreconstruction process.


	6. Chapter 5 - Enter Mrs Woodward

'Denny,' Lydia shouted to the red coated men across the street and broke away from her sister's as they walked into Meryton.

'Lydia!' reproached her sister.

Waving wildly, the youngest Bennet stopped short at Elizabeth's uncompromising rebuke. It reminded Lydia of her punishment should her father discover the lack of decorum. He had been so severe since the day Lizzy embarrassed Mr Wickham and drove away the Officers.

Little did Lydia know her father roused himself from his study to conduct estate business with his brother Mr Phillips on this very day. As Mr Bennet concluded his necessary trip to the market town, the Gentleman intended to return home post haste only to have his eyes and ears assaulted by his youngest daughters' antics. Watching the child's repugnant display of manners didn't cause his concern. The look on young Denny's face, one of lasciviousness and folly did. Octavius Bennet had once been a man bent on pleasure with the ladies and understood the intent behind the expression only too well. His sensible Lizzy stepped in before he needed to reveal himself which forced him to recall the interview concerning Mr Wickham. Mr Bennet had been very lax in the education of his daughters. At this moment in time he felt concerned by his lackadaisical attitude.

'It is time I took that child's wild ways in hand,' he muttered. Apathetic in his parenting, the answer seemed obvious. 'It is time Mary, Kitty and Lydia had a companion. She needs to be a strong stout woman able to teach my three youngest propriety and manners. I will apply to my brother Phillips to hire such immediately. Surely he will know of someone able and willing to take on the post without delay.'

'Well,' Edwin Phillips rubbed his chin at the sudden request. A sensible man, he'd chosen only a slightly more sensible woman to marry than Octavius Bennet. The Gardiner sisters had been striking, charming and a held dowry of five thousand pounds making them eminently suitable as life partners. Both Octavius and Edwin discovered the defects of their wives after marriage. At least Mrs Phillips bore him only one son, currently reading law at Cambridge and taking after his father in temperament.

'I know of a Mrs Woodward who took a position as a governess before her marriage,' Edwin explained. 'Her family came upon ill tidings, losing their estate and position just after she entered society. The poor woman is now a widow. Perhaps I could approach her as she is in need of income and lodgings.'

'Yes,' Mr Bennet nodded happy this might be achieved with very little effort on his part.

'Have you met Mrs Woodward?' Mr Phillips asked, a hesitant note in his tone.

'Yes,' Octavius nodded mischievously. 'I believe she is exactly what I am looking for. Lydia will need someone of her fortitude to bring the child into line.'

'What will Fanny say,' Edwin asked, understanding the bout of near hysteria he would be subject too if their positions were reversed.

'Plenty, I assure you,' Mr Bennet's frown deepened, 'but it cannot be helped. You have chosen very well, Brother. I am sure Mrs Woodward will be able to cope with my wife's fits of nerves and vexation on top of her other duties.'

'May I ask,' Phillips hesitated, 'how will you fund this position? I am your attorney and understand your financial situation. There is little to spare after your monthly expenses.'

'Economy,' Bennet replied with a frown. He could hear his wife's exasperation above the whines of his youngest daughter already. 'This position is entirely necessary after what I witnessed in the street not a quarter of an hour past. I cannot wait another minute to appoint a companion. None of the ladies will be happy to have their pin money reduced by half. As the younger ones will be learning how to behave, they will not need so much in the near future. I will also have to tighten the household budget.'

'Very good,' Phillips agreed. He did not want to be a fly on the wall in Longbourn when that conversation took place. 'Will you call back the day after tomorrow? I should have an answer for you by then, although I believe Mrs Woodward will accept the position immediately and be installed before Christmas.'

'Until then,' Mr Bennet bowed formally.

Waiting until he had Mrs Woodward's word, Mr Bennet kept his plan secret. Three days later, the agreement drawn up by Mr Phillips and signed by all parties, Octavius rode home with a heavy heart. Tomorrow Theodosia Woodward commenced her employment at Longbourn. Mrs Bennet and her daughters were to be informed tonight. The meeting went as well as expected. The only bright spot occurred when Jane and Elizabeth sighing in relief sided with their father over the shouts of the rest of the family.

And so started a new era at Longbourn. Mrs Woodward took all of three minutes to sum up the issues which needed immediate resolution. Grimacing she demanded an audience with Mr Bennet to explain her concerns. He agreed not to interfere with the ladies methods. Laying plans for those she could correct with more time, Theodosia would think on the rest.

'Lydia,' cautioned Mrs Woodward in a tone to be obeyed when the Gardiner's carriage rolled down the lane to Longbourn four days before Christmas. She had started the terms of contract this very morning and quickly learnt Mrs Bennet needed as much instruction in decorum as the youngest daughter. 'Come stand by me. You are the youngest and must wait your turn behind your sisters.'

'I do not think….' Mrs Bennet started.

'Please do not interfere with my instructions, Madam,' Theodosia ordered in the same demanding tone. Reassured by Mr Bennet's quizzical expression, he'd given her carta blanche to deal with his wife's meddling. 'Your youngest daughter is entirely too use to getting her own way and pushing her sisters aside. It must be undone before I can teach her to be a proper lady and not embarrassed her family in public.'

Pursing her lips, Fanny Bennet glared at her husband. He'd put his foot down, refusing to be moved on the subject. However by the time Edward and Sarah Gardiner alighted the carriage, Mrs Bennet's expression changed to one of happiness and felicity. The frustration stayed in her eyes as Mrs Woodward held Lydia back, allowing her elder sisters time to greet the family first.

'Oh, what have you got there?' Lydia rushed forward once Kitty stepped aside. 'Have you brought us some presents?'

'I see you've not changed, Lydia,' Sarah Gardiner commented softly, watching the reaction of the newest member of staff. The woman's frown openly displayed her concern at the girl's inappropriate and immodest behaviour.

'Why,' she didn't let the rebuke stop her, 'have I not grown?'

About to make a witty reply, Mr Bennet thought better of it. In choosing a companion for his wayward daughters, he brought himself a conscious. Octavius found retreating to his study more a necessity today in order to alleviate his ears but hoped that would soon pass. He'd managed to escape his wife's shouts, Lydia's screams and Mrs Woodward's disapproving stares in his sanctuary.

'Oh, get yourselves in,' cried Mrs Bennet, well aware of the time and trying to distract everyone, 'for you've barely time for a change of clothes. We are bidden to the village this evening. Lord knows, I have no desire to be always going here and there at night. I should much rather sit at home and rest my poor nerves.'

'Lydia and I,' Mrs Woodward offered in a tone brooking no opposition, 'will be staying at Longbourn and reading from the "School of Manners". Surely you agree, Madam, fifteen is far too young for a girl to be out in company with four unmarried sisters. Indeed, Miss Catherine should join us but as this is a family gathering, I will overlook it this time.'

About to answer, Mr Bennet agreed and dragged his furious wife inside. Edward looked at his wife with astonishment. Sarah gave a slight but embarrassed smile in return. She felt this high handedness would be necessary to tame Lydia. A glance at the other girls displayed varied reactions. Kitty seemed to be in awe of the lady and on her best behaviour. Jane and Elizabeth shared knowing looks and amused smiles. They could only benefit from Mrs Woodward's tuition. Mary frowned, unsure why they needed a companion.

'Why must I stay home,' Lydia cried, realising she would get little support from her parents or sisters. They had been left standing on the forecourt while the rest of the party went inside.

'Because your manner's and deportment are deplorable,' Mrs Woodward hissed. 'You will not be allowed out of my sight until I am sure you can behave with at least the decorum of your eldest sisters. How are they to get a husband with the likes of you around I do not know. None of you has a decent dowry so you have only your charms to recommend you. Let me reassure you, Miss Lydia Bennet, I will not let you stray from my side or into polite company until both Jane and Elizabeth at least are safely settled for you have already ruined the chances of Miss Bennet obtaining an eligible match.'

'What did I do,' Lydia cried, tears streaming down her face. They were not for Jane's lost but her own deprivation. 'I did not drive Mr Bingley away!'

'If you have to ask,' Mrs Woodward took the girls arm in an uncompromising hold, 'then you will be treated like the naughty, obstinate, illiterate child you are.'

'I can read and write,' Lydia stated, demonstrating the qualities her companion stated as she stomped her foot.

'I am glad to hear it,' Mrs Woodward smiled. The silly child had fallen into her trap. 'Tonight you will demonstrate both by reading from a child's text on manners and deportment, then rewriting the lines one hundred times so you remember them. If you continue to behave like a spoilt, ungrateful child, I will be forced to treat you like one.'

Jane and Elizabeth spent much of the week with their four young cousins. Lydia became sullen as Mrs Woodward forced her to take her turn looking after the children. Their governess and nanny had been given the entire week to join their families for the holiday leaving the care of the Gardiner children to the Bennet sisters.

'Tell me, Lizzy,' Sarah Gardiner finally managed to get a moment alone with her niece, 'about Jane's sadness. I couldn't help worry at the tone of her letter requesting she visit with us. Of course both you and Jane are always welcome at Gracechurch Street.'

'I hope you can help Aunt,' Elizabeth played with the cross at her throat. Retelling the story, both knew Jane to be suffering the lingering effects of a broken heart. 'So you see, it is hopeless, is it not?'

'Do you think Mr Bingley ever cared for her?' Sarah's countenance displayed her concern. 'Young men of wealth and pleasing manners can be mistaken in their attentions.'

'Oh, yes, I believe Mr Bingley cared a great deal,' Lizzy brightened, 'but he got little encouragement from his sisters or his friend. They were displeased with everything they saw and experienced while staying at Netherfield. I spent four days in the same house and it is enough to last a life time.'

'You believe the sister's to have affected the removal to London?' Mrs Gardiner asked to ensure she understood.

'Yes. Their manners are quite different from Mr Bingley's,' Elizabeth reported. 'If they could convince their brother, I'm sure they would quit the place entirely. Miss Bingley will be much happier in town trying to capture Mr Darcy and induce her brother to marry Miss Darcy.'

'I see,' frowning, Sarah understood the arts some women employed to make a good match. It seemed Miss Bingley could be counted in this number. 'Well, what will be is up to the good Lord, Lizzy.'

'Or the superior sister's interference,' Elizabeth allowed her distain to show. 'I had thought Mr Darcy in agreement with them until the Netherfield ball.'

'But not now?' asked Sarah.

'I believe I have mistaken and maligned Mr Darcy's character to our neighbours,' Lizzy looked crestfallen. Taking a seat, she quickly retold the events leading up to Mr Wickham's sudden disappearance.

'You do not dislike him then?' Sarah asked. Her sharp eyes watched for any reaction. Jane's letters in regard to the man differed so far from Elizabeth's, she didn't know what to expect.

'I do not know Mr Darcy,' Lizzy corrected. 'It seems we are never to know him very well for I cannot see either gentleman returning to Netherfield in the future. We do not move in their exulted circles, Aunt, so we may never become reacquainted.'

'Will Jane attempt to keep the acquaintance with Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst while in London,' Mrs Phillips asked, concerned.

'I do not know,' Elizabeth answered honestly. 'I do not see what good would come of it. Neither will want to know Jane now they are in society befitting their station. I do not think Jane should try to contact them or call. She will be crushed when she learns the truth of their feeling for her.'

'I see,' Sarah understood her nieces warning too well. Although the Gardiner's lived modestly, with the industrial revolution in the manufacture of cloth taking place in factories, her husband had invested wisely. Edward expanded his business interests to include more than warehouses. Men of trade were fast becoming some of the wealthiest individuals in England. They could afford a grander lifestyle but resisted the temptation, prudently saving for the future.

'Then we shall speak no more of it and I will advise Jane to drop the acquaintance,' Mrs Gardiner determined.

So, to London Jane went for a change of scene and society while Lizzy stayed at Longbourn. Often Mrs Woodward joined her on a morning walk, stating the exercise to be beneficial. Without trying the two women became fast friends. However, Elizabeth still shared her deepest thoughts with only Jane. They corresponded almost daily, so, when in January a period of one week passed without a letter, Elizabeth began to worry.


	7. Chapter 6 - Circumstances Revealed

**AN** – I'm glad you're enjoying Mrs Woodward. You're about to discover her story and how it affects Elizabeth. As to Lydia's taming (or flaming) that's for a later chapter.

* * *

'Would you be angry,' Elizabeth couldn't keep her curiosity at bay, 'if I asked about your life before coming to Longbourn?'

They had talked of general topics on their walks. Since Jane's removal to London and Charlotte's marriage, Lizzy missed a more intimate discussion with a woman of good sense. Although Mrs Woodward had been gentle born, the Bennet family were more than aware of her currently misfortunes. Seeing a similar fate for herself, Elizabeth's curiosity got the better of her.

'Indeed not,' Mrs Woodward smiled sadly. 'I have not had a chance to speak of my husband in many months. It relieves my mind to impart some of my history and remember the wonderful life we shared.'

'You loved him very much,' Lizzy understood from the soft, misty voice her companions employed.

'Yes,' Theodosia gazed to the horizon. 'He would have been considered beneath me at one time. Captain Benjamin Woodward served in Her Majesties' Navy. I joined him on every voyage before the birth of our son.'

'Son?' Elizabeth cried, stopping to look at Theodosia.

'My life has been one of great sadness, Miss Bennet, which I would not wish on anyone,' she managed a weary smile. 'It is not what happens to you but how you react to it that improves your character. Father took ill, passing soon after and leaving our estate entailed on a distant, estranged cousin. He quite literally threw us into the hedge rows the day after Father's funeral.'

'You know I took a position as a governess,' Theodosia continued, 'and my mother a ladies companion to the Dowager in the same household. They were very good to us. I met my husband through the family. Five years we travelled to India and the West Indies before our son came. I settled near Dover with my mother on my husband's income. Life was very happy for a few years. My daughter took a fever before her first year. Within a month, both my babies and mother where laying in the church yard. The undertaker and parson did well that February. Then in September, my husband's ship sunk with the loss of all souls on-board. He'd almost completed the journey home, only to hear the sad news. I have been staying with a friend near Meryton since.'

'Good Lord,' Elizabeth uttered, shocked. Such thing occurred more often than anyone would like. Born between Jane and Elizabeth, the only Bennet son passed away upon his birth.

'Do not be sad for me,' Mrs Woodward managed with only a very slight melancholy in her tone. 'I have come to terms with my losses. My disposition, one of practicality and pragmatism has allowed me to survive. I believe like you, I am able to rise to every occasion and not let circumstance intimidate me. That is why I have shared my tale with you, Miss Elizabeth. I believe you will appreciate it.'

Thinking back to Mr Wickham, Lizzy learnt not to take stories at face value. Watching for Mrs Woodward expressions, she could not help but be moved. In the fortnight since the companion came to Longbourn, she'd shared little of her history with the family she served. Still she felt her companion had not imparted everything. It seemed Theodosia had more to say.

'Tell me of India,' Lizzy requested when they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

'I will tell you of more than that,' Mrs Woodward smiled, this time with a hint of mischief, 'if you are willing to open your mind to new cultures, religions and ways of men in politics. I have seen so much on my travels and learnt even more.'

'I have been so sheltered,' Elizabeth remarked.

'Indeed you have,' Mrs Woodward laughed, 'as you should be. You are the daughter of a country gentleman. I tell you my history because I do not want to see you or Jane so reduced in circumstance.'

Taking a deep breath, she began to explain. 'You see the servants think ill of me. I live and work above stairs as though one of the family yet I am in the employ of that very same family and at their mercy. I enter and exit through the servant's door unless accompanied by one of my charges. Then the family looks at me with pity,' glancing at Miss Bennet as she said this, Theodosia noticed the pursed lips. Her eyes sparkled at the reaction. 'I am not complaining. This behaviour, demonstrating what can happen to a young woman, genteel bread but of reduced means only demonstrates what can occur. My life is not so bad but I will do everything in my power to see you and Jane are protected from such misfortunes.'

'How,' Lizzy caught some of the woman's subtle humour, 'do you propose to do that?'

'I understand Mr Collins offered for you but was refused,' Mrs Woodward commented with a bland expression.

'Yes,' the sparkle left Lizzy's eyes as she remembered the dreadful day.

'I believe your friend, Miss Lucas accepted the same man not a seven night later,' Theodosia continued.

'Indeed,' Elizabeth sighed, finally understanding, 'although seen in a prudential light it is an eligible match for her. Dear Jane understood that better than I.'

'I think it is not a marriage of felicity and respect,' guessed Mrs Woodward. 'I hope you will think on this, Miss Bennet. Not all matches are able to have the mutual affection and admiration my dearest Ben and I found. Many marry because the alternative is insupportable.'

'Are you suggesting I should have accepted for the sake of my family,' Elizabeth found herself incensed.

'No,' Mrs Woodward tried to hide her amusement. 'The man would never have suited your lively, impertinent character. However the next time an offer is made to you, think very carefully on it. Is the man respectable, honourable and able to support you? Can you find enough happiness in his proposal to esteem his character? Would you like to end your days, supported by your relations or worse still, in servitude? These are a woman's only choices in life I am afraid. Take it from someone who has been unfortunate enough to see both sides. I would much rather be married to a respectable man of average means who is good to me than the alternative.'

The women walked for several minutes before Mrs Woodward once again spoke. 'If you still wish, I can tell you of my travels.'

'Please,' Lizzy pushed her companion's words to the back of her mind. She would have time enough to think later.

The days passed quickly in the New Year. Mrs Woodward took her position very seriously. Even Elizabeth was forced to find new endeavours. Practicing her instrument an hour a day, the sounds from the pianoforte improved. Tutored in accounting, housekeeping and encouraged to broaden her mind in many subjects, Lizzy took to reading the papers and listening to her father's business matters. She even tried to engage her Uncle Phillips in conversation, learning much about the state of English law and affairs. It gave her a greater understanding of the presapus the world stood on. The Industrial Revolution had commenced in England and currently swept across the globe.

'Who visits your tenants?' Theodosia asked Mr Bennet, her tone slightly accusatory at the end for the first week in January. 'I have not seen Mrs Bennet stir from the house expect to visit her sister Phillips.'

'I confess,' Octavius often thought about reinstating the ritual, 'Mrs Hill takes care of that.'

'Why do Jane and Elizabeth, as the eldest not take over the responsibility,' she asked both confused and astounded at the lack of propriety.

'I had never considered it,' Mr Bennet sighed. 'It is an oversight I should have corrected long ago. My wife stopped after the death of our only son. I did not have the heart to force her at the time. Then Elizabeth came along, followed by three more daughters.'

'With your permission,' Theodosia couldn't keep her contempt for this man from her tone, 'I will apply to Mrs Hill to recommence the duty of this house. All the girls should learn their responsibilities to your tenants.'

'Please,' Mr Bennet found amusement in this, 'do not let me stop you, Madam.'

'I cannot see Lydia enjoying this,' Lizzy remarked to her companion. The day after her interview with Mr Bennet, Mrs Hill, Miss Elizabeth and Mrs Woodward found themselves in the gig, baskets loaded with produce, and making the rounds of Longbourn.

'This is about duty,' Theodosia commented dryly, 'and your youngest sister is going to learn that lesion. Tomorrow her education begins, at eight am sharp.'

'Oh dear,' Lizzy allowed her sparkling eyes to speak her amusement as Hill answered, 'that will be quite a challenge for you, Mrs Woodward. Lydia rarely leaves her bed before ten.'

'Well this is a New Year and I mean to see changes made,' Theodosia's expression hardened.

'I believe,' Elizabeth finally managed to get her mirth under control, 'you will succeed where others have not. Still I wish you luck separating my youngest sister from her bed.'

In London, Jane's nieces and nephews kept her busy by day. Aunt Gardiner introduced the shy girl to her circle of acquaintance. Miss Bennet could not help but be admired where ever she went. Still her heart pined for a Gentleman she could never have. At night, Jane dreamt of what might have been. She had not called on Miss Bingley nor gone into that part of town, comprehending the reasons behind her Aunts good advice. If Mr Bingley truly cared for her, he would have to make the first move to become reacquainted.

In the middle of January, Mr Gardiner's acquired tickets to the theatre. Her letter to Elizabeth that day sounded enthusiastic. In Jane's heart, she hoped to hear any news of the Bingley's while at the opera. Meeting them flittered across her mind and she dismissed it just as quickly. The chance would be minimal at best.

'Oh, my Dear,' Sarah Gardiner effused to her husband, 'it has been an age since we last went. I'm sure I must have a new gown made to celebrate.'

'Always a new gown at the least excuse,' Edward smirked. 'Perhaps you can come to the warehouse tomorrow and select your material. Jane, you will need a new dress also I fear.'

'Oh no, Uncle,' she tried to reassure the jovial man.

'Of course you will,' Sarah simpered softly. 'Have you not seen the latest lace manufactured right here in England on a new type of loom in one of our factories? We will display this new English Lace for Edward's sake. There is always an ulterior motive for men with a head for business. Don't let my Husband fool you, Jane. He wishes us both to be seen in new gowns decorated with his latest investment. It will create an up roar and every woman in town will want to know where it is to be purchased.'

Nervous, Jane held onto her Uncle's arm as they entered the theatre. Butterflies littered her stomach. Looking around at the fine ladies and well-dressed gentlemen, the pale pink satin gown liberally trimmed with lace fitted in well with the rest of the patrons. Before the lights went out, in one of the boxes close to the stage, Jane noticed two gentlemen and two ladies.

Caroline Bingley's eyes narrowed to the floor seating as she felt a gaze upon her person. Mouth first forming an "O" then lips pursing she nudged her sister indicating the woman whose acquaintance they wished to drop. For the rest of the night the Superior Sister's ensured they kept Charles occupied, not allowing a minuscule chance of meeting Miss Bennet and her party.

'I know, my dear Lizzy,' Jane read the letter aloud one last time, 'you will be incapable of triumphing at my expense, when I confess, I have been entirely deceived in Miss Bingley's regard for me. She made it very evident that she took no pleasure in seeing me. I can only thank our Aunt for her cautious words when I first came to town. It has stopped me appearing like a fool.'

'All hope is now lost,' Jane comment silently, folding the letter and wiping away a tear. 'If Mr Bingley truly cared, he would have returned to Netherfield. Now I see he is incapable of going against his sisters' wishes. I never considered him dominated by family and friends opinions. Perhaps I have misjudged his character. Perhaps I have found the greatest fault in my own. Perhaps Lizzy is correct and I think too well of people in general.'

* * *

I feel so sad for Jane in this chapter. I don't know what my fingers were thinking when they typed it but it just seems so, well, Jane.


	8. Chapter7 - A change of fortune

**AN - **A guest review enquired about Mrs Woodward's age. I place her at about thirty five. After coming out at seventeen, a year later her father dies (18). She spends the next ten years as a governess before marrying her husband (28). Five years later she has her son (32), who is about two on his death in February the year preceding the events in the last chapter. I think this give her enough maturity to cope with the events in her life.

This chapter is dedicated to Gracie. Thank you for the muse in regard to Lydia's taming (or maybe that should be flaming!).

* * *

'I know, my dear Lizzy, you will be incapable of triumphing at my expense, when I confess, I have been entirely deceived in Miss Bingley's regard for me. She made it very evident that she took no pleasure in seeing me. I can only thank our Aunt for her cautious words when I first came to town. It has stopped me appearing like a fool.'

Closing her eyes, the expression of pain crossed Elizabeth Bennet's face. _How Jane must be suffering to write such a letter. Jane might be quiet but she knows her worth. My dearest sister's intelligence is often over looked because of her sweet disposition. Once again the Superior Sisters are ruining her chance for happiness with their selfish disdain for the thoughts and feeling of others. Yet with all I have learnt since the 26__th__ of November, I can't help but understand their position at least a little. While their family's wealth comes from trade, Mr Bingley intends to buy an estate which will make him a gentleman. It is true, Jane is a gentleman's daughter, yet we are not his equal in wealth or consequence. Oh, Jane, I so hoped your beauty would be enough to raise our fortunes but it seems Miss Bingley wants the same for her brother. I cannot fault her for that. I can fault her character and how she brought this about. How I wish I were there to comfort you. At least Aunt Sarah will allow you to speak in your own time._

'I am sorry to interrupt your sister's correspondence,' Mrs Woodward smiled kindly. About to request Miss Elizabeth practice her instrument, the sad expression alerted the older woman to her charges state of mind. 'Is there anything I can help you will?'

'Not unless you can turn back time,' Lizzy managed a very weak smile and strained laugh at her joke. Folding the letter she'd read through several time, Elizabeth rose from her place at the window seat. 'Perhaps it is time to practice my abominable French, for I cannot make German out at all. Are you sure other young ladies speak three or more languages.'

'I am afraid so,' Mrs Woodward offered in French with a sparkle in her eye, 'but your sisters are not yet ready for their language lessons. Might you express your emotions on the pianoforte?'

'Wee,' Lizzy laughed at herself. She'd understood every third or fourth word but the meaning became clear with Theodosia's rapid finger movements in the air.

The Bennet sister's discovered their mother and Mrs Phillips had the pleasure of a governess for their education. Both spoke fluent French and German before their marriage. Listening in on the lessons, Mrs Bennet corrected Mrs Woodward's accent with a smirk of the cat who had stolen the cream. However, Theodosia kept her countenance, secretly overjoyed at the older ladies interest in her daughters expanding their minds.

Fanny relished demonstrating her superiority over the upstart companion. Once very accomplished, she revealed several other abilities. Mrs Bennet could crochet fine lace, paint and draw to a very high degree. While it had been many years since she'd picked up a book, the lady proved she remembered those considered appropriate for a young woman before her coming out.

'I remember whole days, Miss Lizzy,' Fanny scolded, in French, 'where my sister Phillips and I spoke nothing but German or French.'

'Please, speak slowly,' Elizabeth retreated from her hiding place into the room while attempting to speak a language she'd only begun to learn.

So Tuesdays became French day in the Bennet household, and German on Fridays. Surprisingly Lydia had a knack for linguistics without really trying. It made her even more insufferable on those days as she continued to crow over her sisters. However, in the first week of February, due to her increasing compliance and generally better behaviour, Mrs Woodward allowed her out of the house. The test failed miserably.

'She did what?' Mr Bennet questioned. Taking off his glasses and placing them carefully on his desk, the balding man rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. _This is why I hired you, so I didn't have to bother with this kind of trouble._

'Her obvious flirtations are bad enough,' Mrs Woodward stated, a severe frown marring every portion of her face, 'but Lydia attempted to drag Miss Catherine into her scheme.'

'Lydia has been one of the silliest girls in the country for some time,' Mr Bennet sighed. Hoping to end the subject, the look on Theodosia's face stated the exact opposite. 'You will not train it out of her in a mere six weeks.'

'It does not follow that Lydia should remain so forever,' she determined. 'I'm afraid keeping her from society is not enough. More must be done to cure her wild ways. She seeks out opportunities to expose herself.'

Sighing heavily, Octavius replaced his glasses. 'What am I to do,' he asked in a faraway tone.

'Mr Bennet,' Mrs Woodward set her expression with determination, 'I must speak plainly. Your youngest child blatantly lied about her intentions, used her sisters to cover her escape out a window, travelled from your sister Phillips home into Meryton and deliberately met up with a group of officers. What she intended to do with them can only be left to the imagination! Lydia prearranged the entire escapade. Had I not been in town, running errands, this fact would have escaped me. What would have occurred if someone else saw your daughter in the arms of Lieutenant Denny looking to the world like she'd just been kissed senseless? What more would have occurred if she'd not been seen?'

Closing his eyes, Octavius remembered the look in the young officer's orbs several weeks past forcing the addition of Mrs Woodward to their household. Lieutenant Denny had been out to have a good time with his youngest. Lydia was silly enough to fall for the ploy.

When the older man didn't answer, Theodosia continued, 'the reputation of your other daughters, indeed your family would have been ruined. Do you want Elizabeth and Jane to end up reprehensible prospects for any young man?'

'Lizzy and Jane will be appreciated and admired where ever they go,' Octavius, not wanting to hear the truth, stated in a voice of such authority he believe the conversation to be at an end.

'True,' Mrs Woodward offered before firing her final bullet, 'however the young men they meet will have no designs in marrying either of them when it becomes known Lydia Bennet is their compromised sister. And compromised she is after what I witnessed today. Your neighbours will shun you publicly and make fun of your situation behind closed doors should it ever become known.'

'Are you attempting to extort me, Madam?' Mr Bennet roared. He couldn't remember being thus angered in his entire life.

'Now,' Theodosia keep her calm countenance, her eyes piercing those of her employer, 'you see how easy it would be if it had not been a loyal servant witnessing this abhorrent behaviour. She is too poor to entice any man into marriage. What charms will Lydia have to tempt the next scoundrel who desires an assignation? When word of her fall becomes known among the officers, she will become a play thing.'

Deflating visibly, Octavius Bennet knew he'd lost this round. 'What,' he couldn't contain the petulant tone, 'do you want me to do about it?'

'Mr and Mrs Gardiner are to take Miss Elizabeth touring this summer,' Mrs Woodward commented. It earned a nod. 'Miss Bennet should be allowed to join them, in fact you should insist upon it. They need a chance to secure their future. We must have the two eldest married and situated away from Longbourn before their reputations are damaged. As to Miss Mary and Catherine, they are coming along well and will cope with the work I leave them. Lydia, on the other hand needs to be separated from all society so I may begin again with her. With your permission, I will take her to live in a tenets house where she will experience the other side of life. I believe Mr Black recently vacated his cottage.'

'It is in need of repair,' Mr Bennet looked astonished. 'I relocated Mr Black and his family until the summer so the work could be completed. The last storm dislodged half the roof.'

'That is the circumstance,' Theodosia grimaced, not looking forward to the next months in a cold, drafty, dilapidated home, 'which will break Lydia's spirits and allow her to return to polite society a changed woman. I promise you a very different child will return from the experience.'

Nodding, Mr Bennet made one amendment. 'The work of restoring the cottage will have to go on around you.'

'Thank you, Mr Bennet. I only ask you to stop any workman from talking to Lydia,' Mrs Woodward, having won her point, silently retreated to make plans. She had much to do, if the cottage were to be ready for their occupation. It would come as a shock to the youngest Bennet. _Almost as much of a shock as being thrown to the hedge rows, or joining my husband on board a ship. Yes, Miss Lydia, I had to learn the hard way. I hope you understand I am offering you a gentler approach to what faces you should you continue on your current path._

'I will not have it, Mr Bennet,' Fanny screamed with indignation three days later. She'd been in this mood since coming to break her fast, only to find the house completely silent. 'Go and bring her back immediately. And then you may dismiss that horrid governess.'

Prewarned, Lizzy accompanied her sister's into Meryton early in morning to escape the fall out of things to come. Mr Bennet insisted she take Kitty and Mary and enjoy a picnic breakfast outdoors. Hoping to be gone before Lydia started her hysterics they had not dallied in town long enough for the storm to pass. Mrs Woodward took the youngest Bennet sister to her new home at precisely eight o'clock in the morning, kicking and screeching at the top of her lungs. Now almost midday, their mother continued her ranting.

'You must make that horrid woman bring back my dearest Lydia,' she suddenly broke into heart wrenching sobs as her husband resolutely refused to answer.

Unmoved by this new tactic, Mr Bennet continued to keep his countenance. Only the thin white line of his lips gave away his frustration and annoyance. While Octavius didn't like Mrs Woodward's tactics, he realised it might be the only way to save the rest of his daughters. _And it saves me the trouble_, he felt thoroughly ashamed of himself. _Without Lydia's presence, eventually we might have peace in this house. I may not esteem my wife, and while she goes about it the wrong way, Mrs Bennet only wants to see her girls well settled. As do I._

'There, there,' he stated, turning to leave and find solace in his book room. Mr Bennet couldn't take any more of this emotional display.

'Mary,' Elizabeth requested on entering the house, 'tell Hill to bring tea. Kitty, go and sit with Mama until we join you. I'll see to Papa.'

'German, Lizzy,' Kitty reminded, 'it is Friday. Just because Mrs Woodward and Lydia are gone, we should not discontinue our lessons.'

Quirking an eyebrow, Elizabeth truly looked at Catherine Bennet for the first time. Now out of her younger sister's influence, she'd started to express her unique character. They were all growing up under Mrs Woodward's gentle but insistent hand.

'Do not look at me like that, Lizzy,' Kitty sounded just like Jane. 'I like it when Mama pays me attention for my ability to draw or embroider.'

'Then,' Elizabeth smiled warmly, going and giving her sister a kiss on the forehead, 'go and speak German with Mama while requesting your lessons. I believe it may just improve her mood. Mary and I will join you shortly.'

Surprisingly, Fanny Bennet, after a quarter of an hour's tears and vexation, found employment with her second from last child. Mary entered to find her mother requesting a light tune on the pianoforte while she continued to speak with Kitty in German. By the next morning, the pattern's Mrs Woodward set in her almost seven week tenure saw the Bennet family happily engaged with only the slightest thoughts of Lydia's new situation.

Two miles to the east, Lydia tromped through the early February snow to her new home. Cold and wet, she'd given up complaining as her companion refused to listen and would simply take her arm, pulling her along. The tears also abated when she understood they turned to ice on her lashes. Finally a small cottage came into view. Relieved when Mrs Woodward approached the shelter, she nearly sang for joy. Once Lydia stepped into the room, she understood her new situation.

'Please light a fire,' Theodosia ordered, not giving the girl a chance to complain. 'If you do not know how, then continue to try until the job is completed. The room will not become warm for some time and we will need more wood from the pile by the door. There are no servants here, Lydia. You will cook and clean or you will go hungry, while my meals will be furnished from Longbourn. Our days will start at first light and end when the work is finished. If you are determined to compromise yourself with a man of little means, then you must also learn to live the life of a poor wife and run a house without help.'

Unable to speak, Lydia swooned, or at least pretended too. Falling to the ground, Mrs Woodward left her where she fell to go about her chores. In the bedroom they would share upstairs, she'd laid in many winter clothes. The bag her charge carried contained the only belongings she'd allowed the girl. Two dresses, Theodosia suggested her most worn and one bonnet. Refusing to carry more, Lydia would soon learn her mistake.

'You will not visit her,' Mr Bennet stated at the dinner table a week later. 'As much as I hate to decline your request, Lizzy, Mrs Woodward has been very specific about this. Mr Hill gives me constant updates. They are doing as well as can be expected but it seems Lydia's residence there will be of some duration.'

* * *

We will revisit Lydia in future chapter and see how she get on!


	9. Chapter 8 - Huntsford Bound

**AN** – real life is intruding on my writing time. I hope you don't mind the concentration on continuing the story instead of answering your reviews. Thank you to everyone who is supporting this work and Shameless. I hope to have another chapter of Shameless up soon. I will attempt to get back to answering reviews personally in the future.

* * *

The commotion outside Mr Bennet's book room became increasingly distracting. It stopped him reading the novel currently lying open on his desk. Sir William Lucas's carriage rolled up the drive a quarter of an hour ago creating the up roar. Maria and her father descended, joining their voices with Lizzy's as she directed the servants to load her trunks. All too soon they would be Huntsford bound.

So far Octavius managed to ignore his favourite preparing to leave. Foliage falling from the trees would mark the return of Jane and Elizabeth to Longbourn. However, an ill feeling took over the man's mind. In the recesses, Octavius Bennet simply knew at least one of his daughters would never return to her childhood home. Hoping it would be Lydia, even Jane, the feeling grew more intense as Elizabeth entered his study.

'Well, Lizzy,' he sighed, noticing the young woman outside his book room door, 'on pleasure bent again. Never a thought of what your poor parents will suffer in your absence.'

'It is a pleasure I could well forego, father,' she smiled at his antics, 'as I think you know. But I shall be happy to see Charlotte again.'

'What of your cousin, Mr Collins?' he asked, hoping to keep her just a little longer as the feeling of losing her became stronger. 'What of the famous Lady Catherine de Burge? As a connoisseur of human folly I should have thought you impatient to be savouring these delights.'

'Of some delights,' Lizzy chuckled with amusement, 'I believe sir, a little goes a long way.'

'Well, think of me, Lizzy,' Octavius said with an intense frown. He hated goodbye's, especially with his two eldest daughters. Once he would have made a comment about not a word of sense spoken but that just didn't ring true with the event of Mrs Woodward. 'You'll be very much missed, my dear.'

After going to her father and kissing him on the forehead, he dismissed her. 'Very well, very well, go on now. Get along with you.'

Watching Elizabeth climb into the carriage, Mr Bennet shook his head and felt a pang in the region of his heart. A quiet settled suddenly around Longbourn as if the estate added its goodbyes. When some or all of his family returned it might be broken.

Last month, on Mrs Woodward's advice, Mr Bennet wrote to his brother in law. Edward Gardiner agreed to add Jane to the party heading north for the summer. Miss Bennet would remain with her Aunt and Uncle until they started their journey at the beginning of June. Spending two full months with Mr and Mrs Collins in Kent, Lizzy intended to enjoy several weeks in London with her sister. Staying one night at Longbourn to deposit the Gardiner children, they'd be off to the lakes country for the rest of the summer.

'Oh Lizzy,' Maria enthused as the coach met the main road to the capital, 'I am so anxious. What shall we do if Lady Catherine de Burge invites us to dine with her? Charlotte's has been invited to Rosing's at least twice a week since her marriage.'

'Indeed, your sister has made a fortunate alliance,' Sir William Lucas stated proudly, dropping his eyes as he realised the hurt he may have caused.

'I believe she has,' Lizzy smiled, trying to brush over the slip and make everyone more comfortable. 'I am anxious to walk in the woods surrounding Huntsford. They must be a riot of colour at this time of year. I am sure your daughter's letters don't do her new home justice.'

'Shan't you be frightened,' Maria returned the conversation to the current occupant of Rosing's Park, 'taking tea or dining with Lady Catherine, Lizzy. I am sure we will be invited at least once a week. I shan't be half so frightened if you are with me.'

'I hope you will not,' Lizzy smiled broadly. Adding tongue in cheek, neither Maria nor Sir William understood her sarcasm. 'In fact I'm anxious to meet the great lady and see if she lives up to her reputation. Mr Collin's has told us much about Lady Catherine. I almost feel as if I have already been introduced.'

'Oh,' Sir William's eyes bugged out, not sure how to answer the statement. 'Yes well, what are we to do in London? It is very good of your relations to host us for two nights.'

'I believe Jane has arranged our time to best advantage,' Elizabeth answered. 'We only have a full day in town tomorrow before continuing on to Hunsford. I am anxious to see my sister again.'

They stayed with Mr and Mrs Gardiner in Gracechurch Street. The next morning Elizabeth enticed her sister out of the house. Not far down the road a small park beckoned. They could stroll and talk without interruptions.

'Tell me everything, Jane,' Lizzy pleaded. Since their arrival a pervasive sadness surrounded her sister. They had not found the time for a private conversation.

'You know everything,' Jane returned, her face determined to stay neutral.

'I am your sister,' Elizabeth frowned. 'You are unhappy. I want you to be my Dearest Jane once again.'

'I am very pleased with my situation here in London,' she rebuked. 'My Aunt has introduced me to all of her friends, many of whom have younger brothers who are eminently eligible.'

'What of your heart, Jane,' Lizzy once again implored. 'Has any of these men touched your heart?'

'I fear,' a tear slipped down her face, 'it is broken beyond repair. Yet if Mr Bingley came to call this very day, I believe I would send him away. If he cannot love me enough with my lack of wealth and connections, then he cannot love me at all. I am determined that he will have to prove himself to gain another chance. I will not go through that again, Lizzy, it would kill me I am sure.'

'Oh Jane,' Elizabeth placed an arm around her sisters shoulders. Leading her to a quiet, secluded area, she let Miss Bennet expunge all the built up emotion. 'But that I could do something to ease your suffering' she complained, tears misting Lizzy's eyes, tears she refused to shed.

'That is not possible, Lizzy. I am trying to be content with my situation,' Jane stated with a melancholy smile.

'Jane,' Elizabeth sighed, frustrated with life for her sister.

'Do you remember,' she wiped her eyes, 'sitting in my bedroom one night discussing Mama and Papa's marriage. You said nothing but the deepest love would induce you into matrimony, that you would end an old maid and teach my ten children?'

'Yes,' Lizzy's brow furrowed in confusion.

'Love is overrated,' Jane stated with determination. 'I think it much better to marry a man who will share affection and felicity with you. Those are lasting qualities that will never fade or be mistaken. You will always know your place and not be in danger of feeling this way. Then you can invite me to stay with you for Mr Bingley has ruined me for any other. I will be the one to end an old maid. I fear it is you who will have to raise our fortune.'

'Jane,' horrified, Elizabeth used her spare hand to cover her mouth, 'do not speak so.'

'It is true,' she responded. 'Mr Bingley is loyal to his sisters first and his place in society second. He can never be mine and my heart will never accept another. So you see it is a hopeless case. I beg you to choose well, Lizzy.'

They walked home slowly. Jane avoided any further discussion on her emotional state. Elizabeth attempted to speak with her Aunt.

'All will turn out as the good Lord intended,' Sarah Gardiner smiled sadly. 'I fear Jane may be correct in her assumptions. Your sister feels deeply and once her emotions are engaged, she is not likely to give her heart away again, if she can heal it.'

With her heart heavy, Lizzy journeyed the rest of the way Huntsford in relative silence. She had much to think about. First Mrs Woodward and now Jane suggested she think logically about any future marriage prospects. Not at this point in time that any were forthcoming.

* * *

'I am to take my half yearly tour of Rosing's next month,' Darcy stated. 'I wish for you to accompany me, Fitzwilliam. I had hoped to place some of the responsibility for the administration of our late Uncle's will on you when you retire from active duty.'

'It would be my pleasure to join you,' his cousin smiled. 'As to the management of that estate, it is a headache you must continue to endure alone. I'm afraid I am not up to the task as only the second son of Lord and Lady Matlock.'

'I doubt that,' the corners of Darcy's lips upturned, ever so slightly. Since leaving Netherfield last November, he'd been even more withdrawn than usual. His cousin and sister formed the only people able to place him in a state of good humour. Even then it did not last for long. 'I fear there are few who would willingly accompany me to visit Aunt Catherine.'

'Fewer still who would absolve you of your responsibility. Let us not forget the lovely Cousin Anne, your future bride,' teased the Colonel well aware neither sought the connection, 'whose inheritance you manage.'

'One could hardly forget,' Darcy returned, his lips moving slightly higher, 'as our Aunt reminds me and everyone else in her hearing at every opportunity. Perhaps my thoughts tend in another direction.'

'Miss Elizabeth Bennet perhaps?' questioned the Colonel.

'How?' perplexed, Darcy wondered when his cousin discovered the acquaintance with that lady.

'Georgiana is a wealth of information when she wants to be,' grinned the cheerful younger man. 'I believe she is anxious to meet the woman she perceives you to be in love with. I seem to remember your sister saying something about putting Miss Bingley in her place after meeting Miss Bennet. Something you have never attempted in the entire seven years you have known her brother.'

Darcy's lips lost every bit of their humour, instead becoming a frown. 'The acquaintance is of little consequence. Miss Elizabeth Bennet and I move in very different circles. I doubt I will ever have the opportunity of her company again.'

'In that speech,' Fitzwilliam turned serious, his eyes assessing the reason behind his cousin's behaviour over the last three months, 'you did not deny the accusation of being in love with this woman.'

'I cannot,' Darcy stated stoically. Standing he turned his back to collect his thoughts and school his expression. 'It has been many months since I considered her the most hansom woman of my acquaintance. I find the longer I go without becoming reacquainted, the stronger my feelings grow. I am attempting to wipe any remembrance from my mind.'

'I see,' The Colonel formed a plan. 'Tell me about this young lady, her family and situation. Maybe I can help you decide what action to take.'

'She is most likely married by now,' Darcy closed his eyes, remembering dancing with Elizabeth at the Netherfield Ball. 'Mr Bennet's estate is entail on her cousin, Mr Collins. Incidentally, his is the new rector Aunt Catherine employed at Huntsford parsonage last Easter. He did not hide his intentions to marry one of the Bennet daughters and make her mistress of the estate when he inherits. I believe he set his cap on Miss Elizabeth.'

'Perhaps I will have the good fortune to meet this young lady at Rosing's?' A teasing tone entered Fitzwilliam's words. If this woman captured his cousin's heart, surely she could not accept the hand of such an odious man. Mr Collins had been appointed just after their tour so they had not had the pleasure of meeting him. Anne's letters to his sisters did not speak well of the simpering Pastor.

'If you do, all hope is lost, for she will be Mrs Collins and untouchable,' Darcy pivoted to meet his cousins assessing gaze.

'Then let us hope for better things. Tell me about this young lady, for she must have had something special to attract your affections,' the Colonel requested. 'I have seen many a better woman attempt to capture you. What makes Miss Bennet so desirable?'

Nodding Darcy began his story. 'I am a fool, Fitzwilliam, telling her of Georgiana's near elopement,' he finished an hour later.

'You were in love with her, even then,' observed the Colonel.

'I believe so,' Darcy agreed, his severe, stoic façade in place.

'You trusted her, even then,' Fitzwilliam tried to hide his smirk.

'I believe so,' Darcy answered, this time with a little more irritation in his voice.

'You hope to meet her at Rosing's, even if she is Mrs Collins,' he came to his point.

'I believe so,' Darcy now felt ashamed of his feelings.

'Have Georgiana write to Cousin Anne and express an interest in the new mistress of Huntsford,' suggested Colonel Fitzwilliam, watching Darcy's eyes come alive with hope. 'With little else to write about, I'm sure you will get the answer you are looking for. If she is married, you must forget her, if not, we will plan an attack with military precision. I do not want to see you this despondent when the remedy is easily achieved.'

'Have you not been listening,' Darcy lost his patience. 'Miss Bennet has no dowry, no connections, nothing to bring to a marriage. Her family are ridiculous and her mother's relations in trade.'

'Yet,' Fitzwilliam allowed a single eyebrow to rise while keeping his tone level, 'you are in love with her in spite of all you know of her situation. Do you not have enough money to support a poor wife? Are your connections not some of the best in the country? Does it matter what a woman brings to this marriage if you care for her? You might be marrying into the family, but you are not marrying the mother or her relations. If you choose to, you would be marrying Miss Bennet and steeling her away to Pemberley, far from her relations. You have never sought the good opinion of society. In fact you often shun it as you please. If she is as good as you say, Miss Bennet can only be of assistance to Georgiana's future and your own. She will need a strong sister to help her coming out with such a shy character. Who better than someone already acquainted with her near elopement to aid her?'

'Besides, Cousin,' The Colonel tried to hide his bemused expression, 'did you not mention one of our nearest relations, Aunt Catherine, who must be one of the silliest women in the country!'

Falling into his chair, Darcy had thought the same every day since leaving Hertfordshire. To hear similar opinions from his cousin confused him further. Aunt Catherine would not be pleased but then again she was not pleased with much. As to Richard's parents, he hoped they would be as open to such a socially reprehensible connection as their son if the lady made him happy.

'I will ask Georgiana to write to Cousin Anne,' Darcy conceded. _For I cannot make a decision until I find out if she is married_, he realised.

'That,' Fitzwilliam allowed a bright smile to encompasses is face, 'it the best decision you have made in a long time. I must share this tale with my father, Darcy. You know he has a secret enjoyment of all that is ridiculous, especially when it applies to you.'

Two days before he left Pemberley, the letter finally arrived from Cousin Anne. Unable to wait, Georgiana made her brother stay in the morning room while she read it. At first a frown covered her face, then a smile.

'Miss Bennet has come to Huntsford,' Georgiana teased her brother. Watching his crest fallen expression, she rushed on, 'as the guest of Mrs Charlotte Collins.'

'A guest,' Darcy fell into a chair beside his sister. Taking the note, he read it quickly. Brow furrowed as he considered this news, Fitzwilliam Darcy finally allowed hope to bloom.

'I would like to come with you to Rosing's,' Georgiana sighed and shivered at the same time, 'but for Aunt Catherine. I do not know how Cousin Anne copes in that house. Can you not do something for our relation, Brother?'

'I have tried,' Darcy sighed, 'many times. I fear Anne is holding out for Richard. She looks up to him as more than a cousin. I think it is why he accompanies me into Kent twice a year.'

'It would be an eligible match if Richard would give up the Fitzwilliam name,' Georgiana smiled shyly. 'So I am to stay at Matlock house with Aunt Matilda while you visit Rosing's. I hope you bring me good news when we return to Pemberley for the summer.' Silently, the young woman added, _I dearly wish for a sister. After my discussion with Cousin Richard, I am sure Miss Bennet and I will become fast friends. We both agree this insufferable mood cannot continue. One way or another, we will have you married to Miss Bennet by Christmas. How could any woman refuse you! Besides, Cousin Richard will be with you in Kent. He will make sure do this the right way._


	10. Chapter 9 - Arriving to Hunsford

'Goodbye, dearest Jane,' Lizzy offered over her shoulder, an air of melancholy surrounding both sisters.

Standing on the top step of their Uncles townhouse, the blond woman waved. A sad smile still gracing her lips, Jane knew Lizzy must go. Without Sir William to accompany them, her uncle would have to send a man servant which would inopportune him further. The Gardiner's had been very good to the eldest Bennet sisters. Still, Miss Bennet's heart wanted the company of her dearly beloved sister for just a few more days.

'Two months,' Jane sighed, 'I shall have to wait two entire months. I should have gone to my sister last night but I find I am only now ready to tell her everything.'

Suddenly breaking away from her Aunt and young cousins sharing the top step, Miss Bennet rushed to the road side. As Elizabeth turned her back to climb into Sir William's carriage, Jane held her sister back. Shocked, Lizzy look intently into a pair of confused eyes and saw her sister's inner turmoil.

'What is it, Jane,' she asked, slightly alarmed. After returning from their walk yesterday, Jane needed time to recover. Dissatisfied, Elizabeth had held her tongue in the hope her sister would come to her last night or early this morning. It seemed, at the moment of her leave taking, finally Jane wanted to speak.

'Write to me often, Lizzy,' Miss Bennet said in a tone that sounded almost demanding. 'I regret my words yesterday. I need to tell you all I have kept hidden in my heart and now that you are leaving, I find myself wanting you to stay.'

'I will return in eight weeks,' Elizabeth attempted a smile. 'I promise we will have many hours to speak then. I will write the moment I arrive at Hunsford.'

'I want you to be happy, Lizzy,' Jane's eyes lit with determination. 'Not for me but for yourself. Remember what I said. I want you to find a young man you can respect and live with for the remainder of your life. You will not always be happy at Longbourn or looking after other's children.'

'Mrs Wooodward,' Elizabeth started only to be silence by Jane intense glare.

'Please, take every opportunity to make new acquaintances without the prejudice you subjected Mr Darcy too or the warmth you displayed for Mr Wickham,' warned the older sister. 'Be yourself, Lizzy but it is time you considered your future, as I have mine.'

With the words of wisdom, Jane scurried back to her Aunt. Sending Sarah a raised eyebrow and concerned look, Elizabeth could dally no longer. Climbing into the carriage, she had the rest of the journey to consider her sisters ideas.

No closer to any conclusions, the horse's hooves seemed to eat up the miles. Coaching Inn came and went as they changed horses thrice. Beside her, Maria and her father continued to discuss Lady Catherine, her great estate and what they hoped to experience. They had been travelling alongside Rosing's Park for some time when Sir William's carriage passed through a gate to Hunsford Parsonage. Waiting inside for their guest impatiently, Mr and Mrs Collins come out to meet them.

'Sir William, Maria, Cousin Elizabeth,' the silly man bowed deeply in greeting as they climbed out of the carriage. 'I am truly honoured to be able to welcome you to my humble abode.'

As ridiculous as ever, Lizzy's mind supplied, ignoring the rest of the odious man's words. However a warm, gracious smile swept over her lips and shone from her eyes as she looked to her friend. Elizabeth and Charlotte approached each other, content expression on their faces. Finally close enough, they kissed on the cheek. Linking hands, Mrs Collins lead them inside.

'I am happy to see you Elizabeth,' she stated. More encompassed her words than the usual greeting.

'And I, you,' Lizzy responded, truly looking at Charlotte. 'You look remarkably well,' Elizabeth couldn't help tease.

'Indeed I am,' Charlotte laughed easily, pointing out her husband and father heading there way, 'however I don't think that state will last for much longer.'

Raising an eyebrow in return, Elizabeth waited patiently through her cousin's tour of the house. Finally alone in the quiet parlour at the rear of the house, Lizzy joined her friend. Standing side by side at the window looking out onto Mr Collins garden, they observed the man showing Sir William and Maria his bees.

'Mr Collins tends the gardens himself,' Charlotte pointed out, 'and spends a good part of every day in them.'

'The exercise must be beneficial,' remarked Elizabeth with a twinkle in her eye.

'Well, yes,' a smirk played about Charlotte's lips. 'I encourage him to be in his garden as much as possible. And then he has to walk to Rosings nearly every day.'

'So often?' Elizabeth couldn't help the question. She understood exactly how her friend manipulated Mr Collins. More to the point she understood the necessity of it. 'Is that necessary?'

'Hmm, perhaps not,' Charlotte agreed, 'but I confess, I encourage him in that as well.'

'Walking is very beneficial exercise,' Lizzy offered teasingly.

'Oh, indeed, it is,' once again the lady of the house granted with an increasing smile. 'And when he is in the house, he is mostly in his book room, which affords a good view of the road whenever Lady Catherine's carriage should drive by.'

'And you prefer to sit in this parlour,' Lizzy stated, giving her friend a knowing look.

Glancing at Charlotte with amusement, Elizabeth understood Mrs Collin's arranged her house hold to her liking. In spite of Lady Catherine and her husband's deferment to that great lady, Charlotte managed her husband very well. _Could I ever be as cheerfully content as my friend in a situation where I could not love or respect my partner in life? It is good that Charlotte has a very different outlook on marriage. I do not believe I could ever settle for less than respect and felicity. If I am to understand both Jane and Mrs Woodward, I will have to settle for less than my idea or as my mother says, starve in the hedgerows._

'Yes,' the expression turned beatific, 'so, it often happens that a whole day passes in which we have not spent more than a few minutes in each other's company.'

'I see,' Elizabeth commented, understanding completely.

'I find that I can bear the solitude very cheerfully,' Charlotte turned back to the window as her friend raised her eyebrow. 'I find myself quite content with my situation, Lizzy.'

'I admire your forbearance, Charlotte,' Lizzy stated. 'I do not believe I could have done half so well as you.'

'Then you must wait,' Mrs Collins stated, 'until you meet Lady Catharine. I am sure you and I will have much to speak of after we take tea there. I am afraid you will be unable to escape the acquaintance.'

'I can hardly wait,' Lizzy laughed. 'For now, might we take a stroll? It is such a warm day and the sun is shining. I see no need for Mr Collins to have all the pleasure of it.'

'I see you have been trapped in a coach too long, Lizzy,' Charlotte grinned. 'Come, let us collect our spencer jackets and gloves. We will go out the front door. There is a path that leads into the woods which I am sure you will enjoy.'

_Indeed,_ Elizabeth thought, _so we might not attract attention from those in the back garden. Yes, Charlotte, you have this domestic situation very much to your liking. I only hope I never have to choose material comfort over felicity and respect. While you have this circumstance under control, I do not believe I could have done half so well._

The remainder of her first day in Hunsford passed as Elizabeth expected. Sir William and Mr Collins attempted to outdo each other with tales of grandeur. One of Rosing's Park, the other St James Court. By the next morning a fierce wind wiped up. Before the rest of the house awoke, Lizzy took a fresh roll and piece of fruit from the kitchen and left for a walk. Staying to the paths Charlotte showed her the day before, she spent a good deal of time outside.

Sharing tea with her hostess and Maria on returning, Elizabeth retired to her room to read. This way she escaped the need of Mr Collins entertaining his guests. Charlotte used the opportunity to keep the man in his usual pursuits.

'Lizzy!' Maira could be heard rushing up the stairs. 'Lizzy!'

Startled by the tone of Maria's voice, Elizabeth placed her book on the bed. Rising, she started for the door. Before she could open it, Maria rushed through, panting. Slightly alarmed, Lizzy quirked an eyebrow in askance.

'Come into the dining room, for there is such a sight to be seen!' she demanded. Turning full circle, she commanded, 'make haste!'

Frowning at first, Elizabeth followed the girl. Understanding this emergency to be nothing but two ladies in a fine carriage with livered footmen, she smiled. Peeking over the top of Maria's head, Lizzy finally found the situation ridiculous and smiled with delight.

'Is this all?' she teased the younger woman, who looked at her with surprise. 'I expected at least that the pigs had got into the garden. It is nothing but Lady Catherine and her daughter,' Lizzy explained.

'No, Lizzy,' Maria corrected, hanging onto the curtain and using a piteous tone, 'that's old Mrs Jenkinson, not Lady Catherine, and with her is Miss Anne de Bourgh.'

'Well, she's abominably rude to keep Charlotte out of doors in all this wind,' Elizabeth commented, a note of disdain entering her voice. They had not yet taken tea at the great house so Lizzy couldn't account for this sudden visit.

'What a little creature she is,' Maria said still awe struck.

'Yes,' Elizabeth commented. Remembering both Mr Wickham and her cousin stated Miss De Bourgh was to be Mr Darcy's bride, she looked at the girl once again. A frown encompassed her features as this thought seemed rather odd now she'd seen the woman in question. 'She looks sickly and cross. She will make him a proper wife but I fear she will never cope with him.'

_Mr Darcy_, Lizzy's mind supplied, _would never respect a woman who will not stand up to him. That night at Nerthfield, he stated an accomplished woman must have many talents beyond the usual. I cannot see this sickly creature able to speak French and German, or dance, sing or play. I cannot tell if her mind in improved by extensive reading but I would guess not. No, Mr Darcy would never be happy with Miss De Bourgh. How then has such a rumour become so universally known? _

Maria, unsure what Elizabeth meant, looked to her with questioning eyes. 'Who, Lizzy?' she requested, confused.

Shaking her head, Miss Bennet couldn't answer. Her mind filled with misperception and misunderstanding from the past, she had to retreat. Returning to her room, Lizzy couldn't settle to her book. She needed to walk but the wind had increased since this morning making that impossible.

'I shall have to stay inside and muddle through this as best I can, but it makes no sense. Why would Mr Darcy not mention an engagement whilst in Hertsfordshire? I can understand Mr Wickham making falsehood against him, but what of Mr Collins? He is not a sensible man but he would not lie. Perhaps he has heard something from Lady Catherine and wished it to be true. When we go to tea at Rosing's tomorrow, I shall attempt to engage Miss De Bourgh in conversation and assess her feeling for Mr Darcy. This must be a match built on wealth and consequence. Mr Darcy and Miss De Bourgh will be trapped in a marriage without love or felicity, much as Charlotte and Mr Collins. It would be insupportable, surely.'

'Your friend seems to be a pretty, gentle sort of girl, Mrs Collins,' Lady Catherine started the next afternoon. Turing her eye on Miss Elizabeth Bennet, she summed up the girl.

Throughout the interview that followed, Lizzy kept her head. Once again her courage rose with the attempt to intimidate. All the time she looked at Miss De Bourgh to gauge her reaction. The girl never once returned the gaze. By the end of the evening, Elizabeth felt quite washed out.

As the days passed, Lady Catherine continued to invite Mr and Mrs Collins to tea and dine with her at Rosings. The rest of the party had been included. Elizabeth found time on their third visit to sit beside Miss De Bourgh at the dinner table.

'Do you walk, Miss De Bourgh? Lizzy asked, hoping to start a conversation.

'Her health does not allow it,' Mrs Jenkinson answered for her charge.

'That is unfortunate,' Elizabeth held back the frown, 'for it would surely improve any constitution. Do play an instrument, for surely music is the window to the soul.'

At this, Miss De Bourgh looked to her dinner companion with astonishment. 'I have never learnt,' the small voice came from the tiny creature.

_She sounds afraid of her own shadow_, this time Elizabeth couldn't help the frown escaping her tight control. 'That is a great shame,' Lizzy commented. 'I have four sisters. Only Mary and I play but that is due to a lack of instruments. Jane, my elder sister would have dearly liked to practice. However, Mary likes to monopolise the pianoforte.'

'I wish,' Anne looked to her mother, ensuring the woman's attentions were elsewhere, 'I had brother's and sister's Miss Bennet. It would make my life easier.'

'Oh,' Lizzy's expression changed to shock. This had to be the most she'd heard Miss De Bourgh speak altogether.

Almost as though she'd heard, Lady Catherine turned her attention to Elizabeth. 'Mrs Collins said you are a great walker,' she started on the virtues and vices of such exercise and no one managed to get a word in for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Dearest Jane,

Life has settled into a routine here in Hunsford. As you know Sir William could spare only one week to see his eldest daughter happily situated. He left for London this morning intending several days' business before returning to Hertsfordshire. Perhaps now Mr Collins will return to his daily gardening and study in his book room. I am sure Charlotte will encourage him to get back to his usual duties. We are only women's work and this is to be left to the lady of the house.

Truly Jane, I do not know how Charlotte copes day in and day out. However she has made a very good life for herself. I am proud of myself for being able to see it and to understand how our differences have worked in our favour. I could never have been happy here. I do admire your forbearance whilst we were in London. I begin to truly understand our very precarious position as women. We are only worth the marriages we attract. Charlotte had been very fortunate indeed and will never want for anything, accept a husband who will admire her for what she is and not what he thinks she is.

I find myself falling in love with the woods and hills here in Kent. I know this is not what you wished for me when we spoke in London, Dearest Jane. Truly, there are few acquaintances outside the villagers. So far I have not been introduced to even one eligible young man. For the moment I am safe. Perhaps I will find a nice red coated man when we return to Meryton in August.

'Oh, Lizzy,' Jane couldn't stop the sweet smile from entering her lip at the words on the page before her.

'What is it Jane?' asked her Aunt.

'I need to tell Lizzy the Militia is leaving Meryton to encamp in Bryton for the summer. It seems she had developed a liking for red coats,' Jane teased.

Shocked, Sarah Gardiner took several minutes to understand the joke. 'Oh my dear, if you had been talking of Lydia, I would not have been so surprised.'

'I had a letter from Mary,' Jane confessed. 'It seems my youngest sister may finally have learnt her lesson. Mrs Woodward brought her home for tea one day last week.'

In a small, somewhat repaired cottage on Longbourn estate, a filthy girl in little but rags attempted, once again to gain the attention of the young man patching the roof. Flirting, he ignored her advances. Peter Clay had been working for Mr Bennet too many years to throw away a good position for an assignation with one of his tenets.

'Ere she comes again, boy,' the men on the crew laughed.

'Eye,' he stated with rancour.

'Don't ye ever learn, girl,' Mr Peterson called to the little flirt, 'we ain't interested in a piece the likes of yah.'

'I'm not interested in the likes of you either,' Lydia stamped her foot.

'Get yar dirty paws off me and keep em off,' Peter all but spat at the forward girl. 'Ain't no one interested in what you got to sell. Not that it's be worth the money anyway.'

Running back into the house, she'd once again been foiled in her attempt to attract male attention. This time the boys' words finally got through Lydia's mental barriers. He thought her worse than a flirt. He'd expected to pay for her attentions. Didn't he know she was a gentleman's daughter?

A light switched on. She hadn't been treated as a gentleman's daughter since coming to this cottage. In fact, she hadn't acted as one either. All the time Lizzy or Jane had told her off never made sense. They still didn't but maybe if she started listening to Mrs Woodward, she could go home to a nice, heated house with clean clothes.

For the last eight weeks, her gowns had become more dirty and torn. She could sow but not well. Without a maid to wash her clothes, she had gone without a dress for three day as they dried before the fire the first time she attempted to clean them. Lydia learnt to do them one at a time and wait until it dried before starting on the next, when she finally learnt to start a fire and collect the wood.

Lydia could make simple meals over her open fire now. The first attempts had been fit only for the pigs. Burnt beyond recognition or undercooked, she watched Mrs Woodward eat her meals supplied from the kitchens at Longbourn. The fire in her expression died with her rumbling belly. Finally Lydia had been forced to ask for help. The woman would tell her the recipe but refrained from aiding her in any way.

Mrs Woodward gave her housekeeping money. After one month in this godforsaken hut, she'd been allowed into the Longbourn village. It didn't take long to realise her coin wouldn't go far on the necessities like food. There would be nothing left over for a new bonnet or dress. Lydia soon comprehended the shop keeps had been told not to extend her credit. Walking back to her new home, she carried everything she'd purchased as delivery cost extra and she couldn't afford it.

'I want to go home,' she cried, lying on her bed in a state not much better than herself. In the other corner, the servants from Longborn came to replace Mrs Woodward's lines twice a week. 'I want a clean dress and sheets. I want a proper meal and a hot bath.'

'I will ask Mr Hill to take a letter to your father,' Mrs Woodward offered on seeing the girl. She had a plan. Lydia needed to be moved on to the next level of her strategy. 'I think you may be ready to enter polite society. Mark my words, Lydia, one wrong word or action on our visit and we start again. I will not have you throw yourself at the help the way you embarrassed poor young Mr Clay.'

Four days later, dressed in her best tattered gown, Lydia walked beside Mrs Woodward to Longbourn. Mr Bennet, thinking it would be good sport, forgot to tell the ladies exactly when Lydia would arrive. Mrs Bennet couldn't get far enough away from the foul smelling girl. It took Mary and Catherine several minutes to realise who they entertained, their mother refused to acknowledge the waif as one of her daughters. Mrs Woodward abandoned the girl to take tea with the family while she conversed with Mr Bennet about Mary and Catherine's continuing education.

Half an hour later, a very subdued Lydia tromped beside her companion. 'They did not know me,' she cried in earnest.

'Did not know you,' Mrs Woodward pressed her advantage, 'or did not want too?'

Lydia had nothing to say to that. However the next month would see great changes in the child. Smiling, Mrs Woodward knew the visit home had done its work. Her charge now knew what would be expected to regain her place in society.


	11. Chapter 10 - Meeting Again

**AN** – parts of this chapter are taken from directly from the BBC 1995 mini-series. In the following chapters it will be a mix of passages from the book and the mini-series.

* * *

'It is beautiful,' Elizabeth walked down a lane toward the main road. Eyes flicking from left to right, she admired the spring flowers and green trees against the clear blue sky filled with a scattering of fluffy white clouds. Beside her Mrs Collins smiled at the whimsy. 'I think I could grow almost as fond of these woods and hills as you have, Charlotte.'

'Lizzy,' Maria ran to catch up. She'd been picking delicate white orchards growing wild in the shade and missed the quiet conversation completely. Youthful enough to still be impressed by the opulence of her surrounding, the youngest Lucas offered, 'we have been here three weeks and already we have dined at Rosing's Park six times! I would never have expected it to be so many.'

Considering the conversation rather absurd, Lizzy smiled ironically. 'No,' she offered, 'nor I.'

At the satirical statement, Charlotte shared a look of amusement with her friend. Between them they spoke of living under the condescension of Lady Catherine De Bourgh and what it meant in reality. Mr Collin's had little idea of the restrictions that great house placed on his wife's ability to be mistress of her own home. Elizabeth quickly understood the invitations to Rosing's came because the great Lady either dismissed everyone else or they refused to visit the controlling matriarch. The simpering Clergyman both annoyed the woman and played to her vanity, making the perfect companion.

'My dear!' Mr Collins ran in an odd fashion, as though out breath from the exercise and interrupted their quite talk. Turning, the three ladies watched as he hunched over, panting and waving his hat. 'Maria! Cousin Elizabeth! Mr Darcy has arrived at Rosing's, and with him, his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, the youngest son of the Earl of Matlock. And the gentlemen have vouchsafed us the greatest honour. They are coming to call on us at the parsonage.'

Shocked, Charlotte requested, 'When, my dear?'

'Even now, Mrs Collins,' the man stepped from one foot to the other in his aggitation. 'Even now they are hard upon my heels. Make haste! Make haste!' he demanded, beginning to run back the way he came. Maria followed him rapidly with an astonished and frightened expression on her innocent face.

'I think,' Charlotte chuckled as she turned to walk with her friend at a more sedate pace, 'this must be due to you, Lizzy. Mr Darcy would never have come so soon to wait upon Me.'

'No, you are mistaken, Charlotte,' Elizabeth offered with a confused expression entering her brown eyes.

She had been about to announce Mr Darcy disliked her as much as she disliked him. However, the words stuck in her throat. _The last time I saw Mr Darcy_, Lizzy recalled, _we danced together at Netherfield in late November. He told me of his dealings with Mr Wickham. I am sure he meant to place me on guard against the man. However, that issue has passed and with it a cascade of others. If the man truly disliked me, he would never open the actions of his sister. No Mr Darcy must have some regard for me and my thoughts on his character. Still I cannot believe it enough to call._

_Could there have been more behind his words as Charlotte is suggesting, _Elizabeth suddenly wondered as her friend continued her speculative smile._ Knowing the truth, it improved my opinion of Mr Darcy. However he and the entire party left the very next day. I thought I would never meet him again. We move in such different social circles, yet here we are together in Kent. Lady Catherine is his aunt and therefore explains his appearance, but what of his impending visit to Hunsford? How do I account for that and at the same time I am in attendance with my friend?_

_I cannot think upon the last time I saw him without regret and modification. My parents and sisters acted without decorum, embarrassing Jane and I. Both Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley noticed the vulgar, ill-mannered behaviour and want of all social propriety. I am sure the Superior Sisters used their lack of dignity to remove Mr Bingley from My Dearest Jane. Which begs the question, why would he call upon me as Charlotte supposes? Besides, Mr Darcy left Hertfordshire before my plans to come into Kent were made. He would not know I am staying with my cousin._

'I am not,' Charlotte begged to differ, her smile increasing at the thoughts clearly crossing Eliza's open countenance.

'What possible reason could Mr Darcy have to call on me,' Elizabeth questioned with disbelief and surprise shining in her eyes. 'I am sure he does not know I have left Longbourn. No you must be misdirected.'

'Do not act so shocked, Lizzy,' Charlotte scolded. 'Mr Darcy may have wounded your pride with his comments at the Meryton Assembly, but his behaviour towards you last November was noticed by many in Hertfordshire. I remember he paid you a great honour one evening at Lucas Lodge. My father said you refused to stand up with him, although Mr Darcy seemed willing enough. He looked to you all night, Elizabeth and continued to do so. Then again at the Netherfield Ball, he singled you out while you lamented over Mr Wickham. You would be a simpleton indeed to slight a man of his consequence.'

'Charlotte,' Lizzy looked uncomfortable, 'did you really think Mr Darcy looked at me a great deal?'

'Indeed I did,' she stated simply.

'What do you think he can mean by it?' Confused by this new idea, Elizabeth gave her companion a sideways glance filled with concern. The though Mr Darcy might think well of her caused an odd sensation, one she'd never felt before. Unsure if she liked it or it produced discomfort, Lizzy determined to put it out of her mind.

'I think we shall soon find out,' Charlotte teased, 'for I see the horses approaching. Come, we must make haste. I will go directly to the kitchen and speak with the cook while you and Maria wait in the parlour.'

* * *

'Stop fidgeting, Darcy,' Richard berated the man sitting opposite in the carriage. Since climbing in almost four hours previously, his cousin became more sullen and withdrawn as each mile passed. Colonel Fitzwilliam witnessed the effect of drawing ever closer to Rosing's Park twice a year. This time an edge of apprehension forced the unnatural movements.

'I am not fidgeting,' Darcy glared, suddenly sitting rigidly in his seat.

'No,' Richard agreed with humour, 'you are not, now. Tell me, Cousin, what concerns you so particularly on this visit to our esteemed aunt?'

'Why,' Darcy continued to glower, 'do you ask when you already know. Do I need to repeat myself when we spoke of the reason not three weeks ago as you visited Pemberley?'

Chortling easily, the Colonel couldn't keep his amusement contained. 'My cousin Georgiana tells me your humour only improved a few days ago when you discovered Mrs Charlotte Collins had an acquaintance visiting from Hertfordshire. Such a pity I was not able to see you snatch away her letter and read it. I hear your sister became very amused at your reaction.'

Continuing to glare, Darcy declined to answer.

'So your secret prayers have been answered,' Richard continued to tease. 'It appears Miss Bennet will be in Kent and available to receive your attentions for it is her friend that married the rector. I thought we were to use this time in consideration of a campaign to win her affections!'

Darcy's temper increased at his cousin's suggestion. 'I am quite capable of seeing to my future,' he stated conceitedly.

'So I see,' Richard managed to keep his enjoyment to a smirk. 'There are still miles to go before we come in sight of Rosing's. Then we must brave our Aunt's effusive greetings before we make social calls. In the meantime, if you wish the young lady to actually like you, Darcy, you need to remove the poker from the orifice you are currently sitting on and use is for its intended purpose, to stoke a fire. In this case, the fire of passion in Miss Bennet for I fear you have almost snuffed it out.'

At the frown Darcy levelled his way, Colonel Fitzwilliam chuckled. He'd read that sour look many times in the last months and knew its reason. Darcy believed Miss Bennet to be indifferent to him because he had not taken the trouble to demonstrate his regard. However, since learning of this behaviour toward Miss Elizabeth Bennet since the Meryton Assembly, he took to teasing his cousin at every opportunity.

'Come now man,' Richard tried to keep his expression neutral and failed dismally, 'we left London and my parent's townhouse early this morning. I've scares had time to break my fast before you called for the carriage, such was your rush. Yet not once have you asked me if I have a plan of such military precision which will win the heart of your fair maiden.'

'Fitzwilliam,' Darcy warned in a hard tone.

'Oh, I would never trifle with you, dear cousin,' Richard tormented. 'Mark my words, calling upon her in that attitude will not a pleasant visit make. You must no longer conceal you struggles.'

'You wish me to flatter the young woman,' Darcy almost spat.

'Impossible,' Richard cried, trying to stop his laughter. 'You told me yourself of the comments Miss Bennet overheard the night you were first introduced. That was flattery indeed, be still my beating heart,' the Colonel placed on hand over his chest and tried to cease his amusement. 'It goes against your very nature to be effusive with words. After all they are to be few and far between. Really Darcy, if you want the young lady to know you, to take measure of your character, then you must talk to her.'

'This is your plan?' demanded the seriously displeased man.

'It has worked for many others for centuries,' Richard stated. 'I do not see why it could not work for you.'

Making a rude noise, Darcy turned to the carriage window. Watching the scenery outside, he knew they were rounding the last bend to Rosing's drive. As much as he hated Richard's advice, Fitzwilliam knew it to be sound. _Still I have at least a quarter of an hour to find something we have in common so I may at least exchange pleasantries with Miss Elizabeth when we finally meet again._

'How does one speak to a young lady,' Darcy finally asked as the carriage rolled to a stop, 'or start a conversation?'

'Watch, my dear cousin,' Richard shook his head with regretful amusement, 'and learn. I will show you the way.'

And so Darcy and his cousin suffered the initial interview with Lady Catherine De Bourgh on entering her house. Severe in his countenance, Fitzwilliam Darcy looked to his long suffering cousin Anne several times. She simply smiled and averted her eyes. It appeared she also laughed at his predicament which meant Georgiana had been open in the extreme. He fleetingly wondered what Anne made of Miss Elizabeth and if that formed her humour. Further increasing his ire, The Colonel's mouth held an ever so slight smirk. What Richard found entertaining in the hour long meeting, Darcy would never know. He seemed to be of a gagarious nature, finding enjoyment in almost anything. In this respect Richard reminded Darcy of Elizabeth.

Finally set free, the trunks had been delivered to their rooms. Darcy hurried his valet through a refreshing toilet. Changed into suitable attire, he harassed Colonel Fitzwilliam to make haste.

'I am delighted to make your acquaintance at last, Miss Bennet,' Colonel offered after Mr Collins made the introduction. True to form, Mr Darcy retreated to a seat on the outskirts of the party to listen but not preform to the crowd.

Taking a chair opposite the younger woman, Richard sized her up. Almost immediately he could see the attraction his cousin felt. Yet for those who did not know the reticent man, the glare he gave Miss Bennet might be mistaken for haughty pride instead of admiration.

'At last, sir?' enquired a confused Elizabeth. After her earlier thoughts, she wondered at the attentions paid by this man.

'Well,' Richard smiled disarmingly, his eyes flicking between Darcy and the lovely creature before him. He wanted to tease the former and put the latter at ease. 'I've heard much of you, and none of the praise has been exaggerated, I assure you.'

'Oh,' unsure how to answer that, Lizzy tried for teasing. _But what to say in such a situation?_ she wondered. In truth she barely knew Mr Darcy and he could be the only source of information for the Colonel. Averting her eyes, Elizabeth noticed Mr Darcy watching her. A frown marred her features as she forgot to answer.

'I hope we shall see you frequently at Rosing's while we're there,' Richard increased the curve of his mouth in an attempt to rescue the conversation. 'I am fond of lively conversation.'

'This you do not find at Rosing's Park?' Elizabeth finally found the courage to answer. The young man's countenance brought a sparkle to her eyes.

_I will ignore Mr Darcy completely,_ Lizzy decided, _and concentrate on the good Colonel. His manners are lively and engaging. And,_ her subconscious added, _he does not make me feel so at odds with myself as his cousin._

'Well,' Richard managed a chuckle, 'my aunt does talk a great deal, but seldom requires a response.' Once again glancing at Darcy, he noted Miss Bennet's eyes followed his. Her countenance changed ever so slightly as to be almost unnoticeable. However to the battle hardened worrier, he could see the uncertainty playing at the back of her expression and knew there was hope for his cousin. 'My friend there speaks hardly a word when he comes into Kent,' offered Richard in explanation, 'though he is lively enough in other places. Nobody plays, nobody sings. I believe you play and sing, Miss Bennet.'

'Oh, a little,' Lizzy answered surprised, 'and very ill. I wouldn't wish to excite your anticipation. I believe Mr Darcy has only every heard the single composition I have ready for company.'

Eyes filling with amusement at the subtle putdown, Richard coxed, 'I am sure you are too modest, but any relief would be profoundly welcome, I assure you.'

Finally feed up with Mr Darcy's continued glare, Elizabeth allowed her orbs to glance his way once again. The gaze always gave her much unease, but now another emotion, uncertainty, joined the maelstrom and made her feel uncomfortable. She felt as though the man looked to her soul and beyond.

'C—can,' Lizzy stuttered, finally finding the words, 'you tell me why Mr Darcy keeps staring at me?'

'Do you not know,' Richard offered with smiling eyes and a teasing tone. He could see the wariness and insecurity playing about Miss Bennet's mind. _Yes, you will come to care for my cousin, if only he can learn to express himself. I believe he has chosen well. A woman worthy of his affections._

Turning his head, Richard gave Darcy a prearranged signal. Finally standing, Mr Darcy rudely left Mr Collins in the middle of a sentence. He'd been ignoring the pastor since he started his monologue which barely required anything but the occasional grunt. It left Darcy able to watch his cousin charming the woman he'd come to admire above all others. He did not notice the entire room fall into silence.

'I hope you family is in good health,' Darcy enquired when he came close enough.

'I thank you, yes,' Lizzy gave him a curious look.

Cursing himself for not finding something to say, Richard entered the conversation to save Darcy from himself. 'I believe you have quite an extensive family, Miss Bennet.'

'Four sisters,' she offered. 'My eldest sister, Jane, has been in town these three months,' at this Lizzy returned her attention to Mr Darcy, 'have you never happened to see her?'

'No,' he responded astonished. It appeared he may have miss interpreted the young ladies affections for his friend. To the best of Darcy's knowledge, Miss Bennet had not called on Miss Bingley or Mrs Hurst. After the dinner at his London Townhouse, he could be under no disalusionment about their feelings for Miss Bennet. 'No, I have not had that pleasure. I did see others of your acquaintance, Mr Bingley and his sisters. I believe Miss Bennet and Miss Bingley correspond, but Miss Bingley did not inform me of Miss Bennet's tenure or I would have called.'

'My Aunt and Uncle live in Cheepside,' Lizzy goaded the man.

'So I understand,' Darcy returned her stare with one of his own.

Realising war could break out at any moment, Richard cut in. 'Are you to return to your Aunt and Uncle before going back to Hertfordshire, Miss Bennet?'

'Yes,' smiling, or at least attempting to, Elizabeth answered as politely as possible. 'I am to stay in London until we tour the North Country in July.'

'Will you be coming to Derbyshire?' Darcy broke in, capturing the attention of both Richard and Elizabeth.

'Yes, Sir,' Lizzy answered in wonderment. His expression changed completely with the mention of his home county. 'My Aunt came from a small market town called Lampton. We are to visit for a few days on our tour.'

'Then I hope you will do me the very great honour of calling at Pemberley with your family. My estate is situated but five miles from that town,' Darcy announced. 'Many visitors come to tour the house and gardens during the summer. I would be most displeased if you did not stop and take tea or dine with us.'

'Thank you,' Elizabeth breathlessly answered, shocked to the core at the invitation. She became unable to rise to the challenge when Mr Darcy walked around the table, pulled out a chair and sat down.

'Please,' he requested, 'tell me about this tour? Are you to take in the moors? They are known for their breathtaking beauty at that time of year.'


	12. Chapter 11 - A Second Meeting

**AN** – Sorry for the long delay. Real life is sometimes not compatible with our wishes. Added to that, I just couldn't get the right conversation going. You'll see what I mean by the end of the chapter and how it leads into the next one.

* * *

'I have to say,' Colonel Fitzwilliam teased as they mounted their horses to leave Hunsford parsonage, 'I am prodigiously proud of you.'

For Darcy's part, he offered a scowl in answer. 'Why,' he almost barked, waiting for his cousins witty reply.

'I have seen you with young ladies before, my friend,' Richard smirked ironically. 'You either cut them to ribbons or become shy around those you do not know very well. Either way you take on a formidable façade leaving only the battle hardened women to attempt an attachment.'

'This is your assessment of my current situation,' Darcy asked sardonically.

'Not at all,' Richard stated, sobering to give his cousin along look. 'You took my advice and managed to place two sentences together on more than one occasion. I believed Miss Bennet's astonishment at this feat to be complete. And you managed to invite her to see Pemberley. You might just be truly worthy of the young lady for she is everything you stated.'

'Thank you,' Darcy growled, digging his heal into his horse. It took off at a canter with his master's sudden need to expunge the emotions roiling within him.

Unfortunately Darcy didn't count on his cousin's horsemanship. Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam had as good a seat as any man, especially under trying situations. Easily catching up, the military officer kept the grin on his face but said nothing. Finally, Darcy slowed his horse to a walk and started back towards Rosing's.

'What,' Darcy's tempter erupted at the continued amusement his cousin openly displayed.

He couldn't understand either his emotions or Fitzwilliam's laughter, after all the meeting with Miss Elizabeth had gone better than he'd hoped. Mrs Collins seemed far too sensible woman for her husband. She'd ensured he and Colonel Fitzwilliam had uninterrupted time with her friend. Indeed, Charlotte appeared to encourage the acquaintance. The party became so lost in conversation about Derbyshire, the gentlemen almost stayed beyond the socially acceptable half hour. At the end, even Miss Bennet relaxed enough to regain her sparkling eyes and wit.

'You tell me,' Richard shrugged his shoulder. They had played together as boys and he knew this to be the best way to combat Darcy's over inflated sense of propriety.

Glowering, the Master of Pemberly decided to ignore the situation with Miss Elizabeth for the moment. He needed to think about his next move. Hopefully by the morrow he would have some idea of what to do in regard to that situation. Usually, Darcy found sleeping on a problem served him well.

'We are here to survey Rosing's Park,' Darcy told his cousin. 'Did you notice the lack of drainage in the southeast paddock?'

'So we are playing this game,' Richard smirked. 'Back to the devils lair it is then.'

* * *

'My Dear,' Charlotte pounced the moment the gentlemen left and the tea tray removed. Allowing an expression of concern to cover her face she glanced at the clock. 'Look at the time. You have a meeting with Lady Catherine at three O'clock.' As the man hurried out of the room, Mrs Collin's called, 'do not forget your sermon for Sunday. Your esteemed patroness will be most displeased.'

'So, Lizzy,' Charlotte came to sit in the place Colonel Fitzwilliam occupied until a few minutes previously. She had waited until her husband's backside disappeared down the lane and Maria left the room before interrogating Elizabeth. 'What do you think of Mr Darcy now?'

'I am all astonishment,' Elizabeth commented, still unsure how to take this open, artless Mr Darcy. _I am so astounded my usual wit and ability to tease quite abandoned me. Why did he invite my relatives to visit Pemberley? I do not understand the man or what he hopes to achieve by a closer acquaintance. _

'What can be the meaning of this visit?' Charlotte remarked with a sly smile. Surely Elizabeth knew or at least suspected Mr Darcy's regard for her. Mrs Collins continued her inquisition in a way her friend might answer. 'My dear Eliza, he must be in love with you or he would never have called on us in this familiar way. Did you not notice Colonel Fitzwilliam's behaviour? He aided his cousin in his object. I believe he does not oppose an attachment.'

'No, Charlotte,' pursing her lips, Elizabeth couldn't credit her friends assertions, 'you must be mistaken. Why would a man of wealth and consequence, who could attract any woman, prefer an unconnected, penniless country girl? Mr Darcy is to marry Miss De Bourgh. Besides you assume I encourage his attentions when nothing could be further from the truth.'

'Then let us observe the gentlemen's behaviour while they are in Kent. I believe that will be the telling factor,' Charlotte said with determination. She knew when to leave a subject alone and let that be the end of it, for the time being.

'Do you mind if I go for a walk,' Lizzy asked, needing to be alone with her thoughts.

'Dinner will be served at five O'clock,' Charlotte stated, picking up her embroidery.

The next afternoon brought the gentleman callers once again. Determined to be more herself, Elizabeth prepared to speak to Mr Darcy despite the unease she still felt. While she'd admired Mr Wickham before discovering his true character, it had been the closest she'd ever come to believing herself capable of love. Oh there had been the men of her acquaintance in Hertfordshire but she'd known them all her life. In that respect her society was indeed confined and unvarying. It also became the reason neither she nor Jane had the inclination to marry.

'Mr Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam,' Lizzy curtseyed. 'What brings you back so soon? Did you miss Mr Collins praise on the amount of work your Aunt Catherine has done to the parsonage.'

Wild eyed, Darcy's nasal passages flared. Glaring, his gaze could wound with its hardness. Opening his mouth, Miss Bennet could almost see the cutting rebuke coming. Understanding she'd gone too far, only the smiling eyes of Colonel Fitzwilliam gave her the courage to continue.

'My cousin is a most appreciative recipient of Lady De Bourgh's condescension,' Elizabeth added quickly, but with a sparkle in her deep brown orbs to lighten the unintentional insult. 'I believe she could not have bestowed her kindness on a more welcoming individual.'

'Yes,' Richard found it difficult to hold back his amusement, 'I believe they are well matched in many respects.'

'I am afraid we will have to do without Mr Collins conversation,' Charlotte interrupted. She'd returned from ordering tea and only caught the last exchange. 'He has gone to speak with one of the parishioners.'

'I understand we are invited to dine at Rosing tonight,' Lizzy commented, her eyes straying to Mr Darcy for his reaction.

'I hope so,' Richard replied.

'May we hear you play, Miss Bennet,' Darcy finally found his voice.

While he might agree with Miss Bennet's summation of both his aunt and her rector, he would never poke fun at either. The thought reminded Darcy of the poker and where his cousin stated it sat within his person. He also recalled what he should be doing with said instrument. It was time to actually speak with the object of his affections.

'That,' Lizzy smiled brightly, glad the serious demeanour dropped from Mr Darcy, 'will depend on your Aunt. I believe little escapes her notice.'

'Indeed, Miss Bennet,' Darcy frowned, suddenly seeing Lady Catherine thought another's eyes and not liking the result, 'then we will have to bring it to her attention after dinner.'

'Indeed we will,' Richard agreed. 'Do you or your sister play Mrs Collins?'

With that, Colonel Fitzwilliam moved further into the room. Sitting by Charlotte he gave Darcy free reign to engage Elizabeth in a private tête-à-tête. The slight smile on Mrs Collins lips stated she understood and appreciated his interference.

'Are you enjoying your stay in Kent, Miss Bennet?' Darcy asked, deliberately moving the conversation from his Aunt.

'Yes, very much,' Lizzy looked at the man curiously. Wanting him to show the easy conversationalist of yesterday, she waited for his next words.

'My cousin and I come for a fortnight twice a year,' Darcy explained, not quite able to meet her twinkling eyes. He knew she played with him, almost demanding he carry the conversation. Once again Richard's advice on the way to Rosing entered his mind. _How is Miss Elizabeth to know me if I do not show myself._

'Oh,' Lizzy encouraged.

'My Uncle passed twelve years ago, leaving the management of the estate in the guardianship of my esteemed father,' Darcy commented.

'Now you,' Lizzy's eyes softened at the thought of all that responsibility, 'by default.'

'Yes,' Darcy stated his expression hardening. He did not want her to feel sorry for him.

'I had not realised the extent of your duties, Mr Darcy,' Elizabeth bit her lip. 'Pemberley, I understood from our conversation yesterday, is a very large estate. I have walked many of the paths through the woods and hills in my time here. Rosing appears to be quite grand. To all this you also have the care and education of your much younger sister. It must be quite a burden.'

'That is not all,' he commented, feeling her soft eyes on him. Elizabeth did not expect an answer, indeed she did not pry into his wealth or connections with her words. The woman before him saw instead, the constraints on his time and energy. Few bothered to look beneath the outward show of societies trappings to the man beneath. 'I do not advertise my patronage of trade. I am a partner in many businesses both here and in the colonies.'

'I have only just learnt of the amount of trade from those far flung nations,' Elizabeth commented, thankful for Mrs Woodward's tutelage. 'I had not realised England's dependence on the colonies. I find myself intrigued by the situation and wishing to learn more about the world.'

'Oh,' Darcy looked surprised a woman would know or care about where her cloth and other goods came from.

'Have you been to the continent, Mr Darcy?' Elizabeth asked, both amused by his expression and confession. 'Or further afield? I understand many young Gentlemen take a tour after completing their education.'

'I am afraid not,' Darcy's arrogance returned. He had to work to curb his normal behaviour. 'I entrust much of the daily running to my stewards under my direction. So far it has served me well. I did not feel the need for a tour after graduating from Cambridge.'

What he could not bring himself to say, his esteemed father took sick in Darcy's last year at Cambridge. After completing his studies, he'd returned to Pemberley. Less than one year later, Fitzwilliam Darcy took over the management of the estate as the new master. It had been a dark time in his life, learning to cope with his new responsibilities while grieving for the loss of his only parent.

'With the current situation in France,' Lizzy allowed her sparkling eyes to demonstrate her teasing, 'that would make a tour rather difficult.'

'You are laughing at me!' Darcy declared, infuriated.

'In deed I am, Mr Darcy and I cannot say I am sorry. We once discussed this very topic at Netherfield,' Elizabeth reminded him, tongue in cheek. Yet in the back of his eyes she noted a new expression. It puzzled and intrigued her. Lizzy determined to get to the bottom of it.

'I well remember,' he glowered. Trying to rein in his temper, one Elisabeth often managed to set off, Darcy wondered how to continue the conversation. They had been discussing far flung nations, which prompted him to enquire, 'are you interested in traveling the world, Miss Bennet, or just touring England?'

'I am interested in a great many things, Mr Darcy,' Lizzy answered, a furrow in her brow as she finally worked out the emotions lurking in the back of his mind, 'but I see this conversation distresses you.'

'I would have liked to take a tour after my studies, Miss Bennet,' Darcy found his lips moving of their own accord. 'Circumstances…'

Then Elizabeth remembered much of the gossip. Hertfordshire had abounded with news of Mr Darcy in the moments after he entered the Meryton Assembly rooms last November. His worth, his connections and his single status were openly discussed by matchmaking mamas. Mr Darcy was the master of his estate at such a young age, making him eminently eligible.

'You loved your father very much,' Elizabeth almost whispered as she realised the memories her words evoked. 'I am sorry for your loss, Mr Darcy. I cannot imagine life without my Papa.'

'Thank you,' he stated, a flint like look in his eyes. Emotions still assaulted him to this day forcing his mind to retreat behind the normal façade.

'Let us talk of pleasanter things. After you left Netherfield,' Elizabeth's cheeks coloured at the reminder of his rapid and still unexplained departure, 'Mr Wickham also left, although how is still under conjecture. I must thank you for your warning and exposing his character. All of Hertfordshire is talking of his misdeeds.'

'I am glad I could be of service,' Mr Darcy gave her a curious look.

'My father decided we needed a companion,' Elisabeth continued 'and hired a gentlewoman. Mrs Woodward came to us before Christmas. She travelled the world before settling in England. She told me many tales of her voyages at the side of Husband and the unfortunate events leading to her tenure at Longbourn. Captain Woodward was lost at sea last September.'

'Would that be Captain Benjamin Woodward' Darcy looked shocked.

'I believe so,' Lizzy replied. 'Do you know of Captain Woodward?'

'He is Fitzwilliam's cousin once removed,' Darcy responded. 'I have never met Mrs Woodward, but the match was considered eligible for the youngest son forced to take up an occupation. Her husband was a very good man.'

They fell into an awkward silence. Elizabeth, for her part, suddenly felt the comment sting. As a daughter of a gentleman with his estate entailed on Mr Collins, she might end up in a worse situation than Mrs Woodward.

Noticing the sudden stiffness between Darcy and Elizabeth, Richard finished his conversation Mrs Collins. Standing, he prepared to leave. Signalling to his cousin, Darcy delivered his Aunt's invitation.

'Lady Catherine requests the pleasure of your company tonight,' Darcy stated as he bowed.

'Please tell Lady Catherine we would be honoured,' Charlotte curtseyed.

'Until tonight, Mrs Collins, Miss Bennet, Miss Lucas,' Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled at each woman.

Without the time to walk and settle her mind before going above stairs to dress, Lizzy didn't want to endure an evening in Lady Catherine's company. Somehow Elisabeth Bennet knew her previous association with Mr Darcy wouldn't escape the older woman's notice. Indeed she didn't know how to act around that particular gentleman.

'One moment you are just as infuriating as at Meryton,' Elizabeth told her reflection. 'All haughty pride and disdain for the condition of others. The next you converse with me as though we had been acquaintances of some duration. Never have I felt so affected and infuriated by a man in the course of a half hour.'

'So you know my nephew do you' Lady Catherine challenged an hour later just as Elizabeth suspected. She'd allowed the party from Huntsford to settle and tea served before pouncing.

Lady Catherin de Bourgh deliberately cultivated an air of superiority and condescension. Indeed she surrounded herself with those willing and able to do her work at the least bidding. Stupid people often let their mouths run away with them and dropped information unaware of the cunning mind receiving the intelligence.

At this very moment, Lady Catherine looked down upon Elizabeth with a raised eyebrow. Knowing her nephew changed her opinion of the girl. As if her pert opinions and outspokenness weren't enough, she'd somehow managed to infiltrate Darcy's inner circle. One look at the body language, no matter how Darcy tried to hide it, Lady Catherine knew the danger to her daughter's chances of securing Pemberley.

'Yes,' Lizzy smiled without intention of telling the older lady when or where they met.

'How did you become acquainted?' Lady Catherine demanded, glaring at the girl now to be considered an interloper.

'My friend,' Mr Darcy broke into the conversation, explaining shortly, 'Mr Bingley took possession of the estate boarding Mr Bennet's. The neighbourhood is small enough that all the families dine together.'

Raising an eyebrow, Lady Catherine waited for more information. Her pause didn't elicit further details, much to her displeasure. Glaring at Elizabeth, the great lady decided to leave it for now. By no means a silly woman, Catherine de Bourgh had sources beyond her estate. Maintaining acquaintances in London and Matlock, she regularly corresponded. Many of the letters contained little but gossip. However Lady Catherine knew a kernel of truth lay at the heart of any good rumour.

Since November, she'd heard whispers of her nephew strange behaviour in London. Whispers circulated of Darcy's uncertain temper, his stricter than usual antisocial disposition and his hiding at Pemberley since Christmas. In truth, Lady Catherine expected to hear of his engagement to Miss Bingley. She could only rejoice at her nephew's single status on arriving at Rosing's.

_I must force an engagement between Darcy and Ann before he leaves_, Lady Catherine's eyes darted between her nephew and Miss Elizabeth. _Let me start with the unsuitability of any other woman in this room._

'Then,' she drew the conversation to the Bennet's situation in life, 'you would have met Mr Collins, upon whom Mr Bennet's estate in entailed.'

'I believe so,' Darcy frowned, remembering the odious man introducing himself at Bingley's ball.

Triumph shone from Lady Catherine's eyes. Darcy placed his cup on the occasional table and took the only remaining seat beside Ann. The young woman smiled shyly at her cousin. When a servant came in to announce dinner, Darcy took Ann's arm. Lady Catherine demanded Colonel Fitzwilliam attend her. That left Mr Collins to accompany his wife.

_All is as it should be_, the embittered older woman observed. _Miss Bennet goes to dinner alone. That is fitting. Now she must accept her station, as the most lowly at my table._

* * *

I hope to have the next one up within a week. Thank you very much for your patience.


	13. Chapter 12 - Let There Be Music

**AN –** Yes I am working on the next one. I hope to have it and a Christmas themed short work up by the week before Christmas.

* * *

Elizabeth felt the sting of Lady Catherine's actions as she walked, unaccompanied towards the dining room. Previously she'd been escorted by her friend. Charlotte glanced back at her with sympathy as they hurried after the great lady. Mr Collins wouldn't go against his noble patroness. Lizzy knew enough of the woman's spite to shake her head at Charlotte's offer to make him offer his assistance.

'Cousin,' Anne paused at the door way to allow her mother to pass. More than aware of Lady Catherine's plotting the young woman had been subtly defying her mama for years. By standing beside the exit she allowed the other couples to precede her. Capturing Darcy's eye, she indicated the lonely Elizabeth.

'Miss Bennet,' Darcy, infuriated by his Aunts obvious disregard for the object of his affections, offered his other arm. He did not care at fallout. Manners, indeed propriety demanded the young lady be treated with respect, not censure while in _**her**_ house. Fitzwilliam felt the slight on Miss Bennet's behalf.

'Please join us,' Anne requested with a slight smile. 'My mother's behaviour can sometimes be unconscionable.'

Lizzy raised an eyebrow in answer and allowed a slight, amused smile to cover her lips. Taking Mr Darcy's arm, she walked beside the pair, maintaining her silence. Miss Bennet knew she'd have to pay the price for accepting the kind offer. Already seated at the table, Lady Catherine frowned as they entered the room. Her expression openly displayed her displeasure.

'Nephew,' Lady Catherine indicated the chair at her right. 'I see you so rarely. Come, join me so we maybe reacquainted.'

Unable to decline the invitation, Darcy very deliberately seated Elizabeth first. Colonel Fitzwilliam, standing behind the chair to Lady Catherine's left, let his gaze give away his delight. Still, he knew his cousin would arrange the table to suit himself. Darcy had a way of making people do as he bid. Miss Bennet and Miss de Bourgh didn't seem to mind taking his direction. Indeed, Anne understood and worked to achieve Darcy's plan. She let go of his arm to indicate the chair furthest from her mother. It left the place in between for Elizabeth. Unfortunately, Mr Collin's prepared to sit beside the Colonel and across from Miss Bennet.

'Mrs Collins,' Richard suddenly indicated the place beside him, 'would you do me the very great honour of sharing your company.'

'Thank you,' Charlotte's intelligent glance understood his intention.

'I hope,' the Colonel didn't miss a beat, 'you will allow the ladies to exhibit their skills on the pianoforte this evening, Aunt. I am told Mrs Collins, Miss Lucas and Miss Bennet all play.'

'Do they indeed,' Lady Catherine narrowed her glaze at Elizabeth. 'And what of your sister's Miss Bennet. Are you all proficient at the instrument?'

'With one instrument between five daughters,' Lizzy found this line of questioning diverting, 'it could not be so.'

In that instant, Elizabeth Bennet decided nothing and no one would allow her character to be hidden. The impertinent, outspoken girl her mother often lamented over came to the surface. No matter the situation Lady Catherine placed her in, or the feelings of disquiet Mr Darcy generated, Lizzy would be herself.

'Oh, Eliza,' Charlotte whispered as the moved out of the dining room at the conclusion of the meal, 'Lady Catherine has been most severe on you this evening. I do not know how you bear it.'

'Charlotte,' Lizzy smiled brightly, hiding the hurt inside, 'she can see her dream of acquiring Pemberley slipping away.'

'Then you finally believe,' Charlotte's eyes strayed back to the table and the two men seated there, 'Mr Darcy is in love with you?'

'No,' Elizabeth stated sharply. 'I mean to illustrate Miss de Bourgh's disinterest in the gentleman. Although it is uncertain if she will go against her mother in the match.'

'Lady Catherine has a way of making her wishes a reality,' Charlotte agreed.

'I can well believe it,' Lizzy stated with a frown. 'It is a shame, for I see little felicity between Mr Darcy and Miss de Bourgh.'

'Oh, Lizzy,' Charlotte cried, 'few can afford to be romantic and marry for love. Most of us have to choose a path that will retain our reputation and station in life. It is a good match.'

'It is not a good match,' Lizzy hissed. 'She is sickly and unwell. Mr Darcy is formidable. He has boasted of his resentful temper to me. It is obvious he does not suffer fools easily and that includes his relations.'

'Can you think of someone else,' Charlotte had to work to hide her smile, sure her friend came close to an epiphany, 'who would be better suited to the position?'

'I cannot,' Elizabeth declared her eyes hardening and expression suddenly closed.

'Shall we have some music,' Colonel Fitzwilliam asked, entering the parlour after a single glass of port. A quarter of an hour in the presence of Mr Collins had both his and Darcy's temper on edge. Coming to stand before Miss Bennet, he offered, 'may I turn the pages for you?'

Relieved by the audacity of the young man, his sparkling eyes gave away his intent. Richard knew the ladies would have been subject to the whims of his aunt and came to rescue her. Agreeing, Elizabeth took the young man's arm and allowed him to direct her into the music room.

Seated at the instrument, Elizabeth took in a deep fortifying breath. She could not hear conversation in the other room. Lady Catherine meant to pick at any mistakes which only added steel to Lizzy spine. Finally lifting the cover, she placed her fingers on the keys. Choosing a piece she knew by heart, Miss Bennet gave her concentration over to playing.

'You will never play really well, Miss Bennet,' Lady Catherine pounced at the end of the song, 'unless you practice more.'

Pausing, the older lady wanted to demonstrate the unsuitability of this woman to her nephew. Darcy sat with a fixed expression on his face. Beneath the hardened exterior, Lady Catherine could discern the enjoyment he received. She knew a change of tactic would be needed to stop his pleasure in this pretentious upstart.

'You may come to Rosing's as often as you like,' she conceded, turning to play to the crowd, 'and play on the pianoforte in Mrs. Jenkinson's room. She would be in nobody's way in that part of the house.'

Rolling her eyes internally, Elizabeth made her voice sound contrite. 'Thank you, Ma'am.'

Displeased with the answer, Lady Catherine looked to continue the conversation. 'There are few people in England, I suppose,' she started only to see the annoyance in her nephew's glare. Mr Darcy suddenly stood and entered the music room. The action infuriated the woman. At a loss, she persisted with a slight change in strategy, 'who have more true enjoyment in music than myself. Or a better taste. And if I had ever learnt,' she raised her voice as the girl started yet another song, 'I should be a true proficient. And so would Anne...'

Ignoring the noise coming from the parlour, Elizabeth tried to block out the insinuations and concentrate on her playing. Unfortunately, Mr Darcy entered, causing her fingers to slip on a cord. She recovered quickly, determined not to let his presence disturb her.

'Do you mean to frighten me, Mr Darcy,' Elizabeth couldn't help but see the humour in the situation, 'by coming in all this state to hear me? But I won't be alarmed. My courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me.'

Darcy glanced at his cousin. Their thoughts tended along the same lines. Richard relaxed his pose, wondering how the great master of Pemberley would handle this woman. She seemed disposed to make his address more difficult by her indifference. Only Richard began to see a subtle warming, almost teasing attitude towards his cousin.

'I know you find great enjoyment in professing opinions which are not your own,' Darcy stated with a smirk. He began to understand Elizabeth better over the last two days.

'Your cousin would teach you not to believe a word I say, Colonel Fitzwilliam,' Lizzy turned to the man sharing her stool. The light of battle in her brown eyes hinted at her mixed feelings towards Mr Darcy. 'That is ungenerous of him, is it not?'

Enjoying himself too much to aid is cousin in his quest for this ladies favour Richard let his good humour show. 'It is, indeed, Darcy.'

Encouraged, Lizzy glanced between the two. 'Impolitic too, for it provokes me to retaliate, and say somewhat of his behaviour in Hertfordshire which may shock his relations.'

Darcy smiled with amusement at her attempt to tease him. He remembered Miss Bennet's words this afternoon and understood the behaviour to be one of her personality quirks. When she did not understand, Elizabeth turned to ridicule to cover her own feelings.

'I am not afraid of you,' Darcy stated boldly, forcing her to stop playing and truly look at him. 'Nothing you can have to say will be new to my cousin. We have been acquainted since childhood and studied together at Eaton and then Cambridge. I fear he knows my faults as well as I know his.'

'What have you to accuse him of?' Richard requested, playing along. 'I should dearly like to know how he behaves among strangers.'

'The first time I ever saw Mr Darcy was at a ball,' Lizzy lent in and whispered, 'where he danced only four dances though gentlemen were scarce, and more than one lady was in want of a partner.'

Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed at this assessment. Looking to his cousin, the comment made Darcy fiddle with his signet ring. A sure sign his mind engaged the comment and his heart felt the sting. Richard though it a good thing, to make Darcy see his actions through the eyes of a woman he wished to become more closely acquainted with.

For Darcy's part, he remembered the harsh words Elizabeth overheard. Still recovering from Georgiana's near elopement, his humour, limited at the best of times had been completely missing that night. Still, Miss Bennet knew of those particular circumstances. Obviously the comment still caused her some discomfort and she unrelenting held it against him.

'I am sorry to pain you, but so it was,' Elizabeth gave Mr Darcy a sideways glance. He seemed to be lost in thought and she wondered if she'd gone too far.

'I can well believe it,' the amused Colonel tried to keep his laugh from erupting.

'I fear,' Darcy now understood his cousin's advice on the carriage ride to Rosing's. Had it only been yesterday? Realising he had to open is mouth, to struggle against his ingrained shyness and communicate if he wished to engage this woman before him. When his words came, they seemed to be a revelation. 'I am ill qualified to recommend myself to strangers.'

Shocked but unwilling to show it, Elizabeth glared at the man. Wanting to know is intent, she coached her words carefully. 'Shall we ask him why? Why a man of sense and education, who has lived in the world, should be ill qualified to recommend himself to strangers?'

Feeling the sting of her words, Darcy struggled to find a reason. 'I'm,' swallowing hard, he finally found it within himself to confess, 'I have not that talent, which some possess, of conversing easily with strangers.'

'Well, I do not play this instrument so well as I should wish to,' Lizzy challenged, 'but I have always supposed that to be my own fault, because I would not take the trouble of practising.'

In that moment, Fitzwilliam Darcy, Master of Pemberley had an epiphany. Benign enough words, they affected him on a much deeper level. Finally, he saw himself through Miss Bennet's eyes. Proud, arrogant, selfish, appearing to look down on those beneath his station. He'd heard it all before but never from the woman he esteemed, a woman he wanted to mean more to him than an occasional acquaintance.

'You are perfectly right,' he smiled genuinely, for perhaps the first time in his life. An overwhelming joy entered his expression at the look of astonishment Miss Bennet levelled at him. In that instant, he knew hope unlike at any other time. All his internal struggles ceased and he felt the possibility of contentment within his grasp. 'You have employed your time much better. No one admitted to the privilege of hearing you could think anything wanting. We, neither of us, perform to strangers.'

Watching her closely, Elizabeth continued regarding him. Allowing a smile to cover his face, Darcy intended to prolong the exchange. Then the voice of his aunt wafted into the room. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, a similar expression covered the faces of Colonel Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth.

'What are you talking of?' she demanded. 'What are you telling Miss Bennet? I must have my share in the conversation.'

Oh she'd heard the entire exchange. Lady Catherine had to know how far this connection between Miss Bennet and her nephew developed. From what she'd heard, the danger to Anne became paramount. Somehow, she needed to force the engagement and have that pretentious girl sent away in disgrace. However she had the rest of the evening to get through before tackling Darcy.

Watching carefully, Lady Catherine condescended to accompany their guests from the room at the conclusion of the evening. Not disposed to order the carriage, it would only alienate her nephew further. Darcy had a sense of propriety unlike anyone else in their social circle. Lady Catherine intended to use the weakness to prove her point.

Enraged into speechlessness, she watched Darcy hand the girl into her carriage. The moment looked almost imitate. Indeed, the expression on Miss Bennet's face indicated he'd done something like it before. She appeared to be remembering another time and Lady Catherine wouldn't stop until she uncovered the circumstances.

'It appears you know Miss Bennet rather better than you have informed us,' she turned on the gentlemen once they returned to the parlour.

'I spent six weeks with my friend Bingley,' Darcy stated, unwilling to give in to his aunts demands. He knew too well where this conversation tended. Firstly she meant to disparage an attachment to Elizabeth, although he'd not given her any reason to suppose one existed. Secondly she would commence on the fictitious engagement to Anne. He wanted no part in either. 'It would have been impolite not to acknowledge the acquaintance. I also met Mrs Collins before her marriage to Mr Collins.'

'Yet you do not pay her the same attention,' Lady Catherine pursed her lips. 'Have you forgotten your duty towards family? When are you to make the offer of uniting our great estates?'

'I discussed this with you for the last time on my previous visit. If you persist in your endeavours,' truly angry, Darcy stood inches from his aunt, 'I will leave the management of Rosing's to your steward under the guidance of Colonel Fitzwilliam.'

'You would disgrace your father's name,' Lady Catharine hissed.

'I would still be fulfilling my duty to you and your holdings,' Darcy returned. 'Now I bid you good night madam, for I have nothing further to say to you.'

Fuming, she let him go. Lady Catherine would have to think on this situation. Glancing at Anne, she looked pale and sickly. If she didn't marry the girl off soon, Rosing would be in great danger of going to a most unworthy man. Colonel Fitzwilliam might be family, but as the second son and an officer, he could never aspire to Rosing's.

'You will be my son in law, nephew,' Lady Catherine glared at the back of the man striding away. 'I only have to find the correct inducement.'


	14. Chapter 13 - Weddings and Deceptions

Because it's been so long, I'm going to do a little recap. At the infamous ball at Netherfield, Darcy tells Lizzy about Wickham's evil deeds. This gives Elizabeth pause to rethink all her prejudices and Darcy his pride at laying open his actions to ridicule. However Bingley still removes from Hertfordshire and Darcy struggles with his feeling for Miss Bennet in London and later Pemberley. Lizzy manages to out Wickham leading to his demise at the hands of an unknown assailant. In the meantime Lydia's behaviour is seen by her father who hires a companion for his daughters. Mrs Woodward shakes up the entire Bennet household but especially the thoughts of Lizzy on men and marriage. Jane goes to London, her Aunt trying to aid her broken heart. While there she sees Caroline at the theatre and understands the cut. Miss Bennet now believes she will be the one to end an old maid and like Mrs Woodward urges Elizabeth to reconsider her thoughts on marriage.

Meanwhile, Mrs Woodward is slowly taking Lydia to task by separating her from her family and living in desperation. She seems to be learning her lesson slowly. Lizzy accompanies Maria Lucas into Kent. Miss De Bourgh lives under the rule of her tyrannical mother but has her ways of defiance, small though they be. Enter Darcy who is very aware an unattached Elizabeth will be in the neighbourhood. His cousin urges Darcy to open up to the object of his affection if he wishes to have that affection reciprocated. This is noticed by Lady Catherine who is determined to see him as her son-in-law.

So we continue with Lizzy's time at Rosing Park after the famous scene between Darcy, The Colonel and Elizabeth in the music room. Afterwards Lady De Burgh openly displays her displeasure at the growing bond.

* * *

'You will be my son in law, nephew,' Lady Catherine glared at the back of the man striding away. 'I only have to find the correct inducement.'

Turning the older lady fell into a chair, wracked with indecision and fury. She needed time to think upon what to do with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Of course she could demand the young chit be sent away in disgrace. That would alienate Mrs Collins as the bond between friends obviously strengthened by this visit. No, Lady Catherine could not openly attack. She would have to be much more subtle to avoid the wrath of her nephew.

While the lady ruminated on the problem, Miss De Bourgh took matters into her own hands. Lying in wait for her cousin, Anne ensured the servants did not see her hiding behind a wall covering in the grand hall. She'd dismissed Mrs Jenkinson immediately on quitting the drawing room. What she needed to do had to be done without witnesses.

'Cousin,' Anne almost silently approached the very angry man striding down the hall. He intended retiring to his room and she intended he would escort her. 'I find myself in need of aid to climb the stairs. Some nights they seem insurmountable. Tonight is one of those times.'

Holding in the sigh, Darcy offered his arm as the woman leant on his heavily. 'Anne,' he started only to be silenced by her look demanding he wait until they could not possibly be overheard. Well aware of his cousin's limited ability to thwart her mother, he played along.

'I would enjoy a turnabout the gardens in the morning cousin, say sunrise or just after,' Anne suggested as Darcy prepared to leave her.

'Will it not be too cold?' concern laced his face. For Anne to request such, what she needed to say had to be of the direst circumstance.

'It is the only time we may be completely alone,' Anne answered in a whisper. Waiting for Darcy's reaction, she adding in a louder tone, 'I am aware of you love of taking a turn about the park early in the morning. Indeed I believe Miss Bennet is often out of doors at the same time. She enjoys walking. I only wish I had the fortitude.'

'Anne,' Darcy sounded aggrieved.

'We will stay to the gardens,' she offered with a smile, 'an insight of the house for propriety sake.'

'Until tomorrow,' Darcy bowed and watched the frail young woman enter her chamber.

Pivoting, he wondered what Anne had to say. Could she have brought into her mother's ideas of marriage and removal to Pemberley? Fitzwilliam sincerely hopped not. Never had he given her the slightest hope of a future as the mistress of his estate. Not once in Georgiana's letters from Anne had she hinted of any partiality. Darcy did not sleep well that night, contemplating what his young cousin would propose. She did not leave him in doubt long.

'As you know, Cousin, I turned one and twenty last month. As such I do not need my mother's approval to marry,' she stated, hanging on his arm as they toured the conservatory. Warmer than strolling in the open, they had so far not spoken a word. However Anne felt the tension radiating off Darcy in waves.

'Should you wish it,' Fitzwilliam stated, 'you may take hold of your fortune without entering the marriage state.'

'Indeed that does not suit my plans at all,' Anne stopped, forcing the man at her side to stand immobile and glare at her. 'Look at me Darcy, I have no designs on you.'

Letting out a breath he did not realise he realise he held. 'Then who? Let me speak plainly…'

Cutting him off in a rare display of temper, Anne demanded he listen. 'No, it is you who must listen to me. Do you think me completely unfeeling? Your attentions to Miss Bennet withstanding, you and I have not been formed for each other as my Mother is want to say. You need a stout woman able to bear you many children to fill the halls of Pemberley. Georgiana is all the family you have left and you must expand or all may be lost. I will most probably die in the delivery of my heir. Therefor I must choose a man able to provide me with a child, raise my child and care for Rosing's so our child will eventually inherit. Should the child die with me, that man will take everything. So my choice of husband is imperative, is it not?'

'Anne,' Darcy once again started. The expression on his face one of abject sorrow.

'I have lived under my Mother's oppressive domination long enough. Should I leave the management of Rosing's to her much longer, there will be little left for my offspring. The Great Lady Catherine De Bourgh cares nothing for the land that supports her spending habits. Surely you have seen the state of the south pastures. They are constantly waterlogged in the autumn and winter,' Anne let her fury play out. Softening, she continued, 'I have reached the age of majority and intend to start living my life. In fact I have waited for your company to put into place my plans, for I need your cooperation.'

Darcy suddenly saw his cousins meaning. 'Tell me what you wish of me.'

'As the son of a Lord, Richard can obtain a special licence. It must be done under the cover of him returning to London for some business of yours,' here Anne looked up to see his expression. So far it was as she'd expected. 'We cannot be suspected by my mother or all will be lost. The wedding must take place the moment Richard returns from town and Lady Catherine removed to the Dower house forthwith.'

'I am to inform Richard of your plans,' Darcy frowned, not liking the manipulation by the woman at his side even if he understood the very grave reasons behind it.

'I wish you to ask if he will agree to my plan. Richard is free to accept or not as he chooses. I do not love my cousin any more than he loves me. Indeed I do not have any great feeling for any man. How can I when my mother keeps my circle of acquaintance small and society unvaried. The Colonel is my only hope of returning Rosing's to a profitable estate under management which will care for the tenants and servants. In this you have taught him well,' Anne said with a slight smile. 'Please tell him of all I have said to gain his compliance.'

'I need to think on this plan,' Darcy stated. 'Give me the morning to consider any issues which may arise that you have not already thought of. At present I foresee only Richard's acceptance as a major stumbling block. However, arrangements for you nuptials will need to be considered. Are you to request the services of Mr Collins and can he be trusted?'

'I have that well in hand,' Anne let the smile increase. 'If he wishes to stay in his present position after my marriage, he will perform it. My mother's power over the occupants of Rosing's will severely diminish when I take my rightful place as mistress. Once I am with child, I shall have to leave it to my husband.'

'Richard,' Darcy couldn't help admire the sickly creature at his side, 'is the perfect man of your machinations. I am astounded at the breath of your plans and the way in which you must achieve them. However, Anne, you know my hatred for deceit in all its forms. I do this for you, because Georgiana has begged me to free you from Lady Catherine's influence and Richard expressed his worry. Even Lord and Lady Matlock are concerned.'

Glancing at Darcy's face, a happy but circumspect grin covered Anne's features. 'If it is deceit you loath, then be truthful with me. You covert the hand of Miss Bennet and this plan allows you to do so without tempting the wrath of my mother. Do not deny it, I can see it clearly on your face. She is just the woman to decrease your pride and force you to become more sociable. Indeed I approve, as does Richard from the way you put your heads together and visit the parsonage.'

'Let us return to the house,' Darcy offered his arm. He had much to think on.

'May I suggest a stroll in the east grove,' Anne managed a cheeky glance. 'There are beauties to be seen there that will fill your eyes with wonder.'

'You can observe that part of Rosing's from your window,' Darcy frowned.

'In deed, cousin,' Anne replied with innocents. 'That is how I know Miss Bennet considers it a favourite.'

Anne's words had quite an effect on Darcy. Keeping all thoughts of Miss Elizabeth at bay, he returned the girl to her rooms. Returning to his own chamber he dressed in a riding habit, strode to the stables and demanded his horse be saddled. Avoiding the east grove, Fitzwilliam knew he would keep that kernel for another time when his mind could be more agreeably engaged and enchanted.

'Darcy,' Richard met him on the way to the breakfast parlour some hours later.

'I will need your services today,' Darcy frowned. 'There is something urgent I must speak will you about. Please meet me in the estate office at ten.'

Watching the ramrod straight postured man stalk away, Richard couldn't account for his cousin's behaviour. By eleven that same day he had listened to Anne's proposal through Darcy. Sinking into a chair, the military man understood the reasons behind the secrecy.

'I am not disposed to marry,' Richard looked to Darcy with a frown. Confusion and worry enveloped his face as he explained, 'I am the second son and understand the honour. I am also a Colonel in the army. I have seen my fair share of intrigues, including of the fairer sex.'

'Speak plainly,' Darcy felt there was something Richard held back.

'I am no innocent, cousin,' he confessed easily. 'I have enjoyed pleasures of the flesh.'

'You believe you will scare Anne on your wedding night,' Darcy asked, slightly confused.

'I believe I will not be able to give her what her heart desires,' Richard corrected. 'Good lord man,' at this the Colonel stood and began to pace, 'let me speak plainly. With all the women I have bedded, never has one fallen with child. I believe myself incapable of producing the heir Anne needs.'

'If you do not,' Darcy commented, 'the estate falls to you.'

'That is not reason enough to marry,' Richard turned on his cousin.

'But if you love Anne,' Darcy opened his thoughts on the subject and waited for his cousins conformation. It came in the form of a harrowing look. 'If you wanted to be at her side and relieve her burdens for the remainder of her life, surely that would be enough?'

Smiling sadly, Richard replied, 'Rosings is to come to me in either case.'

'So marrying without issue is not the problem,' Darcy summarised. 'What then holds you back?'

'Anne should have the wedding of her dreams,' Richard forced through his irritated lips, 'not this hasty, clandestine ceremony she may come to regret.'

'Do you speak of Anne's feelings,' Darcy challenged, 'or your own? Think back on the advice you have given me in regard to love. Is not this situation similar? Mount your horse and go to London. Our uncle the Archbishop will grant you what you require in the quickest possible time. I will tell Lady Catherine I have sent you on a most urgent errand and you are to return in two days' time. That should give Anne sufficient opportunity to speak with Mr Collins. Please send an express to me from Bromley and I will have your wedding suit awaiting your arrival at the church. Nothing must stop this if we are to remove Lady Catherine as quickly and quietly as possible.'

'Fine,' Richard glared at his cousin, 'but I want to hear that you are soon to be married.'

'I have another twelve days,' Darcy smirked, 'to court Miss Bennet. Hopefully the last ten will be without the watchful eye of my Aunt as she will be too busy removing to the dower house and cursing you.'

So to London Richard travelled, pushing his horse as far as Bromley. There he hired another and payed for his steed to be well rested. He intended to return in two days' time and would need an express rider waiting on his pleasure. That done the Colonel completed his journey and went directly to the Abby. Astounded, their relation granted the request, complicating it with one of his own. Richard Fitzwilliam was to inform his parents of his marriage and return with them to Rosing's as witnesses. This was not to be considered a hasty or scandalous decision and the Fitzwilliam clan would celebrate the wedding as though expected. Appearances must be upheld. While the documentation was being readied, he stayed overnight in his parent's house. They were not as surprised as Richard considered.

'It is an eligible match,' Lord Matlock stated with a grin. 'One, I confess, I had hoped for. This nonsense of Catherine's about Darcy and Anne is ridiculous. She needs an amiable man, cautious of her health and willing to take over the management of the estate to lighten her burdens. I believe you will do well together. However it pains me as much as you to see the woman treated so by her mother.'

'Soon,' Richard couldn't help the contented grin, 'my wife will suffer no more as that will be my responsibility.'

'One,' his mother suggested as they moved from the dining table, 'you look forward to, I have no doubt. I believe Anne may just blossom out from her mother's influence. Indeed she may not be of as sickly constitution as many believe.'

'I can only hope and pray that you are correct,' her son added, wondering if he could somehow make his mother's words come to pass.

The next evening, as they sat down to dinner and readied to leave for Rosing in the morning, Archbishop Fitzwilliam's carriage arrived. He travelled with a young pastor. Both men were invited to dine and stay the night when they revealed their plans.

'Mr Wight is to marry you on the morrow,' the clergyman stated. 'I am to lend support to my sister on the loss of her daughter. It is both a Christian and brotherly thing to do.'

'Kindness itself,' Lord Matlock almost choked on his pre-dinner drink. 'I am sure our sister will be most impressed that her nearest relations have come to celebrate with her.'

'Catherine always had the most particular sense of humour,' Henry Fitzwilliam stated of his sister.

'I am not sure she will not find this to her liking,' Richard allowed, 'or her amusement. But then, liking one's son-in-law is now fashionable and you know I do not like to be out of fashion.'

* * *

Join me for the wedding of Colonel Fitzwilliam and Anne De Bourgh in the next chapter. I promise it won't be long in construction.


	15. Chapter 14 - Conspiracy

Never fear, we will get back to the Lizzy and Darcy romance shortly. There are smattering of them in the next two chapters. I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favouriteing and following. I can't thank you all enough after such a long hiatus for this story. I am attempting to finish everything I've started before moving on to something new. So many ideas and such little time to write.

* * *

'Where is my nephew,' Lady Catherine lamented from her throne and not for the first time.

At least that is how Anne described the ornate chair her mother favoured in main family parlour. Seated beside Mrs Jenkinson, she watched cold, grey eyes glance at the clock every few seconds in a calculating way. Lady Catherine became increasingly agitated as neither of her siblings children attended her.

'Why,' the elder woman turned her gaze back to her daughter, 'did you allow Fitzwilliam to escort you into the cold and without your companion this morning. It is unconscionable. I must have him answer me!'

An hour ago, Mr Collins came to call. The parson's inane conversation and taking of tea gave Anne a well-earned rest from her mother's rants. The moment the odious man left, Lady Catherine returned her attention to the misdemeanours of this morning.

The clock struck twelve when the particular gentleman designed to enter the room. Bowing, Darcy faced his aunt with a severe scowl. 'I am sorry to have kept you waiting. I must inform you Richard has been sent to London on business that cannot wait. He will not be dining with us again for several days.'

Raising an eyebrow, Lady Catherine began to calculate this news into her most wanted scheme. Darcy alone with Anne this morning and now the disappearance the Colonel proved intriguing. Understanding her mother's thought process, Miss De Bourgh decided to take matters into her hands and ensure the outcome she wanted. Standing she went to Darcy's side and curled her fingers in the crook of his elbow. One look at his severe facade and Anne understood Richard agreed to her plan, ensuring the means with his dash to London. Now they had to stop her mother suspecting.

'We will be such a merry party,' Anne stated, giving a small cough, 'only the three of us.'

Careful not to look Darcy, Anne shielded her eyes and kept her delight internalized. Lady Catherine took the meaning and her mind began to make connections in relation to the events in the conservatory. Ideas her daughter cleverly planted earlier in the day when she let one of the servants witness her leaving for a morning walk with her cousin. Indeed, Lady Catherine could not help but draw the conclusions Anne wanted her too.

Darcy on the other hand frowned. He knew Anne needed to speak with Mr Collins to arrange the ceremony. Fitzwilliam had used the hour since sending Richard away to speak with Mrs Collins. He had persuaded her to host a very small brunch in honour of their new patroness. The rector's wife appeared to be a sensible, intelligent woman willing to aid Miss De Bourgh.

'A small party,' Lady Catherine repeated with a glint of pleasure in her orbs. 'Giles,' she shouted for the footman. He entered swiftly. 'Tell me, has Mr Collins left for the parsonage yet?'

'No Ma'am,' Giles informed his mistress. It was not unusual for Mr Collins to dally at Rosing's in case is esteemed patroness required his further devotion. The man could be found ambling without a care in the world among the herbs in the kitchen garden.

'Please show him into the parlour immediately,' commanded the great lady. When the snivelling man stood before her, Catherine declared, 'I am afraid I must rescind my offer for your guests to dine at Rosing tomorrow night. Please inform you wife that we will reschedule once Colonel Fitzwilliam is once again able to join us. I believe we shall all be celebrating then.'

Anne used the distraction to leave. A quarter of an hour later, Mr Collins had every intention of leaving the building. However Miss De Bourgh halted his progress.

'Sir,' she mimicked Lady Catherine's tone and air, 'did my mother inform you of the reason for your banishment?' He looked at her with a stunned expression in the attempt to find words to answer. Obviously Mr Collins had not taken the retraction of offers to tea and dine as such. Miss De Bourgh had to spell it out for the stupid man. 'It is because I am to wed my cousin in two days. The Archbishop is currently hearing of the reasons for the purchase of a special licence. Once I am Mistress of Rosing's Park, your parsonage will come under my auspicious. You will be ready to perform the ceremony if you wish my continued favour. My mother will be removed to the Dower house and her power to protect you diminished unless I allowed it. Until then we do not wish to be disturbed. I hope I make myself abundantly clear?'

'I…I…' Mr Collins could not wrap his poor little mind around the sudden outburst. However senseless and imprudent, he could not fail to see her logic nor the necessity to save his own skin.

'Good day, Sir,' Anne pivoted and made her way back to the parlour where her mother fawned over Darcy.

Accepting her role of manager in this conspiracy, she sat beside her cousin and gave the impression Lady Catherine De Bourgh always wanted to be true. The next two days would be hell on earth for the young pair. Mrs Jenkinson, exiled to her rooms took a well-deserved reprieve while Anne pretended to fawn over Mr Darcy. Her cousin accepted the fawning with his usual grace and superiority. It kept her mother's hopes alive and everyone accept the two designed for each other away from Rosing's Park.

Elizabeth missed the entire exchange. By the time Mr Collins returned from his noble patroness, she had completed her second walk of the day. During the first, in the distance she had seen Mr Darcy urge his horse on as he returned to the stables. Later in the morning, as she dallied in a grove of woods not far from the main road, Colonel Fitzwilliam rode as if the hounds of hell were at his steeds' hooves. Convinced something had occurred at Rosing's, Lizzy hurried back to Charlotte. Finding Mr Darcy in the main drawing room, his head close to her friends confused Miss Bennet further.

A maid stated all was well and Mr Collins currently attended Lady and Miss De Bourgh at Rosing's. Not wanting to disturb them, Elizabeth retreated to her room to consider all that happened last night. Her feeling about Mr Darcy remained in confusions. Clearly she did not hate him anymore but nor where they friends. Not an hour later, her cousin entered the house in high dudgeon. Too much for Elizabeth to ignore, she came down stairs to see what all the fuss entailed.

'Whatever is the matter?' questioned Charlotte of her husband.

What came out, a rambling story of Miss De Bourgh, marriage, Mr Darcy and Lady Catherine's pleasure did not make sense. As much as Charlotte tried to calm her distressed partner in life, he only became more anxious. One thing seemed certain, Mr Collins proved determined to lead the ceremony uniting Miss De Bourgh in matrimony. Miss De Bourgh, on the other hand would command his eternal gratefulness.

'I fear,' Lizzy told her friend later the same evening once the parsonage settled back into its normal routine, 'this has something to do with what I witnessed this morning.'

'Tell me what you know,' Charlotte stated.

'I came across Mr Darcy out riding. I could see the scowl on his face. He seemed to be trying to make a decision of some import. When he concluded his thoughts, Mr Darcy rode for the stables. Several hours later, Colonel Fitzwilliam couldn't be to London fast enough. I believe he had gone for a special licence at the request of Mr Darcy. It seems Lady Catherine is to get her son-in-law rather sooner than she thinks,' concluded the young woman.

'I believe you may be correct,' Charlotte attempted to keep her complicity quiet.

'Charlotte,' Lizzy smiled playfully, 'do not tell me you were not informed by Mr Darcy himself. I saw the two of you together in this very room today as I returned from my walk.'

'You have caught me out,' Charlotte couldn't help laugh. 'I dearly hope it will all work out well. We are to host the wedding brunch as Lady Catherine knows nothing of the particulars. It will come as such a surprise when she is forced to make way for her daughter as the new Mistress of Rosing's. But Eliza, promise me you will not breathe a word for I am sworn to secrecy and so must you be.'

'Has Mr Darcy given you leave to tell me all this,' Lizzy requested in astonishment.

'Yes,' Charlotte chuckled at the look on her friend's face. 'I do believe he wishes you to know his plans for the future.' However Mrs Collins would not part with the identity of Miss De Burgh intended. Not when the expression on Elizabeth's countenance told its own story. She would just have to uncover the truth with everyone else.

Two days later, Darcy found his head aching and wishing for deliverance. 'What I do for you, Cousin,' he muttered under his breath as Lady Catherine's voice droned on. He had not been allowed out of her sight since Richard's disappearance forty three hours, seven minutes and thirty two seconds ago. Yet it felt like a lifetime to Fitzwilliam Darcy who wished for any distraction. As if conjured, the butler brought in an express.

_We will be about half an hour behind this message. My parents travel with me to give the marriage credence and respectability. Archbishop Fitzwilliam is traveling in his carriage with Mr Wright, a young pastor, who will preside over the ceremony. Be ready with my change of clothes for I am ready for a change in fortune._

_Your devoted cousin._

'Well?' Lady Catherine demanded of the note.

'Richard will return shorty,' Darcy stated. Anne received the message and took a fit of coughing. 'I must depart, Aunt. I will see you once this business is concluded.'

Torn between the health of her daughter and the thought of what a great man Fitzwilliam Darcy had turned out to be, she called for Mrs Jenkinson. The woman came immediately and took Anne above stairs. Once out of the room, the girl changed before her companion eyes.

'Call for the carriage and do not let my mother know of it or you position here will be forfeit. I will join you shortly,' Anne headed for the stairs with a jaunt in her step. Perhaps for the first time in her life she felt alive. Soon she would be able to speak and act as she pleased, within reason.

Twenty minutes later, Anne climbed into the coach for the short ride to the church. She had planned for this day since her nineteenth birthday. Three months ago the young woman commissioned her wedding dress. Finally she had the opportunity to wear it.

'Miss De Bourgh,' Mrs Jenkinson exclaimed upon seeing it. However the elderly retainer did not gain entry to the carriage.

'You may tell my mother to meet me at Huntsford church in half an hour if she wishes to see her only child married,' Anne smiled. Tapping the roof, she called, 'drive on.'

Darcy arrived to the church at the same moment as his cousin. The Colonel's valet rushed him into a small vestibule to make ready for the ceremony. While dressing Fitzwilliam greeted his relations as Mr Wright went to speak with Mr Collins about the service.

'I am glad you have come,' Darcy commented with relief that some of Richard's relations supported his decision to wed on such short notice.

'We could not let our son marry without his family in attendance,' Lady Susan stated in a rather haughty tone. 'Tell me, who else is to attend?'

'The parson's wife, Mrs Collins, her sister and a friend who is visiting,' Darcy replied. 'Mrs Collins has agreed to host brunch in my cousin's honour.'

'Oh my poor sister,' Lord James Fitzwilliam, the eldest of the siblings, lamented with a glint of amusement in his eye. 'How will she take this degradation?' he asked rhetorically.

'We are here, Uncle,' Darcy reminded severely, 'to wish Richard and Anne well.'

The rest of the conversation was lost on Mr Darcy as he sighted Miss Bennet approaching from the direction of the parsonage. She walked beside her friend, Mrs Collins. They chatted happily with each other until she saw him. At which point a blush rose on her features while the skin beneath paled considerably. This reaction made Darcy smile slightly. It appeared Miss Bennet was under the same illusion as his Aunt and the reaction gave the man reason to hope his suite would not be rejected completely. Clearly she still held some prejudices against him.

'I am to wish you joy, Mr Darcy,' Elizabeth stated as she came close to the man waiting at the front of the church.

Confused by this statement, Darcy noticed his Aunt and Uncle watching him. 'Please allow me to introduce you to my family,' he started the polite greeting. 'May I present Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Mrs Collins and Miss Lucas. These are my nearest relations, Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam, the Earl and Countess of Matlock and Archbishop Fitzwilliam.'

'How do you do,' the three ladies curtseyed, somewhat awed by the quality of the company.

Unable to hold back her impertinence, Lizzy comment, 'it must be a pleasure to see such a turn out at your wedding, Mr Darcy.'

At first taken back by the banter, Fitzwilliam drew in a sharp breathe. Calming his emotions, Darcy once again saw the device Miss Elizabeth used to cover her confusion. She wished conformation of his betrothal.

'So you think I am to marry my cousin today?' he returned, allowing his tone to remain severe.

'I had thought,' Lizzy truly looked at the man for the first time only to realise her mistake, 'but it seems I am incorrect in my assumptions.'

'This is not a first, Miss Bennet,' Darcy allowed the ghost of a smile to crease his lips. 'Often you assign motives that are not mine and mistake my intentions when they do not fit your preconceived notions.'

Pursing her lips initially, Elizabeth could not hold her anger against him. 'I believe you may be right, Sir. However we will have to suspend further contemplation on my faults as Miss De Bourgh's carriage has arrived. If I am not wrong, that speck is Lady Catherine is charging across the lawn from Rosing's at a great pace.'

'Well, well,' Lord Fitzwilliam broke in, watching the interaction between this young woman and his nephew with delight, 'let the games begin.'

'I hope we are past the part where Mr Wright will ask for objections,' Archbishop Fitzwilliam stated dryly, 'by the time my sister arrives. It will save us all a lot of trouble.'

'Shall we go inside then,' Anne requested as she climbed from her carriage. Darcy, acting as her father would have, stepped aside for his uncle when the man indicated the pleasure of escorting Miss De Bourgh down the aisle should be his.

'James,' rebuked the Archbishop, 'I believe, as it is your son the lady is marrying, I will have to fulfil that pleasure for our dear departed brother, Sir Richard. Go and sit so we may have these two wed before Catherine can put her ore in.'

'With this ring, I thee wed,' Richard said, placing the gold band on Anne's finger the moment Lady Catherine finally reached the church doors. Mr Wright, more than aware of the politics hastened and slightly abbreviated the ceremony with the Archbishops blessing.

In that moment, her face red with equal parts indignation and perspiration, the great and condescending Lady De Bourgh knew she had been bested by her daughter. Instead of the hysterics they anticipated, a wild laughter rang throughout the church. Getting control of herself, she marched to the front and effective stopped the service. All the gentlemen in the party stood to defend Anne.

'Finally,' Lady Catherine glared at her child standing before man and god, placing her life into the hands of Colonel Fitzwilliam, 'this is what it takes for you to defy me.'

'For God's sake woman,' Henry Fitzwilliam forgot his love of the church and place within it, 'sit down and keep your trap closed. You are in the house of the Almighty Lord.'

And that is exactly what she did. Retribution would come later as Lady Catherine would not easily give up her beloved Rosing's. Indeed she planned to continue as before by sending her new son-in-law off to battle somewhere. After of course, he had Anne with child for he would be of no use then.

* * *

And next, the brunch. What fun shall that be with an angry Lady Catherine.


	16. Chapter 15 - Changes

**AN –** this will be the last chapter centred on the marriage of Colonel Fitzwilliam and Anne De Bourgh. However you have not seen the last of Lady Catherine or those living at Rosing's Park, but that is for the future. By the way, I have placed Rosing's around the current town of Sevenoaks in Kent, about 35 miles from London. At this distance, it would have taken about four hours to transverse the distance with Bromley at the half way mark to rest the horses.

* * *

'I offer you my congratulations, Colonel,' Lizzy smiled happily at the well-mannered and currently elated looking gentleman. 'I must confess I did not know your intentions strayed in this direction.'

'And what direction,' Richard teased, his eyes drifting to his new bride across the room, 'is that, Miss Bennet?'

'Marriage, Sir,' Lizzy stated enjoying the banter. 'I confess the institution seems to agree with both you and Mrs Fitzwilliam. I have not seen your wife this animated since coming into Kent, nor your aunt so silent. It is an improvement I am vastly happy to encounter.'

'As,' Mr Darcy muttered under his breath so only Elizabeth and Richard could possibly hear, 'am I.'

'Then let us pray,' Richard returned, a frown suddenly furrowing his brow, 'that both remain as they are currently!'

'I fear,' Darcy spoke with a severe tone and a watchful eye on his aunt, 'that is not possible, cousin. I am sure volcano De Bourgh will erupt before long. I can only hope we are ready for the resulting fallout and have made the appropriate arrangements to safeguard any in the immediate area.'

Elizabeth tried to stop her smile. The analogy seemed more than apt. Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam took the words more to heart. All three looked to the woman perched on a wingback chair in the middle of the Collins's best parlour. Lady Catherine claimed the seat only a few moments ago as the entire party adjured to the parsonage for the wedding brunch. So far she had refused any morsel offered by the maids.

Anne, astonished that Mrs Collins had been so thoughtful, praised the woman for her considerations and allowed herself to be separated from her new husband. Beaten to detaching her new son-in-law from her daughter, Lady Catherine had been thwarted as the two quite obviously continued to avoid her.

So far the happy couple had little time for a private word and Richard shafted at the enforced separation. There were several subjects he needed to speak with his wife upon. Not the least, what to do with the lady whose countenance currently displayed a good dose of displeasure at the events spiralling out of her control. Ignoring everyone at the wedding brunch, she occasionally looked around with hatred in her expression. Only Darcy realised it seemed directed at Miss Bennet. Lady Catherine had chosen her object upon whom to blame for this debacle. For his part, Darcy intended to stay close to the woman and protect her from his Aunt's wrath.

'Are you to stay in Kent, Mr Darcy,' Lizzy brought the man from his reflections. A slight frown covered her lips as she noted the direction of his gaze. He seemed intent on becoming her shadow since his Aunt entered Hunstford church.

Brow furrowed in concentration, it took time for Darcy's mind to shift from Lady Catherine to Miss Bennet. 'I am at my cousin's disposal. I hope an invitation to stay will not inopportune my newly married cousin's.'

'Now that would be a first, Darcy' Richard smirked, 'you being at my disposal. I see my bride calling for my attention. I am sure your company would be welcome to both my wife and I. I see trying times ahead and any aid will be well received.'

'And I will be happy to support you in any way. Have you decided if you will take the De Bough name,' Darcy asked before the Colonel could move away. 'I understood Anne wanted to keep her heritage.'

'It seems my new wife,' Richard, good natured as he was, allowed a note of sarcasm to enter his jovial tone, 'is attempting to emulate her mother. I will not have a controlling spouse. We will discuss it.'

'You must see the reason,' Darcy added fuel to the fire. In such cases, while not the established mode, some men took their relations family name to continue at noble lineage.

'I do,' Richard stated with distaste, 'however it does not signify that it must come to pass or that it may be decided by only one party in the marriage state. If Anne believes she will get her own way in everything because she managed this, my wife is very much mistaken.'

With that, Richard pivoted on the spot. Finding his wife in discussion with Lady Susan and Charlotte, he marched over to the party. Darcy stood with Elizabeth and observed him politely draw the woman from the crowd. Together they departed for a quiet corner and an intense discussion. Lady Catherine, waiting for such an opportunity, moved from her chair.

'Please excuse me,' Elizabeth felt the danger and knew she must stop the woman interrupting the first moments Richard and Anne managed together.

Darcy did not trust his relation. Inserting himself beside Elizabeth, his caution was rewarded when the woman demanded, 'how long have you known about this depravity, Miss Bennet? In deed are you not the author of this horrendous story?'

'I beg your pardon,' Lizzy stepped away, taken back by the utter fury emanating off the woman.

'I believe, Aunt,' Darcy offered over her shoulder, 'Miss Bennet assumed Anne's intended to be another gentleman entirely. Perhaps even the one you had hoped for. However it seems you daughter had other ideas.'

'Did she just,' Lady Catherine's eyes narrowed on the pair accusingly. 'We shall see if this debauchery is allowed to continue. It is not to be born, my daughter marrying only the second son of an Earl. I intended her for you, Darcy, I intended her for Pemberley.'

'Be careful of your words, Lady Catherine,' Darcy warned. 'It is not only me you insult but your brother's also. You forget one is the father to your son-in-law and the other signed the special licence allowing the marriage to take place. It seems the Archbishop and the Earl are happy with this union. You have no cause to doubt this marriage's legality. Anne is of an age that she does not need your permission to choose her path in life.'

'But what of my wishes,' demanded the woman in a voice loud enough to stop all conversation in the room. 'What of my hopes for my heir. What of honour and credit of my family name. What of duty of my daughter to marry for the improvement of her family. I am not in the habit of brooking disappointment nor will I be on this occasion. This is not to be born and this sham has been allowed to go on too long!'

'Do you have no consideration for the sanctity of marriage, Madam,' Elizabeth questioned in a soft tone filled with supressed resentment on behalf of Mr and Mrs Fitzwilliam. 'What god has joined today cannot be undone by any man or woman. Even the Dowager of Rosing's Park has not the divine intervention to separate a husband from his wife.'

'How dare you,' Catherine moved as if to physically assault the impertinent girl before her. Thinking better of it at the scowl in Darcy's face, the lady didn't back away from the confrontation. Her face red, eyelids narrowed, lips pursed, Lady Catherine De Bourgh wanted her displeasure known. 'This is entirely your fault, Miss Bennet. You have used you arts and allurements to distract my nephew from his duty. What are fine eyes and a tempting face but fodder to the…'

'You have said enough, Madam,' Darcy's anger suddenly bubbled over. He knew where his aunt's thoughts tended. He would not have Miss Bennet degraded so before all his nearest relations. Just because **_her_** husband kept a string of mistresses did not mean Fitzwilliam Darcy, Master of Pemberley would sink to the same level.

Only Elizabeth's fingers curling on his elbow stopped him dead. The slight tingling from the mere touch obliterated his rising ire. Turning his head, he noticed the worry on her face. She did not want him to make a scene at his cousin's wedding. Embarrassed when she understood the gesture further infuriated Lady Catherine but achieved its purpose with Mr Darcy, Lizzy removed her fingers.

'Would you join me, Mr Darcy,' Elizabeth requested softly in an attempt to defuse the atmosphere, 'in wishing Mr and Mrs Fitzwilliam well. I believe they are ready to return to Rosing's and commence their married life.'

'We will finish this at a more appropriate time, Aunt,' Darcy bowed stiffly.

Not one of his relations interfered in the argument, for which Darcy was thankful. What more could be said. Offering his arm to Miss Bennet and holding his head high, he would take any opportunity to feel the woman's touch and the resulting pleasure it generated within him. Darcy took this as another sign Miss Bennet's feelings towards him were thawing. He hoped to soon have the happiness of his cousin when he could call Miss Bennet his wife.

Their good byes said under the enraged eyes of Lady Catherine, Richard handed Anne into the same carriage which delivered her to Huntsford Church less than an hour earlier. Tapping on the roof, the driver moved off, leaving the small party of well wishes. Departing from London at first light, the Fitzwilliam clan faced the return journey without an invitation to stay.

'Well, nephew,' Lady Susan came to stand beside Darcy and glared at her sister, 'I hope this will end well.'

'I believe so,' Darcy answered, his stoic mask once again firmly in place. 'I will see you in London in a fortnight. I am sure we will have much to speak of then.'

'I look forward to it,' smile his uncle. 'Come, dearest, we must away. Catherine,' the Earl, as head of his family demanded, 'you are to come and stay with us for the remainder of this month and the next. I believe Richard and Anne must have some time to adjust to their new situation as they are not to have a wedding tour.'

'Richard and Anne are to come to Pemberley for the summer,' Darcy announced. 'Georgiana wishes to host her cousin's.'

'Perhaps we will also find hospitality for a sevenight or two?' Lady Susan threw in with a straight face.

'I should hope so,' Darcy bowed. 'As always you are welcome to my home. My sister and I will look forward to your arrival.'

'Very good,' James Fitzwilliam waved to his coach driver. 'Have the ladies write to each other of the particulars. We men will follow. I understand your very thoughtful staff have packed a trunk, Catherine, and added it to the carriage while we witnessed the wedding. Let us depart so we may spend this night in our own beds.'

Darcy found himself in a most unusual position. Standing on the forecourt of Huntsford parsonage with Mr Collins, his wife and two young ladies as she watched his relations depart Kent. Unable to return to Rosing, he felt at a sudden lost. While he should return to Rosing's, Darcy did not want to interrupt Richard and Anne's first day together as man and wife.

'Would you mind,' Lizzy, noting the expression crossing Mr Darcy's, asked, 'if I took a walk?' When Charlotte shook her head, Elizabeth motioned to Maria who glanced at Mr Darcy and declined. 'I guess I shall have only your company, Mr Darcy, if you are not needed elsewhere.'

'Thank you, Miss Bennet,' Darcy stated, his glance slicing her in half. It made Elizabeth shiver as she wondered what it meant. 'Shall we take the path to the east grove?'

'Yes,' Lizzy looked at the reserved man and had to wonder exactly what when on in that mind of his. _And that is half my problem_, she found the thought enlightening, _I cannot read him at all. How am I to come to know him if he will not show himself in more than fits and starts? I misunderstood his character in Hertfordshire because he refused to engage anyone outside his party. That is why Mr Wickham's lies were so easily believed. Perhaps it is as Charlotte says, I should consider how Mr Darcy behaves._

Richard did not give a though to where or what his cousin did. Indeed he captured his wife's gaze across the carriage. The last two days under the watchful eye of her mother tired Anne. Now, Richard realised how this event exhausted her limited reserves. His wife had never been of a stout constitution and he would have to monitor her heath very carefully.

'You are for bed,' Richard spoke with authority, 'when we arrive back at Rosing's.'

'Am I?' questioned Anne, an irritated expression lighting her eyes. 'All my life I have been told what to do and when. Do not think you can control me cousin.'

'Husband,' Richard stated in a slightly peeved tone. 'I am now your husband, Anne and we must talk. The journey to Rosing's is short but we have to appear united in removing your mother.'

'You may thank Darcy, for he has arranged for my mother's immediate removal,' Anne smiled suddenly, lifting the sickly pallor from her features ever so slightly.

His mind filled with questions, Richard liked the way colour finally infused his wife's cheeks. 'Miss Bennet is correct,' he stated with a burgeoning smile on his lips, 'married life seems to agree with you. Although I believe it may have nothing to do with the acquiring a husband and more to do with riding yourself of an overbearing mother.'

Embarrassed, Anne looked to her ungloved hand and the gold band gracing her finger. 'This ring,' she twisted the jewel encrusted metal, 'is it not a family heirloom?'

'My mother gave it to me,' Richard replied, 'and made me promise I would always consider your delicate constitution. You are precious to me and I wish to work with you, Anne, to bring Rosing's back to its former glory. We must leave something for the next generation.'

'On this,' she blushed harder, 'we are of a like mind.'

'Perhaps,' Richard said with a savvy expression, 'we are of a like mind on a great many things. Anne, look at me,' he pleaded and was rewarded with his wife's gaze. 'I only want what is best for you and your health without compromising the person you will be as mistress of your own house. I cannot say I love you but I respect the difficulties of your life up to this point. I admire and respect you and hope this will for the base for a happy life.'

'Thank you,' Anne managed before looking out the carriage window. 'I must tell you of Darcy's plans over these last two days. Both Mrs Winters, the housekeeper and Mr Zachariah, the butler, have been taken into our confidence. The moment I called for the carriage, they told the staff of the change in management. Immediately they set to work removing my mother to the Dower house. It has been cleaned and made ready for her occupation starting this afternoon. Ten of the staff volunteered to make the move, understanding the difficulty they would be labouring under. I have increased their annual income by half to cope with Mother's temper tantrums.'

'I see my cousin's reasoning,' Richard couldn't help appreciate Darcy's interference.

'When my father passed,' Anne paused and swallowed hard, 'Mother moved into his suite of rooms stating she did not need a man to be master of Rosing's and into the mistress's chambers I was installed. She had the servants keep the door in between open these five and ten years. Tonight, my husband, you shall take your rightful place and I will not close the door.'

'Anne,' seeing the steps to Rosing's fast approaching, Richard beseeched, 'we will consummate this marriage and beget an heir, if that is what God dictates. However I wish to give you time to recover from your life long ordeal. I will not share your bed until you are fit and well enough to enjoy all the pleasures of married life. No, do not argue with me on this. The improvement in your countenance these last two days, the freedoms you will experience should be liberating. I have been to war and seen people recuperate when forces dominating them are removed. I can only wish this will happen for you in time.'

At that moment a footman opened the carriage door. 'Master,' he bowed deeply to Colonel Fitzwilliam letting him know all the servants knew of the change, 'Mistress. All has been made ready.'

'Thank you, Giles,' Richard alighted and then helped Anne down. However, before her feet could hit the ground, he scooped her up into his arms.

'Put me down,' she hissed into his ear.

'I wish to carry my bride over the threshold,' Richard teased, 'to celebrate our new life together.'

Fatigued, Anne Fitzwilliam did not fight her husband. In fact she allowed him to carry her up the stairs and into her bedchamber. Her maid went to work before Richard could leave the room.

'All will be well, Sir,' the girl stated softly.

'I know,' Richard grinned feeling elated. Now he had only to wait for Darcy to return and together they would face Lady Catherine before her daughter woke. Above all else, he wanted to spare his new wife the confrontation with his mother in law.


	17. Chapter 16 - Proposals

**AN –** Thank you once again for all the reviews, favourites and followers. Your support really does keep my fingers typing. I think some of the questions raised in the reviews will be answered in this chapter. Yes, we are to concentrate on Darcy and Lizzy for a little while, but would you like to see what is happening to Lydia?

* * *

'Shall you not feel awkward, continuing on at Rosing's, Mr Darcy,' Lizzy asked.

They strolled along the lane running beside that great estate since leaving the parsonage. At first Miss Bennet had been happy to walk in relative silence, accompanied by the quite man. Partially distracted by the beauty surrounding them, some of her thoughts taken up by the very sudden and unexpected marriage, the rest of her mind struggled to uncover the character behind Mr Darcy. Still he displayed such a dichotomy that Elizabeth could come to no conclusion. Even worse, she did not understand how the same man, walking beside her, could have slighted a young lady all those months ago at the Meryton Assembly. It seemed so far removed from the respectful gentleman currently on display.

'The reason for my visit is now dissolved,' he answered slowly. Closing his eyes, Fitzwilliam turned his face to the sun which indicated an hour after noon. It warmed his features as little had done in a great many years. Sighing heavily, he confessed, 'my cousin is more than equal to the task of managing Rosing's Park without my aid. I have schooled him well for the position in the hope Richard would one day take the responsibility from my shoulders. I have always hoped to concentrate on Pemberley after my sister is out in society and well married. It is the reason he accompanies me twice a year. Although Richard will tell you, as the younger son he is at my service.'

'Oh,' Lizzy took this titbit and allowed her mind to dwell on it. 'You have long suspected a partiality?'

'From Richard, yes,' Darcy frowned, seeing his cousins motives clearly for the first time.

'But not Mrs Fitzwilliam?' queried Elizabeth.

'No,' the succinct answer stalled any further conversation. Moving her eyes to the trees, Lizzy noticed they had arrived at the grove she favoured for a morning walk. Wondering how to continue their conversation, this silence seemed strained in comparison to the first. However Mr Darcy began again after a lengthy pause. 'I was surprised to see Lady Catherine removed to London with Lord Matlock.'

'It is a good outcome, is it not, Mr Darcy,' tempted Lizzy with an impertinent grin.

'One I had not considered,' he returned, a slight frown down turning the corners of his lips. 'However it leaves my sister, Georgiana in the same house which would not concern my uncle.'

'But is gives you much grief,' Elizabeth guessed. After hearing of her near elopement, she could not help but feel for the young woman.

Darcy rewarded her with a shy smile. 'Yes,' he offered.

'If your sister is anything like Miss Lucas,' Lizzy managed to inject a little humour, 'I can see the problem. Lady Catherine is formidable. Under the circumstance, she would frighten a young woman not yet out in society.'

'Indeed, Miss Bennet,' Darcy gave her a strange look. One filled with astonishment and almost respect. 'I think it better Georgiana attend her cousins and wish them well. Anne had planned to remove Lady Catherine to the Dower house forthwith. A plan, I have to admit, for which I am entirely to blame and which I took upon my shoulders to achieve with as little inconvenience to the newly married couple as possible.'

'It is obvious you care for your sister and nearest relations very much, Sir, but, I think you are to use to considering a great many things for a great many people,' she teased, hoping for the man to lighten his mood. When he did not, Elizabeth attempted to become serious, 'perhaps it is time to stop?'

'Indeed,' Darcy hissed.

Rolling her eyes in frustration, Lizzy tried another subject after yet more silence. 'Tell me of your sister, Mr Darcy. I have only the opinions of Miss Bingley and Mr Wickham upon which to judge her character. I am not dispose to accept either source. I believe you stated Miss Darcy is eager to host Mr and Mrs Fitzwilliam this summer at your estate?'

'Others of your acquaintance will come to Pemberley for the summer. Mr Bingley and his sisters are to arrive by the end of June,' Darcy stated, finally looking down at the woman walking beside him. A few steps later, he stopped, agitated by the discussion. Obviously he wanted to get something off his mind which caused Elizabeth to quirk an eyebrow. 'I would hope your tour of Derbyshire will coincide and your party will join us. I would like very much for you to be in the company of my closest relatives and friends.'

'I,' speechless, Elizabeth had not considered the words he'd spoken a week ago with any serious intent. In that instance Mr Darcy insisted she take tea or dine when in that part of the country. It appeared he now requested further intimacies with her family. _What I cannot fathom is why? _Lizzy's mind demanded.

'I will be traveling back to London in a fortnight,' Darcy glanced away before returning his glaze to her. 'I understand that is when you are to depart, so I have offered Mrs Collins sister my carriage and protection on the return journey.'

'I see,' Lizzy blushed at the thought of such attentions heaped upon his last sentence. However it would relief Charlotte of the cost and responsibility of finding a man servant or her uncle sending one so they may ride the stage back to London. 'It is very considerate of you, Sir.'

'I had hoped for your company while ensuring your safe return to your family in Cheepside, Miss Bennet,' he added, a note of anxiety in his voice. 'It would also relieve my mind for Georgiana to have the companionship of other young ladies. Do you approve of my offer?'

'I am astonished,' she stated truthfully.

'Then you will accept it?' Darcy's voice sounded hoarse and unsure.

'I would be a fool indeed not to,' she glanced up to see something in his eyes. It appeared to be relief at her easy acceptance.

'May I call upon you while you are in London?' The words were out before Darcy could consider their meaning. 'I wish to know your Aunt and Uncle so I may extend a proper invitation to stay at Pemberley when you come into that county.'

Equal parts enraged and embarrassed, Lizzy took the time to get her emotions under control. 'That depends, Mr Darcy,' she stated in a severe tone.

'Please, Miss Bennet, I know enough of your temperament,' Darcy sounded a little defeated, 'to feel the loss of your good opinion. Will you not tell me how this occurred as I must confess I have not the faintest clue?'

'You astonish me yet again, Sir,' Elizabeth tried to keep the irony out of her tone. From the expression on Darcy's face, she had not completely succeeded. 'My sister Jane is to make up the remainder of the party travelling north in July.'

Understanding struck. Taking in a quick, sharp breath, Darcy replied with more than a little heat in his voice, 'you believe me responsible for Bingley's removal from Netherfeild last November?'

'I hope Mr Bingley would not allow a friend such as yourself so much influence,' Lizzy spat.

'I will tell you what I told Miss Bingley in December when she asked if I would help to separate your sister from her brother,' Darcy removed all emotion from both his words and expression. Those who knew him would sense the danger. 'No. It is for Bingley to choose his partner in life. I could detect no to particular regard from your sister. Her countenance is such that her heart is not easily revealed. Let me also inform you, Miss Bennet, that this is not the first time Bingley has lavished his attentions of a pretty woman who hopes to have her situation in life improved.'

'I beg your pardon!' exclaimed Lizzy, her cheeks turning red with mortification. 'Are you suggesting…'

'Allow me to finish,' Darcy demanded, his voice dropping several octaves. 'Charles Bingley is a flirt of the worst kind for he is incapable of disliking anyone and sees all he meets with equanimity. I have rescued him, more than once, from the clutches of woman who used his better nature against him. Perhaps, Miss Elizabeth, is it is not Bingley that needs protecting from Miss Bennet, but your sister from my friend.'

'Are you trying to say,' shocked, Lizzy had to stop and place a hand on a tree trunk, 'Mr Bingley is not attached to my sister?'

'I do not pretend to know the feelings of my friend on the subject as we have not spoken of it,' Darcy relented. 'Please sit, Miss Bennet before you fall.' Holding out a hand, he helped her to a tree stump. 'When in London, Bingley asked if I thought your sister had held particular regard for him. I could not see any and hoped none existed when Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst refused to return to Hertfordshire after Christmas.'

'Jane,' Lizzy swallowed hard, 'has felt the cut by Miss Bingley.'

'How so?' Darcy wanted to know.

'My uncle is in trade. He has recently purchased a factory capable of making lace on a machine. Both Jane and my aunt had new dresses made to display his latest product. Uncle Gardiner took them to the theatre where Miss Bingley noticed the party and ensured they would not meet,' Lizzy explained.

'Your uncle,' this time is was Darcy's turn to swallow, 'is Mr Edward Gardiner?'

'Yes,' Lizzy's spinning head, which had only just stopped, started once again. 'I think I have walked too far today.'

'Then let me escort you back,' Darcy frowned, watching the woman's face before him. He did not like the look of her countenance. 'Or perhaps I will walk to the stables and fetch a carriage. Truly, you do not look well.'

'I am well,' Lizzy sighed with disappointment. 'You have given me much to think about. May I,' embarrassed, Elizabeth couldn't look him in the eye, 'inform my sister as to Mr Bingley's character flaw?'

Muttering what sounded like a cure under his breath, Darcy declared, 'then her heart is broken?'

'Yes,' Lizzy confirmed. 'Beyond repair I fear.'

'If you believe it will help,' Darcy's tone softened to one of great understanding, 'then yes. I could not withhold the truth about Wickham's nature from my sister after,' swallowing hard he glanced up at Miss Bennet only to find complete understanding in her expression. 'It would be unfair of me to inhibit the healing of your sister's heart by withholding the truth.'

'We are a pair, are we not, Mr Darcy,' Lizzy remarked in the attempt to lighten the oppressive mood. 'I believe I can now walk back if you will allow me the solitude of my thoughts.'

Nodding, Darcy offered his arm. For now it seemed enough to feel Elisabeth's fingers at the crook of his elbow. Twelve days remained until they returned to London. He hoped to secure his suit by then and gain approval to seek Mr Gardiner's agreement to stay at Pemberley.

'I am glad that is over,' Charlotte confessed to her friend as they removed to the back parlour. Mr Darcy had seen Elizabeth to the parsonage door before thanking Mrs Collins for her assistance in hosting the wedding brunch and bidding them farewell.

'Yes,' Lizzy stated with a faraway look in her dull orbs.

'What occurred on your walk, Eliza?' questioned Charlotte.

'More than I am willing to share,' she all but whispered while moving her gaze to the garden. 'Please do not ask as I have barely had time to consider it.'

'Anne appeared exhausted at the end,' Charlotte, concerned for her friend, chose to abide her wish and change the subject. 'The poor girl! All she has been though these years under her mother's roof. I can only hope married life improves her health.'

'Lady Catherine is not disposed to believe her daughter legally married,' Elizabeth frowned in consternation. 'She has not given up on expecting Mr Darcy to step into the breach once she has rid Rosing's of Colonel Fitzwilliam. Although I do not know how she intends to accomplish her plan from London.'

'I fear you are correct and that we have not seen the end of Lady Catherine's schemes,' Charlotte sighed. 'I do not know how it is to be achieved though. Lady Catherine made it plain she blames this on you, Elizabeth.'

'I can well understand why,' Lizzy managed a slight grin. 'She believes I have placed a spell on Mr Darcy and forced Colonel Fitzwilliam to marry her daughter. If only I had that power, all would be right with the world.'

'Eliza,' Charlotte approached the subject cautiously, 'have your thoughts on Mr Darcy changed with this event? I cannot help think your current mood had been formed since returning from your walk.'

'Why should my thoughts on that gentleman change?' Elizabeth asked confused. 'It is clear Lady Catherine believes me responsible for the marriage of her daughter because I have lured Mr Darcy. It is not true, you know this Charlotte. I have never sought his good opinion.'

'Mr Darcy payed particular attention to you today,' Mrs Collins reminded. 'I believe you have his good opinion whether or not you wish it.'

'We have not been in the company of the gentleman more than three or four times,' Lizzy replied. 'I know him no better than I did before coming to Kent.'

Charlotte once again knew when to retreat. Raising an eyebrow, she called for tea safe in the view her friend might well be on the way to a most fortuitous match. Not at all romantic, Mrs Collins could see what Elizabeth Bennet refused to acknowledge. Not only did Mr Darcy esteem her, Eliza was beginning to return those feelings.

'Where the devil have you been?' demanded Colonel Fitzwilliam the moment his cousin entered the grand hall.

'Walking,' Darcy glared, wondering what had his cousin in such a foul mood.

'I had expected you earlier,' accused Richard with a frown. 'Do I know nothing that occurs within the walls of my own home? Aunt Catherine is removed to the Dower house and the servants know more of what is happening than I do. Even my wife is making plans without my knowledge.'

'And now you find out your father pre-empted Aunt Catherine's temper and removed her to London until the end of May,' Darcy answered, trying to hold in his sudden mirth. Obviously the good Colonel expected to face his mother in law upon gaining entry to his new home. He seemed to want company for this first confrontation.

'Oh,' Richard looked pleased at this news. 'Georgiana,' he spluttered as he realised Darcy's sister stayed at the Matlock town house.

'I would like to send my carriage and collect my sister from London,' Darcy requested, 'if you are able to extend an invitation.'

'I am sure Anne would welcome the distraction,' Richard smiled. 'How long has it been since Georgiana and Anne have been able to sit and speak freely?'

'Longer than I can remember. I must send an express. I hope Georgiana will be ready to travel on the morrow,' Darcy turned to the estate office. On the threshold he remembered it was no longer his place to stride into that space. 'With your permission, cousin?'

'Always one to stand on propriety,' Richard laughed while offering the use of his room. 'I hope Miss Bennet knows what she is getting into for I cannot see you out walking with any other. I believe the removal of our aunt may help you in this endeavour.'

'I hope so,' Darcy sighed, relating the particulars of his discussion with the lady while writing the express. 'I think my sister will arrive short after noon tomorrow. I hope by the end of your first week of marriage, the ladies will be in want of company so I may introduce Georgiana to Miss Bennet.'

'I am sure Anne will be more than happy to host such a gathering, but I must confer with her first,' Richard smirked.

'Where is my cousin?' Darcy asked. For the last two days, Anne lamented the inability to speak with her betrothed. The newlyweds had much to speak of and more to deal with if they were to find felicity and happiness.

'This morning has exhausted my wife,' Richard couldn't stop his grin at the word. 'Anne is resting until we dine. Without Lady Catherine, I am now free to start some of the improvements immediately. I would like your company, Darcy, so we may draw up a timetable to bring Rosing's Park back to its former glory.'

'Then let us make best use of our time,' Darcy stated. The two men began the process of restoring an estate long passed over in favour of condescension.

* * *

I'm guessing this is not the proposal you've been waiting for but I think you can see we are getting closer to it. We still have a few more chapters, a stay in London, a trip to Pemberley, oh, and a little angst to encounter before this tale is done. Finally, I'm going to get the next chapter up as soon as possible as they are intimately linked, as you'll soon see!


	18. Chapter 17 - Growing Closer

The next week passed in moderate pleasure at the Huntsford parsonage. Mr Collins lamented the loss of Lady Catherine not at all. His attentions seemed fixated on Mrs Fitzwilliam and how he could best oblige his new patroness. For three days she ignored his notes for an audience. Charlotte did her best to calm her agitated husband and desist from harassing the newlyweds. Often Mrs Collins needed to remind the pastor they had not lost the living with the change in management. It appeased him but did not stop his verbosity. The knocker removed from the door the day Mr Collins finally called on his patroness caused the pastor to return home mute allowing the women in his household a sigh of relief.

Each morning Elizabeth walked. Somehow she always managed to run into Mr Darcy. Some days he would simply escort her for a short distance before begging off and returning to his duties. On others they would speak as though long parted friends.

'I believe your sister is recently arrived?' Lizzy opened the dialog on their second morning, unable to account for Mr Darcy's company yet again. The day before he had strolled beside her for ten minutes without a word, then bowed and left. 'All the servants at Rosing's are talking of it.'

'Yes,' Darcy replied, looking to the sky.

'This is one of my favourite rambles,' Lizzy remarked.

By telling Mr Darcy, Elizabeth intended him to know she would wander here on the morrow. That way they wouldn't happen upon each other unless he wished for her company. The rest of the walk occurred in silence. The next day, determined to find solitude, Mr Darcy joined her unexpectedly near the end of her outing causing Miss Bennet's impertinence to show itself in quantity. Unwilling to spend a third morning under a heavy cloud of muteness, Elizabeth continued from their conversation the day before.

'I hope your sister had a pleasant journey,' Lizzy offered in the hope they would say more to each other. Her mind still reeling from his discussion the day of Colonel Fitzwilliam's wedding, Elizabeth had not the first clue how to react around this particular man, especially as he seemed determined to join her morning rambles.

'Yes, I believe so,' Darcy said. After his confessions two days previously, he did not know quite how to approach Miss Elizabeth. Yet he longed to be here, at her side while they walked. _After all_, he's mind considered, _is that not why Miss Bennet told me where she would be today? Am I to believe she wishes my company as I seek hers?_

'Did your sister visit with Mr Bingley and his sisters while in town,' Lizzy rolled her eyes. _Truly this is like pulling teeth,_ she remarked silently._ What else am I to talk about with such a taciturn man?_

'Georgiana reported the family is in good health,' Darcy answered.

'Is Mr Bingley thinking of returning to Hertfordshire for the summer?' she asked more to keep conversation flowing then any real interest. Their last conversation had given Elizabeth much to think upon. She could not believe Mr Bingley as bad as Mr Darcy made out. Then again, she had been incorrect in her assumptions on Mr Wickham. While he might brood, Mr Darcy appeared to be a loyal friend and an honest man.

'It is likely my friend may spend very little time at Netherfield in the future,' Darcy grimaced.

Somewhat shocked, Elizabeth stated, 'if he means to be there but little, it would be better for the neighbourhood that he should give the place up entirely.'

'I should not be surprised,' Darcy frowned, 'if he were to give it up.' Pausing in both word and action, he suddenly demanded, 'have you written to your sister, Miss Bennet?' Anxiety radiated off him.

'Yes,' Lizzy sighed. 'I do not expect any communication in return as I shall soon be in London.' They remained silent for some time, both staring off into the yonder. 'Charlotte, that is Mrs Collins,' Elizabeth found the only topic she felt able to discuss with Mr Darcy, 'requested I return to visit next year. I have fallen almost as much in love with these woods and paths as those surrounding Longbourn.'

'I would hope your attachment to Rosing's grows. No matter what your situation in the years to come, I wish you have every opportunity to explore this country,' Darcy's suddenly piercing orbs struck Lizzy blindsided. Her heart hammered in her chest as she desperately tried to fathom his meaning. 'Richard and Anne would always welcome you.'

'Thank you,' Lizzy couldn't find anything else to say.

'Mr Collins,' Darcy started hesitantly, unsure if the woman at his side took his meaning, 'appears extremely fortunate in his choice of wife.'

'Yes, indeed, he is,' Lizzy managed to glance up at Mr Darcy and smile. At least they were talking. 'Though, seen in a prudential light, it is a good match for her as well.'

'It must be very agreeable for her to be settled within so easy a distance of her family,' he commented. Watching Elizabeth's countenance eagerly, Darcy waited for her reaction to his somewhat vailed solicitation of her opinions on marriage. After all, the distance from Pemberley to Longbourn was over one hundred and twenty miles

'E-easy distance,' she stuttered, 'do you call it? It's nearly fifty miles.'

'What is fifty miles of good road?' he asked eagerly. 'Yes, I call it a very easy distance.'

'Near and far are relative terms. I-it is possible for a woman to be settled to near her family,' Lizzy thought of Charlotte and the conditions which she toiled under until the marriage of Mr Darcy's cousins. Perhaps now it would not be so lonely for her dear friend with a less condescending Mistress of Rosing's.

'You would not wish to be always near Longbourn, I think,' Darcy hesitated only a moment before furthering his suit. He had to know Miss Bennet's thoughts on living so far away from her parents and sisters.

Confused and stunned by the conversation, Elizabeth took a deep breath. Attempting to find Mr Darcy's implications, she could not. At least that is what her mind told her. In her heart, Lizzy wondered if the gentleman were testing her readiness for the marriage state.

'I would wish to always be near my dearest sister,' Lizzy didn't quite know what made her make the rash statement.

'As would I,' Darcy smiled, feeling they had settled this much at least. Miss Bennet and Georgiana would be good company for each other, giving him time to lavish his attentions on his wife.

'Jane,' Lizzy bit her lip, unsure if she betrayed a confidence. As they had spoken of Mr Bingley only minutes ago, she decided to lay her cards on the table. 'Jane is indeed more heartbroken than I have let on. It is good that Mr Bingley considers quitting Netherfield. My sister believes she will end an old maid, Mr Darcy. So you see, any man willing to offer his hand would have to accept the responsibility for my dearest Jane as well.'

'We both have heartbroken sisters, Miss Elizabeth,' Darcy couldn't help use her Christian name. 'The disalusionment suffered by one so young has made Georgiana wary of attachments. Indeed, my sister has come to see the world in a much less prudential light.'

'I think we all have,' Elizabeth commented very quietly. Her thoughts tended back to Mrs Woodward and her history. They also tended to her advice on love and marriage.

Not sure what she alluded to, Darcy found he had to ask, 'do you think a woman would accept the hand of a man with a spinster sister?'

'I have not met your sister,' Lizzy felt embarrassed by the question. Not sure if Mr Darcy referred to her in particular or any woman, she could only answer in the general. 'I fear she may be of a similar disposition to Jane, in which case it would be a pleasure to host her for the remainder of one's life.'

'My cousins are still recovering from their very impromptu wedding,' Darcy remarked, no longer interested in Miss Bennet's reactions to his very forward words. In his mind, Darcy had the answer he wanted. 'In a few days, I believe they will invite Mr Collins and his family to dine. I hope very much that you will take my sisters likeness at that time.'

'I would be delighted,' Lizzy blushed.

They walked on for another quarter of an hour in silence before Mr Darcy begged forgiveness but estate business drew him back to his cousin. Elizabeth stood and watched him walk the avenue. A quarter mile in the distance stood the great house. She continued to stand and stare long after the vista of Mr Darcy disappeared inside the east wing.

_What can he mean_, she wondered, _by this conversation?_

Miss Elizabeth Bennet had an entire day to think upon it. The following day they discussed books, music took up the one after that. On the sixth day after the Fitzwilliam wedding, Mr Darcy did not appear. Somewhat relieved and somewhat disappointed, Lizzy used the time to think on all that had occurred since Mr Darcy came to Rosing's. As she approached the parsonage, Lizzy noticed a black horse in the distance with a familiar gentleman on top. Beside him rode a very elegant but young woman. A mischievous smile covered her face as she curtseyed, not sure he would see the gesture at this distance. Darcy touched his hand to his hat before crossing the lane toward the stables.

'Lizzy,' Maria couldn't help but shout the good news when the intrepid wanderer entered the parlour, 'we are invited to dine at Rosing's tomorrow night. Oh how I shall enjoy it without Lady Catherine.'

'This does not seem such a surprise to you, Eliza,' Charlotte chided.

'It is not,' Lizzy tried for a smile which only came out slightly confused. 'Mr Darcy led me to expect such an invitation. Colonel and Mrs Fitzwilliam wished a week's privacy before entertaining.'

'How often have you seen Mr Darcy, Lizzy?' asked Maria, a little shocked that they had been allowed to walk unchaperoned.

'Almost every day,' she answered with a frown. 'I confess I cannot account for it.'

'Can you not?' requested Charlotte. Once again she determined the invitation to Rosing's had been issued not for the Collins benefit, but for the pleasure of Miss Bennet's company. Indeed, Mrs Collins believed a proposal would not be long in coming.

'No, Charlotte,' Lizzy scolded, 'you are mistaken. We have spoken of general topics and our common acquaintances.'

'Time, my friend,' Charlotte looked serene and exultant, 'will tell.'

'Darcy,' Richard scolded his cousin as they waited for their guests, 'for goodness sake, stop fidgeting. You are acting in the same manner as our journey to Rosing's.'

Glaring at his cousin across the billiard table, Darcy glanced to the clock. Even with Mr Collins punctuality and need to ingratiate himself with the new Master of Rosing's, the party would not arrive for another quarter of an hour. Sighing heavily he took the shot and remembered another night. At Netherfield, Miss Bennet had found her way into a similar room. At the time, she had removed hurriedly, her dislike obvious. His mind wondered if she would react in the same manor if she came upon him tonight.

Later that same evening at Netherfield, they had argued about the qualities of a truly accomplished woman. Even then, Darcy had been attempting to gain Elizabeth's good opinion. She allowed her disinclination toward him and impertinence to rule her words. They'd ended in an argument. Clearly, Darcy had not taken the trouble to know her character until she stayed under the same roof for five nights. Only after Miss Elizabeth Bennet left and he felt beret of her company did he truly understand the depth of his feeling for her. Of course he'd riled against her decreased social position, lack of connection and position so decided beneath his own. Richard had shown him the error of his ways in the weeks before coming to Rosing's. Darcy would not allow another opportunity to pass him by.

'I have only five days, Richard,' Darcy hissed as he smashed the white ball into a red and pocketed the latter. 'I very much wish for my sister to become acquainted with Miss Bennet.'

'She will be your wife,' the Colonel reminded with a chuckle, 'if you can tempt her to accept you. In a year or two, Georgiana will be out in society and most likely well on the way to being married. I can see no impediment to them becoming friends.'

'Do you not wish for marital harmony?' Darcy asked with a scowl. 'Is that not why we removed Lady Catherine? I will not live in the same house as two women who avoid each other.'

'Well Darcy,' Richard smirked, 'I believe you are placing the cart before the horse. You have not yet proposed to Miss Bennet and she has not accepted you.'

Darcy growled, 'black in the left top pocket.' He missed the shot by an inch.

'I hope,' teased his cousin in a stage whisper, 'that you chose you aim more carefully when you ask Miss Bennet for her hand. I would not like you to come so close to winning the game only to lose at the last moment.'


	19. Chapter 18 - A Sense of Obligation

'Miss Bennet,' Darcy bowed the moment she entered the parlour and the pleasantries had been dispensed. Offering his arm, he led her over to the young woman she'd seen sitting atop a horse yesterday. Miss Darcy sat beside her cousin a tall, willowy girl of not more than sixteen with a shy but serene countenance. 'May I introduce my sister Georgiana?'

'I would be honoured, Sir,' Lizzy smiled. A blush on her cheeks from the slight embarrassment she felt. Mr Darcy had singled her out for such attention and seemed eager that the two women like each other. She began to feel Charlotte might be correct in her assumptions.

'Georgiana,' Darcy's voice gentled at the sight of his sister who rose to stand beside him, 'this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet.'

'How do you do?' the young girl asked, unable to looked Miss Bennet in the eye after curtseying.

'I'm very pleased to meet you, Miss Darcy,' Lizzy responded, her smile increasing as she realised how shy the young woman appeared. 'I've heard so much about you.'

'And I about you,' she offered in return. Almost as if the siblings had orchestrated this, Darcy moved further into the room, allowing the ladies a small amount of privacy.

'Indeed,' Lizzy tried to hide her surprise at this. 'I told your cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam that your brother is my most sever critic.'

'I cannot believe it,' Georgiana seemed distressed.

Laughing, Lizzy tried to smooth over the moment. 'I understand you are fond of music, and play very well.'

Obviously more comfortable with this line of conversation, Miss Darcy blushed. 'Oh, no, not play very well. I mean…But I am very fond of music. I should dearly love to hear you play and sing. My brother has told me he has rarely heard anything that gave him more pleasure.'

'Well, you shall, but I warn you, your brother has grossly exaggerated my talents,' Lizzy returned with her usual impertinence.

'Oh, no. That could not be so. My brother never exaggerates,' Georgiana quickly defended the man standing several feet away with the Colonel. Together they watched the interaction with interest. Neither where disposed to interfere, leaving that to Anne if she believed Georgiana required aid.

'I will attest to my cousin's honestly in all things, Miss Bennet,' Anne smiled politely. 'Mr Darcy always tells the absolute truth, sometimes to the detriment of his purpose.'

'Except that sometimes I think he is a little too kind to me,' Georgiana offered reservedly.

Elizabeth immediately thought about the events of last summer. Mr Darcy had taken a lot upon himself to ensure her good reputation. 'An ideal elder brother, then,' she smiled.

'Oh, yes. I could not imagine a better or a kinder one,' she added, her eyes straying to her brother. He looked towards the three women with a confused expression.

'You make me feel quite envious,' Lizzy continued, allowing her gaze to follow Miss Darcy's. 'I have no brothers at all, only four sisters.'

'I should have liked to have a sister,' Georgiana said.

'Either would have been a pleasant addition to Rosing's while I grew up,' Anne lamented in a sadden tone.

Both women grasped at the melancholy words. Siting either side of the fragile woman, Elizabeth could see signs of improvement in only a week. Yet there would always be moments of mourning for what she had missed.

'They are wonderful,' Lizzy stated with a sigh, 'in small doses, but come with many trials and tribulations. I can recall being vexed greatly by my youngest sister.'

For the next ten minutes she regaled both young women with tails of growing up in a house filled with antics. As their laughter rang out, Charlotte added her own stories as yet unheard after months of marriage. Without Lady Catherine to preside over the tea tray, the hour before diner passed pleasantly indeed. Only Mr Collins seemed put out. No one wanted to listen to his childhood remembrances.

'My brother,' Georgiana approached as they waited for the carriage at the end of the evening, 'has invited me to come walking in the morning. I believe you are often to be found in the west grove. May we join you?'

'I would welcome the company,' Lizzy didn't feel able to deny the young woman.

So she found, with only four more days at Huntsford, her rambles intruded upon. Miss Darcy more often than not, walked beside Elizabeth. Mr Darcy followed, happy to listen to their conversation. Occasionally he would step up his pace to draw abreast and add a comment. Strangely enough, Lizzy found this time more pleasant than she'd thought possible. The amiable gentleman seemed to be here to stay. Miss Elizabeth Bennet knew she could find it in her heart to like Mr Darcy if he continued in this vein.

'Miss, the post has come,' the maid curtseyed, handing a white envelope to Elizabeth as she returned on her last morning in Kent.

'Thank you,' Lizzy smiled, wondering who had sent her a missive. Still, she took the sheets and examined the directions.

Charlotte had taken Maria on her rounds of the parishioners and would not be back for several hours. Mr Collins had parish business to attend. He found his new patron and patroness hard task masters. As a result, the clergyman had to work much more than was his want. It had the added bonus of keeping the man out of Charlotte's sight for much of the day.

Later this afternoon they were bid to Rosing's for tea one last time. No one expected to dine at that great house as they would be leaving for London after breakfast on the morrow. Elizabeth would take her leave of Mr and Mrs Fitzwilliam tonight. She looked forward to sharing a carriage with Miss Darcy and Mrs Annesley. So far they had proved delightful companions.

Her attention returning to the communication, Elizabeth went to sit on her favourite chair in the main parlour. Breaking the seal, she could not wait to hear from Jane so she would know how to act when they met tomorrow afternoon. Two small sheets fell out of the letter in her sister's neat script. They could only be considered notes. Leaving them aside Lizzy commenced on Jane's letter. The initial page contained news of the residents at Gracechurch Street. The second had been written after receiving her last letter.

**_Thank for your words of wisdom in regard to Mr Bingley. I am determined to think no more on that issue. It would do me no good in any case. I am determined to take your advice on this and look to the past only as it gives me pleasure. So I shall endeavour to think of that man no more. Fear not Lizzy I will be well again, just do not expect hope for the future._**

**_I have heard from Mama. Do not be alarmed for I know our mother is a very inconsistent correspondent. Mama claims all sorts of ailments which I am sure are no more than her usual vexations. It seems father has allowed Lydia back to Longbourn after she became ill. Mrs Woodward is seeing to our sister. She insists Lydia is of hardy stock and will survive. Mama does not see it in the same light and keeps to her chamber. Indeed I believe the bond of affection has been broken. Kitty now seems to be her favourite._**

**_I know it is only a few days before you arrive, but I miss your company. I so wish I had spoken more before you departed for Huntsford. Please remember what I said on your leaving. I still believe you should choose a match based on affability and respect if anyone makes an offer, for these are lasting traits. I do not wish to see you reduced to living off your relations as I will surely have too._**

**_Ever your loving sister,_**

**_Jane._**

Reading the letter through a second time, Lizzy felt a fluttering in her heart. All three parts of the letter gave her mind much to think on and completely different emotions. Before taking up the notes, she needed to consider her sister's situation.

'Oh, Jane,' Elizabeth cried, 'how I feel for you. To find out Mr Bingley is so insincere in his affections. I can scares believe it yet I have to. Mr Darcy, it appears is not a man to make falsehoods, especially against his friends. I believed Mr Bingley's attraction to you above all others. I also believed so implicitly in Wickham's lies when you warned me not to. I have come to distrust my own first impressions and now wait to know a person before taking measure of their character.'

'We were in the company of the Bingley's too often for me to be entirely mistaken in his attentions,' Lizzy's mind decided. 'And his sister's, Mr Darcy assures me that Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst worked on him to separate you. That speaks of some affection on his side, surely?'

Turning the page over, Lizzy noticed the post script.

**_P.S. It seems Mama is somewhat serious in her ailments. I have included the notes from Papa and Mrs Woodward. I would like your opinion on them and what we are to do when we next meet._**

Without delay, Elizabeth found the notes. Leaving her friend and companions for latter, her father's note intrigued her. She'd scare received five such in her entire life.

**_Jane,_**

**_You will be shocked, no doubt, that I am writing to you. It seems your mother has developed Lydia's malady. The good doctor, Mr Fensen declared it to be Scarlatina but as the rest of the household passed the quarantine, he has since changed his mind. All will be well when you arrive home from your tour of the North Country with your sister. I long for that day._**

**_Your Papa._**

Finally taking up the last note, Lizzy read a much more prosaic account.

**_Miss Bennet,_**

**_Be not alarmed. I am writing to you in the hope of imparting only the facts and that you may pass them on to your sister, Miss Elizabeth. On the twelfth of April, Lydia developed a very high fever. I can only think she acquired it due to our living standards. I removed her to Longbourn immediately where the doctor was called to attend her. Although it took the better part of a fortnight, Lydia is now recovering, albeit slowly._**

**_Unfortunately, after four days at Longbourn your mother took sick. It did not take me long to realised her symptoms were the same at Lydia's. Once again we called the doctor who declared it Scarlatina and immediately quarantined the estate. However no one else fell ill. It is generally thought the good doctor acted with undue haste in such a declaration. Your mother is recovering but much more slowly than Lydia. I can only hope this is because of the disparity in their age. Lydia has youth on her side._**

**_I shall write again if the situation warrants it._**

**_Sincerely_**

**_Theodosia Woodward._**

Not sure what to make of this, Elizabeth Bennet decided she had time for a walk before dressing to go to the Rosing's. However the sound of company at the front door stopped her. The same maid that handed her the letters not half an hour ago announced Mr Darcy.

'Forgive me for intruding upon your solitude,' Darcy bowed in greeting, noticing the letters littering the table beside Miss Bennet.

'Will you not sit down?' Lizzy offered. 'Shall I call for tea?'

'Please do not trouble yourself,' Darcy stated, glancing at her uncomfortably. So far he had not the inclination to sit. Indeed he paced the room while she looked on with a slightly amused and slightly mystified expression. Finally placing his hat on a tiny table, Darcy folded his hands behind his back and took a deep breath. 'In vain I have struggled,' he declared in a harsh tone. 'It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.'

Shocked, Elizabeth could only gape at the man before her. Never had she expected such a declaration. Unable to turn the thoughts into words, Mr Darcy approached her position and continued.

'In declaring myself thus, I am fully aware that relative situation of our families is such that any alliance between us must be regarded as highly unusual and will be much talked of. I do not care what society thinks of me, nor do my closest relations. They wish only my happiness and are aware, almost from the earliest moments of our acquaintance, I have come to feel for you a passionate admiration and regard which has grown these past weeks. Both my sister and cousin have laid to rest all my struggles and helped me to overcome every rational objection to follow my heart in this matter. I now beg you, most fervently, to relieve my suffering and consent to be my wife.'

'In such cases as these,' Elizabeth finally found the words, 'I believe the established mode is to express a sense of obligation.'

Swallowing hard, Lizzy thought of Mrs Woodward's words and her sisters urging to find a man who would respect her. Mr Darcy had shown more admiration of her and regard for their social disparity than she'd thought possible after their initial meeting. Indeed she could admit to herself, she'd come to like walking beside him and from that the man himself.

_But can I live my whole life attached to this man_? Closing her eyes, Lizzy found the image not repugnant but not completely pleasing either. _True I have come to admire that part of him which is amiable and honourable. That man I could learn to admire and respect, even join in matrimony. However, proud Darcy is another issue altogether._

Taking in a long steady breath, she finally looked up into a pair of hesitant eyes. 'I find myself most exceedingly obliged, Mr Darcy.'

'Obliged?' Darcy cried. He'd finally worked up the courage to ask for her hand after lavishing his attention on her for the last week and she spoke of obligation. Did Miss Bennet feel duty bound to accept his offer? Surely she felt some emotion toward him after carefully courting her this last fortnight. And what of her introduction and burgeoning friendship with Georgiana? Did that mean nothing?

Trying desperately to understand the rapid betting in her heart and the clenching in her stomach, Lizzy lowered her gaze. One hand strangled the other as the tumultuous emotions washed over her. She struggled to sufficiently order her thoughts. Mrs Woodward's words, backed up by Jane's letter tumbled with the conversations shared with Mr Darcy this last fortnight. All the small comments suddenly made sense.

'I have never desired your good opinion,' she started to explain.

'I am well aware of that,' Darcy spat in return.

'From the very beginning of our association,' Lizzy stood, stepping towards the man in her agitation, 'your manners impressed me with fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain for the feelings of others.'

'You have said quite enough, Madam,' Darcy felt his heart breaking. As if he had not been through enough for this woman. He'd opened his actions in a ball room of all places. He'd laid bare his actions with George Wickham and told of Georgiana's near elopement.

'How could I have said enough, Mr Darcy,' Lizzy demanded, 'when I cannot comprehend my feelings on this subject. Your callous words the very first time we met in Meryton have taken much for me to overcome.'

'I wounded your pride,' Darcy didn't mean to sound superior but that is how the comment emerged, 'because I was not in humour to partake in the amusement. You now know what occurred in the months preceding my stay in Hertfordshire. Yet, you still hold my words against me.'

'I am ashamed of my treatment of you,' Lizzy confessed, 'in relation to Mr Wickham. I have not been kind to your reputation while you resided at Netherfield. I cannot begin to apologise, now that I know there are two sides to your character.'

'You prided yourself on knowing me when you chose to wilfully misunderstand everything about me on a single meeting. Pride you accused me of not a fortnight later when you stayed at Netherfield, Miss Bennet. We have spoken of my inability to preform to strangers. Deceit of any kind is abhorrent to me. I did not wish to fall into the same situation as Bingley and incite the hopes of any young woman without hope for my fulfilling them.' Glaring at her, his feelings would not be repressed. This woman had led him a merry chase. 'That would not be fair or just, to your or me!'

'Did you not see the insult in your words and actions that night,' Lizzy remembered them only too well. Mimicking him, she said, 'I am in no mood to give consequence to young ladies slighted by other men. Was that not uncivil of you, Mr Darcy? How could anyone be mistaken in your words?'

Swallowing his pride, he stated, 'they could not. However you alone had the facts with which to explain my behaviour. Still you hold those words against me. Am I ever to pay for a moment's anger?'

Turning to catch her breath, Elizabeth did not want the situation deteriorated further. 'I am obliged to you, for your offer, Mr Darcy but I do not know you well enough to accept without conditions. I had always hoped to marry for love not to secure my comfort and future. One sided affection, no matter how much you profess to love me, is not a good recipe for an enduring and felicitous marriage.'

'What are you saying, Miss Bennet? Once before I asked you to speak plainly, do so now that I may comprehend you,' Darcy beseeched. 'I want no more misunderstanding between us.'

'You asked if you could call upon me in London,' Elizabeth lifted her head to capture the expressions crossing his face.

'I did,' Darcy confirmed confused.

'I wish to keep any engagement between us, Mr Darcy,' Lizzy stated with finality, 'until we come to know each other better. I will be residing with my Aunt and Uncle for the next eight weeks.'

'I will be to Pemberley in six,' Darcy said, still not sure what she asked.

'Then we have the next six weeks to come to know if the marriage state will suit us,' Lizzy informed him. 'If you still wish for me to be your wife at that time, you may solicit my father's approval. I would hope to stay at least a few nights at Pemberley on our tour to set a wedding date should that be the case.'

'I shall insist upon it,' Darcy's temper couldn't decide whether to be amused by this bewitching woman or furious she placed limitations on his hopes and dreams. Either way, he'd secured her hand and had another six weeks to make her think well of him. Never before had he been in this position, at the whim of another. It was a humbling experience.

* * *

So we have our Huntsford moment with a little less anger but more angst. I hope both Lizzy and Darcy will examine their behaviour. Both need to think on their pride and prejudice against each other. As to Bingley, he will soon enter the fray. I am in two minds about this character. Would you like to see a Jane/Bingley HEA or are you like me and consider him the weakest character in the novel? Let me know which way you'd like me to go.


	20. Chapter 19 - London Bound

I am absolutely astounded by the number of reviews. To the many of you who have favorited and followed, I am immensely grateful. Thank you all so much for being invested in this work of my imagination. I appreciate each and every one of you. I just hope you are not disappointed by my lack of a personal response and humbly apologise if you are. Please allow me to use the time to further my stories and take it as a memento of my very great appreciation.

* * *

Richard stared out of his book room window. Rosing's was, of course, big enough to host an estate office and library as well as the chamber he currently occupied. He'd turned it into his private domain because this particular space afforded him a good view of the path between his home and the one that currently housed Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Half an hour past, perhaps a little more, his cousin strode confidently down the gravel drive towards the parsonage. A grin spread over Richard's face at the thought of what his cousin would ask of the lady. Determined to wait, a very different individual returned. As Darcy came closer, Colonel Fitzwilliam noted his stern countenance and a deep frown. The sun behind him, the hour approached for the Collins and their guests to arrive to tea. From the sullen expression on Darcy's face, this might be the last time Miss Bennet visited Rosing's park.

Accosting Darcy in the entrance hall, Richard asked in a curious but careful tone, 'am I to finally wish you joy?'

Darcy simply glowered. Not trusting himself to say anything, he preceded his cousin into his book room and poured himself a very large brandy. Although Richard thought it impossible, Darcy's posture became more austere. He then proceeded to down the fiery liquid in a single gulp. This behaviour was odd in the extreme.

'She refused you?' Richard sounded aghast.

Once again Darcy levelled a solemn glare. Shaking his head in the negative, he did not see how that would convene Miss Bennet's wish to keep their engagement between them. After all, he had not told Richard anything. Allowing the man to guess after he'd been one of the instigators of this particular proposal seemed fair.

'Why won't you talk to me, Darcy,' Richard almost shouted in agitation. 'Do you not see I feel responsible for your current attitude? I know you planned to propose before leaving Rosing's. Is that not why you went to Huntsford this very day?'

'I cannot speak of it,' Darcy sounded angry and defeated. Pouring himself a much smaller glass, he filled a second for his cousin. Handing it off, he raised his glass and toasted, 'to secrets.'

'She has sworn you to secrecy? But you are engaged, are you not?' The glare stated all Richard needed to know. Now the disbelief set in. 'But why? Oh are you to gain her father's blessing before making a public announcement? No? For Goodness sake man, how long are we to play this game?'

'About six weeks,' Darcy spat, 'although I am allowed to call upon her at Mr Edward Gardiner's residence in town. I see you know the name.'

'Astute man,' Richard grinned. 'I do not see how you will keep such news from him when he sees the two of you together. Then again, if this is Miss Bennet's idea, perhaps we can make her regret her decision.'

'Richard,' Darcy warned.

'Do you not want Miss Bennet to be your wife?' Richard demanded. Once again a glare answered his question. 'A woman likes to be crossed in love, Darcy. Before you protest, she may not realise it yet but the woman does love you, for all your many faults. Anne and I spoke of the increasing intimacy just last night. We have both seen her admiration grow as you treat her with dignified respect.'

'Is there anything you don't speak of with your wife?' Darcy challenged, hating his private life being discussed.

'Very little,' Richard smirked, still unused to Anne being referred to as his wife. 'Perhaps you should take a leaf from my book. It encourages felicity and respect. Miss Bennet strikes me as an independent, witty, intelligent woman who will not suffer fools easily. Her passions, once aroused will not be easily sated. If she has no one with whom to speak of your engagement, it will not be long before she regrets silencing you. I know how much it will cost you not to speak to Georgiana of this. Surely it must be the same for Miss Bennet.'

'I believe,' Darcy started to look thoughtful, 'Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth's eldest sister is also her confident. They are to stay in town until traveling north with their relations.'

'I have a suggestion,' Richard smirked, 'that will have the young lady begging you to release her from such a promise within a week.'

The glare Darcy levelled at his cousin only brought forth laughter. 'Sit, Darcy, we do not have much time and your task starts the moment Miss Bennet walks through the front door to take her leave of Rosing's.'

'Richard,' Anne sounded a little peeved as her husband finally entered the parlour with Darcy on his heels. The Collins's, Miss Bennet and Miss Lucas had arrived almost half an hour ago. They were midway through their visit and so far the clergyman had done most of the talking, much to the consternation of the ladies.

'I apologise, Anne,' Richard sounded contrite and came to his wife's side immediately. She offered her hand which he kissed. 'There is much business I wish to discuss with Darcy before he removes to town and then Derbyshire. We must make use of every moment.' Turning to the room in general, Colonel Fitzwilliam announced, 'I am sorry to have kept you waiting, but such is the lot of a gentleman.'

'We will allow it only this once,' Anne's eyebrow rose. She would permit them their flimsy excuse for the moment but would ensure her husband told her everything later. 'Shall I pour you a cup?'

'Please,' Richard grinned.

'Cousin?' Anne questioned while handing her husband his tea.

'Yes, thank you,' Darcy offered distractedly, keeping to the edge of the room. The gentlemen's eyes lingered on Miss Bennet. He tried very hard to force his attention back to his host.

'So you are to remove to London in the morning,' Richard stated, turning his attention to Elizabeth. She seemed disconcerted when her secretly betrothed acted so out of character.

'Yes,' Lizzy answered, trying to capture Darcy's gaze.

Darcy, ignoring the pleading in Elizabeth's expression, strode to his sister and sat beside her. Georgiana gave him a curious gaze when he did not say a word. Miss Bennet, no less inquisitive, sat on the other side of Miss Darcy and frowned. Both Charlotte and Anne noticed the strained body language but could not account for it.

'I understand,' Richard smiled, demanding Elizabeth's response, 'you find ample sources of delight here in Kent, Miss Bennet. When are we to have the pleasure of your company again?'

At this Lizzy's eyes rounded on the Colonel, as did his wife's. While Lizzy frowned and glared at Darcy, Anne's face hosted a slight smile. Charlotte did not miss the byplay and had a very good idea of what might have occurred.

Her courage rising, Lizzy squared her shoulders before answering. 'I believe, Colonel, I shall see you at Pemberley in July before any chance of meeting again at Rosing's.'

'Oh, yes,' Georgiana's eyes sparkled with happiness which neither combatant could fight. 'I shall be happy to show you the park and stroll along the paths. I am sure you will fall as much in love with Pemberley as you have Rosing's Park.'

'Tell me of your home, Miss Darcy,' Elizabeth requested, attempting to change the topic of conversation which she felt getting far too close for her comfort. 'I have never been further north than my home in Hertfordshire.'

For the next half hour they spoke of their travels. The good Colonel, having taken a tour of the continent prior to his service in France, shared his experiences in a light hearted manner which amused everyone. Darcy listened intently but refused to offer his opinion. Before Elizabeth could find a break in the conversation, it was time to take leave of her hosts. She had not shared one word with her betrothed and it rankled. More so for Mr Darcy had not acknowledged her in any respect.

_What did you expect,_ Lizzy berated, a frown covering her face as they walked back to the parsonage. _Your betrothal has not been sanctioned by your father nor publicly acknowledged. Mr Darcy can hardly display affection towards you in a room filled with other people. It would be improper and the Darcy you have come to know and respect this past fortnight is nothing if not honourable._

The next morning, an empty carriage arrived. Two liveried footmen quickly loaded the trunks. Elizabeth and Maria climbed inside after a tearful goodbye with Charlotte. They proceeded to Rosing's where Miss Darcy and Mrs Annesley boarded under the watchful eye of Mrs Fitzwilliam. After another round of farewells, the coach started to move off.

'Is you brother to stay and aid his cousin?' Lizzy requested of Georgiana. Without a public announcement, she could not ask personal questions in regard to Mr Darcy. Therefore Elizabeth had to rely on furthering the comments Richard offered last evening.

'Fitzwilliam prefers to ride alongside the carriage whenever possible,' Miss Darcy stated. 'When we arrive in London, my brother will proceed directly to Leighwood House. It is sometimes impossible for a horseman to continue beside with the number of coaches in town.'

Darcy kept pace with the carriage until Bromley, when they rested the horses. Going inside the small coaching station, he rented a private room for the ladies to refresh but did not join them. An hour later they climbed back aboard for the second half of their journey. So far Elizabeth had not spoken a word to Mr Darcy since he left Huntsford shortly after their engagement.

_Insufferable man_, she thought, forcing a smile to her lips and joining in the lively conversation within the coach. However she stole every possible glance in his direction. No easy task when he stayed on the opposite side of the carriage.

'Jane,' Elizabeth jumped from the conveyance the moment it stopped before her uncle's house in Cheepside. Eager to see her sister, she hurried up the stairs two at a time as fast as her skirts would allow her. Behind her, Maria looked stunned at the unladylike behaviour of her companion.

'Lizzy,' Miss Bennet held out her hands, clasping those of her sister the moment she came in reach. 'Oh, how I have missed you. I am glad you have come.'

'I have so much to acquaint you with,' declared Lizzy. Turning back to the carriage, she pulled Jane down to the street. 'First, let me introduce you to Miss Darcy and her companion, Mrs Annesley who have so generously shared their carriage from Kent.'

'Uncle said Mr Darcy offered his protection for your journey to London,' Jane commented. The look she allowed to accompany the words stated they would talk of this later, in the privacy of their room. Glancing around Jane could not see the man. 'Did Mr Darcy accompany you?'

'Mr Darcy rode beside the coach until we reached Mayfair,' Lizzy offered, looking into the distance so Jane would not notice her reaction to his name.

'Then it is true,' Jane tried to extract information from her sister, 'that you have been much in his company?'

'Mr Darcy comes to Rosing's twice a year,' Lizzy couldn't stop the blush creeping into her cheeks_. How_, she cried silently, _am I to keep my engagement a secret from Jane? It is not possible yet I cannot say a word without gaining Mr Darcy's justifiable wrath. He is not happy to honour my request, indeed it goes against his very nature. Oh why did I make him promise? If I am to have any hope of sorting out my emotions, I must speak of all that has occurred with my dearest Jane._

'Mr Darcy was at Rosing's for the entirety of your visit?' Jane questioned in a whisper as they neared the parked coach.

'No,' Lizzy sighed, realising this was to be much harder than she'd anticipated. Her mind awash with shame, Elizabeth managed to make the introductions.

'Will you stay for tea?' Jane asked politely. Behind her, Mr Gardiner's man servant helped the livered footmen unload Lizzy and Maria's trunks.

'We would not wish to inconvenience you,' Miss Darcy said in a soft voice. All in attendance realised the ladies want to get home and refresh form the journey. 'My brother returned directly to Leighwood House, our residence in town. Fitzwilliam will become worried if we dally. However I would be honoured if you will join me for tea tomorrow?'

'Thank you,' Lizzy curtseyed and accepted the card with the directions to the Darcy's townhouse. 'Shall we say two o'clock?'

The three young women stood on the sidewalk and watched the crested coach pull out into the street. Sighing, Maria placed a hand over her heart. A sad smile covered her face as she began to tell Jane of their adventures in Kent. Miss Bennet's eyes flicked between Maria and her sister as the tale unfolded. It appeared Lizzy became lost in thought as they entered the house. Upon reaching the parlour, Maria started again as Mrs Gardiner and the two eldest children wanted to know everything that had occurred since they'd last seen their cousin.

'You are very quiet, Elizabeth,' Aunt Gardiner frowned half way through the story. 'Are you so dispirited to leave Huntsford?'

'I believe I am,' the words slipped out before Lizzy could filter them. Hiding the blush once again threating to creep upon her cheeks, she lifted the cup to take a long sip.

'Has Charlotte invited you to visit again next year?' Maria questioned with innocents, exuberate at the thought. 'It shall be such a different prospect without Lady Catherine. Mr and Mrs Fitzwilliam are so amiable.'

'What happened to Lady Catherine?' Mr Gardiner, hearing the ladies voices moved to join them. Once again the story was told, ending in time to dress for dinner.

'Lizzy,' Jane demanded the moment the door to their shared room closed, 'tell me all that you have not said?' When Elizabeth pursed her lips, Miss Bennet became cross. 'Mr Darcy would not have imparted his opinions of Mr Bingley without some understanding between you. Pray tell me what it is?'

'Oh Jane,' Lizzy, exhausted from keeping her secret only twenty four hours, cried as she threw herself on the bed. 'I beg you do not ask for I cannot tell you. I have hoisted myself by my own petard.'

'What can you mean?' Jane began to look anxious. Going to sit beside her sister, she forced Elizabeth into her back. 'My mind is racing with many thoughts, not all amiable. You must tell me, dearest Lizzy, for my imagination is a riot.'

Lowering her gaze to her hands, Lizzy whispered, 'I cannot.'

'Have you been compromised?' Jane demanded. Watching her sister's reaction the horror escalated. 'Tell me, are you fallen through no fault of your own?'

That finally got Miss Elizabeth Bennet's attention. Letting out a chuckle at the absurdity, she replied, 'no, Jane, my reputation is whole. Please,' she begged, 'do not ask more. I am not a liberty to answer your questions and I must confess,' Lizzy frowned, 'it is all my own doing.'

The evening meal proved a trial. Attempting to smile and tell of her adventures in Kent, the humour never quite reached Elizabeth's eyes. Both Jane and her aunt noticed the dullness surrounding their relation. They also watched Lizzy push her meal around her plate. Retiring early, Lizzy needed time alone to think. Without her calm, sensible sister's words of wisdom, she would be forced to consider her actions and reactions alone. The long night proved insightful as Miss Elizabeth Bennet finally began to comprehend the very great pride she carried and how she'd prejudiced Mr Darcy in the eyes of Meryton Society.

_Is that partly why I requested this engagement remain silent_, Lizzy wondered, _because all my nearest friends and neighbours thing ill of him. They think ill of Mr Darcy because I have been impetuous in my disapproval of his manners. Even when I knew better, when he told me the truth about Mr Wickham, I did not take the trouble to correct the general feeling. At this very moment in time, no one would believe me. My father will be shocked, my relations questioning my motivations. What, _she suddenly came to the abrupt realisation_, are my motivations in accepting a man I do not love. If it were merely security, I would have accepted Mr Collins. No it must be more than that. Oh how I wish I could speak with Jane. _


	21. Ch 20 - A Strange Set of Circumstances

Once again I am overwhelmed by the support for this work and offer my most sincere thanks. Please enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

'Tell me husband,' Anne requested as she entered the private sitting room between their bed chambers, 'exactly what has occurred between Miss Bennet and our cousin.'

'I do not know what you mean,' Richard stalled.

Darcy and the ladies left this morning. Ever since, Colonel Fitzwilliam managed to avoid his wife by claiming estate business. Anne, it seemed, had become more vocal and self-assured in the days since the removal of her mother. Slowly she unearthed her true personality under Richards's kind words and even kinder actions. By no means a silly woman, she'd bidden her time under the tyrannical rule of Lady Catherine until she could overthrow the old matriarch swiftly and completely.

'Do not play with my intelligence, Husband,' Anne declared hotly. This anger had been another uncovered trait. 'I lived under the iron fist of my mother's domination for too many years not to see your machinations in this. Besides, I can see the Huntsford Parish House as well as the east grove from this sitting room window. I am not as insensible as people would think.'

'This I know,' Richard smiled and took the woman into his embrace. Placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, he managed, 'for whom else could have planned her wedding beneath the all-seeing eyes of Lady Catherine!'

'Do not try to distract me, Richard,' Anne pulled away from him in a huff. 'I am well aware of your experience with other women. Mother spoke of it while in my hearing. It is one of the reason's I chose you.'

'Anne, do not ask me to betray a confidence,' Richard sighed heavily. 'I had to extract the information from our cousin, information he was not at liberty to give.'

'Then they are engaged,' she pivoted suddenly, becoming unsteady on her feet at the rapid movement. As always, Richard noticed and Anne found herself once again in her husband's warm and protective arms.

'In a manner of speaking,' he frowned. The Colonel's orbs took on a glazed appearance. Without thinking, Richard lowered his head and brushed his lips against those of his wife.

'Darcy will not be happy with that state of affairs,' Anne managed. Her husband had kissed her like this only a few times. Two nights ago, she had placed her hand on his chest which only inflamed him. The kiss had deepened until Richard broke it and walked away. Forcing her mind back to the present, she asked, 'is that why his countenance changed so last evening?'

'I am afraid,' Richard pulled away, only Anne, enjoying his attentions to much refused to let him go, 'that is my doing.'

'Richard,' Anne sounded and looked displeased. 'Look at me, Husband, so I may see your reaction.'

'A good commander knows when to retreat,' he stated with a mulish look upon his face. He would not say more, no matter how much his wife demanded he come clean. The plans Colonel Fitzwilliam made were between himself and Darcy.

'A better commander knows when to leave well enough alone,' Anne reproved in a soft tone, moving her hand to cup his cheek. The act seemed so natural. 'By acting so, he may stand to lose everything. Miss Bennet will not take well to being ignored.'

'If there is no one she can speak with as to why Darcy's behaviour upsets her so,' Richard stated calmly, 'then she must beg him to rescind the promise she demanded. Miss Bennet is as stubborn as you, my dearest, and refuses to see what is before her.'

'You have our cousin playing a dangerous game,' Anne remarked. However she could see the advantage of using the young woman's insecurities against her. 'Miss Bennet may decide he is not worth the heartache. It will be easy to break an engagement not yet publicly acknowledged. It will forever scar William after the loss of his parents.'

'He stands to gain more than he will lose,' Richard announced, hardening his heart and removing her palm. The touch distracted him.

'You are assuming she loves him,' Anne scolded. 'While it is obvious Miss Bennet has come to see Darcy in a prudential light, I cannot discern more than a growing affection on her side and only because he demonstrates his true nature. She has yet to reconcile his more proud and unsocial disposition.'

'Come, Anne, you have seen them together,' Richard argued. 'Even Mrs Collin's expects an announcement. I saw it in her eyes yesterday evening.'

'It does not follow that Miss Bennet will react the way you wish her too,' she returned with more than a little anger.

'I see you are displeased with my interference,' Richard once again went to pull away. They had not said a word to each other in anger before this night. Indeed he had attempted to remain placid and indifferent to his wife for fear of scaring her. Anne, it appeared had more backbone than anyone had given her credit for.

'I see the logic of it,' she clutched at his lapels, forcing him to remain close, 'even if I don't agree with the method you have employed. As to the outcome, only time will tell.'

'I am hopeful we will soon see a resolution,' Richard once again chose to brush Anne's lips. He had been gentle and patient with her. He expected to continue his cautious caresses for some time yet, believing Anne not strong enough at the moment to risk becoming with child. He would have to wait to lead her to the marriage bed, a fact that became harder to resolve as each day passed.

'You must have been some officer, Husband,' she grinned up at him. This time she took the advantage and pulled Richard in for an unexpected caress. He reacted without thinking, forcing her mouth open to accept and deepen the kiss. 'Now you have completely resigned your commission, it is time we worked on creating an heir,' Anne found herself sounding breathless when they finally broke apart. 'I will leave my door open this evening and expect you to come to me.'

'Anne,' Richard almost whined. After that intimacy, his mind imagined many more he would one day share with his still fragile wife. 'We have discussed this. You have lived under your mother's domination for many years. I want you completely well before we attempt to produce an heir.'

'I am well,' she stated softly.

'It has scarce been a fortnight,' Richard protested. He felt himself losing this battle as Anne moved closer. 'Listen to me, I have waged war against an enemy and see the cost for those caught in the cross fire. You are battled scared and need time to regroup. When you are at full strength, we will attempt a real marriage.'

'The war with my mother will never be complete until she no longer lives or I pass,' Anne responded reasonably. 'You know it as much as I. Why wait? I am ready Richard. I have been ready for two years as I conceived and then put into practice a daring plan to take back my future. I cannot stand another night of you walking away from me as you did two evenings past.'

'What,' he spat, suddenly needing space. Taking her hands, Richard removed them from his jacket. 'What do you know of the marriage bed, Anne, or a man's needs? I do not see Lady Catherine improving your knowledge in that arena.'

'Yet another reason I chose you,' she stated reasonably, shadowing his footsteps. 'I am sure you will be an adequate teacher.'

'Do not tease me, Anne, for I have wanted you for longer than I care to remember,' he confessed in a tight voice filled with supressed longing.

'Truly,' she seemed completely taken by surprise.

'Yes,' Richard hissed. 'Darcy knew. That is why he acquiesced to your scheme so easily.'

'Daisy,' Anne summoned her maid from the dressing room. She had preceded the couple along with Richard's valet when they moved to leave the parlour and retire for the night.

'Yes, ma'am,' the girl quickly attended her mistress, expecting to help her to bed.

'I will not need you further tonight. My husband will help me undress,' Anne managed to keep a straight face. She at least did not care who knew this to be a complete marriage. Indeed, letting the staff understand the situation would move the loyalty for the last few servants worried that Lady Catherine would somehow snatch the reigns back.

'Yes, ma'am,' the shocked servant hurried to the door.

'Daisy,' Anne spoke before she could turn the nob and make her escape though the servants entrance.

'Yes ma'am,' the girl looked over her shoulder.

'Please inform my husband's valet that he will not be needed this evening either.'

'Will that be all, ma'am,' Daisy looked horrified now.

'We will call you when you are next needed,' Anne stated easily. 'Do not be alarmed if it is very late in the morning.'

Unable to answer, the maid fled. Richard swallowed. Something else he had learnt about Mrs Anne Fitzwilliam, she would go to any lengths to achieve her goal. Patience, it seemed, was another of his wife's questionable traits. Her cunning, she inherited from her mother. Combining these, Anne had become a force to be reckoned with and a worthy accompaniment to his life.

* * *

In London, on Grosvenor Square, the Hurst's and Bingley's sat in the parlour after dinner. The home belonged to Hurst in name only, at least for the moment. He had gambled the last of his cash fortune soon after marrying. A fact he'd managed to keep from the wagging tongues of the town until the sudden return from Hertfordshire. That became the reason the Hurst's joined Bingley in an out of the way country estate. They now lived on the interest from Louisa's dowry, supplemented by Mr Charles Bingley. Within a month the funds which should have been used to purchase an estate would line the pockets of Mr Hurst's creditors. In return Charles Bingley would own a town house he did not want.

Left with only a small estate in the north, Hurst and his wife would soon be exiled to live a life on less than two thousand pounds per annum. James Hurst would learn to become a farmer or lose the remainder of his inheritance. Caroline had been shocked at the sudden and unexpected change in fortune of her sister. Unwilling to share in Louisa's downfall, it revealed a side of the woman Charles Bingley knew to be present, but not in this quantity. All but ignoring Louisa in her time of need, Miss Bingley turned to her acquaintances for companionship.

Mr Bingley began to question Caroline's motives in all things after this display of ill breeding. She'd never been an easy person to live with. Her graces and airs long ago acquired to cover her broken heart. Charles tried his best to make up for the early loss of her mother. Henry Bingley had not waited the entire mourning period before taking a second wife. Within a year Charles had been born giving him the son he so desperately craved. Caroline and Louisa became pushed aside in their father's estimation.

Gregarious and easy going by nature, young Charles accepted the care and responsibility for his sisters until they married when his father passed away three years ago. Indeed he'd given them every opportunity to make suitable matches. Caroline had refused every prospect, her eyes only on his best friend, Darcy until just recently.

Mr Bingley began to question Caroline's motives for her sudden removal from Netherfield and need to remain in town throughout the winter. Most of those in the highest circles departed London for their country seats in the cooler months. First suspecting her purpose in December, he'd seen Darcy put her down severely. Although done in a quiet corner, Caroline had goaded him into it. To everyone else, Darcy disinterest in Miss Bingley had been obvious. At the time Charles had been too wrapped up in his Angel to notice the attentions of his friend towards Miss Elizabeth. Even on that December evening, he'd been pining for Jane, hoping she would contact his sister with news of her situation. Unable to account for her lack of communication with Caroline, Charles now saw the denial of correspondence for his sister's avoidance of the truth. She'd cut Jane as surely has she'd cut her sister in her time of need.

'What,' Bingley chose to break the oppressive silence in the room, 'are your plans for tomorrow, Caroline?'

'I have been invited to dine with Mrs Huston,' she said, her tone waspish.

'Ah,' he answered. 'Are you to take Louisa?'

'Most defiantly not,' she almost spat the words even though her sister sat less than three feet away and cringed at the harsh words.

The insinuation could not be clearer. Louisa could no longer be considered a suitable companion due to her reduced situation in life. Caroline had severed the relationship with her own sister in spite of her misfortune. Charles needed to step carefully to gain the information he'd long suspected, that she'd ignored Miss Jane Bennet's friendship in the same way.

'I am considering reopening Netherfield,' Charles stated cautiously. 'I cannot remember a happier time than those few months we spent in Hertfordshire.'

'I am shocked,' Caroline, believing the danger to be long passed, stated in a superior tone. 'The society was confined and unvarying. Really, Charles, why would you want to leave town for that country savagery?'

Hurst looked like he wanted to add to the conversation. However, with Bingley reducing his daily allowance of wine, the man knew when to keep his mouth shut. Louisa seemed close to tears. She could see her life dwindling away to something resembling that of the Bennet's.

'I though you enjoyed the company of the eldest Miss Bennet?' Charles challenged in a soft voice. 'I remember you once saying you would like to know her better.'

'What else did you expect me to say,' Caroline huffed, rose from her seat and flounced around the room, 'when the choice of acquaintances was of little consequence or quality. The woman's uncle is in trade and her relations are vulgar. Did you expect me to enjoy her company and rejoice in her companionship? I accepted the best of a rotten casket.'

Anger simmering below the surface, Charles Bingley gave a noncommittal grunt. He would have to think on Caroline's future. Before that, he needed to see Darcy, who he knew would soon return from Kent. Once before his friend gave him sound advice and Bingley needed an impartial ear now more than ever.

_I shall call tomorrow to Leighwood_, he determined. _Perhaps I will ask about the conversation with Caroline all those months ago. She has become more spiteful and unpleasant in the months that followed. I despair of every being rid of her. What sensible man would have her? Then again, Caroline is not after a sensible man, just one with endless coffers and influence. Perhaps Darcy can advise me in this as well. I have not done well on my own, trying to marry her off these last months and make her someone else's problem. I need to see her settled. Maybe then I can turn my attentions back to Netherfield and regaining the friendship of my nearest neighbours._

* * *

So there we have it. For those of you wishing for a Bingley with backbone, Hurst's predicament may just be the baptism by fire he needs to become his own man. I still haven't completely decided on the Jane/Bingley situation. Honestly for the major plot points in this story it really is inconsequential. However I will revisit this in future chapters. We return to Lizzy in the next update.


	22. Chapter 21 - Promises Broken

One review thought Lizzy childish and another annoying and I heartily agree. The woman has held on to her resentment for far too long. Be reassured I don't like angst hanging around anymore than the average reader. As to Darcy and his behaviour, perhaps there is a very reasonable explanation for that two. Never fear, all will soon be revealed.

* * *

'Shall we walk?' Jane offered upon waking.

In the hour before breakfast, Miss Bennet's suggestion stemmed from curiosity and her sister's expression of melancholy. It appeared Lizzy slept hardly a wink last night. Dark circles under her eyes, Elizabeth quite obviously grappled with heavy burdens, however she seemed no nearer a solution this morning than last night.

'Not today,' Elizabeth sighed, allowing the action to cover a yawn. 'I find I would like wide open space, trees and solitude. This I will not find in the little park closest to our aunt and uncle's home.'

'Lizzy, will you not give me even a hint of your troubles,' Jane pleaded, worry evident in her tone. 'I am not the only one anxious for you. Aunt Gardiner asked for a moment of my time before coming above stairs last night. She wishes to know what occurred in Kent that Maria is ignorant of.'

'Jane,' warned her sister, pushing up to sit on the side of the bed. Facing the wall, Elizabeth did not let her sister see her expression. 'Please do not request that which I cannot give you.'

In Lizzy's heart, she knew it would not be long before her sister began to fit all the pieces together. Amiable Jane might be, but stupid she was not. Miss Bennet would scrutinise each and every word, glance, expression and movement over the next days. When she managed to place them in the correct order, Jane would confront Lizzy with her conclusions. Usually they were close to the mark.

'I will see if we can take an outing to Hyde Park as soon as may be,' Jane offered after a few minutes. Sarah, the maid assigned to help the three young ladies to dress, would come to them in a quarter of an hour. Until then Miss Bennet wanted to use the time to carefully question her sister. 'Aunt Gardiner took me on a carriage ride along the Ring Road at Hyde Park in my first week at Gracechurch Street. Although the season is now underway, there will not be many people about during the morning hours. We were able to stop the carriage and walk the Ladies Mile in peace and safety. I should so much like to show it to you, Lizzy.'

'I would so much like to see it,' of their own volition, Lizzy's eyes sparkled with delight at the suggestion. Her mind stated this was exactly what she needed to restore her flagging sprits. 'I have read of it but never seen Hyde Park. I believe it is one of London's delights I wish to sample.'

'If we ask our Uncle today, I am sure he will make the carriage available,' Jane soothed, 'perhaps as early as tomorrow. Aunt Gardiner and I have no fixed engagements.'

Smiling at her sister's attempt to gain information, Lizzy answered, 'nor I after taking tea with Miss Darcy today.'

'Then we shall settle it over breaking our fast,' Jane's delight shone in her voice.

Mrs Gardiner readily agreed to the plan. Anything that would bring the sparkle back to her nieces' orbs would be done. They set a date for two days' time as Mr Gardiner invited several business associates to dine with them on the morrow.

'I expect both of my nieces well rested and able to hold conversation with the Mr Franklin's,' he explained. 'They are both young gentlemen recently arrived to London after being educated at Oxford. Mr Thompson, their uncle, and his wife will also be joining us. The young men are to assume positions and take over the company when Mr Thompson wishes to retire to the country house he had recently purchased.'

'Oh Uncle,' Lizzy found amusement in the idea rapidly forming in her mind, 'are you to show us off in the hopes of forming an attachment?'

'I am simply giving you the opportunity to move in a larger society than is your norm,' he joined in her merriment. 'If you should like one of the gentlemen, I will not be displeased. Either would make an eligible match even if they dabble in trade to supplement the income from their small estates. Like you mother, I wish you both happily settled in your own homes. However, unlike my dear sister, I will not foster felicitation upon you. The choice, Jane, Lizzy, is yours to make.'

_And make it I already have_, Lizzy didn't know where the sudden though came from. _I have agreed to be Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy. It is a promise I cannot, I will not break although I know it to be possible because none other than the principals are aware. Yet how could I injure Mr Darcy so. He has lost so much in his life. It must have mortified him to find his heart given to a woman he knew disliked him, spread gossip and maligned his character by believing the lies of Mr Wickham. Oh how blind I have been. I must see him today and change out agreement so that our closest family are aware of the connection. But for that to occur, my father's blessing must come first. He will be shocked, grieved that I am attaching myself to a man he believes I loathe. Yet it has been many months since my thoughts began to change. I remember walking in the garden at Longbourn speaking of the feelings Mr Darcy generated in me with my dearest Jane. Even then I was more honest with myself, understanding my prejudice to come from his hateful comments upon our first meeting. Why can I not get past those words when Mr Darcy has openly stated he admires and loves me? When I know what caused his ill humour that night?_

'Lizzy?' Jane called to her sister, intruding on her thoughts.

'I'm sorry,' Lizzy's brows furrowed while she searched for an excuse, 'I was thinking of the delights to be had in Hyde Park.'

'Trees can be nothing to young men recently come into their fortune,' Mrs Gardiner teased.

'No indeed not, Aunt,' Lizzy finally smiled. This genuine expression of her pleasure pleased everyone at the table. 'You know how I seek any opportunity to be out doors. In this Huntsford agreed with me exceedingly well. I found myself falling in love with the woods and hills of that county almost as much as those surrounding Longbourn.'

_And_, her impertinent mind supplied, _the company you kept on those walks_.

Colour rising on her cheeks, Lizzy hid behind her cup. She would have time later to consider Mr Darcy and the emotions he generated within her. In fact, Lizzy looked forward to tea at Leighwood House this afternoon. Perhaps seeing him again, speaking with her betrothed, strange how easily that word came to her, would calm her heart and mind.

As if Jane knew not to ask about Mr Darcy, the name did not cross her lips for the remainder of the day. Maria, on the other hand, could not help herself. She chatted incessantly about the unexpected marriage of Colonel Fitzwilliam to Miss De Bourgh, meeting Mr Darcy's sister and the removal of Lady Catherine. In fact, Miss Lucas made up for all the moments she had remained quiet in the presence of that very illustrious lady by chatting non stop. Lizzy and Jane could not wait until her father came to collect her tomorrow.

'Let us dress for our outing,' Mrs Gardiner suggested as the hour drew near. 'I will speak to the nanny and say adjure to my children. We must be leaving in half an hour if we are to make it across town by two. Lizzy, ask Harris to call for the carriage so it may be ready.'

As they approached Leighwood House on Berkeley square, Lizzy's feet itched to stroll in the large open space surrounded by impressive homes. Each faced onto the green in the middle of the square, affording a spectacular view of nature. Mr Darcy's town house took up only a portion of the block. Small in comparison to its neighbours, Elizabeth wondered which Lords and Ladies lived at this very exclusive address.

_How will my early morning rambles in this wonderful space shock the nearest neighbours_, the thought brought a smile to her face_. It will be a great start to my day with Mr Darcy. I am sure he will want to stroll with me just as we did in Kent._ Elizabeth's brow furrowed. _Have I accepted my impending marriage so easily? Are my feelings for Mr Darcy somewhat more than I have allowed? Good Lord, why do such thoughts come so easily?_

'The woman who is to become mistress of this will have to put up with a great deal,' Mrs Gardiner stated before the carriage stopped, eyeing her niece. Madeline believed more occurred at Rosing's Park than Lizzy let on. By a process of elimination, the culprit had to be Mr Darcy. 'Do you think the house renders the owner just a little lest repugnant?'

'I have come to know Mr Darcy better,' Elizabeth started, drawing Jane's eager attention and a curious look from her aunt, 'during my time in Kent. Indeed I believe I have been somewhat mistaken in his character. He can be an amiable man when he puts his mind to the task.'

'He improves on closer acquaintance?' Jane asked.

'Somewhat,' this time Lizzy managed to let her good humour reach her sparkling eyes. She had to wonder how much of her mood had to do with the prospect of seeing her betrothed very soon. 'He is an interesting man of many attitudes, not all of them affable. I am not saying that Mr Darcy does not have pride, just that he can contain it on occasion.'

'You have forgiven him, then,' Jane requested, 'for his remarks at the Meryton Assembly?'

'Almost completely,' Lizzy laughed with the realisation that she had absolved him of malice. However the insecurity still remained. Jane had always been considered a great beauty. Elizabeth did not claim to be vain but she had never been faced with a man unwilling to look upon her or claim her to be barely tolerable.

'Then your opinion of Mr Darcy is one of warmth,' Mrs Gardiner sounded a little astonished.

'Yes,' Elizabeth confessed. 'I believe I have been partly responsible for his reputation in Hertfordshire and it pains me greatly to realize I may have been too quick to judge his character. I have done the gentleman a great wrong.'

_There I have said it,_ Lizzy thought. _I have confessed the truth and allowed my family to think better of Mr Darcy. _

'Well that is quite an admission,' Mrs Gardiner offered, surprised by the turnabout. She could take the conversation no further as a footman opened the door.

Waiting at the top of the stairs, the butler showed them into the drawing room. Miss Darcy stood from the three seater chase when her guests entered. After the introductions, the party sat. It seemed no one would open the conversation. So they passed a few uncomfortable moments.

'Miss Darcy,' Aunt Gardiner smiled at the young woman, 'I am amazed by your resemblance to your mother.'

'You knew my Mother,' the girl gushed, edging closer to the front of her seat.

'I grew up in Lambton, not five miles from Pemberley,' Madeline Gardiner explained. 'You mother often visited the town and was well respected by its residents.'

The conversation ebbed and flowed. They moved quickly onto music after exhausting Miss Darcy curiosity. As the minutes ticked by, Mr Darcy did not make an appearance as Elizabeth expected. She became more and more agitated and withdrew from the conversation to wonder why. Jane, sitting beside her sister noted the change immediately.

'My brother is attending to business,' Miss Darcy offered without prompting. 'He wished to be available but it could not be so.'

Missing the conversation preceding this remark, Lizzy did not feel able to make a comment. She simply smiled politely and allowed the others to speak. Annoyed with her daydreaming, she determined to follow the dialogue more closely. However Mr Darcy's name never came up again. Too soon they were saying good bye and Georgiana agreed to return the visit. Aunt Gardiner stated they would be indisposed for the next two days but would welcome a visit after that.

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly. Lizzy practiced on the pianoforte in the Gardiner's drawing room. Her uncle requested she play and sing for their guests on the following day. Jane soon joined her, embroidery on her lap and listened without a word. Elizabeth knew her sister watched every nuisance while she became guarded in the extreme.

The following day proved harried. Sir William, in town on business, passed the evening in the company of an old acquaintance. Arriving at Gracechurch Street, he intended to escort Maria back to Lucas Lodge. Taking tea with the gentleman and ladies, Mr Gardiner removed to his warehouse while Sir William and Maria started their journey to Meryton.

'I am sure,' Mrs Gardiner teased with a good natured sigh, 'Sir William will not hear the end of Rosing's Park for several days.'

'It did seem to leave quite an impression on Maria,' Jane smiled.

'Come ladies,' Madeline stated, 'we have much to do to prepare for tonight. I would like to see you in the pink sateen Jane. It looks very well on you. Oh and do you think that new green gown would fit Lizzy? I know you have not worn it yet but I would very much like it if you made a good impression on Mr Thompson and his nephews. His links to some of the trade routes are essential to your uncle's continued prosperity.'

Dressed in their finest, Lizzy and Jane arrived to the drawing room a full quarter of an hour before the guests were due. Once the introductions were over, the two young men favoured Jane with their company. Use to men fawning over her sister, Lizzy watched on with amusement as the brothers, five and eight and twenty respectively vied for her sister's attention. Jane, as usual, did not detect any particular regard from either man and seemed pleased with both of them. It made Elizabeth chuckle silently. For all Miss Bennet's intelligence, she could be naïve in the extreme where the male gender was concerned. Because of her distraction, dinner and the evening passed quickly and happily for Lizzy.

The following morning they broke their fast and called for the carriage. Any thought of coming across Mr Darcy while in Hyde Park soon became a foolish and somewhat romantic notion on Elizabeth's part. Few ventured out at this early hour, not even the speed daemons along Rotten Row. The sheer size breathtaking, Lizzy found ample sources of pleasure in the open space. She rambled well ahead of her aunt and sister on the Ladies Mile. The tour took up the better part of the morning giving her much time to think.

'I shall be happy,' Lizzy grinned but could not keep the tinge of sadness from her tone, 'to come here every morning.'

'That is not possible,' Mrs Gardiner stated with a slight smile, 'for anyone.'

'I know,' Lizzy lamented, climbing back into the carriage for their ride home.

Today marked the third day without seeing or hearing from Mr Darcy. Her heart ached and her mind raced. Fear griped Lizzy as she considered he might have changed his mind. That thought brought dread and Miss Elizabeth Bennet's soul finally cried out in pain, the absolute pain of rejection by the one you love above all others.

Stumbling as she alighted the coach, Jane's eyes took in a shocked expression. She'd watched the changing emotions cross Elizabeth's countenance. Her own heartbreak so recent, she understood on a level never considered before.

'You have wallowed in your self-pity long enough, Lizzy. If you cannot tell me what occurred in Kent, then let me guess,' Jane demanded her sister's attention the moment the door to their sleeping chamber closed that night. 'You came to know Mr Darcy in Kent and you feelings for him moved from loathing to affection. I never believed him to be as heartless and proud as you. Mr Darcy singled you out, especially at the Netherfield Ball yet you could not let go of your pride when he spoke so ill of you. Mr Darcy proposed and you have accepted but are keeping it secret because you cannot bring yourself to believe in a marriage based only on felicity and respect. Do you not see, Lizzy, you would never have given your hand to Mr Darcy if your heart did not follow.'

'I know, Jane,' Lizzy felt the tears running down her face. She felt so silly, not recognising her own heart before now. 'I only uncovered my feeling this morning while touring Hyde Park. You have no idea how much I wanted Mr Darcy to accidently meet us on the road. It was then I knew myself.'

'Then what is the problem,' Jane floundered at the sadness emanating off her sister.

'He has not called nor been at home when we took tea at his house,' Lizzy said as if this explained everything. 'I have not spoken to him since our betrothal.'

Only through years of understanding, did Jane fully comprehend her sister's distress. 'You believe he's changed his mind and wishes to break the engagement.'

'Why else,' Lizzy finally allowed her sorrow to show, 'would he stay away so long.'

'Oh, Lizzy,' Jane sat beside her and soothed, 'perhaps he is trying to teach you a lesson. Does not absence make the heart grow fonder? I believe you considered yourself obliged to accept him. That is my fault for pushing you in a direction your heart refused. Do you not see, Mr Darcy is waiting for a sign from you!'


	23. Ch 22 - Circumstances Beyond Control

**AN** – It is school holidays here in Australia. During this time I work full time so I won't have as much time to write. I hope you will forgive me if updates are a little slow for the next three weeks to a month. Secondly, in order to get this to you as it is intimately linked with the last chapter, it has not undergone my usual editing. Any mistakes are mine and I apologise if it detracts from the work.

* * *

Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, Master of Pemberley did two things very well. He analysed all that went on around him and he planned. From this, he made suitable decisions based on the information he'd gathered and evaluated, extensively. The fact his estate ran to profit every year and his income from trade continued to grow only proved his astute intelligence. However, add any form of emotion into the mix or a time limitation and Mr Darcy came very much unglued.

In the first instance, Cambridge University, he kept from his father the horrendous behaviour of Mr George Wickham out of shame. Appalled at his boyhood friend's emerging character traits, it took most of their three years in the hollowed walls of that institution to exact his reprisal. Mr George Darcy had not been pleased when he discovered Wickham's removal before graduating for unbecoming conduct. A quick tongue and engaging personality smoothed over the issue. Wickham managed to extract a promise of the Kempton living when it fell vacant from his Godfather, much to Darcy's disgust. Darcy had not needed to fight the decision as soon after his father passed. A mistake he'd regretted ever since.

Then came the Ramsgate incident. Darcy reacted with anger. His actions had not been well conceived. Wickham walked away with little punishment for his actions bar the lack of his sister's thirty thousand pounds. Now Darcy felt repugnance for not stopping the morally corrupt individual several years earlier and Wickham for his use of a fifteen year old girl. Georgiana had been severely spoken to for her lack of decorum and endangering her reputation. She felt her brother's displeasure and learnt her lesson. However he had not acquitted himself well due to pride in the family name, not until he'd met Elizabeth. She'd taken the information and rid society of that danger without opening his family shame to the world.

'Elizabeth,' Darcy whispered, his voice filled with frustration and longing. Closing his eyes he could see her, entering the room, asking why he ignored her. 'I can explain,' he told the figment of his imagination. 'It is not my fault. Truly I have wanted to come to you but circumstance!'

It started last Thursday, almost five days ago. He'd proposed, she'd accepted, albeit reluctantly. They were engaged but he could not go to her father or shout if from the rooftops for all to hear. Then came is cousin's ridiculous idea.

'You do not know Miss Bennet,' Darcy rounded on the Colonel after he's said his piece. 'Absence in this case will not make the heart grow fonder. Elizabeth's,' here he took in a breath after using her Christian name for the first time, 'frankness is well known among her friends and relations. My betrothed wishes me to call upon her and Elizabeth will expect my visit. Anything less will be a degradation of her trust.'

'Come now,' Richard shook his head with disappointment. Darcy would have none of it and continued to glare. 'At least think upon it. I know you, cousin. Watch her this evening, examine her attitude. You will see I am correct.'

'I will speak of this no more, Richard, I warn you,' Darcy threatened. 'I may not have the experience with women you have, but allow me to know my betrothed. Now, what is it you are doing here,' he went to the drawings on the table, more out of distraction than any interest.

'An idea for Rosing's,' Richard decided to drop the discussion, for now. However with the party from Huntsford to arrive any moment, he would detain Darcy as long as possible. It did not take long to become lost in discussion.

Anger made Darcy's countenance formidable as they walked into the drawing room half an hour late. Richard, the cause of their tardiness, teased his wife and Anne responded with grace. That would be an interesting match, Darcy tried not to smile at the thought. At this moment he did not wish Richard well.

Both Anne and Richard were stubborn in their own ways. The simmering anger in the back of Darcy's mind erupted when he spied Elizabeth's expression. Darcy could not look at her without feeling distressed. It seemed she felt the cut already which swelled the hope in his heart. Yet he could not go to her and offer comfort with the promise of secrecy between them. It only proved how incorrect Richard had been in his assumptions. Darcy chose the seat by his sister and as close as possible to Miss Bennet. He tried to catch her eyes, only his infernal cousin continued to hold her attention causing Darcy to retreat in frustration.

The next day they were to travel to London. Always preferring to ride, Darcy chose this method of transport giving the women more room and comfort within the carriage. Georgiana sent the coach to Huntsford for the young ladies as she could not leave Anne without yet another tearful good bye. The two women had become even closer since Lady Catherine's removal. By the time Darcy readied his horse, they were in the coach and about to depart. He cursed at his bad luck. Still he had not a moment to speak with Elizabeth.

At Bromley he hired a private room for the ladies and used the time to pen several letters that would need to be delivered the moment he arrived in town. The most important note would go to his attorney. It requested a list of his assets and worth as he could not instruct a settlement upon Elizabeth without it.

Darcy continued to consider all he would need to do and the business that waited. He wanted to get it out of the way as soon as may be so he could concentrate on Miss Elizabeth. If he allowed Georgiana and Mrs Annesley to accompany Miss Bennet and Miss Lucas, he would have an uninterrupted half hour to attend the most important issues and they would know the directions to Mr Gardiner's home in Cheapside. Besides, he requested Georgiana invite the Gardiner's and their nieces for tea the following day. Darcy looked forward welcoming Elizabeth to his home. He could not wait to see her reaction to Leighwood House.

'Brother,' Georgiana called as she entered with Mrs Annesley.

'You are home,' he sounded relieved. More like a father, Darcy always felt reassured when his sister returned safely.

'Miss Bennet will come for tea tomorrow,' she allowed an eyebrow to rise. 'Am I to wish you joy?' When her brother turned to the window in thought, Georgiana continued to question in a light tone. 'It seems Miss Bennet became very out of sorts when you chose to ride. I believe her to be displeased when you did not join us at Bromley. In deed I cannot account for it either.'

'Oh,' Darcy wanted to tell Georgiana but his scruples forced him to remain quite.

'I intend to call on the Gardiners next week. Will you come with me,' she asked. When Darcy nodded, she excused herself to refresh before dinner. She would get to the bottom of this mystery.

Saturday dawned bright and fresh. Darcy dressed carefully in his best green coat. He expected his attorney latter this morning and should be finished with business in time for the Gardiner party's arrival. Distracting himself after breaking his fast, Darcy removed to his study. The stack of correspondence that needed attention seemed endless. Only the most essential had been seen to yesterday.

'Bingley,' Darcy grasped when his butler showed in the blond man. 'I had not expected to see you today.'

'That is obvious,' Bingley looked distressed. 'You butler is difficult to bypass when you are not at home, even to me. He would not even accept my card. Only Georgiana's coming down the stairs allowed my entry.'

'Tell me what has happened,' Darcy remembered a piece of information he'd heard in the days before removing to Rosing's.

'Hurst is ruined,' Bingley eyed the decanter. Taking the hint, Darcy offered a seat by the fire and removed the tray to the table between them. 'He has lost his fortune at cards. All that remains is a small estate in Cumbria which will generate two or three thousand a year at most. They are living off my indulgence and the interest from Louisa's twenty thousand pounds.'

'The town house?' Darcy enquired.

'Mine, as of this morning,' Charles sighed heavily. 'I have come from my attorney this very moment. That is what I need to discuss with you. What am I to do with a house I do not want?'

'Place Miss Bingley in it,' Darcy offered suddenly, 'if she is not engaged.'

'Luck would be a fine thing,' Bingley answered dispiritedly.

'Charles,' Darcy didn't often call his friend by his Christian name. He used it to soften the blow he would deal. Darcy had though on this topic since his put down months ago. Still he approached the subject with empathy. 'You must make the cut with your sister. Her aim in the marriage state is far too high, even with her twenty thousand pound dowry. The stench of trade is still upon her. No gentleman, especially one with a title will take her.'

'I know it,' Bingley managed, swallowing hard. 'I can release her funds and allow her the income from the five percent's, but it will not cover her costs let alone such a grand house as Grosvenor Square.'

'What if you allow her live in Hurst's town house until she marries? That would fulfil the promise you made to your late father and not be too hard on your pocket book,' Darcy suggested. 'Of course you would have to keep the servants but all other costs would be the responsibility of your sister. When she is settled, I think you will be able to find an eligible purchase offer. It will give Hurst's misfortunes time to dissipate.'

'You do not want her at Pemberley,' Charles grinned, but the humour did not last long, 'this summer. Not that I can blame you. My sister has not been modest in seeking out your attention.'

'I had to cut her last December,' Darcy sighed, watching his friend pour a second drink. Frowning, he placed the stopper in the decanter as a warning. 'My thoughts absolutely forbid any interaction between us. I will acknowledge her socially but do not wish to see your sister if at all possible.'

'Tell me what occurred,' Bingley asked beseechingly. He listened carefully, his countenance shrinking by the moment as Darcy's words cut him to the bone. 'There is more you do not know,' Charles found himself close to tears. 'Caroline has cut Miss Bennet most savagely.' The look in Darcy's eyes stated he knew of it. 'Am I the only one who did not realise the woman cared for me and deeply? That is why Caroline removed me on some trumped up reason to London in November. I know you consider me fickle in love, Darcy, indeed you have saved me from a most imprudent marriage several times, but with Miss Bennet, it is, or at least was different. I am trying to get over her but my mind continues to imagine every opportunity which would bring us back into company with each other. How she must despise me as inconsistent and untrustworthy. I know I used her ill and I did not mean too. If only I could have my time over, I would do it very differently.'

Not quite knowing what to say, Darcy felt compelled to tell his friend about a discussion with Miss Elizabeth. How to raise the subject without hurting Bingley further and letting on about his secret engagement caused a moment of worry. Honour and his friendship demanded the truth.

'I have a confession,' Darcy frowned, his brow furrowing in concentration. 'You will not like what I am about to say. Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet are aware of you inconsistency.'

'Bloody Caroline,' Bingley erupted from his chair.

'NO, Charles,' Darcy stood before the enraged man. 'I am to blame.' The entire story came out, including how close he had grown to Miss Elizabeth. Darcy stopped at openly admitting to a betrothal.

'I am ashamed,' all the fight left Bingley, but he glared at his friend, 'and very angry with you. Yet I see that this is all my own doing. How can I win her back? What am I to do?'

'They will be joining us at Pemberley,' Darcy offered. 'Until then we have six weeks and I know where they are staying. For my part, I will help you with your sister's independence. Mr Gillam, my attorney will soon be here. He can handle all of the arrangements without Miss Bingley knowing until it is a fate accompli.'

They sat for another seven minutes before the attorney arrived. After dealing with Mr Charles Bingley's situation, they moved on to financial arrangements held in common. Four years Mr Darcy junior, Bingley met his friend through a shared acquaintance. They would never have continued the friendship until they discovered the coincidental loss of their fathers' only months before. Darcy, struggling to become master of Pemberley at three and twenty, while Bingley drowning under the pressure of several businesses, they found enough common ground to cement their friendship. Many did not understand the respect and felicity between the men of such different characters and social positions.

'I am sorry, Bingley,' Darcy indicated he had other business to attend with Gillam. 'I will call upon you in a few days.'

Pulling the bell for tea, Darcy began going over some of the more urgent matters. That finished, Darcy wondered how to suggest he needed a marriage settlement drawn up. Before he could broach the subject, the butler entered with a card.

'Please see the gentleman in,' Darcy frowned, handing the card to his attorney.

'Mr Gardiner,' Mr Gillam bowed. 'May I introduce Mr Darcy.' Receiving a nod from the gentleman, the attorney announced. 'I represent Mr Darcy in matters of business where he wishes to remain a silent partner, Mr Gardiner. It is one of the reasons for my presence today.'

'Your niece, Miss Elizabeth Bennet mentioned the English Lace project,' Darcy offered, 'while in Kent. I believe she stated your wife and niece wore it to the theatre.'

'And what an impression it made,' Gardiner grinned, happy to finally meet his benefactor. 'Stage two of the development is well underway.'

'So I believe,' Mr Darcy offered for the men to sit. 'We have much to discuss, if you are comfortable and have the time.' When Mr Gardiner agreed the men bent their heads together.

'I am glad the housing and schools have been established. Your idea for promoting promising young people and giving them education is ingenious,' Darcy remarked, more than happy with the situation. 'I am also pleased with the safety improvements in the factories that see to our employees' health and wellbeing.'

'It is our responsibility, Mr Darcy,' Edward Gardiner commented with a little rancour in his tone. 'One in a position of power and influence should use every method at our disposal to help those less fortunate.'

'I agree completely although I know it is not always practiced by the unscrupulous,' Darcy frowned. This sounded too much like Elizabeth's comment on his pride for his liking. 'That is why I have backed you audacious plan. Purchasing land on the outskirts of London, building an entire town with the factory at the centre, schools and shops nearby and enough housing for the workers is the way of the future. I lose many families from my estate to the cities every year. Only loyalty keeps the tenant farmers on Pemberley land. Large estates must diversify if we are to survive the next fifty or one hundred years and leave something to our children. Industry, technology is increasing at an alarming rate. Only last week I read of the steam engine. I believe it will revolutionise business and transport.'

'I see you are a forward thinking man and take consideration of many ideas,' Edward Gardiner scrutinised the young man before him. 'Once we have discussed our current arrangements, perhaps I could interest you in another I have only recently learnt off. Mr Thompson from Thompson and Nephews will be dinning with my family tomorrow evening. I will know more of his plans then. Perhaps we can meet next week and discuss the particulars.'

'Then let us continue,' Darcy found a frown marring his features, 'and leave other matters for the future.'

He knew of the Franklin heirs. Brothers John and Henry both single and recently come into their fortune. What confounded him the most, his Elizabeth would be sitting at the same table with them and without her betrothed at her side. He had to get this business out of the way so he could join her for tea. One look at the clock and Darcy knew that would not occur. Forcing the jealous rage he knew he should not feel to the back of his mind, Darcy joined the conversation before him.

He accompanied Georgiana to church the next morning, it being Sunday. They kept to the old ways and did not entertain or accept invitations on the Lord 's Day. By three in the afternoon, Miss Darcy had become exasperated with her brother and suggested a carriage ride to Hyde Park. Apparently Miss Bennet had extolled the delights of the park and suggested they would be taking a turn in it. This proved enough to move her reluctant brother.

'Would it not be fun,' Georgiana teased, remembering her conversation about Miss Elizabeth in the weeks before he removed to Kent, 'if we came across the Gardiner carriage.'

Darcy only grunted when he remembered Miss Bennet would, even now, be entertaining Mr John and Henry Franklin. Any hope of running into them would be foolish in the extreme. However, Darcy's mind could be lost to imagination. Unable to wait for appropriate visiting hours the very next day, he hurried Georgiana though her lessons. The carriage readied for their immediate departure, Lady Catherine chose that exact moment to make her call upon them.

'Darcy,' she yelled over the protest of the butler, 'I must see you. Where are you, nephew?'

Barging past the servant, the woman approached the drawing room door. Georgiana cringed. Darcy, understanding the showdown to come, indicated Mrs Annesley should take his sister through the servant passages to the upper floor. Just as they disappeared, Lady Catherine burst through the main entry. The butler belatedly announced her.

'I demand to know,' she sat on the most ornate seat in the parlour, 'what part you played in this most ridiculous marriage of my daughter to your cousin?'

'Anne approached me, Lady Catherine,' Darcy forced himself to remain calm. In a monotone, he recited the whole to the plan and what part he'd played in it.

'I…do…not…believe…you,' she screeched, reminding Darcy of Mrs Bennet.

The similarity, he realised, did not stop there. Both women only wanted to marry off their daughters above their stations. The moment brought a upturning of his lips as he finally understood, at least in part, what Elizabeth had attempted to say when he proposed. He would never be easy in either Lady Catherine or Mrs Bennet's company.

'And yet it is so,' Darcy soothed. 'I have never given you false hope, Aunt Catherine. I have never been dishonest with you. Indeed, at every turn, I have informed you I will not marry Anne. From what I have seen this last fortnight, your daughter has chosen her husband very well. I would not be surprised if she lives a very long and happy life with Richard. I know of his plans to return Rosing's to its former glory. If I may be frank, without your interference and hands constantly in the coffers, the estate will be brought back to profit within this generation.'

'Obstinate boy,' she fumed, her eyes becoming icy splinters of hatred. 'You will rue the day you spoke to me so. As to this Bennet chit,' if she'd hoped for a chink in his armour, Lady Catherine would not find it. Her attack of the woman only steeled Darcy's defenced and brought out the most severe side of his personality, 'I hope you do not fall for her arts and allurements. Pemberley would never live down the shame, nor would your family name. Are we to be congratulated on such a woman joining the family? It is not to be born if Georgiana is to make any kind of eligible match.'

'You have said more than enough, Madam,' Darcy walked over to his aunt and placed a hand under her arm. Lifting her to her feet, he stated, 'you are no longer welcome in my home if you cannot reconcile your behaviour and daughters choice of husband. Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam is not only my cousin but one of my closest acquaintances. As you maligned his character, you do so mine also.'

Spluttering, Darcy showed her the door before the woman could utter another word. Pivoting on his heal, Fitzwilliam mounted the stairs two at a time. He had bridges to mend with his sister. Promise or no, he became determined to tell Georgiana of his engagement to Miss Elizabeth. Perhaps only that news would wipe out the taste of Aunt Catherine.

'Oh, brother,' she cried. 'Tomorrow nothing will stop us calling as early as possible. But you must make her relent and ride to Longbourn for her father's permission.'

'I have every intention of doing so,' Darcy reassured. However it had been almost five days since they had spoken and then in near anger.

_How much has changed in that time_, Darcy wondered as he sat silently after dinner and watched his sister play._ John Franklin is jovial and witty. His manners would be a perfect fit for My Elizabeth. He is eminently eligible but she is engaged to me. I am more than aware she is not in love with me leaving the door open to other men. She has entered this agreement reluctantly and I have stayed away too long through circumstances not of my making. _

_But, _Darcy inner turmoil supplied_, she does not know that. Perhaps she expects me to rescind the offer, maybe even wishes it. I will have to watch her for a reaction tomorrow. I believe I will know what to do then._


	24. Chapter 23 - New Beginings

**AN –** I've gone back to check some details after a couple of reviews kindly called me out in the nicest possible way. I am mortified with myself as I hate internal inconsistence and you are very much correct. It almost seems as if the story is in two halves. I can only blame a two month hiatus while concentrating on other projects. I am endeavouring to make the future chapters more cohesive and consistent with the original plot. I am glad to say, while I took a little detour with the Huntsford scene, the story outline is very much still on tract. By the way, I will be posting (obviously) not stopping writing altogether during school holidays.

* * *

Mr Darcy's town carriage pulled up before a well-kept home on Gracechruch Street in Cheepside the very next day. Visiting hours commenced only a few moments ago. Determined to be first to call, Darcy hoped the Mr Frankin's had no cause to visit today, or any other. Jealously burned through him at the thought but he controlled it predictably well. Surprisingly, Georgiana seem to be in every bit as much of a hurry as her brother. Sixteen year old Miss Darcy resolutely gave her sibling advice on courting a woman from the minute they'd climbed into the carriage. Darcy couldn't help smiling at what she considered appropriate for Miss Elizabeth to hear from her suitor the entire journey.

'Although I do not know what we can do for her attire,' Georgiana finally turned her attention to fashion.

'I believe,' Darcy chuckled now, 'once Mr Gardiner discovers the circles that his niece will be travelling, that will not be an issue. Leave it now, Georgiana, I understand you concern and will endeavour to address any situation should it become a problem.'

Escorting his sister to the door, Darcy felt his heart start to hammer in his chest. One look at the hopeful expression on Georgiana's upturned face forced him to gather is courage. The butler came quickly to the summons, accepting Darcy's card and inviting them to wait in the entry. Returning quickly, Darcy pushed his sister toward the parlour where the ladies waited.

'I shall join you very soon, sister,' he offered with the slightest smile. 'I have business that must be discussed with Mr Gardiner.'

'Do not get distracted,' Georgiana replied with a scowl. 'I am sure the Miss Bennet's will wish to greet you.'

'I am sure they will,' Darcy couldn't help the upturning of his lips. _At least I hope one of them will react positively to me even though I have been gone from her side for five days. _

'Mr Darcy,' Edward Gardiner sounded shocked as his butler announced the gentleman. 'What brings you to my humble abode?'

'My sister, Miss Darcy wished to further her acquaintance with the Miss Bennet's,' Darcy stated. He could not give his true intentions before speaking to Elizabeth even though he knew his sister considered this The Application to Elizabeth's guardian. That, he knew, would have to wait until he spoke with Mr Bennet. 'Georgiana is returning the ladies call. My sister wishes to invite your family to dine with us on Thursday.'

'I am sure my wife will accept,' Gardiner smiled happily. This acquaintance could only elevate his position in society. Not that Edward really cared, but he liked the younger man and believed they could be friends if allowed to come to know each other. 'Madeline enjoyed speaking of her family home with Miss Darcy. We are to travel into that part of the country soon.'

'So am I lead to believe,' Darcy stated, falling into silence as was his usual attitude with new acquaintances. Looking around he tried, very hard to find another topic of conversation and overcome his sometimes debilitating shyness in new company. He needed to practice as Elizabeth had suggested.

'I came to your town house on Saturday, Mr Darcy, to offer my thanks for escorting Elizabeth and Miss Lucas from Kent. It was very kind and most unexpected of you to offer your protection and carriage. I'm afraid,' Edward continued, giving himself time to watch the younger man's reactions, 'we got rather distracted and I quite forgot.'

'Happily so,' Darcy announced with a slight smirk, 'I hope. You seemed astonished to learn the identity of your silent partner. However I am glad the meeting occurred as it did. I despise the need to use Mr Gillam as my proxy. It goes against my every principle to hide my patronage of such projects.'

'I had not thought a man such as yourself would link his name with trade,' Gardiner responded with a raised eyebrow which reminded Darcy of his niece.

'That,' he replied, 'is why I employ Mr Gillam. Those in my circle would be horrified at the extent of my involvement in many and varied industries.'

'While you are not?' questioned Edward.

'I most certainly am horrified,' Darcy spat, unable to hold in his temper he stood and paced the small room, 'horrified by the living conditions of the working class in general. As you stated, we have a responsibility to our fellow man. Profit alone is not enough of an incentive to attract my patronage. The projects I support must be well thought out, above reproach and lift the living standards of all those involved with them. While our English Lace factory may turn more of a profit should we follow the current vogue in tramping down our employees, it is not, nor will it ever be my way of doing business.'

'I am glad to hear it,' Edward Gardiner stated with a wide smile. He liked the sentiment Darcy openly displayed. It spoke well of his principles. 'I believe you are a man ahead of your time, Mr Darcy. Now let us speak of pleasanter things. I am afraid you have caught me before I must go to my warehouses. Business, as I believe you know, waits for no man.'

'Indeed, I must return to my estate in Derbyshire,' Darcy stated slowly, 'very soon. I have been away too long. However I understood from your niece and the information your wife imparted to my sister, that you are to travel to Lambton this summer?'

'Yes,' Gardiner allowed his brow to furrow, wondering at his companion's intention.

'I will be in residence at Pemberley and wish to extend an invitation to stay with my sister and I while in that part of the county,' Darcy offered. 'My sister is to come out next year and I wish for her to test her hosting skills on acquaintances who will forgive the odd oversight before Georgiana is to face the ladies of the town.'

'While I am tempted to accept your generous offer, I must discuss this with my wife before I can supply you with an answer,' Edward watched the young man with a shrewd glare. He knew more occurred behind those deep brown eyes than Darcy stated. 'Shall we join the ladies?'

'I would be delighted,' Darcy bowed, allowing the older man to precede him into the parlour.

Nervous, he needed to see Miss Elizabeth's expression as he entered the room. It would set the tone for this first meeting since their secret betrothal. A secret he hoped would not be required much longer. A full foot taller than Mr Gardiner, Darcy could not hide behind that gentleman.

'Mr Darcy,' Lizzy gasped as he appeared at the door. When Georgiana arrived, she had given no indication if her brother accompanied her. The look of astonishment soon turned into acute embarrassment. Elizabeth had called attention to the man and herself with the familiar greeting.

'Miss Elizabeth,' he bowed deeply, 'Miss Bennet,' Darcy added the only other woman he knew in the room.

'Brother, may I introduce you to Mrs Gardiner,' Georgiana reacted to the awkward moment with aplomb. She'd learnt much under the gentle guidance of Mrs Annesley.

'Delighted,' Darcy offered, not wanting to take his eyes from his betrothed. He could see Elizabeth trying to communicate with him but could not read her expression well enough to understand. An enlightened moment occurred. Miss Elizabeth had been correct in her cautions acceptance of his proposal. They barely knew each other and needed time before any marriage to become better acquainted.

'Mr Darcy,' Lizzy asked when the initial conversation waned and Mr Gardiner excused himself on the pretext of business, 'have you heard from your cousin since arriving in town? How are the Fitzwilliam's?'

Unable to take a seat near enough for a private conversation, Darcy made do with standing behind his sister's chair. It was as close as he could reasonably be without drawing attention. 'I expect a letter this week,' he supplied.

'I hope,' Lizzy looked down at her hands, trying to keep her countenance, 'you will do us the very great honour of sharing any news.'

'Perhaps,' Darcy commented, looking to his sister for conformation she had made the offer of dinning, 'when your party joins us at Leighwood House on Thursday, I will have more news to share.'

'I hope so,' Lizzy, understanding the hidden meaning, allowed her courage to rise to the occasion. Suddenly she couldn't stop the impertinent question, 'is there a cause for bringing us together?'

'I should like to know you and your family better, Miss Elizabeth,' Darcy offered, his tone softening with the words. Lizzy drew in her breath as she appreciated his hidden meaning. Yet the infernal man drew his attention away from her almost immediately. 'I understand you enjoyed the theatre, Miss Bennet?' Directing the question at Jane, Fitzwilliam Darcy knew he had his moment and the answer to the question he needed.

'Yes,' Jane, confused by the undercurrents she felt but could not recognise, glared at her sister. After uncovering Elizabeth's secret engagement, a wild stab in the dark designed to force Lizzy to tell the truth, they had spoken of everything that happened into the small hours of the morning.

'Then I hope you, Mr and Mrs Gardiner and your sister will join me in my box for an evening of entertainment,' Darcy suggested.

'I would be delighted,' Jane demurred, looking to her aunt. Nodding at the acceptance, Miss Bennet added, 'we have no fixed engagements, Sir.'

Lizzy took the opportunity to jump in. 'I believe, Much Ado About Nothing is currently playing,' she forced her gaze to hold that of Mr Darcy, trying to give him a silent message.

'I understand you have a preference to laughter rather than sadness, Miss Elizabeth,' Darcy couldn't take his eyes away. He wondered if she hinted at the similarity between their situation and that of the lead characters in the play. 'It is the perfect choice, do you not agree, Georgiana.'

Smiling, the younger woman found it difficult to hold the mirth. 'Indeed, I could not have suggested anything more fitting.'

'Then it is settled,' finally tearing his eyes away, Darcy faced Mrs Gardiner. 'Perhaps you and your husband can offer the evening most conducive to your plans.'

'Would Saturday evening be too much to ask?' Mr Gardiner requested, not sure what occurred in her living room. From the glances between Mr Darcy and Elizabeth, she could guess. When Edward arrived home, they would have to speak of new gowns for their niece if she were to be seen on the arm of Mr Darcy. However before commissioning such an expensive wardrobe, she needed to get the young woman alone and find out exactly what occurred in Kent for the gentleman to offer his protection on the carriage ride home and now his company in town.

'I will send my man to make the arrangements,' Darcy bowed, 'and speak with Mr Gardiner on Thursday.'

Before either Darcy or Elizabeth, even with the help of Jane and Georgiana, could find a moment to talk privately, their time ended. Sighing with regret, Miss Darcy needed to create an opportunity to tell Elizabeth of her brother's plans. To that end, as they said their goodbyes, she took a leaf from her future sister's book.

'I hope to have your company for tea tomorrow,' Georgiana requested in a roundabout way. 'My brother is to be gone all day on business and I shall be quite desolate without him. I do not understand why Fitzwilliam must ride to Hertfordshire and return in a single day.'

Shocked at this news, Lizzy's eyes sought Mr Darcy's. The pleasure shining from his orbs indicated his true intentions while in that county. However, Jane shuddered at her side. Elizabeth could only guess at the thoughts running through her heart broken sister's mind. In that instant, she cursed Georgiana who could not know the pain she caused with her words.

'Are you to visit Netherfield, Sir,' Jane asked in a strangled tone. 'I had thought Mr Bingley would quit the place if he is not disposed to return. The entire town is talking of it.'

'I shall be stopping briefly at that estate,' Darcy frowned. Suddenly he saw the very great change in Miss Bennet. If Charles wished to win the young lady back, it would take all his courage to do so. He could do little to help his friend. 'Mr Bingley has requested I instruct his steward.'

'Oh,' Jane appeared to lose all colour.

Lizzy, at her side, supported Jane and sent Darcy a quelling glare. Something in his eyes hinted at more to this story_. Could he be mistaken as to Mr Bingley's intentions towards my sister_, Elizabeth wondered, her confusion reaching her hazel orbs. _Is that what he is attempting to communicate? This would be a fine mess if Mr Bingley actually loves Jane. Yet, in every transaction I have had with my betrothed, he has never told me a falsehood. Could Mr Darcy have been deceived himself? Is that even possible? I must make time to speak with him alone. We have so much to discuss._

'We shall be delighted to join you for the afternoon, Miss Darcy,' Elizabeth responded, attempting to draw attention away from her sister's reaction.

Embarrassed, Georgiana looked to her brother in wonderment. She did not know what she had said to create such animosity. He shook his head slightly in warning. They would speak in the carriage.

'Until Thursday,' Darcy took his leave, offering an arm to his sister.

Elizabeth only allowed one brow to rise. 'I hope your business in Hertfordshire is concluded quickly and to your satisfaction, Mr Darcy,' she uttered, barely loud enough for him to hear. The sudden and completely unexpected joy on his face told Lizzy he'd not only heard, but understood.

'That,' Lizzy muttered under her breath as she fell into her chair after the Darcy's exited the room, 'did not go as expected.'

'I am sorry,' Jane lowered herself onto the sofa with a soft cry of despair. 'I have spoiled this for you. I should not have reacted to the news of Netherfield. There can be no hope in that quarter.'

'No, Jane,' Lizzy quickly turned to comfort her sister. 'I know what we have been told, yet I still cannot believe Mr Bingley to be so fickle in love. I am to take a lesson in hope from you. There must be some misunderstanding between what we know and what has occurred.'

'Lizzy, do not tease me so,' Jane wailed.

'Do you remember the night we discussed Mr Wickham and Mr Darcy in your room,' Lizzy reminded. At her sister's nod, she continued, 'then I will give you the same advice you gave me. It is difficult, indeed. It is distressing. One does not know what to think. Jane, do not make my mistake and ignore the advice of a most beloved sister.'

'Mr Darcy goes to see Papa,' Jane lamented, 'but you did not have time to speak alone before he travels to Longbourn. That is what distresses me. Had I more courage and forgot Mr Bingley, especially as Mr Henry Franklin has payed me so much attention, you might have had a moment with him.'

'Of what,' Mrs Gardiner glared at the girls while she demanded, 'do you speak?'

'It is not the secret you believe, Lizzy,' Jane spoke quietly. Glancing between her sister and aunt, she announced, 'Miss Darcy knows your secret, I am sure. As you could not hide the truth from me, Mr Darcy would not want to keep it from his sister.'

'Aunt,' Lizzy took in a fortifying breath and faced her relative. 'I am engaged to Mr Darcy.'

It took the rest of the morning to impart the events leading up to her betrothal.

* * *

And so we move on to Darcy's application to Mr Bennet next. I hope to have that chapter up next weekend.


	25. Chapter 24 - To Longbourn

Wednesday morning dawned cloudy and overcast. However the pearly grey light filtered through high and unthreatening weather. It would be cool enough for Darcy to push his mount fifteen miles to the first coaching stop. Last night, the gentleman sent an express to an inn along the road to Longbourn. A steady, endurance breed awaiting his pleasure, he would spend little time changing horses so he might return as quickly as possible to London.

Entering into the breakfast room, Georgiana made her way to her usual seat. Without a word, she sat and watched her brother while sipping her tea. He ate mechanically, his eyes glazed and his mind on the events he would have to endure today. Half way through his meal, Darcy barely acknowledged his sibling.

'You are early to the table,' she teased after another five minutes. He'd nearly cleared his plate.

'I wish to be atop my horse by eight,' Darcy stated, sipping the only coffee he allowed himself until his return. 'I want to arrive at Netherfield no later than half after ten and hope to speak with Mr Bennet before luncheon.'

'Why,' Georgiana hesitated, eyes downcast, 'are you stopping at Netherfield. It seemed to sadden Miss Bennet and anger Miss Elizabeth.'

'That,' Darcy sighed heavily, 'is a very difficult question to answer. I am partly to blame for the separation of Miss Bennet and Mr Bingley, who I believe are, or at least were, very much attached to one another. Unfortunately, through circumstances not of his making, Bingley is unable to keep Netherfield and I have agreed to deliver the unhappy news to the present owner's attorney. It is hoped the lease will be dispensed with immediately.'

'The entire town is talking of it,' Georgiana's face came up to meet her brothers. She'd linked the facts and understood all her brother implied. 'Mr Hurst is to retire to a small estate in the North in disgrace. Poor Mrs Hurst. How she must be feeling?'

'Hurst is Bingley's brother,' Darcy reminded, his scowl displaying his anger at the man's dissolute ways, 'and therefor Bingley has pledged his support to his sister's husband. The house on Grosvenor Square belongs to Bingley and he is to install his sister in it. Miss Bingley is to make her own way in the world from next month.'

'Oh,' Georgiana's face reddened. Such an action from family meant Miss Bingley had angered her brother most grievously. 'What has she done to deserve to be cut so publically?'

Thankfully, before Darcy had to find the words to tell his innocent sister about Caroline's part in separating Bingley from Miss Bennet, a footman entered. On his silver tray a letter resided. Bringing it to Darcy, he took one look and indicated his sister. How he wished that feminine script had been address to him and not Georgiana but with their engagement still unknown, it could not be so. He watched eagerly to see any reaction to Elizabeth's words.

Waiting until the servant left, Georgiana leapt to her feet. Coming to sit at her brother's side, she handed him the sheets with a hopeful look on her face. Biting her lip, Georgiana paused while he read the short note.

_**Dear Miss Darcy,**_

_**Please believe I am mortified to stoop to this form of deception. I can only pray you forgive me. My sister Jane ensures me you know the reason for using you so abominably. Please get the two notes enclosed to your brother before he leaves for Hertfordshire this morning. It is imperative you do so if he wishes to conclude his business with any hope of a positive outcome.**_

_**If I am mistaken in my assumptions, then I give your brother leave to tell you all. Please also tell him I release him from any secrecy and I am sorry for any hurt I have caused by declaring it must be so. I have become aware of my folly and can only hope Mr Darcy will forgive me.**_

_**Until we meet later today,**_

_**Elizabeth.**_

Before Georgiana could say a word, Darcy found the letter addressed to him. Tearing it open he read hungrily. She noticed the intensity on his face. In the moment she knew a love she'd never experienced before and the pale, insipid idea Mr Wickham inspired within her. _My brother truly adores his betrothed_, she understood. _I cannot help but be a little jealous. What I know of my future sister is one of the best women I have ever met. I am scared she will take Fitzwilliam away from me. He is all I have in this world._

Darcy, his attention on the note, did not see the emotions crossing his sister's face. At this moment nothing mattered but Elizabeth. What more could she possibly have to impart?

_**My Dearest,**_

_**I am ashamed that I have not been able to keep my word when I forced your secrecy. My sister Jane has uncovered our engagement and I had to tell her all. It has been a revelation, speaking with a woman who is so steady and reasonable. How I have missed my sisters quite confidence when my emotions have betrayed me so badly.**_

_**Jane has made me see how I have caused both of us grief and sadness with my ill-conceived words. Therefore I give you leave to tell anyone of our betrothal. Perhaps then we may be able meet and talk for a few minutes. Each morning when I walk, I remember those moments at Rosing's and wish it could be so again. There is so much I need to say and no way to do so as things stand between us. How are we ever to know each other if we cannot speak?**_

_**Finally we come to the reason for my inappropriate behaviour in sending this to you via your sister. I hope I have read yesterday's conversation correctly and you are for Longbourn this very morning. I think you would have guessed I am Papa's favourite. My father will not be welcoming of anyone asking for my hand, least of all a man whom he believes I despise. I am sorry to say, but so it is and of my own infliction. I have treated you most vilely, openly expressing my opinion of your arrogance and pride to all who would listen before our discussion at the Nethfield Ball. Because of this, because of my position in one of the most eminent families in Meryton and Mr Wickham's lies, your reputation is not as it should be. I have written to my father to correct this as I should have done so many months ago. I can only hope it helps your cause.**_

_**I leave you to read my note to my father if you wish. I pray it is enough to give his blessing. However I suspect Papa will want to see me before giving his final consent. I hope this is not so.**_

_**Your Elizabeth**_.

'Brother,' Georgiana watched as he paled, not sure what to make to the unusual situation.

'I must go, Georgiana,' Darcy stated, a determined expression covering his face.

'What did Miss Elizabeth say?' she asked with a piteous cry.

'That I will have trouble convincing her father of her acceptance,' Darcy couldn't say more. He needed time to consider how this would change his address. 'Do not worry so,' he placed a warm palm on each of his sister's shoulders, 'all will be well. Tomorrow night we will be announcing our engagement to Mr and Mrs Gardiner. Nothing will make me leave Longbourn without Mr Bennet's consent.'

Leaning down, Darcy kissed Georgiana on the forehead. Going to his study, he unlocked the top draw. Taking out a sheet of papers, Darcy looked over the settlement. Mr Gillam still had to draw up the final copies but everything needed had been placed in this draft. It would convey to his future father in law his devotion to Elizabeth.

Shattered, Miss Darcy continued to sit in the breakfast room. In a few hours she would be hosting Miss Elizabeth. Suddenly rising to the challenge, Georgiana filled her plate. She had much to do before welcoming guests. If Leighwood was to expect a new Mistress in the coming months, Georgiana intended to keep her place. Future sister in law or not, Miss Elizabeth would learn that Georgiana intended to be treated with dignity and respect. She would not be pushed out of her brother's life completely.

_I am going to start as I mean to go on_, she thought. _I will help Elizabeth with her new position but this will be a family of which I am very much a part._

Making his way directly to Longbourn, Darcy made good time. The cool breeze aided his mounts easy cantor as did the dry, well-kept roads. Arriving in Meryton at a quarter to eleven, he continued through the town. Bingley's letter to Mr Phillips would wait. When the town heard of his quitting the place, they would be in uproar.

_Best_, Darcy considered, _to leave that until after I have secured Elizabeth's hand._

So it was, by eleven o'clock on Wednesday, Mr Darcy arrived at Longbourn. Although he'd resided in the neighbourhood for six weeks, Darcy felt ashamed this would be the first time he'd entered Elizabeth's home. A boy took his horse, eyeing the animal he knew it to be a rental. At the door, Mr Hill escorted the gentleman into his master's book room only because he knew the name. Now Mr Darcy sat in a chair before Mr Bennet with only a brief greeting between them. The older man held Elizabeth's letter in his hand. He understood the meaning of such a communication the moment Darcy placed it there. As he had not read it, Darcy waited for Mr Bennet's reaction.

'So,' Octavius demanded, anger lacing his tone, 'you have come for my Lizzy?'

'Yes, Sir,' Darcy offered, his face a neutral mask.

'I hope,' the older man spat, wanting a reaction, 'you find her more than "tolerable" at present.'

'It has been some time since I have considered your daughter the handsomest woman of my acquaintance,' Darcy returned.

'Then you are happy to give her consequence, even if she is slight by other men,' Mr Bennet pushed.

A flicker of irritation and resentment flashed across Darcy's countenance, only to be ruthlessly controlled. It brought a slight and temporary smile to Mr Bennet's face. Closing his eyes, Darcy considered his feeling if some man applied for the hand of his daughter when she loathed him. He could only imagine Georgiana in that predicament at this moment in time. Still the image worked.

Opening his eyes with a new determination, Darcy stated, 'I can only wish never to be in your situation at this moment, Mr Bennet. When a young man comes to me in the very distant future and requests the hand of my child, I hope I will know him and my daughter's wants well enough to grant the application without the hesitation and grief you now feel. Please,' he nodded to the still unopened missive, 'read the letter from Miss Elizabeth. Although your daughter has given me permission, I have not unsealed her private message to you. Such an act would be a travesty of Miss Elizabeth's trust. If it pleases you, I have both the notes to my sister Georgiana and myself should you wish to peruse them.'

Placing his hand, palm up, Octavius silently demanded the sheets. Without hesitation, Darcy reached into his pocket and produced them. He did not explain, allowing Mr Bennet as much time as he needed to read.

'Have you discussed your engagement,' Octavius found himself swallowing the bile reaching his throat and burning it, 'with your sister?'

'Events forced my hand,' Darcy announced. 'For this I am not disposed to look upon my actions kindly.'

Eyeing the man, Mr Bennet saw the internal struggle. 'It cannot be an easy task, hiding such news from a beloved sibling. Indeed it appears Lizzy could not withhold the truth from Jane.'

'The idea of a secret engagement was not mine,' Darcy's nose flared with indignation. Stopping, he realised this would not give his future father in law a good impression if he continued in this vein. 'As you can deduce from Miss Elizabeth's letter to me, I know your opinion of me must be troubled in the extreme and the opinion gained from my betrothed.'

A light turned on in Octavius mind. Glaring at Darcy, he knew where the information about Wickham originated. His daughter would never tell him of her source. From that day, the one were Lizzy had "accidently" poured a cup of scalding tea on the rake, she had pursed her lips when someone spoke ill of Mr Darcy. Taking up the final letter, he broke the seal and began to read.

_**My Dearest Papa,**_

_**You will be shocked and, I am sure, aggrieved when you learn that I have accepted the hand of Mr Darcy of my own free will. Indeed, the fact the gentleman is sitting in your book room, most probably with a stern expression on his countenance while you read this is testament to his reason for visiting in such a manner. This letter, coming from his hand can only be seen as conformation. Indeed it is and I beg you give your unconditional consent to our betrothal.**_

_**I have long known Mr Darcy not to be the proud, arrogant man I accused him of after that first meeting at the Meryton Assembly. There are reasons I will not divulge that caused him to act as he did and I have forgiven any slight as I hope he has forgiven me my arrogance. I cannot claim to know Mr Darcy well as I would wish too as we have not had enough time to court properly. Your blessing will ensure that occurs.**_

_**You will wish to know how this came about. Mr Darcy visited his aunt, Lady Catherine De Bourgh as is his usual practice every April. Our paths crossed daily. During our time, Mr Darcy has revealed much of his character not seen in Hertfordshire. Indeed he has no improper pride and can be the most amiable and agreeable of gentlemen. I truly believe we can be happy together although there will always be vexation between us. How could two strong natured people, one use to getting their own way, the other impertinent coexist without some argument. Truly it would be insupportable to be as happy as Jane and I would not wish it so.**_

_**Fear not, Papa, our union, despite its retched beginning will be one of felicity and respect. Before you ask, I have come to love him although we have not discussed this, so please do not tell Mr Darcy. I know you! Stop smiling at my down fall or you will give away my secret. Yes, I do intend to tell him but first you must agree to the settlement he undoubtedly brought with him. If only you knew his kind nature, it would relieve your mind. Perhaps you should ask about his business dealing with your brother. I am afraid I have forced the information from Uncle Gardiner after Mr Darcy's visit yesterday.**_

_**Finally, I have given Mr Darcy leave to open this letter and peruse its contents. As a mark of respect to me, he would never consider doing so. It goes against his very nature and loathing of deceit in any form. So you see, Mr Darcy is a very good man.**_

_**Love you devoted daughter,**_

_**Lizzy.**_

Tears welled in Mr Bennet's eyes. He kept them in his orbs, although they looked a little glassy. Unable to look at the man sitting across the desk, he folded the sheet and placed in securely in his top draw. Somehow he knew he would not have the pleasure of his Lizzy much longer.

'When is the wedding to be,' Octavius requested in a very tired tone.

'That will be Elizabeth's decision,' Darcy let out the breath he'd been holding. Feeling free to call his betrothed by her Christian name, it rolled easily off his lips as it had done in his mind since that December evening he'd faced down Caroline Bingley.

'Let me call for tea,' Mr Bennet said, already out of his chair and pulling the bell.

Darcy found he could not object. A knock sounded on the door, a welcome relief from the stifling silence. Mr Bennet seemed pleased with the distraction. Darcy wanted to sigh, especially when Mrs Woodward entered the room. Although the sound turned elated as he recognised his cousin's relative. He'd half expected Mrs Bennet requiring an explanation as to his presence in the house.

'Mrs Woodward,' Darcy jumped from his chair, bowing to the lady with great humility and respect. 'May I offer my sincere condolences?'

'Mr Darcy,' she returned with a curtsey. 'Thank you but it was some time ago now. I have moved on with my life as you see. Your presence here can only mean one thing. Am I to wish you joy?'

'Yes, thank you,' he blushed.

Octavius, carefully watching the interaction stood motionless. This behaviour and condescension towards Mrs Woodward, a gentlewoman of reduced means did not fit with his ideas of the man. Yet his Lizzy wrote to say exactly that. Perhaps the man had been misunderstood while in Hertfordshire.

'Miss Elizabeth is a delightfully regular correspondent. She wrote from Kent,' Theodosia added easily. 'I understood you spent some time in company together. I believe Miss Elizabeth expressed her delight in coming to know your sister and the marriage of Colonel Fitzwilliam to Miss De Bourgh.'

'How,' Octavius finally found his voice, 'do you know one another.'

'My cousin,' Mr Darcy explained, 'is also Mrs Woodward's late husband's cousin so we are not related unless you take into account two marriages. However my cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam spoke often of Captain Woodward as they were both second sons and destine for careers in the law, the clergy or the military.'

'They had much in common,' Theodosia explained, 'and kept up a constant acquaintance whenever possible. Has your cousin sold his commission now he is the master of Rosing's park?'

'Yes,' Darcy announced. 'He will do very well with his wife. If I may ask, where are Mrs Bennet and Elizabeth's younger sisters? I do not hear them within the house.'

A look passed between Mr Bennet and Mrs Woodward. Switching to French, she requested, 'please join us in the drawing room.' When Mr Darcy followed but not Mr Bennet, she continued, 'today is French day in the house. Even the servants speak it so the younger Miss Bennet's can become truly accomplished. It is not time for the girls to practice their instruments, so they are covering screens or embroidering.'

Mr Darcy did not like the quiet. He'd always imagined Longbourn to be filled with noise and the insistent chatter of silly women. His beliefs were based on what he observed of the Bennet's at the various social functions they had attended.

'Mrs Bennet has been ill and keeps to her bed,' Theodosia almost whispered. 'Her recovery is slow but some days she is able to come below stairs. Please do not alarm Miss Bennet or Miss Elizabeth when your return to London, Sir. There is no need at present.'

'Will Mr Bennet not join us?' Darcy asked.

'Shortly,' Mrs Woodward smiled. 'Allow him some time to come to terms with losing his Lizzy. Coming on top of the changes, it is going to hit the poor man hard.'

'I see,' Darcy remarked, and he did.

It seemed Mrs Woodward had easily stepped into the breach left by Mrs Bennet during her protracted illness. The young Bennet girls appeared quieter and more ladylike. They chose their topics of conversation carefully, paying him every courtesy. The vulgarity and exuberant behaviour had vanished. Darcy could only credit Mrs Woodward with the dramatic changes. When Mr Bennet joined them, he spoke little, watching his flock with careful eyes. It seemed Mrs Woodward had been instrumental in this regard also. She forced him to take notice of his daughters and they flourished under his attentions.

'Mr Darcy,' Octavius followed him out to the hall, 'I will delay telling my wife the good news. I believe she will rally tolerably well and want to start planning your wedding. Perhaps it is better for her current condition that Lizzy chose to be married in London and have her Aunt Gardiner and sister aid her with the preparations.'

'Are you attempting to save me from the local gossip, Sir,' Darcy looked at the man in wonderment, 'or should I arrange to have your daughter come home?'

'Neither, Mr Darcy,' Mr Bennet smiled. 'I am quite resigned to the fact I have lost both my eldest daughters for I cannot see Lizzy happy without Jane at her side. Both have been gone so long,' here the man stifled a groan, 'that bringing them home only to lose them again would not be conducive to my health.'

'Then I will leave this copy of the settlement for you to look over,' Darcy handed the papers over. 'Should you require anything else to be added, please write to me at the address included.'

After the man had left, Octavius finally looked at the sheet. He needed to sit down as he noted the sums of money, settled not just on Lizzy, but Jane as well. 'Good lord,' he stated to the empty room, 'he must love my Lizzy as I do. I am glad, for I could not have parted with her to anyone less worthy.'


	26. Chapter 25 - The Courtship Begins

**AN –** we're going to jump around a little in this chapter. It starts directly after Darcy and his sister leave the Gardiner residence on Tuesday. At this point Lizzy and Darcy haven't had a chance to talk properly. I wanted to separate what occurs to our two main characters until they finally come together after Darcy rides to Longbourn. Never fear, our darling couple will end up in the same location, eventually.

* * *

'Morton,' Mrs Gardiner called with an irritated edge to her voice.

Lips pursed after Lizzy's tail of courtship with Mr Darcy while in Kent, Madeline Gardiner understood the situation only too well. Her niece accepted the gentleman's offer, at least initially, due to her companion and sister's rather unfortunate opinions on marriage. Yet, what little she knew of Mr Darcy and his family's reputation, Elizabeth might just have met her match. Getting Miss Bennet ready for her debut in such an exulted social circle would take more than Lizzy realised. They had much to do and precious little time in which to achieve it.

Identical twin footmen entered the parlour at the call. They demonstrated their unique sense of humour by grinning at each other before becoming serious and turning their attention to their mistress. 'Ma'am,' they stated in unison with a deep bow. Unless Mr or Mrs Gardiner identified either one of them or their father, Mr Morton Senior and the household butler, by their Christian name the nearest would attend.

'James,' Madeline turned to the slightly taller man on the left, 'please call for the carriage. Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth,' at this Mrs Gardiner glared at her niece, 'and I will be gone for the rest of the afternoon. My husband will need to be informed that we are to call at his place of business very soon. Neale, have the children's governess and nursery maid come down so I may speak with them directly. I also require Mrs Morton to discuss our dinner arrangements.'

'Yes, Ma'am,' they once again spoke in unison before going about their duties.

'Well, Miss Lizzy, you have placed us in a very interesting position,' Madeline rebuked softly but not unkindly. 'I know you loath shopping, but shopping we shall go. Do not interrupt me, young lady.' Glaring, Mrs Gardiner waited for Elizabeth to look away. 'Mr Darcy is one of the town's most eligible bachelors from the first circles. If you are to be seen on his arm at the theatre on Saturday, we must have you dressed for the occasion. We are to your uncle and the warehouses. After choosing your materials and taking samples, it will be on to the modesty. Morton,' she called again, remembering yet something else she would have to organise before leaving. Going over to the small writing desk she favoured, Madeline quickly penned a note. The butler arrived immediately, 'please have this delivered post haste to Madam Chastain in Burlington Arcade. It must be delivered into her hands alone. I wish to have the servant wait for a reply and deliver it to Mr Gardiner's business.'

'Yes Ma'am,' the butler paused long enough for the wax to cool, bowed and left.

'Aunt,' questioned Lizzy, still reeling from the events of today.

'By Saturday night, if your engagement is not announced in one of the papers, I should be very much surprised,' Madeline stated. 'I gather Mr Darcy is going to Hertfordshire tomorrow to request you father's permission?'

'Yes,' Elizabeth looked a little embarrassed, colour infusing her cheeks.

'If Mr Darcy is anything like his father,' Mrs Gardiner announced, 'he will not wait to have his betrothal officially announced. That family loathes deception and have always been above reproach. I found it hard to accept your version of events completely, especially when Jane spoke so warmly of the Netherfield party.'

'I have been very mistaken,' Lizzy started, only to be cut off by another glare from her Aunt.

'After appearing in Mr Darcy's box,' Madeline explained, 'you will be the talk of the town. I am afraid I have used the association to force an appointment this afternoon with one of the most sought after seamstresses in London. When we appear in Madam Chastain's fitting rooms, you will see the difference the name of your betrothed makes. I hope this will demonstrate the new position you will be forced into, Elizabeth.'

Spluttering, Lizzy tried to find something to say. The cost alone would be prohibitive to her relations. Shocked, she looked to Jane for help.

'Lizzy,' Jane stated in a calm, serene tone, 'I have my pink silk with English lace for Saturday night. Uncle Gardiner insisted on a new gown when we attended the theatre. I believe the reason our Aunt is so determined may be to help Uncle Gardiner demonstrate some new product. So you see a new wardrobe serves two purposes.'

'I could not have said it better, Jane,' Madeline smiled, playing along with the ruse. In fact, the cost of clothing Lizzy to the station expected of Mr Darcy's social circle would place a dent in their savings. The door opened to the housekeeper allowing Mrs Gardiner to dismiss her nieces. 'Mrs Morton, I am glad you have come. Girls, go and get ready, we will leave as soon as the carriage arrives. Now, about dinner this evening,' Mrs Gardiner gave her instructions as Jane pulled a still astonished Elizabeth from the room.

'I cannot believe it, Jane,' Lizzy declared. 'We must not let Aunt and Uncle Gardiner bear any of the cost. It is not right.'

'You must change,' her sister insisted, leading her up the stairs. 'Did you bring your cream ball gown?' When Elizabeth looked at her with horrified eyes, Jane sighed. 'We will not be allowed entry to Madam Chastain's unless you wear your best. It took a fortnight to gain an appointment in January. I believe Aunt Gardiner is hoping at least two or three gowns will be ready for Saturday.'

'Why,' Lizzy allowed her current muslin dress for fall from her shoulders after her sister unbound the lacings. 'I cannot accept them. Papa cannot afford such finery and Mr Darcy asked for my hand knowing our situation.'

'Oh, Lizzy,' Jane's reflection looked disappointed. 'I know you care nothing for wealth, fashion or connections, but you are to become Mrs Darcy and enter the highest society. How many young ladies do you think will wish to be in your situation, engaged to one of England's most hansom and influential men? They will be out with claws to shred you. You cannot allow them to do so, not if you truly love Mr Darcy.'

Nodding in agreement, Elizabeth stepped from her gown and let Jane help her into another. 'It appears,' she muttered, 'all the world is now a stage and I the staring attraction. I am astonished at your perspective, Jane. I think this is the meanest thing I have ever heard you say.'

'Then let us hope,' she managed a slightly shy, slightly devious smile, 'that my new impertinence is a direct exchange for your serene countenance. Lizzy, I believe it is you who will have to learn to hold your tongue and school your expressions. Today will not easy for you but I am sure it will get better.'

Arching an eyebrow, Elizabeth remembered these words for the rest of the day. Smiling politely she chose fifteen bolts of the finest materials, mostly silk and satin in various shades of green. By the time it came to lace and ribbons, Lizzy wanted to scream with the number presented to her. Finally, she stood for several hours, thirsty and hungry before Madam Chastain while being poked, prodded, pulled this way and that. As if that was not enough, the seamstress declared she could use only seven of the carefully selected fabrics.

'These,' she offered the offending colours, all Lizzy's favourite cream and green, 'are not suitable. You need fire and passion, ruby red, sapphire blue, emerald green. Insipid, all and they will not bring out your natural beauty. No we must have depth. But I do like the texture.'

'Madam Chastain,' Mrs Gardiner offered with a smile, her eyes warning Elizabeth to remain silent, 'my husband will provide you with whatever materials you require. His warehouses are becoming quite famous.'

'Monsieur Gardiner, no?' she asked. When Madeline nodded the French woman looked very pleased. 'He will have the colours and fabrics I require. Now you are set on these patterns, Miss Elizabeth.'

'Yes, thank you,' Lizzy bit her tongue. Such occurred at least a dozen times today. The embellishments went against her usual want of simplicity. In this at least, Madam Chastain had agreed to keep her gown as uncluttered as possible. Jane looked at her, impressed at her sister's ability to remain quiet and agree with the seamstress.

At the end of a very long and arduous day, the party returned to Gracechurch Street exhausted. Tomorrow, by twelve o'clock, one of Miss Elizabeth Bennet's day dresses would be delivered. Just in time for the visit to Leighwood house. However, on retiring, Lizzy heard her aunt and uncle speaking of her new wardrobe in the study. The door partially open, she crept up and listened. A few seconds later Eliza pushed into the room and demanded to know of what they spoke. She did not rest until understanding Mr Darcy had been her uncle's silent business partner for five years. It explained a comment her betrothed made while in Kent. The conversation also made Lizzy realise her relations were much better off than she'd ever realised, thanks to her betroths patronage.

'I must write to Mr Darcy,' Lizzy rolled her eyes, both in indignation and to keep them open. 'If I do not, he will never gain Papa's permission tomorrow.' Returning to the parlour with a single candle, she sat and considered what to say. 'I shall start from the end. Dear Papa,' Elizabeth found her fingers gliding over the paper easily. Well after two in the morning, Miss Elizabeth Bennet felt happy with the three notes. Sealing them with wax, she climbed the stairs. Her missive sat on a silver mail tray ready for Morton to deliver to Leighwood House at first light.

All morning, Lizzy paced. She heard not a word from the Darcy's. James Morton assured the young woman he placed the letter into the butler's hand personally. As the luncheon hour approached, the first of Lizzy's new gowns arrived. Changing into a sage coloured silk with matching slippers, Miss Elizabeth Bennet felt overdressed and aggrieved at Jane's obvious lack of refined clothing. Arriving at their destination, she noticed Miss Darcy wearing a similar pattern in satin. This fact brought home just how elevated her position would be as Mr Darcy's bride.

'Mrs Fox,' Georgiana introduced the housekeeper to her guests. Miss Darcy ensured the principle servant met the Miss Bennet's at the door and directed them into the drawing room. 'I would like to give Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth a tour of Leighwood. Would you hold tea for an hour while we go over the house?'

'Certainly, Miss Darcy,' Mrs Fox agreed, looking at the two young ladies and wondering which was in the running to become the new Mistress. Mrs Annesley, sitting quietly by the fire, caught the housekeeper's eye and smiled. They were of the same mind.

'Perhaps we might finish in the music room,' Georgiana suggested. The remark was aimed at the servant.

'Very good, Miss,' she stated before leaving.

'I hope you and your sister will play,' Georgiana said, leading them from the room, 'as it will help pass the afternoon.'

'Miss Darcy,' Lizzy sounded a little cross. Jane quelled her rising temper with a look.

'Georgiana, please,' the younger girl requested, 'we are soon to be sisters. My brother did not want to betray your trust, Miss Elizabeth. However when Lady Catherine came unannounced, he felt I needed to know. Both Cousin Richard and I knew how my brother felt long before going to Rosing's and were only waiting for a happy outcome.'

'Colonel Fitzwilliam knew?' Astounded, Lizzy looked to her sister. Mortified, a blush rose on her cheeks. _Just how long_, she wondered, _has Mr Darcy felt this way? All the time in Hertfordshire I considered him looking for fault. Now I must reconsider out entire acquaintance._

'My brother's letters while in staying with his friend were full of you,' Georgiana stated. 'I have wished to meet you for some time, Elizabeth.'

'I had no idea,' Lizzy stuttered.

'That is not all,' Georgiana smiled politely. Moving off she signalled for the footman to open the library door. 'Fitzwilliam's attitude while we resided in London before Christmas was, difficult, more difficult than I have ever witnesses. One night, by the window in the drawing room where you took tea on your last visit, he corrected Miss Bingley's attentions towards him. She has not been allowed admittance to our homes since. It was then I knew he'd met his future partner in life.'

'Miss Darcy, I would very much like you to call me Jane, if you do not think it to forward,' Miss Bennet offered in a quiet tone. It reminded Lizzy to add her acceptance of the less formal address even though Miss Darcy had already stated using the informal title.

'I have not a sister,' Georgiana smiled, looking and acting all of her sixteen years. In that moment she reminded both Jane and Lizzy of their younger siblings. 'I had hoped we would get along as I understand we are all to live under the same roof.'

'And so we shall,' Lizzy found her sense of humour rekindled. Understanding this young woman had thrown down a gauntlet, Miss Elizabeth took up the challenge. However, she wanted their friendship to be on equal grounds. 'I will expect a sister to aid me with my new duties. There is much I have to learn, I fear.'

'Yes,' Georgiana agreed. 'Apart from Pemberley and Leighwood, there are houses in Ramsgate, Bath and Brighton. I have long wished for the Ramsgate home to be sold but Fitzwilliam refuses.'

'Perhaps together,' Lizzy suggested, offering her arm to the girl, 'we can work to change Darcy's mind.'

Giggling now, Georgiana shook her head. 'My brother will not like you calling him Darcy.'

Arching an eyebrow, she questioned with an impertinent tone, 'will Darcy like you calling me Lizzy. It is how my closest friends and family address me.'

'Lizzy,' Jane scolded. 'You are not officially engaged! Papa has not given his consent.'

'Yet,' Elizabeth reminded with a delighted smile, 'but he will, Jane. Now, Georgiana, tell me about this room.'

Smiling at her sister's words and actions, Jane knew exactly what Elizabeth intended. Miss Darcy's message that she would not give up her brother completely had been receive by both Bennet's and they determined to treat her as one of their own. They spent the next hour visiting only the Library.

'I suggest,' Jane commented in her usual soft voice, 'that you do not tell her how much the glass cost or how many fire places. Lizzy could not care about the fabric and furnishing.'

'I have met you cousin, Mr Collins,' Georgiana waited for the reaction. Lizzy's laugh caught in her chest. At that moment she knew the three of them were destine to be the best of friends. 'His talk consisted of flattering my cousin, Anne Fitzwilliam due to her position as Mistress of Rosing's.'

'I would much rather understand the stories behind the rooms and their inhabitants over the years,' Elizabeth's sparkling eyes caught a shelf of very old books. 'Please tell me of these?'

'Those,' Georgiana watched as she stroked the ancient bindings, 'are some of the first volumes ever printed. The shelf above is handwritten.'

The ladies had just sat down to tea when the front door opened. The butler could be heard fussing but his voice did not carry beyond the closed doors. It became somewhat of a surprise when they were thrown open and a dusty Mr Darcy stood on the other side still in his traveling clothes.

'Welcome to Leighwood Elizabeth, Miss Bennet,' he bowed. 'I hope you have been enjoying the company of my sister in my absence.'

With that one sentence, Lizzy knew her father had given his blessing. Mr Darcy would never assume to be so informal without cause. Letting out a sigh, Elizabeth caught Jane's eye. Her sister wore a huge smile.

'Thank you, Sir,' Jane became the first to recover. 'We have learnt much about the previous Masters of this house on our tour of the library.'

'Am I to take it,' he smiled at Elizabeth, the comment obvious meant for her, 'you got no further on this visit?'

'I found the history from your sister fascinating,' Lizzy couldn't take her eyes away from her betrothed. 'Will you not join us, Darcy?'

'I shall refresh and return immediately,' he once again bowed, pivoted on one foot and left.

_Darcy, of all the names Elizabeth could have called me, she chooses Darcy. I must ask her why_, he mentally mused as he quickly washed and changed.

Ten minutes later he re-joined the ladies. Jane drew Georgiana into conversation about her favourite composers. As the two both wished to give their siblings time together, they moved to the pianoforte to continue their discussion. Darcy took the opportunity and came to sit beside his betrothed.

'Did you encounter any issues with your business in Hertfordshire, Darcy,' Lizzy arched a brow at him. The teasing smile easily covering her features.

'I believe,' he started with a stern countenance but could not hold back the very slight curving of his lips, 'you anticipated any problem. It went as you would have expected. Might I add,' with this Darcy requested her hand. Placing a kiss on Elizabeth's knuckles sent a shiver of anticipation through her. Hope bloomed in his heart for their future as joy overtook his heart at her reaction. 'You look lovely in that gown. I don't believe I have ever seen it on you before. Indeed it looks as if Georgiana's modesty had made it.'

'I thank you,' Lizzy coloured delightfully. However her impertinence had been held at bay long enough. 'Is it satisfactory for the soon to be bride of Mr Darcy of Pemberley? I am told my Madam Chastain it is fit for morning calls within the first circles.'

'For my soon to be bride,' Mr Darcy sat back in a casual pose, enjoying the banter between them, 'to call on the drawing rooms of the social elite, she must be presented at court. Have you discussed what will be needed for such an event?'

Shocked, Lizzy glared at Darcy. 'I have not nor do I intend too.'

'When I go to request Madam Chastain begin my sister's gown for the occasion, perhaps I should order one for my wife as well,' Darcy used a light tone but the serious intent came through. 'It would be remiss of me, not to include my future sister in the party, do you not think, Elizabeth.'

Unable to say a word, Lizzy turned to peek at Jane. She had heard the entire exchange and coloured accordingly. Being so pretty, Miss Bennet, with the backing of the Darcy name would soon find a very wealthy and possibly titled husband. With her classical beauty, it would be enough to overcome such low connections.

'Oh, Fitzwilliam,' Georgiana gushed, 'I am so glad you have planned it so. I shall not be half so frightened with the Master when comes to Pemberley this winter if Lizzy and Jane will learn court etiquette with me.'

'I have informed your father, Elizabeth,' Darcy didn't quite know whether to frown at is sister's informal use of his betrothed name or smile Elizabeth's astounded expression, 'that you are to choose our wedding date.'

'I must be before we go to Pemberley for the winter,' Georgiana pleaded. 'Indeed, I would like you to call you my sister by the time your aunt and uncle visit Derbyshire in July.'

'Jane,' lost, Lizzy appealed to her ever sensible sister.

'It would not take much to complete your Trousseau,' Jane commented easily. 'Any wedding that Mama is not to plan would make life easier for all concerned. Perhaps you could be married in London so our family will witness your nuptials. Then we could all remove to Pemberley together. I am sure Aunt and Uncle Gardiner would welcome an extended trip.'

'We are for Pemberley in a little over five weeks,' Georgiana added hopefully. 'It is enough time for the bands to be read either at your relatives local Parrish or the church we frequent.'

'Uncle will not be able to take so much time away from his businesses,' Lizzy protested. She could see time slipping away before her. Time she wanted to come to know Mr Darcy. Although once their betrothal became public knowledge, breaking it would prove most difficult without damaging their reputations.

'I believe,' Darcy found himself smiling genuinely for the first time since watching his Elizabeth play the pianoforte at Rosing's all those weeks ago, 'that will not be a problem.'

_I will speak with Mr Gillam tomorrow_, Darcy considered the logistics, _and then call on Mr Gardiner at his warehouse if Elizabeth agrees. I am sure both gentlemen will agree to leave Gardiner and Son's in the more than capable hands of Mr Gillam for a month or two._

'Will it not,' Lizzy raised an eyebrow. 'And why would that be, Mr Darcy?'

'If I tell you, Elizabeth,' Darcy almost had a teasing quality to his serious attitude, 'will you agree to a wedding in the middle of June?'

'Convince me,' she allowed her eyebrow to arch further.

The rest of the afternoon became a revelation to the impertinent woman. Listening to Mr Darcy, Elizabeth Bennet used her considerable mind to understand his links to trade. Indeed, all those overheard conversation with her Uncle Phillips and discussions with Mrs Woodward, combined with what she'd read about the state of the English economy fell into place. Her soon to be husband became even more of a puzzle to her as the rest of his most complicated character surfaced.

By four an invitation to dine had been issued. A note dispatched to Gracechurch Street informing Mr and Mrs Gardiner their nieces would be sent home in the Darcy crested carriage. Finally, a wedding date set for six weeks' time and all the details settled.

'It is late enough in the season,' Darcy responded, 'that we can escape to Pemberley without thought of slighting our acquaintances. However, I will need you to host several teas with our immediate family, Georgiana, so our relations may come to know Elizabeth better.'

'I would be my pleasure,' she smiled. 'I believe you have met most of the Fitzwilliam's Lizzy.' Suddenly the girl paled. 'Brother?' she choked out the word.

'Leave Aunt Catherine to me,' Darcy's countenance turned thunderous.


	27. Chapter 26 - A Parting of the Ways

**AN –** I'm going to use this chapter to answer a few of the reviewer's questions. If I haven't given particular query due attention, please don't hesitate to repeat it. I will endeavour to respond in a future chapter. Finally, I am once again overwhelmed by the response to this story and the fact many of you then look at my other works and comment or leave favourites. I am sincerely grateful to you all for taking the time and effort to leave a statement of your gratitude. It is heart-warming and makes my fingers type faster.

* * *

By eight the next day Fitzwilliam Darcy dressed in the green coat he used for making morning calls. An hour later, he'd broken his fast and prepared to leave. Georgiana did not bother join her brother. The Bennet sisters stayed late the evening before and the Darcy's insisted on traveling with them in the coach. He would do anything to keep his dearly beloved Elizabeth safe.

By the time Darcy and Georgiana returned to Leighwood House, the clock struck midnight. However Fitzwilliam could not have been happier with the outcome. Mr Gardiner forced them to stay for a very late supper so the two men could talk privately.

Mr Gardiner agreed to Darcy's plans, including speaking with Mr Gillam in regard to seeing to his business while the family spent the summer in Derbyshire. The date for his wedding to Miss Elizabeth Bennet had been set. They were to be married in London then remove as a party to Pemberley. The entirely of the cost, including the remaining Trousseau required for her new station in society would be finance by Mr Darcy, much to Edward Gardiners displeasure. He had insisted on retaining the cost of the current dressed under construction.

Walking from his home, Darcy crossed Berkeley Park. Dallying a few minutes, the gentleman listen to the birds greet a new day. Darcy could not but help smile. Soon he would have everything he'd ever wished for. Today the sun shone just a little brighter and his mood lifted significantly.

Continuing across the road and cautiously placing his feet to avoid the muddy horse dung, Darcy entered Mount Street. Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam, the Earl and Countess of Matlock lived not two hundred yards away from Darcy's home on the corner of the square and that very fashionable Lane leading into it. Through the window, Darcy spied Mr Sims readying Honeymead House for the day. Knowing his Uncle James kept country hours, even in the city, the gentleman would presently be at work.

'Uncle,' Darcy sounded as astonished as his countenance displayed. The butler had not time to announce a visitor when his master exited his book room off the entry hall. A finger upon his lips, The Earl signalled his nephew to attend him, quickly and quietly.

'Make haste,' Lord Fitzwilliam ushered the younger man into the study and closed the door with a look up the staircase and along the hallway, 'Catherine is about and raging like a bull. It seems you are not her favourite for the part you played in Anne's mutiny. Throwing her from your home on Monday last has only increased her ire. I am sure you will not wish to attract her wrath again so soon.'

'Indeed not,' Darcy took the seat indicated. Before long the men reclined in front an empty fire place with a cup of coffee in their hand. Sighing heavily, Fitzwilliam knew he could delay no longer. 'I have come to tell you I am engaged.'

'Miss Elizabeth Bennet, I presume?' the Earl of Matlock smiled with delight, as Darcy nodded. Pausing for his nephew to continue, James understood he needed the facts dragged from him. 'You have spoken to her father?'

'Yes,' Darcy answered with a single word.

'I noticed your partiality at my son's very impromptu wedding,' James watched the changing expression on his nephews face as he spoke. 'Of course Richard told me of your foul temper this winter and the reason for it. I do not think I have laughed so hard in many a year as when he told me of your behaviour in Hertfordshire. I must admit to finding amusement in your situation after meeting the young woman in Kent. Although I do not know what she did there, I did note the effect she had on you. I think Miss Elizabeth will lead you a merry chase, Darcy!'

'I am glad to have entertained you, Uncle,' Darcy could not keep the scorn from his tone. It brought a short, sharp chuckle from his relative.

'When is the announcement to be published?' he responded once the hilarity died down.

'All going well, it will appear in The Times tomorrow. It is the reason for my visit today,' Darcy replied, still eyeing his uncle. 'I wished my family to be informed before society in general. I hope to leave this errand to you as my nearest relative.'

'You may count on me to see to the details,' James Fitzwilliam pursed his lips. 'Your aunt will wish to meet Miss Elizabeth under less trying circumstances. If she is to have our support in society, we must come to know your betrothed.'

'Georgiana is to host several teas,' Darcy scowled. He did not wish to put his Elizabeth through the mill, yet to be accepted within the first circles, she would have to endure much. 'My betrothed is currently residing in London with her Aunt and Uncle until we are to be married. I believe you know Mr Edward Gardiner by reputation.' This time Lord Fitzwilliam nodded a speculative glare filling his brown eyes. 'The Gardiner's are to dine at Leighwood tonight. I would like it very much if you would join us.'

'Miss Elizabeth's parents,' James Fitzwilliam enquired, intrigued as to why the young lady resided with her relations.

'Mr Bennet is a gentleman of a small estate called Longbourn, in Hertfordshire. I lately stayed with my friend Bingley in the neighbourhood. However the estate is entailed upon Elizabeth's cousin who is currently the rector at Huntsford,' Darcy explained. 'Mrs Bennet took ill about a month ago and recovers still. Mr Bennet fears the excitement of planning a wedding should be left to Mrs Gardiner so as not to hamper her recovery. The Bennet's will come to town a few days before the ceremony and travel with us as far as Longbourn.'

'With your permission,' Lord Fitzwilliam acknowledged much had not been said. He needed to speak with Richard to fill in the details. However time ran short. Calculating the distance, he knew what needed to be achieved. 'I will send and express to my son and his new wife. They should be in London to join us this evening, if you do not mind delaying dinning until six o'clock.'

'You wish me to host Richard and Anne,' Darcy enquired, his mind linking the reasons.

'I believe the Dower house will be too close to Rosing's for a newly married couple if they are to have any peace. Forgive my language nephew, but Lady Catherine had been raising merry hell at Honeymead this last month. I wish for any unpleasantness to occur away from Anne's home, the place she is now mistress of. My new daughter must have time to recover her strength if she is to give Rosing's an heir.'

'You know Aunt Catherine has been forbidden to enter my homes,' Darcy screwed up his face in distaste.

'Yes,' Lord Fitzwilliam smiled slyly, 'it is all we have heard these last two days. Richard and Anne will only see Catherine when they wish if they are welcome to stay at Leighwood. However with your betrothal, I believe they will be spared most of her vitriol as my sister turns her attention to other perceived slights.'

'Whatever Lady Catherine has to say,' Darcy stated in a determined tone, 'we have set the wedding for six weeks and it will occur in Cheapside Parrish.'

'Six weeks,' Lord Fitzwilliam glared in askance. He chose not to make comment of the location.

'I have been away from Pemberley for too long,' Darcy sighed heavily as he ignored the insinuation. 'The season is over and there are preparations to make for the next as well as the harvest, sheering and breeding programs. I cannot such in town and I wish Elizabeth with me. We will be presenting Georgiana after another season but first my wife will need to learn to navigate her way among society so she may be of use to our sister.'

'You want her presented at court?' James edged closer to his seat. He more than understood the work the young woman would need to achieve for that to occur. 'Now I see the reason for our support. Your plans for this country nobody are audacious.'

'When you have the opportunity to meet my Elizabeth,' here Darcy paused to let a small smile cover his face, 'you will see she is more than capable to the task.'

'Then,' James gulped the remainder of his coffee, 'I am glad you have chosen well. Now I hear footsteps outside the room. I fear Catherine had uncovered your tenure in my book room.'

'Write your letter to Richard, Uncle, and please do not forget the announcement for The Times,' Darcy scowled. 'What I have to say to Lady Catherine should not be heard by others. I am only grieved it has to occur in your home.'

Watching the younger man rise, Darcy straightened his back and steeled his spine. Lord James Fitzwilliam would never allow his nephew to see the delight in his eyes. In many ways, Darcy and Lady Catherine were similar in nature. Stubborn, conceited, pride filled, however in essentials, Darcy would always triumph.

'I wish to speak with you,' Lady Catherine shouted the moment she noticed her nephew exit the book room.

'I beg you do not inopportune me if the subject is my cousin Anne or my betrothed,' Darcy glared, daring her to take this further.

'Betrothed,' Catherine's face turned red, then purple and finally grew pale. Finding her way to a settee, the woman almost fell onto the luxurious chair. Furious, she could not speak a word.

'I warn you now, Aunt Catherine,' Darcy's tone took on the same steal as the glare in his orbs, 'do not try to poison my emotions for Elizabeth nor hers for me. We marry for love and noting you can say will part us. I have expelled you from my homes for less.' Before the ire rising in the woman could find form, Darcy's glowering expression stopped any retort. 'This cut does not need to become public knowledge. However if you so much as taint my fiancée or her families reputation, I will make the severing of our relationship permeant and well known. You will be the one who is shunned from all polite society. Richard will stand by me, especially if you say such vile untruths against my cousin or his wife. Let me be very clear upon one thing. Anne approached me. Anne planned her marriage to Richard for two years prior to her majority. Anne used me as the vessel for her escape from your tyrannical rein at Rosing's park and not a moment too soon. Your condescension has turned every tenant and servant against you. Even that sycophant of a rector has changed allegiance. I leave you with this thought. Do not go back to the Dower House and expect a warm welcome. The servants have had to be payed double to be removed from their current Master and Mistress. Good day to you, Madam, I do not expect we shall meet again any time soon.'

With that, still hearing the spluttering behind him, Darcy exited the building. Mr Sims smiled warmly upon opening the door. From the door jamb of his book room, James clapped his hand and allowed his cold eyes to rake over his sister.

'I could not have said it better,' Lord Fitzwilliam rose to his full height of an inch below that of his nephew. 'I will go further. You are not returning to Rosing Park nor will you continue to behave as you have in my house. I am the head of this family and as you have spent the entirety of you dowry your upkeep is now at my discretion. So Catherine, I will furnish you with a small cottage on Matlock land with two servants and a small strip end for the rest of your days, or you can pack your trunks and see which of your many friends will host you. I expect an answer by breakfast. Sims,' he called to the butler, 'when is breakfast to be called.'

'I believe,' he bowed, 'the cook rang the bell a few minutes past. Madam is in the breakfast room.'

'So Catherine, what is it to be? Shall I have Sims tell your ladies maid to pack immediately or later in the week, once I have alerted my steward to a new tenant?' James demanded of his sister.

'Very well, brother,' Catherine spat, turning her back and climbing the stairs, 'you have made your point. I will take a tray in my room.'

'Sims,' James indicated the butler.

'Very good, Sir,' he responded, hurrying to the kitchen. Within an hour all the servants at both Honeymead and Leighwood knew of the familiar schism.

* * *

A short chapter I know, but in the next we return to the courtship of Elizabeth and Darcy. Any mistakes in this chapter are a result of lack of time to properly edit. Please forgive the errors. I am happy to have them pointed out in a constructive manner.


	28. Chapter 27 - Dinner at Leighwood House

**AN -** Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Lizzy and Darcy are finally speaking to me again. I hope it is worth the wait. I am working on the last chapter of A Most Welcome Event. For those of you wishing it to be longer, you may just get your wish. It seems everything I want to write just won't fit into one more chapter.

* * *

'Cousin,' Georgiana almost ran to Richard in relief as the parlour doors opened.

The rest of the dinner party gathered at the appropriate hour. Sparse conversation seemed the order of the day as two families from completely different social circles attempted to find common ground. Elizabeth and her Aunt lead the conversation so far. The atmosphere wasn't quite stifling but not far from it.

'I too am happy to see you,' he took her hand and kissed her knuckle. He felt the lack of social discourse immediately and set about remedying it as he greeted those he knew.

'Let me call a servant,' Georgiana enthused, 'and they will show you to your chamber. Where is Anne,' she asked, continuing to look around. 'I know it has scarce been a week, but I have missed my cousin's company.'

'My wife will follow on the morrow,' Richard smiled. 'I am afraid it takes time for a lady to remove to town. I know I am in my traveling cloths, but will you not introduce me to your friends before I go above stairs? I would not wish to hold up dinner any further.'

'I believe you know Miss Elizabeth,' Georgiana grinned like a Cheshire cat while Darcy actually rolled his eyes, 'is soon to become my sister. Miss Bennet, Elizabeth's uncle and aunt, Mr and Mrs Edward Gardiner.'

'Delighted, Miss Bennet, Mr and Mrs Gardiner,' Richard bowed. He hugged his mother and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 'I apologise for my tardy arrival. If you will excuse me, I would like to take the time to know you once I am presentable.'

'The blue room,' Lady Fitzwilliam requested of her niece, unwilling to let her son go. When Georgiana nodded, she followed Richard up the stairs, a concerned expression crossing her face.

'Mr Darcy,' Lizzy spoke into the silence, 'had you heard from the Colonel before his arrival?'

Coming to understand Elizabeth better, he now realised the question she asked. Jane seemed suddenly upset at her sister's anxiety which, in turn, transferred to Georgiana. Tuesday, a bear two days previously he'd stated a hope to tell her more of Richard and Anne when they came to dine. Darcy would have to remember his future bride had a very keen wit, perhaps keener than he'd anticipated.

'Anne is well,' Darcy tried not to frown. 'Until recently my cousin had not travelled beyond the borders of Rosing's Park. I believe her husband is being overly protective although her health, I understand, is slowly improving.'

'I cannot see Anne liking such methods,' James stated, forgetting the newest addition to the family. Sighing heavily, he decided not to supress his feeling on the matter. They would all know of Catherine's opinions. 'You will learn soon enough, Miss Elizabeth all families have a relation that causes vexation and grief. I believe you are intimately acquainted with the lady who is ours.'

'I too have a sister, Sir,' Edward Gardiner found it hard to supress his mirth. 'In fact, I have two. I believe we understand each other perfectly.'

That statement, bringing together blue blood and trade in similar circumstances finally broke the ice. The gentlemen, led by Mr Darcy who detested leaving the side of his betrothed, removed to one side of the drawing room. Intrigued by Gardiner's happy manners, James Fitzwilliam soon learned he was the second son of a gentleman. He had come to London after his education at Oxford to find his fortune. The military, law or clergy did not interest young Gardiner in the slightest. It did not take long for Mr Gardiner to recognise his entrepreneurial bent and use it to his advantage. However their family estate was entailed on his eldest son, William Gardiner, who would inherit upon reaching his majority as the current Master had only one daughter.

Darcy felt his uncle relax as this previous history became known. In deed it slightly changed his opinion of Elizabeth's circumstances. Although he loved her, Mrs Bennet's, until now, low connections were a degradation and still a source of unease in a society that venerated appearance. This new facet forced Darcy to realised, once again, how little they knew of each other. While these thoughts crossed his mind, he could not keep his attention from the object of his affection.

Across the room, Lizzy felt Darcy looking at her. Once she would only have seen antipathy in his eyes and felt uneasy at the unwanted attention. Glancing up, she noticed the subtle changing expression crossing his face. His features hardly moved but as she spent time in his presence, Elizabeth began to understand him better. Small though the changes might be, Darcy's inner turmoil was apparent to those closest to him. Stoic to the end, he would hate her mentioning these observations unless completely alone. It forced a delighted smile to her face and a blush onto her cheeks which produced the same on Mr Darcy's countenance.

'Go to her,' James rolled his eyes. The action caught by Mr Gardiner, he only grinned in agreement. 'I am sure Gardiner and I can find plenty to discuss. Tell me what new business opportunities you have currently.'

Having heard it all before, Darcy crossed the room. Elizabeth, watching him approach, excused herself from the conversation with Jane and Georgiana. Moving to the love seat by the fire, she awaited her betrothed.

'Darcy,' Elizabeth began, not sure what she would say.

'Why,' the man in question requested in a level tone, 'do you insist on calling me Darcy.' A puzzled look crossed his face and Lizzy tried to hide her delighted smile.

'I do not know your name,' she stated impertinently. 'I believe there is much I do not know about you, Darcy.'

'There is a tradition in my family of calling the first born after his mother's maiden name,' he responded with a frown. 'I am Fitzwilliam.'

Stopping, Lizzy thought seriously about her answer for a moment. 'So we are to call our first male child Bennet,' she teased. At Darcy glare, she added, 'no I do not agree either. But I cannot call you Fitzwilliam as it reminds me of your cousin. A Colonel no longer, that name is forever fixed in my mind as belonging to Richard. There you see, I know the Colonel's name. I believe Georgiana calls you William on occasion. I can see by the scowl on your face that you do not appreciate such a shortening.'

'I should not like that at all,' Darcy frowned, 'nor would I have you thinking of any other married man when addressing you're soon to be husband.'

'In the absence of anything thing else, Darcy it is,' Lizzy managed her most winning smile.

'I see,' this time the grimace increased. Remembering her letter from yesterday, Darcy stated, 'Dearest will do nicely. I should very much enjoy you using that name when we are alone or with close family.'

'Yes,' Lizzy answered drolly, 'Dearest.'

'Do not say it like that,' Darcy demanded.

'And how would you like me to say it,' she teased, allowing the smile to reach both her lips and sparkling eyes.

'Like you mean it,' Darcy responded with a glare.

'I shall endeavour to do so in the future, Dearest,' Lizzy allowed the impertinence in her tone to taint her words. However the expression on her face displayed her enjoyment.

'Will you always take such delight in teasing me, Elizabeth?' Darcy asked, only slightly mollified.

'Yes, Dearest,' she managed in a neutral tone before breaking into a wide smile. As suddenly as the happy mood settled, it vanished. 'Darcy, I am not made for unhappiness and vexation. I have caused the both of us enough of that in the last week. I must apologise for forcing such unwarranted secrecy.'

'Circumstances,' he began to explain, 'stoped me from calling earlier.'

'Darcy,' Lizzy reached out a hand and placed in upon his knee before withdrawing the inappropriate gesture immediately, 'the time apart, unable to speak with Jane as to my deepest thoughts made me face my apprehensions. I have been mistaken in my affections for you. You are too good a man to hold my prejudices against me.'

'Are you saying,' gulping, Darcy examined her eyes for their lay the answer to his question, 'you have come to care for me?'

'Yes,' she blushed furiously, forcing her gaze to meet his, 'more than I thought possible. I intend to make our life full of felicity and respect. I wish to only remember the past as it gives me pleasure and look to hope in the future.'

'Then I should endeavour to do the same,' he finally allowed the corners of his mouth to creep into a very slight smile. 'If you truly wish to call me Darcy, then I will not stop you. However, I reserve the right to make our friends and family call you Elizabeth. I do not like Lizzy or Eliza.'

'Yes,' Lizzy dragged out the word, 'Dearest.'

While glaring at her, half in amusement and half in exasperation, Richard re-entered the room. Lady Fitzwilliam returned some time past and joined Miss Bennet and Georgiana. Mrs Gardiner sat alone to one side of the grouped chairs, simply watching the interactions around her. She caught Lizzy's eye and smiled brightly knowing her niece had well and truly met her match.

'Darcy,' Richard came to his cousin immediately. 'I believe I am to wish you and Miss Elizabeth joy.'

'Thank you,' Lizzy found herself demurring. She respected the ex-Colonel and his congratulations meant more to her than that of Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam. Once the announcement became public knowledge, Georgiana led Elizabeth to believe she would receive many well wishes, not all happy that Mr Darcy was no longer on the marriage market.

'When is the wedding?' Richard continued the light of amusement in his eyes.

Being the principles, the comment brought everyone together to discuss a topic close to their hearts. Too soon for most but not quickly enough for Darcy and Elizabeth, Mrs Fox called Dinner. The gentleman of the house escorted his betrothed into the dining room and pulled out a chair next to his own. The removal of Anne's place setting left Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam beside Lizzy much to Lady Susan's delight. Georgiana at the other end of the table found herself between her uncle and cousin. As a mark of respect and being Elizabeth's closest female guardian, Mrs Gardiner took the place on the other side of Darcy.

'Did you enjoy your time at Rosing's?' Lady Susan began the interrogation of Elizabeth when the polite conversation broke into smaller groups.

'Yes,' Lizzy smiled. She'd expected no less upon seeing the Earl and his wife enter Leighwood House this evening. 'Although I have wandered the grounds, I stayed with my cousin, Mr Collins and his new wife at the Huntsford parsonage. Lady Catherine invited the family to tea and dine at least once a week.'

Darcy's countenance became more austere the longer Lady Susan continued her examination. At one point, Lizzy placed her hand momentarily over that of her fiancée against propriety. The simultaneous glance told him not to interrupt she could cope very well. Mrs Gardiner could not stop her lips quirking at her forthright niece. She'd gracefully stoped the man's growing ire.

'Mr Gardiner,' Madeline drew the younger man's attention, 'has agreed to staying at Pemberley I am told.'

'Indeed,' Darcy's eyes continued to flick towards Elizabeth.

'I have not been back to that part of the country since my marriage fifteen years ago,' Madeline reminisced, capturing Darcy's attention completely. 'It seems a life time for one who grew up in the shades of Pemberley. Your estate always held a special place in my heart as my relations bookshop felt much of its prosperity to your parents.'

'You are related to Mr Goodwin?' he asked with more than a little astonishment.

'He is my mother's second from eldest brother,' Madeline allowed the connections to form in Darcy's mind. 'We became a family after the death of my parents. My Aunt and Uncle never had children of their own.'

'Now you brother is the proprietor of Goodwin's Bookshop,' he commented. 'Pemberley still orders volumes for the library from your family, Mrs Gardiner.'

'I am glad to hear it,' she grinned, 'for you are our best customer still or so I am reliably informed. I am sure my niece will insist on adding to your vast collection. In fact, I can see the infamous library at Pemberley becoming her favourite room.'

'Then I will have to show it to you when you come to stay,' Darcy offered.

'I would be delighted,' Mrs Gardiner responded.

'Do you have any books on fishing,' Mr Gardiner entered the conversation after listening for some time. 'It is a sport I rarely indulge in.'

'Then I shall have the rods and tackle ready,' Mr Darcy smiled. 'There are pike and trout in the lake or a stream for course fishing if that is your bent.'

'Careful what you offer, Mr Darcy,' Mrs Gardiner chuckled, 'you may not see my husband from sun up to sun down at this rate.'

'I believe,' Lady Susan caught the last few sentences. She could not help but divert her attention, 'you share a passion with my husband, Mr Gardiner. James dearly loves to fish and nowhere is quite like Pemberley for that pleasure.'

'What's this,' Lord Matlock, just finished discussing his newest daughter in law with his son, turned enter the conversation. 'Fishing, I do hope you will extend an invitation, Nephew.'

Elizabeth gave a silent sigh of relief that Lady Susan's devotion turned elsewhere. Mrs Gardiner flashed her niece an impertinent smile suggesting her plan worked. Mr Darcy, becoming more conversant with his betrothed and her family understood their machination and applauded them, albeit in a very sombre fashion. Together they worked to keep the table speaking of such mundane topics until the separation.

'Elizabeth,' Georgiana broached the subject on the way out of the dining room, 'will you join me for a fitting at Madam Chastain in Burlington Arcade on the morrow.'

'I am engaged there at ten,' Lizzy looked puzzled.

'Then I will come with the carriage at nine,' Georgiana looked exceedingly pleased, 'if that is agreeable to you?'

'Jane is to accompany me,' Lizzy stated.

'That is perfect,' the younger woman tried to keep her happiness held in, but failed as the emotions reached her eyes. They sparkled in the candle light. 'I am glad your sister is to come and live with us permanently after you are married. I have longed for a sister to be blessed with two is beyond my wildest dreams.'

'Is you brother always so high handed,' Lizzy frowned the next day as she was pulled this way and that for the second time in a week.

They entered Madam Chastain's Modestie well over three hours previously. The lady had cleared her schedule for the Darcy party. Before the three young ladies lay several fashion plates displaying Court Dresses and other paraphernalia required for presentation the Queen.

'Miss Elizabeth,' the woman's discontent came through her words, 'it is now April. This dress will take the whole of the winter to perfect, for perfect it must be when you enter the Queen's drawing room. I have also Miss Bennet's dress to make as well as your practice gowns. It is not easy to walk in hoops. When you return for the next season, it will take many fittings to get your gown exactly right.'

Jane gave her sister a serene glance that spoke a thousand words. Taking the meaning, Lizzy closed her eyes. After a few seconds she finally felt calm enough to continue. The next time she saw Darcy, Elizabeth meant to give him a piece of her mind. Another three hours past. In that time, luncheon presented and consumed, patterns discussed, more dresses ordered to be delivered to Pemberley after her wedding, the final adjustments for her red gown pined and promises made to have it ready for the theatre the next night.

'I hope you don't mind,' Georgiana requested as they exited the shop and climbed aboard the carriage. 'I spoke with Mrs Gardiner this morning. My brother has requested you join us for dinner this evening.'

Raising an eyebrow, Lizzy looked to Jane. She gave the slightest nod. Consent given, they were away to Leighwood House for the third night in a row. Anne and Richard greeted them along with Darcy in the parlour. The party took tea after the trying day and happily caught up on the happenings of Rosing's park before dining. While the conversation diverted her, Elizabeth communicated her disquiet to Darcy. Unable to get time alone with her betrothed before the dinner bell and still seething from his instruction to Madam Chastain, she demanded a private word before the night ended.

'Elizabeth,' Darcy could not delay longer. The meal finished, he understood her fury but couldn't account for it. 'Would you join me in the study? There are some wedding details I wish to discuss. We will join you in a few moments,' Darcy explained to the rest of the party. They smiled as Lizzy meekly placed her hand upon his elbow and allowed the man to lead her out of the Dining room.

The door ajar, Elizabeth rounded on Darcy. 'How dare you…'

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for Darcy, she got no further. In a rapid move, he folded her into his arms. Taking advantage of her open lips, Darcy delivered a quick but passion filled kiss. Allowing his tongue to invade the recesses of her honey sweet mouth only once, he slowly pulled away while gazing into her stunned eyes.

'Once we are married,' he teased which discombobulated his betrothed further, 'I will dare to do much more than simply kiss you, My Dearest. Now, tell me why you are so angry with me. What is it you have to accuse me of this time?'

It took the woman several moments to comprehend the words. More time to turn them into recognisable speech before finally formulating a response. What came out in no way answered Mr Darcy's question.

'You kissed me,' she stated, mouth open in astonishment.

'Yes, I believe I did,' Darcy smiled, the very same expression as at Rosing's Park in the music room. 'I should very much like to do it again but I think I have been improper enough tonight. Still you have not told me of your anger.'

'I believe,' Elizabeth touched first her tongue and then her fingers to her lips, 'it is quite forgotten.'

'I am thankful,' Darcy chuckled, 'for I now I know how to dissipate your ire. Truly, Elizabeth,' he considered what occurred today and thought he knew the source of her unhappiness, 'to take your rightful position in the first circles, there are some aspects of society that must be observed. I do not like the idea of presenting you at court, but it must be done if you are to have any hope of true acceptance as my wife. Our children require your recognition for their future facility.'

'Then let us pray,' her impertinence arrived in spades, 'the Prince Regent is not in attendance the night we go to St James's court.'

'I swear,' Darcy's anger now appeared, 'if that man so much as looks your way with his reputation for taking mistresses...'

Before he could continue, Elizabeth, in a very unacceptable move, retuned his earlier kiss. It gave her the feeling of great power and pleasure all wrapped up in a single bundle. To feel such emotion and to affect Darcy with a simple caress demonstrated his feeling for her beyond words. Watching the astounded look enter upon his face made her laugh heartily.

'My mother has always said,' she explained, 'what is good for the goose is good for the gander.'

'This is one case,' Darcy smiled happily, indicating they should return to the others, 'where your mother and I are in complete agreement. Remember it well, Dearest, for I suspect it will never occur again.'

* * *

It won't be much longer until the wedding. Another chapter or two in London and we'll be on the road to Pemberley. Finally any mistakes are mine alone and this has not been very well edited. Still I hope the last scene makes up for it.


	29. Chapter 28 - Caroline's Down Fall

**AN –** yes I did have fun with the last chapter. Now we are going to have a little more at someone else's expense. I warn you, it is a very short, filler chapter but I hope you are happy with it and can see what is to come.

* * *

'Caroline,' Charles Bingley sat at his breakfast table in one of London's finest neighbourhoods on this fine sunny Saturday morning.

Before him a copy of yesterday's Times folded neatly at a predetermined page. Of course his sister would read The London Chronical, where many of the ton's death and marriage notices first appeared. It was, in his estimation, a gossip rag meant for the ladies. Charles had quickly perused his sister's copy, which lay unopened on the table. It held the same information but in a much more disreputable fashion.

Darcy, being himself, wished for a more accurate delivery of his betrothal to Miss Bennet. There for he'd managed to have the announcement placed by Lord Fitzwilliam in the Times. Usually only the births, marriages and deaths of the members of parliament and royalty appeared in the prodigious periodical. It bespoke his friend's connections and level of society that the engagement notice had been accepted and published.

'Yes, Charles,' Miss Bingley sounded put upon.

Only last night they had sat down and particularly discussed her recent behaviour towards Louisa and Hurst. Mr Bingley sent them to the theatre so he could be alone with his sister for the heated tête-à-tête. Still the woman had not repented, if anything Caroline seemed colder and more distant from her sister. When he mentioned the Miss Bennet's, Caroline's vitriol commenced. It led Charles Bingley to start putting his plans into action.

'There is an article here,' Charles handed over the paper with a tight smile, 'I think might interest you.'

'You know I do not read the Times,' she stated shortly.

'Oh, well,' he did not like the subterfuge but felt it a necessary first step to introduce his agenda. 'Mr Darcy arrived from Kent last Friday. I waited upon him the very next day. We had much to discuss. I have been in company with my friend at least three times this week and I cannot tell you how happy I am for his current situation in life. I though you would like to read about Darcy's engagement.'

That changed Caroline's tune rather rapidly. Taking up the print, she scoured the page until she found the announcement. Head coming up to look her brother in the eye, she compressed her lips together and placed the sheet precisely beside her plate. At first colour drained from her face before the red of anger spread.

'Now not a word, Caroline,' Charles warned, a frown covering his lips. He knew how she would react to this news. 'You must have long suspected Darcy felt nothing for you. Indeed, he told you so last December. I do not wish your excuses,' he interrupted her before she could start, 'as Darcy told me of the incident himself just this week. You see, I knew my friend would soon return from his visit to Rosing's Park and I needed to speak with someone who would understand my current predicament. That predicament,' Charles allowed his blue eyes to ice over and brought to mind Miss Bennet's heartbreak, 'is you.'

'Me,' a startled squeak escaped Caroline's control.

'You have been inappropriate towards my friend for many years,' Charles tone accused. 'Your behaviour towards Miss Elizabeth at Netherfield bourn of jealousy was unsupportable. Darcy has not, nor will he forgive such a slight of the woman to become his wife. We both know of his resentful temper. He has cut you and will not welcome your presence in any of his homes. Socially he will shun you, especially after discovering how abominably you treated his future sister in your letters last November and at the theatre in January. How could you do it, Caroline, when you know how my heart has been affected at her loss?'

'Oh grow up, Charles,' she started.

'May I remind you,' instead of shouting, his voice became whisper quiet and his blue eyes like steel, 'I own the house you now reside in. Your sister is unable to host you, even if you had not treated her with such contempt these last weeks. Be very careful, Caroline, your future lays in my hands alone. It is the price you pay for being a conniving woman. I have the paperwork to grant you the interest from the five percent's from your dowry but have ensured you cannot touch the principle. Tell me, if I demand you leave this very minute, how will you live on a thousand pounds a year?'

'Charles,' Caroline, understanding she'd pushed her brother to far wonder what she could say.

'Do not say another word,' Charles warned in the same low tone. 'You will live in this house until you are married. I suggest you look to a man of trade with five thousand a year and no more. The stench of our history is upon you, Caroline and it is time you understood that you will never be accepted into the first circles. Even Darcy chose a gentleman's daughter, a poor one without connections, but a gentleman's daughter none the less. You have one year in which you will hire staff and keep your house with your allowance from your dowry. I will allow you only the use of this dining room, one parlour and your bed chamber. You are not to have guests to stay but may entertain as your budget allows. Finally,' this time Charles stood, 'make no bones about it, if you do not find a husband within that one year, I will find one for you. At the moment I am considering Mr Walliston and Mr Granger. Both are eminently suitable for a woman in your circumstance.'

'I will not entertain such a man,' Caroline declared.

'Both are hardworking, honest men in want of a wife,' Charles softened his voice further, 'however if they do not meet your requirements, you have one year, Sister to be married before I will not give you a choice. Do not test me upon this' he added over his shoulder. 'Mrs White, the housekeeper will stay at my expense to oversee my instructions and educate you as to which rooms you may use and how to economise. The clock starts now,' feeling enraged at being forced to take this hard line, Charles found himself infuriated enough to mutter, 'tick tock,' as he rose and left the room.

Incensed, Caroline felt like throwing the crockery across the room. Under the seething exterior, a calculating mind took over. She would not be able to afford new gowns every season or a carriage to take her to amusements. Servants did not come cheap nor did the finest foodstuffs. London could be an extremely expensive city. Beside this, her friends would shun her once her situation became known to society. A viscous laugh escaped.

_What friends_, Caroline considered. _They are barely acquaintances who use me as I use them. Now they will not want to know me. I have to capture a wealthy husband before this disgrace becomes public knowledge. Miss Hastings invited me to the theatre tonight. I shall be engaged by tomorrow morning, no matter what I have to do._

So, dressed in her finest gown, Miss Caroline Bingley awaited the Hastings carriage. They entered the theatre to the titter of many voices. So far the young women, accompanied by Mr and Mrs Hastings had spoken of the weather and other acceptable topics.

'Did you read about Mr Darcy's engagement,' Mrs Elinor Hastings tittered to one of her acquaintances the moment they entered.

'Mama,' Anne Hastings lamented, 'the whole town is atwitter with it. Do you think we shall see her tonight?'

'Do not look now,' Mary Pembroke stated, 'the gentleman himself is entering with the most hansom creature on his arm. I gather the woman is Miss Bennet. Oh that dress, it is exquisite.'

'Is that Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam accompanying them?' Elinor Hastings asked, knowing exactly who the older couple were. It demonstrated family support for the union. Miss Bennet would simply have to be accepted in the first circles.

'Oh, look,' Mary couldn't keep her countenance, 'it is my old friend Lady Catherine de Bourgh. I hear her daughter Anne recently married the youngest son of Lord Fitzwilliam.'

'Yes, I too read that in the Chronical,' Miss Bingley added. She could play this one of two ways. Either tell the truth of Miss Bennet's ridiculous background or claim prior knowledge of the relationship and make herself indispensable. Before making any comment, especially after the discussion with her brother, she decided to make more subtle enquires as to the general feeling. 'Of course, Mr Darcy has only returned from Kent this week. I wonder if he aided his cousins in their marriage.'

'I quite forgot you are intimately acquainted with that family,' Anne Hastings enthused. 'Pray tell us, who it that other couple?'

'That,' Mr Hastings declared with a slight frown, 'is Mr Edward Gardiner.'

'Who?' requested his wife and Mrs Pembroke in unison.

'One of the Nouveau riche,' Mr Hastings stated. 'His wealth comes from trade, new money but very well connected.' He did not add that many did business with the man to increase their coffers as estates began to run dry. Mr Gillam made a vast fortune acting on behalf of several gentlemen, Mr Hastings included. 'I suspect,' he added with a sigh, understanding his own links to business could not be hidden now, 'he will soon be offered an invitation to White's with such acquaintances.'

'Tell us, Miss Bingley,' they all turned to her, 'how is Miss Bennet known to Mr and Mrs Gardiner?'

Unable to answer, she had to link information gained several months passed, information she had barely listened too. 'Miss Bennet once told me she had an uncle in trade,' Caroline offered.

Raised eyebrows suggested she did not know as much about Mr Darcy's intended as she assumed. It lead the group wondered if the young woman overplayed her self-importance. This translated into the rest of the party slightly snubbing her. As Caroline Bingley kept her brother from Jane at the Theatre, the occupants of the Darcy and Matlock box chose to associate only within their social circle. Mr Hastings and his family were not of that standing.


	30. Chapter 29 - Finally Confessing

**AN –** One reviewer posed the question - wasn't Jane at the theatre with them? Please read on. I'm sure that one will be answered and good pick up.

I'd really like your opinions on the following. "Is Elizabeth still acting like a moody teenager". Is this a general consensus? I only ask because I'm actually trying to paint Lizzy as someone suddenly becoming aware of the position and responsibility she's taken on in becoming Mrs Darcy. Darcy, as rescindent as he is would still know he had to spend some time in society with strict rules. I believe Lizzy would chaff at this at this. Often we take our frustrations out on the one we love the most. I would love your opinions.

'Darcy,' Elizabeth had not wanted to broach this topic but felt it too important to continue festering between them. Jane turned her back giving the betrothed couple a few minutes of relative privacy to say good bye. They would not be in company again until the outing to the theatre tomorrow evening. 'I believe your aunt and uncle are not happy in your choice of bride. They have been very kind but I cannot help but feel reduced in their company.'

'They are concerned,' Darcy sighed, wishing to speak of other topics. Now Elizabeth raised the subject, he could not hesitate. 'We are soon to be married and I will not keep anything from you. I believe it is what led to so many misunderstandings at Netherfield. I ask you do not hold your tongue in matters of such import to our domestic felicity if we are to develop any respect between us.'

'What,' she questioned with an astounded look, 'concerns them?'

'Aunt Susan has wished me married for many years. She is not displeased with my choice of bride, only the circumstances of your relations. My family demanded a woman already conversant with society and our position within it,' Darcy hesitated, unsure how to deliver the rest of his speech without offending. 'You have not shown the proper anticipation in joining the first circles and it weighs heavily on my aunt's, and dare I say, my mind.'

'I have neither the dowry nor connections they expected of your intended,' Lizzy stated blandly, thinking of the court dress incident.

Truth be told, she'd began to feel a little out of her depth as her engagement continued. Never one to allow a situation to best her, her courage always rose to her defence. However, in the last days, Elizabeth Bennet began to understand that courage would have to be with her almost every moment of every day and the though became daunting. Although she had not yet told him in words, she loved Darcy more each day as he revealed ever more of her personality. It seemed only fair, as he was the method by which she needed to learn these new skills, that he should be the one to take her ire.

'We will speak of this only once,' Darcy's countenance darkened as a frown encased his features. 'The situation of your family, though objectionable, is nothing in comparison with the total want of propriety so frequently betrayed by your mother, your younger sisters, and even occasionally, your father. I am afraid their behaviour and lack of restraint will reduce your standing in society and Jane's chance of a good match. With your sister's classic beauty and after presentation at court, as well as the dowry I have settled upon her with our nuptials, she will be able to make a fortuitous marriage.'

Swallowing hard, Elizabeth knew the time had come. 'I love you, Darcy, from the bottom of my heart. I do not say it because you have done so much for my dearest sister, but because it displays the man you truly are. I do not know how I did not see it in Hertfordshire.'

'You did not see it,' he leant in close and wiped the stray tear from her cheek, 'because you were blinded by your pride as I was mine. I should have courted you properly, shown my growing regard. Instead I allowed what I considered my scruples from preventing my forming any serious design on you. It was not until December, when I stood in my lonely parlour and looked out at a dark, for brooding street that I knew this would forever be my future without you at my side. Still, it took both Georgiana and Fitzwilliam's words to make me act upon my feelings. I have loved you for a long time, Elizabeth, longer than I care to remember.'

'We are both at fault then,' Elizabeth conceded. Suddenly balancing her weight upon her toes and kissing him quickly upon the cheek. 'But I claim the honour of taking more of it than you.'

'I would by no means suspend any pleasure of yours,' he stated, wanting to touch the place on his cheek that her lips caressed, 'my dearest, lovely, Elizabeth. Until tomorrow.'

He stood at the top step and watched the carriage until it disappeared completely from sight. With a sigh, Darcy returned to the same parlour. His mind catalogued the changes five months brought and wondered what the next would signify. Would they be lucky enough to become with child? He hoped they would have some time together before that event occurred.

_I am a selfish being_, Darcy smiled at the thought of how his heir would come about and what a pleasure it would be to practice many a night, _to wish to have my new bride alone for a year before we are granted the blessing of a child._

'Darcy,' Elizabeth questioned, noticing Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam, accompanied by Lady Catherine, sitting comfortably in the carriage intended to take them to the theatre. There would not be room for the rest of the party.

Wanting to sigh heavily, Darcy looked down into the suddenly apprehensive eyes of his betrothed. They had promised to be open with each other only last evening. He would not go back on his word.

'Richard's idea,' he all but whispered stoping her before she could climb into the Matlock crested coach. 'Uncle James agreed to the changes only as we left Leighwood House this evening. I have spoken with Mr Gardiner and he also approves the variations in our conveyance. Your aunt and uncle will take their carriage.'

'Do you intent any other surprises this evening?' Lizzy allowed one eyebrow to arch.

'Many,' he smirked. 'However I am not currently at liberty to inform you of them.'

'Not at liberty, Sir,' Elizabeth questioned with a brazen tone before being handed into the coach.

'We are to sit in the Earls box with your relations this evening,' Darcy waited to announce once they had spoken of those polite topics required by convention. It occurred as they turned into the street lined with carriages waiting to deliver their cargo to the theatre.

'I wish to send a message to all those in my circle,' Lady Susan added. Suddenly turning on her sister in law, her voice became harsh, 'Lady Catherine, Anne leads us to understand, you have few acquaintances in London but they are able to make my future niece's entry into society difficult in the extreme.'

'I shall not make trouble,' Catherine huffed indignantly. 'I am well aware of my dependence upon my brother's good will. I will not support you, Miss Bennet as you have done me a great wrong, but you may be endured for the sake of my nephew.'

Darcy growled softly. Sitting opposite in the backward facing seat beside his uncle, Lizzy felt his disquiet. Breaking with propriety she reached across the space and placed her fingers lightly on his gloved hand for a second. The look flowing between them spoke volumes and stopped his response immediately. Lady Susan hid her smile. She had seen the young woman achieve the same effect on Thursday night as they dined at Leighwood.

_You will do very well for my nephew_, she thought, suddenly willing to allow this girl into her family without reservation.

'So I must smile and enjoy my future Aunt's company tonight,' Lizzy's voice dripped with sarcasm as they exited the coach, 'and be seen by the entire world to enjoy her company. In doing so we may safely sheath the cat's claws.'

'Exactly,' Darcy gave his quick witted fiancée an endearing smile. Taking Elizabeth's arm, he secured it at his elbow. 'Richard, Anne and our sister's will sit in the Darcy box with an addition I am sure you will wish to meet. Do not ask as you shall be introduced soon enough. The party has delayed to collect your sister and enter only moments before the play is to begin. It is Anne's first appearance in London and many will be anxious to meet the new Mistress of Rosing's Park. I am afraid Mr and Mrs Fitzwilliam will be under intense scrutiny tonight. Richard wishes to protect his wife and Anne is scarcely less amenable to large crowds.'

'Which will send its own message in regard to mother and daughter,' Elizabeth grinned back as they negotiated the crush that was the foyer. Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam with Lady Catherine entered directly behind them. Much too Lizzy surprise, her aunt and uncle's carriage managed to keep pace and they alighted directly behind them. 'Your cousin is a master tactician. Next time we come to the theatre, I expect to continue my acquaintance of the new Mrs Fitzwilliam. I do believe marriage suits the Colonel.'

'I am worried,' Darcy lent in further, halting their progress before the curtain to the Matlock box.

'How so,' Lizzy shrived with delight as his breath cascaded over her bear neck.

'This is the first time since her marriage that Anne will be in company with her mother,' Darcy stated, a scowl starting. 'I would not wish an altercation in such a public place. You know my aunt too well not to suspect her character flaws.'

'Then we shall have to ensure,' she allowed the sparkle to reach her hazel eyes, 'to aid the Colonel in his plot. I cannot see your cousin allowing even Mrs Fitzwilliam's mother to embarrass her in public. I believe I shall enjoy this as much as the play.'

'I never doubted it for a moment,' Darcy schooled his expression, not wanting the entire theatre to know the depth of his regard for Miss Bennet. With that, he indicated the servant could sweep aside the curtain and let the party into the box. As guests, they should have waited for Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam but it had been decided to let the newly betrothed couple go first. It sent a shock wave among those watching.

The night proved everything Elizabeth expected. The moment she appeared upon the balcony, eyes turned to see this unknown woman who had captured Mr Darcy. After their engagement announcement in the Times yesterday, many expected the gentleman to show off his betrothed as the season wound down.

'All the world is a stage, Darcy,' she lent in with an ironic smile as he offered her the seat closest to the balcony. Apparently Elizabeth was to be displayed for the evening. 'And we seem to be more famous than the actors tonight. Do not scowl so Dearest,' she teased, tightening her hold on his elbow so he looked at her with astonishment, 'you cannot tell me you expected less.'

'I did not,' he returned turning stoic in the process before introducing his soon to be Aunt and Uncle to Lady Catherine.

Many lifted their heads to the balcony to capture a glimpse of what occurred. Some in shock, undoubtedly at the cut and quality of the dress on the future Mrs Darcy, others in annoyance, but most waiting to see how the play occurring in the peer's box ended. Lady Susan continued to treat Elizabeth warmly, as if they had known each other for some time. This, followed closely by the great Lady Catherine condescension cemented Elizabeth's position as one of welcome into the Fitzwilliam clan.

After the introductions, whispers commenced among those in the crowd. Many knew Mr Gardiner by reputation but not the relationship to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. It was soon decided the very astute and wealthy business man to be Miss Elizabeth's guardian in London. The men knew both Darcy and Lord Matlock to have varied interests in trade, as did anyone wishing to increase their holdings. This, it was speculated, is how the young woman must have captured Darcy's heart. As the inhabitants of the box settled, the ladies in the front row, their gentlemen seated behind, Lady Susan played to the crowd. She kept Elizabeth and Mrs Gardiner entertained with stories of Richard and Fitzwilliam's adventures as children.

'Oh,' the sound escaped Elizabeth as a new gentleman entered the Darcy Box with the rest of her sister's party. He looked so much like the Colonel, they had to be related.

'Come,' Lady Susan smiled as she stood, 'I am sure my nephew will not mind my stealing you for a moment. I wish you to meet my son, Viscount Fitzwilliam. I am glad Edward could make the performance.'

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Elizabeth,' Edward bowed after his mother's introduction. 'Richard has told me much of you.'

'That is not true,' Richard smiled. 'I would not want you to steal away Darcy's betrothed.'

'I doubt that is possible,' Edward watched the man glowering at him. 'Besides, I believe there is more than one Bennet sister who could be described at handsome.'

Jane blushed furiously and Lizzy watched with pleasure, if only to see her sister react to a man. It appeared the Viscount had made quite an impression on Miss Bennet. They could not stay long as the warning bells chimed.

'Richard and Edward are twins,' Lizzy asked, understanding the almost identical looks.

'Yes, although Edward arrived twenty minutes before midnight and Richard twenty minutes after,' Lady Susan managed to hold back her laugh at Elizabeth's look of horror. 'I believe Richard would have chaffed most dreadfully if the responsibility for Matlock where his. The army was a good choice for his misspent youth. Now he has his own estate and a wife. I truly despair of my eldest finding a woman to marry and carry on the line.'

Holding her tongue, Lizzy determined to speak to Jane when they arrived home. Throughout the performance she continued to accept the man's attentions and blush furiously. Lady Catherine's face held a dower expression as the ladies took their seats. It caused a titter of unease as her eyes continually strayed to the box behind them. Mrs Anne Fitzwilliam smiled politely at her mother then lent in to whisper to her husband. After which neither acknowledged the older lady. The cut was equally noticed by all in attendance which infuriated Lady Catherine but displayed her new position in society. A Dowager only held power if her fortune was intact or she had the grace of the Master of Rosing's. Lady Catherine cursed the lack of both and felt it more than ever in that moment.

All too soon intermission occurred. Lady Catherine chose to stay seated while the rest of the party moved to refresh in a private room. Anne, Jane and Georgiana returned quickly to the Darcy box for the intermission to avoid a particular individual. This was noticed by the crowd and much commented on. Many seemed disappointed not to meet the former Anne de Bourgh as the young woman had never appeared in public before.

Lord Fitzwilliam, his sons, nephew and Mr Gardiner left to arrange refreshments for the ladies. They stopped to speak with a few acquaintances before returning more quickly that propriety allowed. The message could not have been clearer. Miss Bennet and Mrs Fitzwilliam would enter society at their leisure. The ladies were to be seen tonight but guarded most prudently by their gentlemen. In effect, calling cards would be welcome and return visits given at Darcy and Fitzwilliam's pleasure.

'Lizzy,' Mrs Gardiner managed a private word at the end of the performance, 'you're uncle and I are to go home in our carriage. I do not want to leave the children for too long.'

'I will collect Jane,' Elizabeth didn't let her disappointment show.

'No,' Madeline smiled, 'you will go to Leighwood House for tea as planned. As it will be quite late, I had Mrs Morton pack a trunk for you and Jane. You are to stay until Monday and go to church with your future in laws tomorrow.'

'Yet another display of unity,' Lizzy allowed an eyebrow to rise and sounded bemused. Lady Susan, who had been listening in to the conversation allowed a slight smile to cover her lips. She shared a look with Elizabeth which bespoke her hand behind this invitation.

'Let us say,' Madeline chuckled, 'an advanced manoeuvre to secure your place beside Mr Darcy. It is well known that the Fitzwilliam's and Darcy's do not entertain on Sunday's nor accept invitations, you will dine only with the family.'

'Is Jane aware of your plans?' Elizabeth requested of her aunt.

'She will be informed of the changes on the carriage ride home,' Darcy entered the conversation but offering his arm. 'Shall we depart?'

'I wish to retire,' Lady Catherine stated without any grace.

'We will call at Honeymead,' Lord Fitzwilliam announced, 'before joining you at Leighwood, nephew. I believe Edward will be pleased to join us. It seems my son is quite taken with your sister, Miss Elizabeth.'

'I welcome his company,' Darcy bowed but Elizabeth felt his stiffness at her side.

'Whatever is the matter,' Lizzy enquired as they made their way down to the entry.

'My cousin did not reach the age of two and thirty without marriage for a reason,' Darcy hissed. 'I will make sure his intentions are honourable toward my future sister. I agree with Aunt Susan, it is time Edward took a wife. Miss Bennet's goodness might just be the making of him but I would not wish her heart bruised again.'

'You think that likely?' Lizzy tried to keep the astonishment from her tone.

'Observing them together at Leighwood will determine his intent,' Darcy added cryptically.

'I am glad that is over,' Elizabeth whispered into Darcy ear as they entered his home. No longer under such scrutiny, she realised how tiring decorum could be.

'I rather though you enjoyed the performance,' he responded woodenly, allowing the footman to take their outerwear and then dismissing him. Leading Elizabeth into the parlour, he closed the doors. As quick as the sound of the latch engaging, he swept her into his arms. 'We have but a few minutes alone and I intend to make use of it.'

The kiss, when it came bared nothing. His pent up passions still restrained, Darcy nibbled at her lips so as not to frighten his betrothed with his ardour. Learning from the last encounter, Lizzy opened her mouth slightly. Pouncing, he swept his tongue inside once again. But only once for it would be scandalous if they were caught. Pulling away slowly, he continued to hold her hand.

'Yes,' she turned her head up breathlessly and looked to him with a mystified expression. 'I would have preferred to be seated next to you. You aunt is ample company but I could not see your enjoyment, Dearest.'

'My pleasure came from watching you,' he stated, a hard, piercing expression in his eyes. Lizzy had come to understand this occurred only when all his emotions were engaged.

'Then next time,' she responded, 'I hope we may attend alone, that way I may hold your hand throughout the play.'

'Once we are married, Elizabeth,' he allowed her name to roll of his tongue in a hoarse whisper, 'I shall insist upon it and much more than a single kiss once we arrive home. Alas, I hear a carriage and the door should be open when my relations enter.'


	31. Chapter 30 - Endless Waiting

'I believe,' Lizzy teased the man at her elbow as they exited St Georges Church near Hanover Square, 'a little mingling is in order, Darcy. Is that not why you brought me today and half the Ton have come to hear the Lord's words?'

Still of an antisocial disposition, his façade changed but little in public or private. However the more time spent in Darcy's company, Lizzy became better at understanding the minute differences in his features. Letting her sense of the ridicules take pleasure in her betrotheds continued stoic countenance, Miss Elizabeth understood he would stand at her side and greet people he barely knew for the sake of propriety. This was an event to be suffered while dining with his family later in the day could be enjoyed, if one ignored the presence of Lady Catherine. The often hard glares she'd mistaken for seeing only her faults in Hertfordshire were in fact his normal appearance for most occasions. Rarely did the gentleman smile or let out any form of expression. It seemed even her wit failed to remove the dower expression at this moment in time.

'It is,' he answered, as always, a man of few words.

'Then shall we greet some of your most important acquaintances? Tell me, which calling cards are we to accept? Should we not start with those who will greet me warmly?' she continued to mock, a pleased grin on her lips.

'That,' he finally condescended to give her a small smile, just enough to upturn the corners of his lip, 'would be a splendid idea, Elizabeth. Come, I see Mr Slone and his wife. They have lately purchased Sutton Scarsdale Hall (it actually belonged to the Marquis of Ormonde, call it artistic licence) and will be our nearest neighbours to Pemberley.'

'Oh,' Elizabeth let her delight increase, 'I thought your nearest neighbour was the Duke of Devonshire at Hawick Hall?'

'You have spent too much time with Aunt Susan,' Darcy glowered. 'The current Duke is not a man I wish to foster any acquaintance with. However his son is another matter entirely.'

'Oh,' Lizzy became interested. She liked the times Darcy opened up to her and spoke as if she were his equal.

'William Devenish is currently reading Law at Cambridge. We have had many discussions on the state of the English workers and the hours they are forced to endure for the profit of factory owners. That formed part of the reason for investing so heavily in your Uncle's businesses. Mr Gardiner is an honourable man and I am pleased to finally make his acquaintance. Devenish also holds similar views on the custom in,' stopping, Darcy looked down to his betrothed to ensure she would not be incensed by his comments, 'human trading.'

'You mean,' Lizzy took up the gauntlet and whispered while gazing only at Darcy, 'slavery.'

'How,' he looked astonished, 'are you aware of such a topic, not that it surprised me now I think upon it. It is not a subject many young women are conversant with or knowledgeable of.'

'Mrs Woodward,' Lizzy felt her cheeks colour and she hid her face with the brim of her bonnet. That discussion had infuriated her and hardly affected Mrs Woodward any less. 'After Mr Bingley and his party left Hertfordshire, I uncovered many truths about myself. I came to understand the sheltered life a gentleman's daughter leads and determined to improve my understanding of the world. I came to realise my situation in life is a delicate balance with few choices beyond marriage or servitude. I am fortunate to have met and befriended Mrs Woodward.'

'I believe you are,' Darcy gave her one of those amazing smiles he reserved for the happiest of moments. 'I understand your reasoning for accepting my hand, Elizabeth.'

'As I understand your struggle to offer it,' she stated on a breathless sigh. 'Now this subject is forever closed between us, dearest. We shall have felicity and respect always between us, no matter how difficult our beginning.'

'Then let me introduce you to those who will be our nearest neighbours,' Darcy agreed, leading her to a group standing before the church.

The next weeks passed in a whorl of social engagements and wedding preparations. Fittings for various pieces of apparel took up several hours each week. Georgiana and Jane always at her side, Aunt Gardiner joined the ladies when she had time. It strengthened the bond between the women who would be living in the same household until they too married. They were, of course, sworn to secrecy regarding Elizabeth's wedding dress.

Whenever possible, Anne accompanied the ladies as her husband continued to delay their return to Kent. They would now stay until the Darcy wedding. Her wardrobe needed updating and expanding if she were to come to town often. Indeed, she intended to spend some time in London every year. The experience at the theatre brought her to tears as she realised what she'd miss in her previously sheltered life.

'My education and situation in life has overlooked so much,' she'd cried into her husband's shoulder the night they returned from her first outing.

'You enjoyed your evening then,' Richard smirked as he lay beside her. Since the night his wife sent her maid away, they had not bothered with the formality of a closing the door between their room's. The servants had not commented on the lack of use of the master's chamber. 'We are always welcome at Leighwood or Honeymead. In the future, once the estate matters are under good regulation, we might purchase a house in town.'

'No,' Anne exhaled, 'I would much rather imposed on our cousin. I believe I will enjoy watching Elizabeth tame Darcy's pride. The difference in his countenance is visible already.'

'It is a better match than I thought possible,' Richard agreed. After which the only noises from their bed consisted of pleasure. With his tutoring, Anne had become very accomplished at her wifely duties.

Mr Darcy and his cousin, now only Mr Fitzwilliam as he'd sold his commission, called on various acquaintances that left cards the first week after Anne and Elizabeth's début into society. They arranged two mornings' each week for Miss Bennet and Mrs Fitzwilliam to be at Leighwood to accept callers. Georgiana, not yet out in society presided over these social engagements with Lizzy at her side. Darcy and Fitzwilliam stayed in the background but guarded their women judiciously. It would be completely inappropriate for Miss Elizabeth Bennet to act as Mistress before her marriage. However it sent a message, she would soon take her rightful place beside Darcy.

During the fourth week after her betrothal announcement, Mrs Clayton called with her three daughters. Georgiana managed to communicate the woman to be a gossip and they should be on their very best behaviour for all the town would be entertained with the stories she would retell. Darcy and Fitzwilliam remained in the parlour to supervise the visit. However, Miss Amelia Clayton, newly out, provided the amusement Lizzy needed to raise her flagging courage at the endless list of new acquaintances.

'Did you hear of Miss Bingley engagement,' the young woman asked her eyes alive with amusement.

Elizabeth left Jane at Gracechurch Street today. All the social outings proved too much for her more delicate constitution. Besides, Aunt Gardiner wished to take the children on an outing and requested her eldest niece attend her. Madeline did not like the amount of attention Jane received from Viscount Fitzwilliam at every opportunity. She had enquired and heard stories of kept women and nights of drinking. Not particularly unusual in such exalted circles, but Jane's feelings on the matter were in question and led Madeline to worry.

Anne, much to everyone's surprise returned to her earlier state of illness two weeks prior to the fast approaching wedding. For a seven night she lay abed until midday, looked peaked and ate little. Fitzwilliam became worried while Darcy declared they could stay at Leighwood as long as needed. If the malaise continued, Anne agreed to see a doctor in the near future.

'Amelia,' her mother scolded when she noticed the look between Miss Darcy and her future sister.

'Please, Miss Amelia,' Elizabeth delicately placed her cup back on its saucer and offered gently, 'do not be alarmed at anything you have to say. I know of Miss Bingley but have not had the opportunity to be in company with her for many months. I would welcome any news you have of her engagement.'

'She is to marry,' Hannah triumphed over her sister, 'quickly.'

'You should say,' Mrs Clayton frowned, 'she is forced to accept the hand of the man through her arts and allurements. I am sure she shall be a very merry widow before the honeymoon, the man is at least twice her age.'

'Oh,' Georgiana made the quiet sound hoping to further the conversation while giving Lizzy a sidelong glance. While neither liked the woman, they did not wish her unhappy in her marriage. Tied to a man you could not love or respect for a lifetime could prove untenable. Thoughts of Mr Collins and Mr Wickham invaded the ladies minds.

'The announcement appeared in this morning's chronical,' Mrs Clayton, now in her element continued. 'Sir Archibald Snowden is lately knighted. I am sure he keeps a very good shop but considering her status in the Nouveau riche, Miss Bingley could hardly hope for a better match.'

'I wish her well,' Elizabeth frowned a little. After the woman left, she would be discussing why they needed to keep the acquaintance. So far, the woman rivalled her mother for gossip and manners. Flushing at the irreverent thought, Lizzy felt it time to end this rumourmongering as it was well beneath Elizabeth and her new position at Mr Darcy's side. 'While Miss Bingley is not a close acquaintance, Mr Bingley is a very good friend to Mr Darcy.'

'In deed,' Darcy placed his empty cup at Lizzy's elbow. He'd stood behind her chair for the entire hour they'd been accepting visitors. 'Mr Bingley is to come for the summer at Pemberley after we are married. I consider the gentleman the closest of acquaintances with my family.'

Turning to her betrothed, Lizzy allowed her eyebrow to rise in a questioning manner. He knew they would speak on this later and privately. Darcy had not deliberately kept the fact from Elizabeth. He understood her worry for Miss Bennet, however over the last weeks Jane seemed to glow in the attentions of his cousin. Edward visited White's more regularly, his mistress had been seen in the company of other men, seemingly shopping for a new protector and the nights of gaming ceased. It appeared the man had fallen under the Bennet spell. However, Miss Bennet did not show any particular regard, nor did Darcy expect her too after the Bingley debacle.

'Will Sir Snowden and his wife accompany Mr Bingley?' Amelia asked, only to withdraw as she earned glares from her mother and older sister.

'So their marriage is to take place very soon,' Lizzy did not take pleasure in this information. 'I think Miss Bingley will be indisposed with her new duties.'

'I agree,' Darcy offered.

It seemed to signal an end to Mrs Clayton's visit. Neither Elizabeth nor Darcy offered to return the call any time in the future. However the acquaintance could not be ignored. Once the woman and her daughters had removed, Lizzy spoke to the butler and requested no further callers today. Georgiana and Mrs Annesley rose and went into the music room, leaving the double doors open. They considered this enough chaperoning of the couple to be marred in a little over two weeks.

'Elizabeth,' Darcy offered.

He'd come to know that look. His betrothed needed to discuss something she felt important. He'd learnt to accept her different manner of solving issues between them. Elizabeth would not consider leaving a topic for later discussion unless forced to. He had to admit, in the last weeks it had made for a much smoother relationship between them.

'You must go to Mr Bingley and uncover the truth,' she stated, her lips pursed. 'I am not worried about Mrs Clayton and what she will say. I am intrigued as to why I must retain the acquaintance.'

'Mr Clayton is the second son of a Duke, and is aiming for parliament. He shares Devenish's view and could help found many social changes needed in this country with the rapid rate of industrialization. My friend has been most unfortunate in his choice of wife,' Darcy finished.

'To marry in haste,' Lizzy quipped.

'Quite,' Darcy gave her one of those special half smiles that stated he was amused.

'Bingley,' Lizzy requested.

'Is a better match for your sister than my cousin,' Darcy frowned. 'Miss Bennet is testing her heart with Edward and I do not believe her in any danger.'

'I disagree,' Elizabeth glared.

'How so,' Darcy demanded.

'Jane will not talk to me about her heart or hopes for the future. It is a long way from healed and her ideas on marriage are quite different from her romantic notions before Netherfield was let,' Lizzy found her energy sapped after the morning calling session. 'We were once so close.'

'But,' Darcy sat beside her, taking Elizabeth's hand in his own. It always perturbed him to see her distressed, 'no longer.'

'Jane has learnt to guard her feeling even more than before. I believe she still hopes, deep down for Mr Bingley's return. Even if he were to make his intentions known, my sister would have to be completely sure of his consistency,' Lizzy stated. 'He has hurt her most grievously.'

'I feel,' at this Darcy shot up and began to pace, 'this is my fault. Had I not told you of Bingley's history, they could meet at Pemberley without heart ache on both sides.'

'Mr Bingley,' Lizzy drew in a deep breath, 'is in love with Jane still?'

'I believe so,' Darcy once again returned to his former position. 'It pains me to see two such people disheartened because of a misunderstanding. I hoped to give them time together in company and surrounded by the beauty of Pemberley in summer to come to an understanding, if one is to be reached.'

'I believe,' Lizzy smiled, 'you should allow your cousin, the Viscount, to accompany his parents when they visit latter in the summer. A little competition is what Jane's heart needs to heal completely.'

'And what of Bingley and my cousin's feelings,' Darcy glowered.

'I think it should bring out the best in their characters,' Lizzy touched his cheek, requesting Darcy lift his expression and truly understand her. 'Jane has little choice in her life while these gentlemen have opportunities aplenty. Either she will marry or remain under your roof for the rest of her life. At the moment, she has the devotion of a man of consequence who, I believe, is beginning to see her as an asset. You do not need to tell me of the changes your cousin has made, I can see them each time he enters the sphere of my sister. Jane's countenance is such she could easily become Lady Fitzwilliam, especially as you are to give her the opportunity for presentation to the highest circles. If it is meant to be, with Mr Bingley or your cousin, then it will occur without outside help. After all, is that not our story, Dearest.'

Nodding, Darcy once again stood, this time taking Elizabeth with him. 'I believe,' he started towards the music room, 'it is time we re-joined my sister.' The rest of his words remained unsaid. However Elizabeth knew he would act inappropriately towards her if they remained alone. Indeed, she had come to welcome his advances. 'I hope you will stay to dine with us tonight?' At her nod, he left the women together to make the arrangements.

'It seems,' Lizzy smiled delightedly when Darcy returned, 'I spend more time at Leighwood than Gracechurch Street.'

'How would you like to spend time as the Mistress of Netherfield in the future?' Darcy asked took the seat beside her in the music room.

'You have taken the lease,' Elizabeth gasped.

'It was one of the reasons for traveling to Hertfordshire so many weeks past. I wished to have a home in the area surrounding your family estate so we could spend time with your relations,' he stated blandly.

'Without your sacrificing your pride, Darcy,' Lizzy teased.

'Also to give comfort to your mother and younger sisters, should you father's entail be necessary,' he added. Fitzwilliam did not need to see her pleasure; he felt it through the squeeze of Elizabeth's hand at his elbow. 'I adore you, my love, and would do anything to see you happy. Taking on Netherfield alongside my other properties is hardly a chore. Georgiana has been at me to dispose of the Ramsgate house for some time. I have had a very good offer and accepted it this week. I shall let you tell my sister. Besides, I aided Bingley in the appointment of a steward and household staff when he let Netherfield. They will be happy for the continued employment.'

'Not to mention,' Elizabeth couldn't help her impertinence making a show, 'the five thousand a year the farm provides for the family coffers.'

'In the future,' Darcy looked at her with sad eyes, 'only the very largest of estates will survive the industrial revolution and mechanisation of labour. I believe it will not be long after Mr Collins claims his birthright that he will be forced to sell Longbourn, as will others in the area. To that effect, Netherfield is a good prospect and it may well become the seat of a second son, if we are lucky enough to beget more than one heir. Perhaps, if you are willing, I will take you to the English Lace factory so you can see what the future holds and how I wish to see it.'

'I welcome the opportunity,' Lizzy stated grateful for his sharing this part of his life. Every time she became involved with the running of his businesses, Elizabeth felt so much closer to her betrothed.

'A note has come from Gracechurch Street,' Georgiana broke into their private conversation. 'McFadden returned with it from Mr Gardiner. They ask if Miss Bennet may also join us so Elizabeth will not have to return alone.'

One look from Darcy followed by a raised eyebrow from Elizabeth answered the question. A note soon became dispatched to Honeymead for Henry Fitzwilliam to join them. A second returned to Mr Gardiner inviting Jane to return in the Darcy crested carriage.

_Let the games begin_, Lizzy's mind considered all she had learnt tonight. _How I wish I did not have to leave, that Darcy and I were already married. _

It seemed her betrothed read her mind. Darcy allowed a questioning gaze to enter his dark eyes. A smile creased the corners of his mouth as he counted the hours until he could call Elizabeth his wife.

'Soon, my love,' he whispered. 'You family will be here next week and we will marry on the Saturday following.'


	32. Chapter 31 - House Party

**AN –** I have made a terrible mistake. In the earlier chapters I called Mrs Gardiner Sarah, then Madeline in the latter. Personally I don't have a preference but I think Madeline sounds more suitable so I'm going to go back and change those early mistakes. Also I have a wonderful reader who has gone through both this and the earlier chapters to check the grammar and spelling. I'll soon be reposting those and a very big thank you to Roxey for the time an effort.

* * *

'Jane,' Elizabeth rose from her position at Darcy's side to greet her sister. They'd been quietly talking, enjoying this time alone. Anne and Richard would come down stairs for dinner and stay an hour or two. Mrs Fitzwilliam's sudden fatigue worried all at Leighwood House. They prayed she would not return to the sickly creature before her recent marriage. 'I am glad you have come. With all the time we have spent with Darcy in the last weeks, I was sure my aunt and uncle have quite forgotten me.'

'Oh, Lizzy,' Jane quickly hugged her sister. 'You know that could never be so. Aunt Gardiner sent your blue gown so you could change before dining.' Moving to greet the others in the room, Miss Bennet curtseyed. 'Thank you for your kind invitation, Mr Darcy, Georgiana. I am only sorry it took more time than I had anticipated preparing.'

'You are always welcome,' Darcy bowed with civility, even going as far as sharing a smirk. 'Leighwood and Pemberley are to become your home soon, Miss Bennet. I would not wish you or your sister to feel uncomfortable under my roof. Beside, Georgiana has been anxious to see you again and wishes to know of your outing with the Gardiner children today.'

'We took the carriage to a wild little park,' Jane enthused. 'Little William and Alexander ran and played all day. I am quite exhausted from the effort. Sarah and Emma were very much the young ladies.'

'How I wish I could have been with you,' Georgiana came forward to greet her soon to be sister.

'I believe we will have our work cut out for us over the summer at Pemberley,' Jane smiled with delight. The expression warmed Elizabeth's heart. To see her dearest sister so happy and carefree, if only for an instant brought joy. 'The children are eager to explore the grounds and visit the famous chestnut tree. I fear we will always be asked to go into Lampton.'

'Then we shall have many a picnic,' Georgiana giggled, 'just as William and I did. Cook will pack the basket and we may explore the woods as much as we please. There is more than enough room for little boys to stretch their legs.'

'I confess,' Jane suddenly coloured with embarrassment, 'I look forward to the peace of the country and the ability to wander aimlessly outdoors. I have enjoyed the amusements of Town but own to feeling hemmed in on occasion.'

'I understand you sentiments,' Mr Darcy suddenly agreed. 'Georgiana, would you call for a fresh pot of tea before the ladies retire to change.'

'First I will speak to McFadden and have the trunks sent to the usual rooms Jane and Elizabeth use,' Georgiana glanced at Miss Bennet before asking, 'please say you accepted my invitation to stay.'

'I could not see my sister parted from her betrothed for an entire day,' Jane teased lightly. 'Oh do not look so shocked, Lizzy. Do you wish to spend the whole of Sunday without seeing Mr Darcy? Beside Mama, Papa and our sisters are to arrive on Wednesday week and our Aunt will not allow you to visit Leighwood once they are in town. We have engagements every second night until your wedding in two weeks. I should use the time to rest for the coming festivities.'

Darcy, watching the byplay, smiled happily. This would be the last time he had Elizabeth's undivided attention until they married. He had chosen the date carefully. Darcy wanted at least two or three days with only his new bride before traveling to Pemberley with a large party. He might own a very grand estate but even the house would be crowded with upward of twelve adults and four children. The newlyweds would scarce have time to themselves for the first months of their marriage.

To that effect, Darcy chose Saturday to wed. Most of the servants had been granted leave for the following day, leaving Darcy and Elizabeth free run of Leighwood. They would leave for Pemberley on Tuesday. Even if the journey took a full five days, the party would arrive, at latest Saturday night. Darcy intended to display his new wife at the Pemberley Parish church and spend the Lord's Day in their new home among family and friends.

'Am I to have any say over my life?' Lizzy demanded, glancing between the three standing before her. Yet the sparkle in her eyes stated she jested, at least a little.

'In a fortnight,' Darcy swooped in, taking her arm he led the Bennet ladies from the music room into the main parlour, 'you will vow to obey me. I am merely practicing for that day. I wished for your company and I know Georgiana and Jane are fast becoming the best of friends.'

'The ends justify the means, then dearest,' Elizabeth teased.

'Do be serious, Lizzy,' Jane tried to hide her serene smile, 'you would not wish it any other way.'

'Once again,' this time Darcy elected to tease, 'you choose to misunderstand me.'

'For that unforgivable speech,' Lizzy pulled away, turning to her sister, 'I shall impose on my sister. I noticed you received a letter from Longbourn as I left this morning.'

'Yes,' Jane happily told of the occurrences at home. Mrs Bennet improved daily. She now spent more time below stairs than in her chamber. Still there were days she felt weak and could not leave her bed. Lydia had recovered to an amazing extent. It appeared she had more sense or at least hid her flirtatious personality better. Surprisingly she'd taken over the duty of visiting the tenants. Kitty and Mary, spending so much time together become fast friends. While Mary instructed her sister on the pianoforte, Kitty acted as a tutor for embroidery and painting. The activities closing the gap, Mrs Woodward spent more time as a nursemaid to Mrs Bennet. She still did not completely trust Lydia's more docile nature.

'Do you think Mama well enough to travel to town,' Lizzy asked, uncertainty lacing her expression. 'I am ashamed we have not returned to Longbourn since hearing of her affliction.'

'What is your opinion, Mr Darcy,' Jane enquired.

'I have been back to Meryton on business several times in the last month,' he looked at Elizabeth. Sharing a moment she understood his expression. Only this afternoon she'd learn of this purchase of Netherfield and the reasons why. 'Your mother seemed a little out of spirits as I remember her from my acquaintance last year. However I would not call her ill looking. Your sisters behaved in a most lady like manner and you father joined the party for tea. I believe these changes are due to Mrs Woodward's guidance rather than any issue. Being a Friday, I had to remember my German.'

'Oh dear,' Jane tried to hide her chuckle behind her hand. 'I had quite forgotten about French and German days.'

'You removed to London,' Lizzy attempted to tease in that language, 'before you could become a truly accomplished woman.'

'I think,' Georgiana replied in flawless German upon entering the room, 'we shall have to introduce that custom at Pemberley. All accomplished young ladies should have a thorough understanding of the modern languages.'

Elizabeth glanced at her betrothed. She could not help it. Darcy obviously remembered the conversation at Netherfield with Miss Bingley. They both burst into a fit of giggles. Jane and Georgiana looked on with astonishment. At the same moment the butler announced their final guest for dinner.

'Lord Fitzwilliam,' Jane curtseyed, trying to give her sister and Mr Darcy a few seconds to sober. 'I had not realised you would be joining us for dinner this evening. I am happy to see you gain, Sir.'

Taking her hand and applying a light kiss, the man offered, 'Miss Bennet, it is always a pleasure to be in your company. As you are to be my cousin in law very soon, would you do me the very great honour of calling me Henry? All these Fitzwilliam's are so confusing, why even your soon to be brother shares the name.'

'Thank you,' she blushed and hid her face from the three onlookers.

'May I call you Jane?' Henry pushed his luck.

'You may not,' the red stains on Jane's cheeks turned from embarrassment to resentment. Holding her head high, she pulled her hand from his grasp and announced in a somewhat cold tone, 'the only man who will ever call me by my Christian name, Sir, will be my husband.'

'Then,' he watched her reaction and felt his anticipation rising, 'I shall endeavour to convince you that I am worthy of such an exalted position in your life, Miss Bennet.'

'Brother,' Richard called to his wayward twin. On hearing the servants moving about in the rooms across the hall, he knew the Miss Bennet's would be residing at Leighwood once again. It seemed Darcy took every opportunity to have impromptu house parties.

'Brother,' Henry removed his attention from the lady before him. 'Where is that stunning wife of yours?'

'Anne is above stairs,' Richard frowned. 'I believe she will be down shortly.'

With that, the ladies removed to dress for dinner. Before entering her room, Lizzy pushed Jane in before her. Closing the door, she leaned on it and allowed one eyebrow to rise. Jane paced before her, agitated.

'What am I to do,' she asked, stopping suddenly and imploring her sister to answer with her miserable eyes. 'Henry cannot mean to have me for his wife. I am but a country girl, not of his circle.'

'Yet I am marrying Mr Darcy in but a fortnight,' Lizzy played devil's advocate.

'But Henry is a Viscount,' Jane whined. Elizabeth had never heard her use that tone. 'He will be the Earl of Matlock, titled. I do not fit into that life.'

'The question is not if you can, but if you want too,' Lizzy responded, carefully watching for Jane's reaction.

'I wanted so much to marry for love, but Henry offers respectability,' she attempted to console herself. 'My heart is still broken and I fear it will never be whole again. I do not ever want to feel like I did after Mr Bingley. Yet Aunt Gardiner tells me Henry may not be a completely principled man, that many of his social status are not wholly honourable. I do not wish to excite his anticipation, that he might one day gain my heart, nor do I wish to align myself with an immoral man. Tell me what I am to do, Lizzy.'

'I cannot tell you what to feel, dearest Jane,' Elizabeth went to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. 'Henry Fitzwilliam has made great changes in his life these last weeks. I have seen his interest in you, as has Darcy. We both believe him in some danger of falling under your spell. But,' she warned, 'only you can make the decision on whom you choose for your life partner.'

'Then you think I should encourage Henry,' Jane asked confused. 'If I had made more of my feelings for Mr Bingley known, perhaps he would have stayed and made an offer.'

'Oh, Jane, you cannot think so. Go on as you are,' Lizzy counselled, 'and come to Pemberley. I have a feeling your heart will reveal itself in time.'

'I am almost three and twenty, Lizzy,' Jane cried, tears running down her face. 'Soon I shall be considered an old maid. I know you have lifted our fortunes by marrying very well and I need not be concerned. Yet Mr Darcy will have to bear my presence for the rest of my life if I do not take the opportunity now.'

'Please,' Elizabeth begged, 'for me, promise you will do nothing until you come to Pemberley.'

'Why,' Jane finally understood her sister kept something from her.

Taking in a deep breath and then exhaling sharply, Elizabeth confessed, 'both Mr Bingley and Lord Fitzwilliam will be visiting for the summer.'

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short, writer's block caught me in its grip. Let me know what you think of the Jane with two suitors' situation. Henry or Charles? Next we move onto the Bennet coming to town and then, the wedding.


	33. Chapter 32 - A Hunting We Will Go

**AN –** I am sensing some animosity towards Mr Bingley. In earlier chapters it seemed to be the other way around. Most of the readership wanted Jane to end up with Bingley rather than another love interest. Well there is more to come on that score. The next few thousand words will contain Elizabeth and Darcy but they're more like background characters. Never fear, as Lizzy stated in her letter to her father when Mr Darcy applied for her hand, two such stubborn people cannot always agree. If you see some angst ahead you may just get your wish.

* * *

'Henry,' Darcy's sharp tone stopped the somewhat heated bantering between brothers as the ladies left the parlour to dress for dinner. 'That was badly done. You embarrassed both my future sister and Elizabeth.'

'I have openly displayed my intention towards the lady,' Henry did not see the issue. Between the three of them, they had always been open and easy in their conversation. 'What is it that displeases you to such an extent? Is Miss Bennet's heart involved elsewhere? It must be a secret engagement for I have seen no indication of other gentlemen paying her attention.'

'Then let me tell you of Miss Bennet's history,' Darcy continued to frown, displeased at exposing Jane and Bingley even to his closest relatives, 'perhaps afterwards you will understand.'

The Fitzwilliam twin's personalities were quite opposite. Yet in essentials they were the same. Henry, far less jovial and open than Richard, shared Darcy's shyness and reluctance to be always in company. In company he outdid his cousin by engaging those he knew well, earning Henry a less severe reputation as conceited and arrogant. The twin boys had been brought up under the determined hand of Lord James Fitzwilliam. Like their cousin, pride in their ancestry and position in society had been instilled at their father's knee. Their father also inspired a sense of propriety to protect those under their dominion. Henry took a mistress and enjoyed the odd drunken night of cards as they were expected of his rank. So far he had never pursued a partner in life.

'Miss Bennet gave me no indication,' Henry stated as Darcy finished the story of Bingley and Netherfield, 'that my suit has been unwelcome. Yet you tell me her countenance is such that I will not easily broach her heart. It has been a month since our introduction. In that time, Darcy, I have noticed a subtle warming towards me. If this Bingley is to be at Pemberley, may the best man win the heart of the fair maiden! I openly declare to you now, I intend to be that man, cousin. I will have Miss Bennet for my wife for she is everything required of such a station. I can see why you have been so cautious with Miss Elizabeth and her entry into society. Such unaffected ladies would draw much attention and not all of it honourable.'

'Yes,' Darcy sighed. 'It is much easier for a rich man to take a poor, unconnected woman for a mistress or worse. I have been at pains to protect the reputation of my betrothed. I am glad your intentions are respectable, it will please Elizabeth.'

'Then she looks upon the match with a prudential eye?' Henry asked, rather thrilled at this nugget of information. 'What of her family?'

'Miss Elizabeth will not be displeased,' Richard commented, watching the byplay. At the mention of family, Darcy only scowled and let all emotion fall from his features. 'For my part, Miss Bennet is an ideal woman for the next Countess of Matlock. You could not have set your cap upon a more deserving young lady.'

'Managed correctly,' Darcy began to pace, 'the Miss Bennet's introduction to our circle is easily accomplished, Henry. I have ensured Elizabeth has not been overwhelmed. Miss Bennet has been at her side the entire time. Both have been fitted for court dresses and will be presented next season. Your mother is to take Elizabeth and Miss Bennet to visit Lady Cowper next week. I expect a voucher for Almack's to result although we will go but very rarely.'

'We live in a world where society dictates our behaviour and actions,' Henry chaffed at the restrictions. 'I cannot stand that meat market any more than you Darcy. I will not choose a wife based upon wealth and title for I have both. Like you, I have waited to find a woman who will suit me and bring felicity to my home.'

'I am torn,' Darcy paled. 'Bingley is my friend yet you are my cousin.'

'Surely,' Elizabeth came into the room alone, 'the choice will belong to my sister.'

'You are completely correct,' Henry bowed low, taking the rebuke. 'I intend to place myself at Miss Bennet's disposal.'

'Jane will be pleased,' Elizabeth allowed an eyebrow to rise, 'if you allow her feelings to unfurl like a rose bud in the spring. When she is sure of her own heart, the gentleman that holds it will understand the beauty and perfect serenity he has won.' Glaring at Lord Fitzwilliam, Lizzy ensured he took her meaning.

Darcy moved to his betrothed's side. Leading her to the love seat before the fire, they sat. Richard and Henry took this as a signal to converse quietly. Too soon Anne, Georgiana and Jane joined the party and the dinner bell sounded.

'Please,' Lizzy whispered in a rush to get to Jane's side, 'escort your sister to dinner.'

Understanding completely, Darcy let her go. His sister looked in askance. He only shook his head slightly. Anne, still feeling a little under the weather, approached her brother in law.

'Would you do me the very great honour,' she requested of Henry, indicating Darcy leading his sister into the dining room.

'Has my brother lost his touch so soon,' Lord Fitzwilliam teased. Richard grunted from behind him. Between the twins, they jested with each other unmercifully.

'I do not remember you being so forthright,' Anne commented, 'when you came to Rosing's as a boy.'

'I hope that will change in the future,' Henry chuckled. 'It is hard to get a word in edge wise when my Aunt is around. I am glad you have come out, Anne. We all worried for your situation. I am sure when I visit in future,' with this he glanced wistfully at Miss Bennet, 'I hope to have the felicity you share with my brother.'

'Then be sure to be on your best behaviour,' she stated, 'and I am sure you will be successful in your quest.'

Dinner proved to be one of the best meals they shared at Leighwood to date. Lord Henry Fitzwilliam made every attempt to be the perfect gentleman. He desisted from overt displays towards Miss Bennet while engaging her in perfectly appropriate conversation. Richard aided his brother, continuing to tease him about their childhood misdemeanours. Even Darcy seemed relaxed and talkative, remembering many a summer they spent together at Rosing's, Pemberley or Matlock. The men did not wish to separate from the ladies after the main meal. Removing to the music room, the party soon found the instrument open. Georgiana and Elizabeth exhibited before calling for tea. Finally the party ended when Anne could no longer keep her eyes open.

'Darcy,' Richard approached his early rising cousin in agitation. He'd left his wife in the company of her maid and a chamber pot. For the last three mornings she'd woken suddenly with the need to violently expel the contents of her stomach. 'I do not know what to make of it. Anne is once again too ill to leave bed. I am worried.'

'I will call the doctor,' Darcy stated, the happiness of hosting Elizabeth vanishing with the comment.

'She refuses,' he spat the word. 'I thought, perhaps Miss Elizabeth would consent to sit with my wife.'

Calling for a servant, Darcy requested his housekeeper attend him immediately. Mrs Fox listened to his request and smiled. She could not believe the worry over something she considered completely natural.

'Sir,' Mrs Fox turned to Mr Darcy for permission, 'I wish to speak plainly.'

Darcy nodded, finding all his housekeepers sensible women. Each treated the Darcy siblings with love and devotion. Both Mrs Fox and Mrs Reynolds stood in for their late mother on occasion, offering a wise word or sympathetic ear. It gave Richard the courage to agree when his cousin offered her a chair.

'Lady Catherine is quite formidable,' she started, gaging their reaction. 'I suspect her Ladyship did not educate her daughter as to the marriage state.' Leaving much unsaid, Mrs Fox waited for the penny to drop. Darcy understood after only a few moments. Richard looked upon the woman with disbelief. 'What do you know of a woman's ability to become with child?'

'So soon,' Richard paled. 'We have been married but seven weeks.'

'Forgive my directness, Sir,' Mrs Fox became just a little overwhelmed, 'but all the above stairs servants report only to me. I understand you prefer to use your chamber for little more than dressing.'

'How can you be sure,' he demanded, enraged by the statement. Yet he knew how the servants gossiped. Those at Leighwood proved no different to any others. 'Why do you assume Anne is with child?'

'That,' Mrs Fox rose and gave him a glacial stare, 'is women's business, Sir. I believe your wife may not even suspect as her education in this respect is lacking. With your permission, I will go directly to Mrs Fitzwilliam and assess her needs.'

'Mrs Fox,' Darcy requested, 'you are sure?'

'Positive,' she pursed her lips, 'all the signs have been upon her for a week or more.'

Cursing under her breath, the older woman couldn't believe she needed to deal with this aspect of a young ladies education. The Fitzwilliam's had been in residence a month and Anne's ladies maid had not had to wash the rags used ensure gowns were not spoiled by a woman's courses. Words, reminiscent of a drunken sailor, made Mr Darcy pale as he caught only the start of Mrs Fox's muttered triad. Still, he had every faith in Mrs Fox to do the duty his Aunt Catherine should have. While Darcy felt for both women in this transaction, he could not be happier the responsibility did not fall upon him.

'All will be well, Richard,' Darcy tried to console with a sinking heart. Would his Elizabeth come to their marriage bed without proper instruction? He shuddered at the thought of Mrs Bennet's crude teachings. Perhaps he should seek Mr Gardiner's advice or better still, wait until his marriage and instruct his wife personally.

'I have just come to realise how much I care for Anne,' he slumped into a nearby chair. 'I cannot lose her to child birth so soon, Darcy. I had wanted to wait to consummate our marriage but Anne….'

'Is proving to have quite a mind of her own,' Darcy couldn't help the smirk. 'Your wife has improved beyond any expectation until struck with this malady. Perhaps you doubt her too much. Let us hope Anne lives a long and prosperous life giving you many healthy children. I am sure Rosing's could do with the life and laughter of a new generation.'

Richard looked to his cousin with a glare. Yet the picture took hold in his mind. He hoped Mrs Fox and Darcy's words came true. Richard could visualize three or four little Fitzwilliam's gracing the halls of his new home. Only with Anne at his side did the image feel complete.

Above stairs, Mrs Fox stood before Mrs Fitzwilliam's sleeping chamber. Reaching out she knocked quietly. At the sound of the lady within retching, she opened the door and entered.

'Mrs Fitzwilliam,' she curtseyed, only to realise Miss Elizabeth held a wet cloth to the indisposed woman's face. Anger laced brown eyes as they glanced towards the housekeeper and Mrs Fox knew her soon to be mistress suspected. 'Shall I take over Miss,' she asked gently.

'Stay,' Anne begged. 'I think I am dying and I cannot face my husband.'

'You are not dying,' Mrs Fox sighed and approached the bed. She did not look forward to the discussion that must follow. By that one sentence, Anne Fitzwilliam displayed the complete lack of education required of a married woman. 'I do not know what your mothers teach you,' the outburst erupted before she could filter her words.

'Mother's,' Elizabeth almost spat her words, 'are only following the dictates of propriety, Mrs Fox. We simple gentlewomen are forever to remain unsullied by the truths of the world and remain ignorant in the servitude of our owners society labels "husband". I chafe at the restrictions placed upon us in the name of good breeding and can only hope my daughters grow to live in a more enlightened age.'

'What,' Beatrice Fox watched Miss Elisabeth carefully, 'do you know of your duties to your husband?'

'More,' Elizabeth guessed, 'than my soon to be cousin in law.' Once again wiping the infirm woman's face, Lizzy gentled her tone. 'You are not dying, Anne. I suspect you are with child. My aunt's last confinement laid her in bed for the first months with such a vile illness and fatigue, even before her quickening. Jane and I came to London to aid in running the house and look after the other children. In her weakened state, she did not take care with her words and cursed my uncle for placing her in such a position.'

Eyebrow rising, Mrs Fox understood the attraction between the Master and Miss Elizabeth better. That speech, coupled with her earlier words proved the lady to be keenly intelligent and well suited to Mr Darcy's needs for a true companion in life. Still a maiden and soon to be married, Beatrice did not see the harm including her future Mistress in the following discussion.

'Elizabeth,' Anne stated in wonder, her hand automatically reaching for her stomach once the lesson had been concluded and Mrs Fox left them, 'I had not thought it would occur so soon. I am all astonishment.'

'Shall I fetch your husband,' Lizzy smiled at the delighted woman. 'I am sure the rest of the family will be dressing for church. With this news, no one can fault you remaining abed and you husband dancing attendance upon you.'

For the remainder of the day, Elizabeth found her mind distracted by Mrs Fox's words. It appeared she had much to learn before her wedding day. Determined to be prepared, she immediately sought her aunt for a private interview on arriving back at Gracechurch Street. Madeline did not dissemble with the facts. Giving her niece time to consider all they said, she offered to answer any questions.

'Thank you,' Lizzy stated. 'I believe you have given me more to ponder. I confess, Mr Darcy has been inappropriate towards me on several occasions. I considered his address delightful but it seems there are more pleasures to come. I find this discussion has made me more eager to conclude my wedding than shy away from it.'

'I am glad,' Madeline smiled. 'You should not be afraid of your husband or the act following the ceremony. When you have been married a few months, I will loan you a book your uncle discovered among an import from India. It is not fit for your eyes now but I am sure, with the love and devotion of your husband, you will appreciate the contents.'

'Aunt, I wish your advice,' Lizzy sounded a little confused. Madeline allowed a curious expression. 'So far I have heard from both you and Mrs Fox about a wife's more intimate duties. The differences in your accounts leave me puzzled in the extreme. You know I cannot rest until I have settled such a monumental subject in my mind. I, I would like, do you think it appropriate to canvas Mrs Woodward's opinion.'

'Your companion has been open with you in the extreme,' Madeline replied. 'I do not see that she will be embarrassed by such a request. Indeed her advice, on subjects that a young lady of your station should not have entered into, has so far proven to be of advantage in your betrothal to Mr Darcy.'

'I believe it has,' Elizabeth smiled, thinking of their conversation a month ago. Who else would bring up slavery and his political opinion on the practice to a gentle woman? 'Mr Darcy, I am finding, is a man among men.'

'I shall enjoy seeing you happily settled at Pemberley, Lizzy,' Madeline enthused. 'You deserve every happiness in the world. Now I wish to canvas your opinion. What do you think of Lord Fitzwilliam's attentions to Jane?'

'Oh,' Elizabeth paled, 'they are indisputably fixed upon the marriage state. Henry intends to have Jane for his wife. He indicated as much last evening when he joined us for dinner. His attentions at church today could not be missed.'

'Good Lord,' Madeline lost all colour in her face. 'If we thought your gowns to be expensive, Jane's will cost twice as much at least.'

'Aunt,' Elizabeth cautioned, 'I fear Jane is not in a position to know her heart. It distresses me to think she will accept him out of duty.'

'Leave your sister to me,' Madeline stood, aggrieved. With Fanny Bennet descending on Gracechurch Street in a seven night, she had little time to bolster Jane's fortifications against her mother's vexation. The woman would demand Jane accept such a proposal. 'I refuse to allow that girl to marry for less than love.'

While Mrs Gardiner left Elizabeth to write to her companion, Lady Susan Fitzwilliam sat in the yellow parlour listening to the events at Leighwood the night before. The expression on her eldest son's face spoke volumes. Asking questions, she began to formulate a plan.

'Leave it with me,' Lady Susan rose, ending the discussion. Watching as her child politely took his leave, she muttered, 'so like your cousin and father. When Fitzwilliam men choose a bride they do so unwillingly for love holds then in its grip. Once you have fallen under the spell of a woman there is little to be done but plan a wedding.'

So, at ten Monday morning, Lady Susan Fitzwilliam entered Burlington Arcade with a single undertaking in mind. Demanding to see the Madam Chastain immediately, the servant did not wish to make the grand lady wait. Entering the primary parlour, the Countess of Matlock did not hold back her words. Three hours later and several young ladies put out, she took her leave.

'Thank you for your prompt attention to this matter,' she allowed a slight inclination of her head. 'I shall expect the blue gown delivered by Thursday morning, and the day dresses by the end of the week. The remainder will be delivered to Honeymead. I require the entire ensemble within a fortnight.'

'Very good Your Ladyship,' Madan Chastain curtseyed. In the back of her mind she wondered how to achieve so much with so little time. Mr Darcy's bride required several dresses to be finished before her wedding and removal to Pemberley. 'I shall have to work through the night,' the proprietor sighed.

Lady Susan's machinations did not stop there. On arriving home, she located her husband in his book room. Approaching him carefully, she knew how to achieve her goals after four and thirty years of marriage.

'You will never guess what I have heard,' Susan gaged his mood. He seemed affable so she continued. 'Whispers regarding Mr Gardiner and an invitation to join White's.'

'It is true,' James Fitzwilliam frowned, 'although it will not come to pass, the man may have all the manners of gentle folk but he does not own land. Acceptance will depend on his ability to throw off the taint of trade. I have even heard the Prince Regent, by his advisors, has profited from some of Mr Gardiner's schemes. There is a growing consideration for knighthood for service to the crown.'

'Can you not speak with our nephew to put such ideas to Mr Gardiner,' Susan requested. She had heard all of this from her visitation to Lady Jersey on the return from Madam Chastain's. Dropping the hint at meeting the esteemed nieces of Mr Gardiner at Lady Cowper's drawing room at three on Thursday, Lady Susan knew the old gossip could not keep away. The Miss Bennet's were to be introduced to the women who held every power and influence over entry into polite society. To that end, Miss Jane Bennet had to out shine her most fortuitous sister, for come hell or high water, Lady Susan intended the woman for her daughter in law.

'Darcy and I have arranged to have Mr Gardiner join us at the club on Wednesday night. We shall dine there in the presence of several gentlemen. This can only increase the chance of a knighthood,' James smiled. 'I understand my heir has set his cap upon Miss Elizabeth's sister. I see your plan and have had the family thoroughly investigated. Mr Bennet shuns town which is just as well. The wife is a gentleman's daughter in breeding but not temperament, the younger sisters ridiculous. Once Darcy marries, the name will be forgotten and the ladies removed from the neighbourhood of Hertfordshire, perhaps forever. I believe, living much of the year, with husbands not inclined to visit London for but a few weeks of the season, their wives will be close enough to continue their close association. Gardiner and his family may be Nouveau riche but, with the purchase of property and a knighthood, I should like to know the man better.'

'I see you take my view of the matter,' Lady Susan smiled brightly. 'Then you will not mind when the account from Madam Chastain arrives for Miss Bennet's attire. She must be dressed appropriately if she is to be our daughter in the near future.'

'Henry has given up his mistress,' James returned the grin, 'I think that says everything that needs to be said. I am off to see Darcy and move things along.'

* * *

So the Fitzwilliam's are not as "nice" as they appear but I guess few would have been in this era. Reputation and expectation everything, they would have had to manipulate to get their way. Oh, by the way, can you guess the name of the book? Answer in the authors notes at the start of the next chapter. Also, for those reading Yuletide Blessings – HELP – I'm completely struck. I would appreciate ideas on where to go for that story.

Once again a very big thank you to Roxey for betaing this chapter.


	34. Chapter 34 - Fears Surface

**AN - **Oops! I've done it again! Henry or Edward? Truthfully I hate internal inconsistency. I can only apologise. Maybe the gentleman's name is Edward Henry Fitzwilliam – do you think I could get away with that? And only Lady Susan calls her son by his correct given name while the rest of the family are more relaxed? No, I didn't think so. I'm intending to revamp this entire story at some point in the future, so I'll address the issue then. From this point on, Henry it is.

* * *

"Darcy," James Fitzwilliam did not wait for the butler to take his coat or announce him. Striding down the hall, he appeared at the door to his nephew's study. The man within, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, appeared to be foot-deep in paper work. The parchment in his hand must be giving him some problem, by the dark countenance.

"Yes, Uncle," Darcy stood, somewhat aggrieved at the interruption. He had been working like the devil with little less than a fortnight before his wedding. Nothing must be allowed to come between him and his new wife for the few days they would spend secluded at Leighwood. Every minute not spent with Elizabeth had been consumed in business interests so he could devote himself to his bride once they wed.

"We are to take Gardiner to White's on Wednesday," James ushered the younger man back into his seat, while handing his top hat and great coat to Simms. Without ceremony he requested tea and sat across from his nephew.

"I am well aware of my social obligations," Darcy almost glowered at the older man as the door closed on his very discrete butler. "I know you too well Uncle. Please speak plainly, for I have much to achieve and very little time in which to do it. My marriage occurs Saturday week. As you well know, we have many engagements before that day."

"Then we shall have to influence the Prince Regent, who is to have a man at White's on Wednesday observing, to bestow a Knighthood on Gardiner," Fitzwilliam stated, raising one eyebrow, "at his earliest convenience. Oh, and convince Mr Gardiner to purchase an estate so that he may be made a member of that exclusive club."

"I see your reason for this call," Darcy frowned. "Mr Gardiner is, at this very moment, meeting with his attorney. Soon Purvis Lodge in Hertfordshire shall be his country estate."

"I see," Fitzwilliam stated, not quite keeping up with the younger man.

"Really," Darcy managed to hold back his ironic smile, barely. "Mr Gardiner intends to use the house but rarely, for the family will visit Elizabeth and I at Pemberley once a year, especially as Jane is to live with us. Mrs Gardiner knew my mother and this brings Georgiana great comfort."

"You," Fitzwilliam asked with a frown, "have other plans for Mr Gardiner's estate?"

"The family currently leasing the property," the sigh could be heard in Darcy's tone, "are willing to stay on with a new owner, but are reluctant to continue to care for the farming side of the estate. Gardiner and I are in the process of arranging for my steward at Netherfield, the adjacent property, to take over use of the land. I wish to try this steam engine tractor and other newer methods of crop production away from Pemberley. With the acreage under good management, I see the property worth upwards of seven thousand a year. More than enough for a second son, should Elizabeth and I be lucky enough to beget two boys."

James laughed heartily. "The Netherfield house will afford you somewhere to stay when you are in the area, other than your betrothed's family home. I should not have doubted you."

"You should not," Darcy stated, daring to give his uncle a displeased expression. Taking up his quill once again, he began working while still addressing the man seated across from him. "Gardiner is well aware of the opinions of those he has aided in business, especially now his family is to be aligned with the Darcy's and Fitzwilliam's. I have made my association with several of his more daring projects open to public scrutiny. In short I have linked my family's reputation to trade. I no longer use Mr Gilliam as my go-between. A knighthood will only increase his respectability, and profits, as many not willing to use his expertise will now be tramping a track to his door."

"Then we all win from this transaction," Fitzwilliam, not invited to stay but making himself at home anyway and, having said what he needed, added, "I have kept you from your business too long I fear. I shall call for you in the crested carriage at five on Wednesday. Please tell Simms I will not be staying to tea."

"Gardiner will be here as Georgiana is to host the ladies while we dine at White's," Darcy replied, his head still directed towards the papers before him. Shaking his head, Lord James Fitzwilliam prepared to depart when Darcy continued. "Elizabeth will not be happy at Aunt Susan's interference with her sister when the gown your wife ordered arrives at Gracechurch Street on Thursday. My betrothed is anxious enough about the meeting with Lady Cowper. She is determined to win favour with those who will allow her access to the highest society, without the worry over Jane's heart. Elizabeth is trying to establish her reputation as the future Mrs Darcy. Aunt Susan has placed my betrothed's peace of mind in jeopardy."

"How," Lord Fitzwilliam spluttered.

"You see," Darcy carefully placed his quill in its holder, crossed his arms across his body and glared at his uncle, "Madam Chastain is indebted to me. Her English husband found employment at Leighwood when few would hire a man married to a French woman. Is that not right, Simms?"

"Yes, Sir," the butler laid the tea tray before his master. "My wife is very much obliged to you for a new start in London. As a French Modestie, she has been well received, especially as Miss Darcy attends and is seen in fashionable gowns. Will there be anything further, Mr Darcy."

"Not at the moment, thank you," he dismissed the servant.

"You have not stopped the gown from being made, however," Fitzwilliam's smile widened after the door once again closed, "which I take as your approval of the match. Make no bones, Darcy, Miss Bennet will be my daughter-in-law by the end of the year and the next Countess of Matlock. Susan has taken to the girl."

"Aunt Susan," Darcy sounded ironic, "would take to any woman able to get her beloved Henry out of the clutches of his mistress. Why my cousin took up with that…well, I suppose her allurements would attract even the coldest of men. By the way, she has already taken up with a man of a higher station, a Duke I am told."

"There are some in this world," and here both men knew they spoke not only of Henry's previous mistress, but Wickham as well, "who would do anything for an easy life."

"Please pour the tea," Darcy requested as he pulled the bell and called for his secretary. After a few minutes of direction, the young man took a pile of papers with him. Coming to sit beside his uncle, in more comfortable chairs before the fireplace, they shared refreshments without a further word between them.

With tea finished, James Fitzwilliam showed himself out. On the short walk back to Honeymead House, he found his mood greatly improved. Once again young Darcy had outwitted the older generation. Perhaps he should place the marriages of his daughters in the young gentleman's hands. With Richard the Master of Rosings Park, and Henry well on the way to marriage with Miss Bennet, James could soon consider shifting many of his responsibilities to the younger generation in preparation for the Viscount assuming full authority of Matlock and all the family assets. Of course, he would wait until Henry and his new wife bore their first son. After all, the Earldom must continue.

* * *

"Jane," Elizabeth entered their shared room at the Gardiners. Concern laced both Lizzy's glance and tone as she noted the unwrapped brown paper package sitting on her sister's lap.

"Look," Jane offered the blue silk gown for perusal. The parcel had arrived not ten minutes prior by special courier. Unable to account for the present, and fearing what I might contain, Jane retired to her room.

"Is there a card attached?" Elizabeth demanded.

Handing it to Lizzy, Jane watched for her sister's reaction. Furrowing her brow, Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. Her eyes lost any hint of humour. Should anyone find out about this, Jane's reputation would be in tatters. Glancing at the card once again, she re-read it.

**_Please wear this today when we are to meet Lady Cowper. Your entry to the highest circles is dependent on today's interview. I will call for you and Miss Elizabeth at exactly two in the crested coach. We have much to discuss on the way. Lady S. _**

"At least," Lizzy tried to keep the anger from her tone, "it is not from Henry."

"He is a proper gentleman," Jane rebuked lightly, unable to account for her sister's attitude towards the Fitzwilliam's, "although I do not like this manipulation from his mother."

"Do you not see, Jane," Lizzy paced the small room with a scowl, "Lady Fitzwilliam must have visited the modestie that is making my gowns, for it is that same seamstress who made up your pink silk with the English Lace. It is the only explanation for, just looking at that dress, I know it will fit you."

"Then Lady Fitzwilliam has made a stunning choice," Jane stated. "Should the gown have come from Lord Fitzwilliam, The Viscount of Matlock, I would have been very much compromised. I know his wishes now, Lizzy. Henry has been very determined in pursuing my good opinion since our last visit to Leighwood House. Do not believe me silly enough to fall into such an easy trap. If that man wishes marriage, then he will have to work at it. If my heart still belongs to Mr Bingley, I will be able to tell upon seeing him at your wedding, and then at Pemberley over the summer. For now, this time is about you and your marriage to Mr Darcy. You have suffered under Mother's tongue for far too long. I wish only your happiness without regard to anyone else."

"Jane," unaccounted tears sprang to Elizabeth's eyes, "I worry for you. You have always been more fragile and yet your goodness is so endearing. I fear the effect of Mr Bingley's desertion upon your heart and mind. We both want to marry for love."

"Truly, Lizzy, you are all that is good and kind to think so well of me," Jane smiled before adding in a teasing tone, "that is when you are not all impertinence and prejudice. You deserve everything your soon-to-be husband can give you. I always wished my dearest sister could marry for love. I am glad you have fallen for a man of good fortune and principle. I promise to do the same, but will not give a date as to when my heart will be mended. Until that day, I am determined to follow in your footsteps. I shall only make a choice when I am sure, no matter what Mr Bingley or Lord Fitzwilliam wish."

Torn between feeling elated at her sister's praise and humour at her ability to mock, the tears Elizabeth long held back started to fall. "I am so afraid, Jane," she confessed.

"Why, Lizzy," Jane discarded the gown immediately. Coming to her sister, she guided her to the bed. Sitting side by side, she requested, "what worries you so?"

Trying to contain her wretchedness and happiness and jubilation and a thousand other emotions, Lizzy laid her head on Jane's shoulder. "I am to be the mistress of a number of properties. I am to take over the responsibility of Georgiana's mother. I am to come out into the highest circles with my sometimes impertinent personality. How will they like me, Jane, this woman without fortune or connections who stole away the coveted Mr Darcy? It will be much talked of no matter what I do, or how carefully Mr Darcy paves my way into society. Will I do my husband a disservice or worse, taint his reputation? Darcy might be a good man, but he is intolerant of people, preferring a small group of friends to balls and assemblies. He appears proud and disdainful in company. While Darcy has not said it, I am sure my betrothed expects me to make society easier for him to bear. There are times I hardly feel up to the challenge for myself."

Without warning, Jane chuckled. "Oh, Lizzy," she tried to keep the humour from her tone, without success. "You are to be married in a fortnight. Why do you choose to have such doubts now?"

"They have been building so slowly. Jane, I do love Darcy. I just wish," pausing, the energy contained in Elizabeth Bennet needed to be expelled. She rose and began to pace, "we could go to Pemberley and forget all the rest. When it is just the two of us, when we sit and speak to each other, we get along very well. A few months ago I would not have thought it possible. So much has occurred in such a short time, it weighs heavy on my mind. I have no space to walk or think in London. How I wish to be at Longbourn, with Papa and you to talk too. I want some familiarity so I might know myself."

"Soon, Lizzy," Jane stood to watch her pacing sister, "we will all be at Pemberley for several months. You will be able to walk and think all you like as you come to appreciate your new home. You are suffering from pre-wedding nerves that is all. In marrying Mr Darcy, you have become aware of the very great responsibility you have taken on. No one is better fitted for such a burden, that is why Mr Darcy's wants only you, Lizzy, at his side."

"I know," Elizabeth faced her sister. Looking up to the roof with a frustrated expression, she stated, "it is our introduction of society that I loathe. There have been times I have to hold my tongue, and it does not come easily."

"You have always been easy in company," Jane stated with a confused expression.

"The society of four and twenty families, whom I have known since childhood," Elizabeth couldn't quite put into words her feelings of inadequacy and loss. "They know my faults as I know theirs, and we all accept them. I begin to understand why Darcy loathes town and continues to hold but a few in such esteem as to call them friend."

"Tomorrow we will find the time to walk and talk," Jane approached, taking hold of Lizzy's shoulders and making the woman truly look at her. "Be calm, for we have much that needs to be achieved. Truly, Lizzy, I believe these feelings are normal for a bride about to start a new life. You are moving-on from everything familiar and facing a new home, friends and society. Even you, with your happy nature, must feel the loss greatly. But I will remain at your side through it all, as will Mr Darcy. Now, we will go back down-stairs and spend an hour with the children. Then we shall take a light lunch and await Lady Susan's arrival. All will be well, Lizzy."

"I know, Jane," Elizabeth forced a tired smile. "I never thought myself afraid of change but I find leaving all that I know terrifies me, yet I cannot wait to become Darcy's wife." _And all that that entails_, her mind added.

"Remember, when doubt assails you, I will be at you side," Jane smiled, suddenly realising the source of her sisters disquiet, "as will your betrothed, even if Mr Darcy is not in the same room. He loves you Lizzy, almost as much as the air he breathes, for I believe he cannot live without either."

"You will only be at my side until you marry," Lizzy didn't mean to sound so morose.

"That," Jane actually laughed for the first time in months, "will not happen soon. I promise you Lizzy, I will be at your disposal until you no longer need me. It is time I gave something back to you for all you have done for me. If Henry or Mr Bingley or any other man wishes to know me, they must wait until my dearest sister is comfortable in her new role as Mrs Darcy."

"I am so afraid for you," Lizzy whispered, taking Jane into a quick embrace, "and your heart. I do not want you to accept Darcy's cousin or any man out of obligation."

"I have learnt that much from my sister," Jane smiled. "Now, dry your tears. When Mama and the family arrive next week, then you shall have your work cut out for you."

"Please do not remind me!" Lizzy found her expression wavering between great sadness and great amusement. While she loved her family, Lizzy had found the engagement period easy so far. That it coincided with her mother's recovery could not have been a more fortuitous event.

Jane led her sister from the room, determined to keep her busy. The children occupied them until luncheon. Before Elizabeth could let her fears rise again, it was time to make ready. Jane looked resplendent in her blue gown. Elizabeth chose a pale sage to ensure she did not clash with her sister.

"Girls," Aunt Madeline called from the bottom of the stairs.

"So it begins," Lizzy whispered, clutching at the garnet cross at her throat. She knew the next hours would make or break her entry into polite society.

* * *

Once again a very big thank you to Roxey and Jim for betaing this chapter. I'll try not to leave it so long before publishing the next chapter.


End file.
